Wild Hunt
by Zeroraid
Summary: In one world Hunters fought Wyverns; in another they fought Grimm. Two worlds never meant to intersect... and yet when the light of Bio-energy suddenly sends a Hunter of the Old World to the World of Remnant he finds himself among a different breed of hunters as he adapts to new rules and weapons, as well as new and old enemies. "Let the hunt begin."
1. Chapter 1: The Lost Order

They called it the the Lost City; and in a way, it truly was. It was a relic from the past, tracing its origins back to the age of the Ancient Civilization. A piece of the past that survived the Great Dragon War that not many knew about. But 'not many' didn't mean the same as 'all'.

Within one of the city buildings one teen couldn't help throwing up. An iron stomach that had survived arduous adaptation to various substances and poisons was unable to hold itself together this time. Bile held a deep tint of black and red, obvious side-effects of what had been forcefully introduced into his system for these past couple weeks. Wasn't poison, just something else. Body felt like hell, bones felt like they were snapping under the weight of a Lao-Shan Lung's foot. Felt like his heart was trying to burst. Pretty sure he had a fever too. Still that said the teen moved, forcing his screaming body to respond as he dragged himself along the hall as he gasped for breath and glanced outside the walls. Storm, looked heavy too.

Used to like the rain, not so much lately. Lately all this endless rain had done was lace itself with bad memories. Not only that, the rain felt wrong; violent, confused… scared. It wasn't the only one though; around the world, everywhere the rain touched, the people felt the same, as did the creatures. Problem was that most didn't really understand what was causing the disturbance. He did… or at least he thought he did.

"You need to stop this." Hearing a familiar voice the teen stopped, looking around before blinking. When he did someone stepped out the shadows and stared down at him. Even with the haze his mind was in he could still make out this person rather easily.

"Great you again, what do you want?" The teen grunted as he glared ahead.

"I'd like you to stop this, we aren't ready to go back out into the world yet."

"You're right, but it sure as hell beats being stuck here with these psychos." His counterpart frowned, though it disappeared a moment later returning to a neutral expression as the teen clenched his heart as it threatened to jump out is chest. Irregular beating causing him to hunch over in pain as he took a moment to try getting it back under control. "D-damn it…" The Hunter choked out as he dropped to his knees. _'Come on… this is nothing… pain is nothing new to you… your a Hunter for fucks sake. You've been tackled by wyverns and hit by their elements. This is nothing compared to what you're used to.'_ He picked himself up again as his counterpart walked forward. Resting his hand on his chest while another went to his chin.

"Hurts doesn't it, I can make it stop if you'd like?"

"I don't need your help." The hunter stated as he swiped at the hand, only for it to pass through the limb. "You're not even real, something they created by turning my mind against me."

"Is that what you believe?" The counterpart said as their wyvern like eyes stared into his own. "I'm as real as you are Brother. If not I'm even more real."

"Bullshit. You're more real than me? You don't even have a body."

"I do, you just happen to be at the helm Brother." The doppelganger stated as he rested his forehead on his counterparts. "But when the time comes, when our training is complete, I will take the helm."

"That's just another reason for me to get out of here before we're done 'training'." The teen stepped through his doppelganger as he moved through the hall, Stopping only when he heard other footsteps.

"I think he went this way."

"Damn." The hunter grunted as he stepped into a room to hide himself in. He watched as a group of people ran by him, stopping by the door to talk for a moment. Their armor was strange… and that was coming from a Hunter; someone who wore bone and hide and scale for a living. It was a solid metal, but unlike any metal that the smithies of the Hunters Guild used. Had to guess it was probably a synthesis of different metals and ores that had been fused together thanks to Ancient Civilization Alchemy.

Not that that mattered at the moment… or maybe it did? After all these people, were descendants of the ancient tribe. The 'Lost Order'; humans and wyvernians that saw themselves the rightful rulers of the world. If anything they were just a batch of cultists that wanted to return to the old ways. They followed the Ancient teachings, particularly the forbidden ones left behind by the Ancestors. The same that put the lost ancestors on the path they had tread down leading to the inevitable creation of the Equal Dragon Weapons.

As for the Hunter, he was a… recruit, a Brother, one of many Lost Sons and Daughters until recently and like many of them he hadn't come with them willingly. This one; he'd been on a Hunt a few months prior with his team, though after getting abducted he hadn't seen them again. He doubted they were here though, rather he hoped - and at the same time knew - they weren't somewhere in these walls. All that he had seen to be recruited, all that were here shared a common trait, one that the rest of his team didn't. Hair the color of snow. Signs that their blood was more 'pure'. More deeply related to members of the Ancient Civilization and not just their genetically improved warrior caste. In his case, his hair gradually went from purple to white, though which of his parents he picked that up from he wasn't to sure.

"Luma…" The teen muttered as he looked at a particular young woman. Couldn't have been older than him, but she was dressed in the same armor as the other, and her eyes weren't the way they should be. A Lost Daughter that they had successfully 'awoken' to her true calling in life. "What did they do to you?"

"Showed her the truth." His doppelganger whispered as he stared at Luma for a moment as she and the group disappeared. "The same truth you refuse to accept."

"Truth… Truth?" Grunting as he looked at his mirror image and growled. Stepping out the room the Hunter turned down down the direction he had previously been heading and continued to run. "The only truth I see is that they're unmaking us. Stripping us as our identity and replacing it with… you." His doppelganger said nothing as his counterpart continued struggling don the hall. "Their ideal version of us, one dedicated to this madness."

"Madness? I wouldn't call it that, I've seen you act on madness time and time again. This however; all they're doing is bringing out the real you, showing what you are meant to truly be… why can't you understand that?"

"I don't want to be you." The Hunter stated as threw up again, another black and red puddle spreading itself on the floor as he gasped for breath. "I'm… I'm me. I'm a hunter. And I will never be a member of some cult that wants to takeover the world."

"Take over? No we don't want to take over. We just want to take back what is ours Brother." The double stated as he followed after his counterpart. "Our civilization ruled this world, with our technology we subjugated the tribes and brought order. Then the Dragons took that away from us."

"Oh and I'm pretty sure that had nothing to do with the preforming the Forbidden Act." The Hunter said with a leer. "The Ancient Civilization killed thousands upon thousands of dragons in order to create the Wyvern Machine Soldiers and they paid the price for it." The Hunter stated as he made his way to another room and hid as a few others ran past.

"We will correct the mistakes of our ancestors."

"And how is that? By repeating the actions they did so long ago? Those that refuse to learn from history are doomed to repeat it."

"Then it is good we learned from our ancestors past mistakes." His shadow stated as they moved again. "We will not make the same mistake. With Master Lucio leading us, we won't."

"Let's get one thing straight he is not my _master._ " The Hunter hissed as he turned back to his mentor. "He will never be my Master. He will never take Ashe's place." The teen muttered as he looked back ahead and took a breath and walked.

"I'm not saying he must take Ashe's place." The doppelganger stated as he returned to following his counterpart. "Ashe is very important to us, raised us, trained us. We can not replace her with Master Lucio."

"And yet he's trying to undo everything Ashe ever taught us." The Hunter muttered as he frowned before sniffing the air. "There." The teem muttered as he dragged himself further on before reaching another room. Looked like he hit the main chamber, and like the rest of the interior it was well maintained, as if the elements had chosen to forget about this place. His eyes turned, taking sight of a treasure of some sort, an absolutely gigantic chunk of refined blue crystal. It was probably as big as his old house. Then again this citadel within the Lost City was more a palace than anything. "Got pretty far, now I just need to get out of here." The Hunter muttered as he reached behind him and grabbed his weapon of choice; a greatsword he called Gandora. He traced his fingers along the blade's handle before, bringing it back an instant later as he looked at his hand. Blade might as well of bit him. "That pain again, why?"

"It no longer acknowledges you as it's rightful owner." The hunter froze as as he heard the voice behind him. "I had a feeling you'd make it this far."

"Abel…" Abel Helmwind just stood at the wall, arms crossed as he stared at the other teen. Abel… he was the Hunter's former teammate, the one responsible for getting him in this situation to begin with. A Brother of the Lost Order, a spy that had been sent into the Hunter's ranks in search of other Lost Sons and Daughters. Of the Brothers, Abel had the purest bloodlines tracing back to the Ancient Civilization; which manifested as his hair being pure white.

"It's been a while little Brother." Abel stated as he stepped off the wall.

"What did you do to me?" The Hunter said with a pained glare. "What do you mean my blade doesn't acknowledge me as it's rightful owner?"

"Simply that." Abel began. "Your metamorphosis is still underway, but it's progressed far enough that your soul - that which resonated with the beastial soul within that weapon no longer harmonize. To that blade of bone and scale and steel, you are not the one it submitted to so long ago."

"Your not just trying to overwrite my memories, but my soul as well? What kind of forbidden magic is that?"

"Not magic, science." Abel stated as he watched the Hunter take a couple steps back. "Magic is just a title we bestow what we don't understand. Science is when we break it down into an understandable form, learn what it is and how it works." Abel stated as he stepped forward. "Take the Hunting Horn for example, how does the music it produce strengthen our physiology?" The Hunter didn't answer as he dropped to his knees, clutching his chest for a moment as the pain returned. "A long time ago, people just referred to it as magic. Truth however; the music travels at unique frequencies that promote the production of specific strains of stimuli in the brain. That stimuli then temporarily boosts our physical parameters past self imposed limitations. Makes us faster, stronger, makes our bodies heal better." Abel knelt down next to the teen as he gasped for breath. "I'm here to take you back to your room Brother. We still have much to do."

"I don't… want… any part of this."

"That's because you're still confused, you still cling to what they taught you, and they taught you the wrong things, the wrong code. That's why we're trying to correct it."

"There's nothing wrong with the code I was taught Abel." The Hunter choked out as he looked at his counterpart. "Respecting nature, honoring the ways of the Hunt and the laws of the Tribes… but this…" The Hunter shook his head. "This is wrong. Kidnapping people, brainwashing them to your cause… trying to continue making those Wyvern Machine Soldiers… All of this is wrong." The hunter muttered as he stared at his former companion.

"We do what is necessary for the betterment of the world."

"This is for the betterment of the World? Your going to start another Great Dragon War. Why can't you see that?" Abel stayed silent shaking his head before looking at his counterpart again. "You were a great hunter, you saw and experienced our ways… you changed. That's why, I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me what your doing isn't wrong."

"… What we're doing isn't wrong little Brother."

"And you believe that?"

"I…" Abel paused as he looked at the Hunter's eyes before looking away for a moment. That second of hesitation however was all the Hunter needed. Showed him that Abel… wasn't just 'theirs' anymore. He'd changed in the time they had known each other.

"Help me get out of here Abel… please. We still have a chance to stop this. If we tell the Hunters Guild, we can stop them. We don't have to become their weapons."

"Brother… I wish you could understand. You and I we are not weapons… We're-"

"We're what? If you really see me as your brother, tell me why we have to do this?" Abel didn't respond for a moment before reaching a hand out, holding a few strands of the Hunter's hair between his fingers and shook his head.

"You don't understand… and sometimes I don't either… I don't understand why it had to be you instead of anyone else. But maybe that's why you are the same as me despite your mixed-blood." The hunter gasped as he froze, a sharp pain suddenly ripping through his body. Looking down he found found Abel had stabbed a syringe into his chest, right where his heart was. His veins bulged, darkened to an almost pitch black, as he hunched forward. Abel injecting the rest of the syringe contents before he started to step back, looking at his work for a moment before returning the needle to his pouch. The Hunter choked for a moment, his body releasing a red and black vapor for a moment before it disappeared, as did the pain running through his body.

"W-what?"

"That will erase the pain, for a while anyway."

"Abel… thank you."

"Don't thank me just yet Brother." Abel said as reached for his Twin Swords; Weeping Titan and held them tight. "I have orders to take you back to your room, I aim to do so."

"Abel -"

"If you want to escape, if you want to return to the Hunter's Guild… you'll have to go through me." Gales stayed silent as he looked down for a moment and shook his head.

"... fine." Wordlessly the Hunter reached for his Greatsword and held it in his left. No pain in wielding it this time but…

Abel might as well of been a shot from a Bowgun, in seconds he was on the Hunter as the teen suddenly found himself blocking with his weapon. He twisted the weapon to the side as he knocked Abel back, forcing him off balance before doing a full spin and swung his weapon. Abel, just bent backwards, letting the weapon fly overhead before he pulled a backflip and regained some distance. Gales held his blade ready as Abel lightly smacked it's edge with his own weapon as he moved closer, neither noticing the crystal starting to glow slightly.

 _Elsewhere_

"Has there been any sighting of him yet?"

"No Master Lucio, not yet." Lucio sighed slightly as he looked out at the storm for a moment. "But he couldn't have gone far, he's still recovering from the previous trial… still I must say I'm surprised. I wasn't expecting him to be able to move as he has while still undergoing his metamorphosis."

"He is as strong as Abel. I'm not surprised." The man stated as he pulled himself from his seat and started walking out his quarters, his counterpart following right behind him.

"Still I wish he would let go of the false ideals and let us help him. We simply wish to show him the truth."

"He is young, and he has spent his entire life being trained in the corrupted ways. To know he's holding onto them as tightly as he does just shows how rooted they are in his mind."

"What shall we do?"

"Simply give him time. Part of him already accepts what we must do, the rest simply fights it. When he stops fighting us, that will be when the truth can be shown to him." The leader of the Lost Order said in a somber almost fatherly tone before looking to his companion.

"But -"

"Did you not struggle as well before the truth was exposed to you? It took awhile for you to understand what was happening to this world."

"Yes, but I was not like him or Abel. They are special."

"We are all special Brother, we have the right to correct the world, bring it back onto the correct path." Lucio stated. "But first… we must make small steps. Find our lost sons and daughters, and show them the right way. That is our Kaiser's will."

 _With Gales and Abel_

The Hunter stumbled as he blocked another flurry of strikes while Abel pressed his assault. At one point though he dodged, slipping out of Abel's range before he twisted, bringing Gandora back in several arcs before bringing the sword form down, upon Abel's blades and and started to press him. Abel, he blocked, countered and retaliated with an equal level of force and vigor.

"You're adaptability never ceases to amaze me." Abel muttered as he spun, dodging another blade strike and countered. "Even with a blade that no longer sees you as its rightful owner you still carry it so well."

 _'That said nothing feels right when I swing it.'_ The Hunter thought as he blocked, twisting his body in a full circle as he continued to exchange blows with his opponent. Left, right, overhead, rising, each blow he went for was meant with equal force despite the obvious weight difference between their choice of weapons. _'It really does feel like I'm not meant to wield this weapon.'_

"But it still doesn't feel like it's yours does it?" Abel questioned as he put some distance between himself and the hunter. He checked his swords seeing all the bruises that it had taken in their short number of exchanges. Even if they weren't meant to be used for defense, it still never ceased to amaze him how much punishment these things could take.

"You're right it doesn't." The Hunter admitted as he took a moment to look at his own weapon. "As a hunter, I've wielded a ton of different weapons in my short career, but this time… it really does feel like I wasn't meant to wield this blade."

"I am sorry about that." Abel admitted. "But once your metamorphosis is complete, we will build you a new set of arms, those that will accept the real you."

"This is the real me." The Hunter countered. "I'm not one of your people, I'm not a Guild Knight or even a Poacher. I'm just a Hunter."

"You are so much more than that." Abel muttered as he changed his stance. "And when the time is right, I'll show you just how much more you are Brother."

"Well see." The Hunter grumbled as he twisted his weapon and brought it back. Both charged , though Abel picked up more speed do to his lighter weapons. Before they met however a light caught their attention, the clump of crystal was glowing brighter as they both covered their eyes. "What the?"

 _Elsewhere_

Lucio paused as he watched the light that began to shine through the lower chambers, his expression shifting from surprise to seriousness as he began to step forward. "What the - this light, what is it?"

"After so many years of it sleeping, it's finally waking back up." Lucio muttered as he made his way down the stairs as the others followed. "Come our Brother and Lost Sun should be there."

"Master Lucio what is going on?"

"This is the light of a doorway finally opening."


	2. Chapter 2: Vale?

He didn't like this sky. Ozpin thought as he stared outside his office and frowned. His cup of hot cocoa momentarily forgotten as he looked to the city of Vale. The weather reports hadn't mentioned anything about a storm today, rather they would be clear for the the rest of the week. Now though the sky clearly showed signs of a storm brewing - one that was growing, and growing fast. This wasn't an everyday storm. He told himself. This wasn't the maiden's powers either. This was… this was something else, something ancient and… "I haven't felt something like this in…" No… it couldn't be. He hadn't felt anything like this in a long, _long_ time. Not since… He took one final drink of his cocoa before standing, reaching for his his trusted cane before walking outside his office. He had something he needed to check out.

 _Streets of Vale_

The hunter wasn't even _remotely_ sure what had happened. One second he was fighting Abel, the next he saw light, and then he was in an alleyway. An odd looking alleyway but that was something he filed away for later. As of right now? His head was splitting again and the pain had returned. Guess whatever Abel gave him was finally wearing off. "Damn and here… I thought that stuff would last longer…!" He threw up a puddle a moment later, his body still trying to evict whatever was causing his bile to turn black and red. "Sh - Shit." He groaned out before hacking up another mouthful of bile. If anything he felt worse than before. He grumbled something under his breath before picking his body up, forcing it to move before looking back. Picking up Gandora burnt his hands, but resting it on his back seemed to be fine. Well if he disregarded the feeling of his bones cracking for unknown reasons.

That said he still found the strength to carry himself and the weapon outside the alley and into the streets. Couldn't really tell where he was, but he knew he wasn't anywhere near the Lost City. Everything smelled to different. That in mind he took a breath and started filtering the smells as best he could. Metal, different brands of food, some kind of gas and -

"Hey watch the road kid!" Acting faster than his brain could fully register, the hunter turned slamming his hands onto something as he was pushed back a bit. He tried looking at the strange thing that almost ran him over. Didn't look like any carriage he'd ever seen. Then again he couldn't really see straight at the moment. Pushing himself off the 'thing' the Hunter kept moving, making way for it as he coughed into his palms.

"Damn it… come on… keep moving. Gotta find the Guild… or a medic." He muttered to himself as he kept moving and something roared in his ears. Not as loud as some gongs but it was still rather loud, and unlike them they were right in his ears. At one point though, he couldn't take it anymore, and his world went black.

 _Lost City_

Abel rubbed his eyes as the light finally died down and prepared his weapons. His opponent however was gone. Forcing him to look around in confusion before his attention shifted to the chunk of crystal. Was it… glowing? Yes the crystal was glowing for some strange reason, and it was hovering a good foot above the ground. "What just happened?"

"Something we have waited a long time to happen." Turning Abel's eyes focused on Lucio as he lowered his blades. "Well done Abel, you did a good thing."

"I did? But little Brother he…"

"He is gone yes, but not lost, he has simply been moved from our home and into another."

"Has he?"

"You seem relieved." Abel looked down as he sheathed his blades and his master just rested hand on his shoulder. "It is good to be relieved. He is not lost to us, nor has he been slain. Just taken from us by Divine Will."

"I… I see." Abel muttered as he looked to the crystal. "But Master Lucio… what happened the Aetheryte, why is it?"

"As you know Aetheryte is crystallized Aether; bio-energy of man and beast and the planet itself. Our ancestors found that can be used as a method of instantaneous transportation from one location to the next, so long as Aetheryte exists in that location."

"Then our little Brother is… He could be anywhere on the planet?"

"Anywhere in the cosmos to be exact." Lucio stated as Abel's eyes widened. "But don't worry he is safe. I assure you of that and we can follow where he has gone."

"How?"

"The Aether connects all Aetheryte, and using one creates an trail that can be used to follow him. All you have to do is call out, find the trail he left, and you will find him."

"Then… I'd like to go now. It hasn't been long, wherever he has gone it couldn't have been far."

"I agree little brother, but I can not condone such an act." The man said as Abel clenched his fists. "That Aetheryte crystal has been dormant for years now and only just reconnected with the flow of life-energy, it is unstable. Give it time and then we will follow him. I'm sorry, but can you wait till it is stable?"

"… Yes Master Lucio."

"Brother Abel?" Turning his head Abel looked to the side as saw one of their Sisters entering the chamber, her eyes locking onto the Aetheryte for a moment before her attention returned to the ex-hunter. "The Kaiser wishes to speak with you."

 _One Week Later_

It's not the sounds of the city that woke him up, it was more of an instinct really. Something in his head told him that it was time to finally pull himself from wherever he went after losing consciousness. He groaned as he did, trying his best to move as he muttered something unintelligent under his breath and stared upward. "Never seen a ceiling so white in my life…" The Hunter muttered as he sat up. Absolutely everything hurt. Then again, pain was quickly becoming something he was very used to especially since his kidnapping. Thankfully however, everything didn't hurt as much as before. It only felt like a Lao decided to nap on him, but that didn't matter at the moment. Right now he had other things to focus on instead of a strained body whining at him at it was. So looking around he look in his surroundings. "Where… where am I?"

This room, it didn't look normal. No walls were this white, and the furniture looked odd. Bed felt weird too. Way to soft - like sleeping on a cloud. Amazing he didn't fall right through it. That aside he looked at his arms. "The fuck is in my arm?" Quickly pulling the strange tubes out of his arm as he tossed it aside. Same with these strange… things resting on his chest. When he did some strange machine started making an odd noise but he ignored it as he stood, opting to instead stare at his body. What the hell was he wearing? He ran his aching fingers over the strange gown he was wearing. So flimsy… he'd seen dresses that were made of tougher material.

"Still I guess this will do till I find my gear… hopefully I can find them fast. This stuff is way to breezy." He told himself as he messed with the gown for a moment longer before stumbling for a moment. Balance was still off. "I need to… get to a Guild Knight… tell them about the Lost Order…" Hearing someone gasp in surprise the hunter quickly turned his head as he found a young woman in white staring at him from the door frame before she quickly started backing out the room. "… Hi." She was gone a moment later leaving the teen to scratch his head. "Way she was looked at me you'd think she'd never seen a Hunter before…?"

 _Vale Hospital_

"Have we found out anything about the young man yet?" It wasn't that uncommon for the Vale hospital to be occupied with visitors, but the Headmaster of Beacon Academy and one of the teachers was a rare one, less one of their huntsmen or huntresses were involved in some way or form.

"No Professor, we haven't found anything. No records, no ID, not even a Scroll or a wallet. We can't find anything pertaining to him." Ozpin frowned slightly as he heard the news. No records, unfortunately that wasn't anything too new. There were after all quite a few that still lived beyond the four kingdom after all. Still something about that bothered the Professor. Even if they were from beyond the walls, there was at least something that could be used to identify them, or at least where they were from. And this one, having appeared during that storm not to long ago… "I'm sorry, professor."

"It's quite alright doctor. Thank you."

"How can there be nothing?" Goodwitch muttered to herself as she frowned and crossed her hands.

"That's… a very good question."

"Doctor!" One of the nurses rushed into the room as she drew the trio's attention as she took a quick moment to regain her breath. "He - he's awake."

The trio looked at each other in surprise before moving, following the nurse back towards the room they had put their mysterious huntsman in. And once they reached it, the trio took a look at the huntsmen, watching him stare out the window and into the city.

"T-that's impossible."

"What is it?"

"His body… for this past week it was like it was tearing itself apart from the inside out. He shouldn't be conscious for another two weeks let alone be able to move." The doctor muttered, but the huntsman seemed to have heard him. Turning his head as they got a good look at him. A solid 6'2" with skin the color of cinnamon and etched with refined muscle. Hair was a long mess of purple that gradually became white. Eyes were curious; amber with an inner layer of azure and slitted pupil not to unlike that of some kind of cats. Perhaps he was Fauna? What stood out were the scars. Under that flimsy hospital gown he had enough to rival a veteran hunter. Little scrapes, deep scratches, bite marks, burns… four though stood out. The first over his right lung, the second was on the right side of his throat, the third on his matching cheek, and the last - but most recognizable of them, was the scar covering the left side of his face, robbing one of his eyes of their light.

To say that Ozpin wasn't bothered by the scars would be a lie. He knew that regardless of Aura usage huntsmen did not continue this occupation without getting a fair share of scars and reminders of past encounters with Grimm, but to see so many on one who couldn't have been any older than 18… In his eyes he was still just a boy, and yet he was forced to carry so many injuries… Life had not been easy for him beyond the safety of the Vale's walls. That said Ozpin pushed the thought away as he stepped a bit further into the room.

"H-hi?"

"Hello young man, I'm glad to see that you're alright." Going silent Ozpin watched the teen tilt his head as he scratched it.

"Uh thanks. Are you the ones that found me?"

"That's right, I must say your in luck, I was out for a walk when I found you unconscious in the streets." Glynda gave her boss a look as she watched him rest his hands on his cane. Luck had nothing to do with it. When Ozpin had taken to the streets a week ago he had been looking for something, that something just so happened to be the oddly dressed teen before them with a mammoth sized blade on his person. "Tell me, who are you?"

"Gales, Gales Ashe. Though everyone calls me Wyvern's Eye." He said after a while as he scratched his chest. Ozpin took a moment to frown as he looked at the teen for a moment longer.

"Well Gales, I am Professor Ozpin, and this here is my associate Glynda Goodwitch.

"Goodwitch? That's a curious name."

"How so?" Glynda muttered as she listened to the odd words that the teen was speaking. Staring at Ozpin the teen's eyes widened as he seemed to recognize something before coughing into one of his scarred hands.

"Uh so... where am I?"

"You're in Vale."

"Vale?" Gales tilted his head as he disappeared into his thoughts for a moment. "Never heard of that city before…" The teen shook his head as he dismissed the thought before something more important came to mind. "Uh right thanks for helping me, but I need to get to the Hunter's Guild now."

"Hunter's Guild?"

"Yeah I have something important for them hear about." The teen said as he stepped forward before the doctor stepped in to stop him.

"Are you crazy, you're still in no condition to be moving young man." The Doctor tapped his shoulder for a moment as his eyes flashed for a moment. His Semblance was more orientated for medical usage, enabling him to see injuries that were beneath the surface His eyes widened at the sight. "By Oum, how are you even standing?"

"Combination of willpower and training." Gales muttered as he brushed the doctor off. "But I'll be fine I'll get some rest after I speak with the Hunter's Guild."

"Then it's a good thing we're here." Ozpin stated as he looked at the teenager.

"You're Hunter's?" Gales looked his and Glynda over for a moment, obviously not expecting them to be as he claimed.

"Huntsman and Huntress to be exact." Ozpin corrected before he looked at the doctor and nodded his head. "This appears to have evolved into Huntsmen's business, could you give us a moment?"

"Uh… oh course Professor Ozpin. And you, get back into bed. You're body needs rest."

"Fine, if hunters are here then…" Gales muttered as he sat down at the edge of the bed and took a breath. He watched the Doctor leave for a moment before rolling his shoulder.

"So what's so important that you need to speak with us about?"

"It's about the Lost Order."

"The Lost Order?" Ozpin began. "Apologies, however I've never heard of this Lost Order, exactly what is it."

"It's a… well I guess you could say it's a cult." Gales muttered with a sigh. "They… the true descendants of the people of the Ancient Civilization, and they're completely hooked on the idea of trying to reclaim the world as their own."

 _Lost City_

"Gales…" Abel muttered the name under his breath as he sat within his chambers, staring out into the Lost City. Seated at his windowsill he stared down at his hand, one carrying a ring with a shard of shining Aetheryte on it. A gift from the Kaiser, something he had received a long like time ago. Every time he stared at the crystallized bio-energy it brought peace to his mind. Today though… he couldn't find that sense of peace. "Where are you brother?" The ring didn't answer him, and he turned his attention to the outside world. Listening to the breeze as it rode by.

 _"Your going to start another Great Dragon War. Why can't you see that?..._ _You were a great hunter, you saw and experienced our ways… you changed. That's why. I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me what your doing isn't wrong."_

 _"… What we're doing isn't wrong little Brother."_

 _"And you believe that?"_

"Why couldn't I answer you?" The teen muttered as he clenched his fists for a moment. "I know what we're doing is the right thing. We can save this world, push back the Wyvern and Dragons that stole this world from our ancestors." He rested a knuckle on his chin as he sighed in confusion. "We can correct the mistakes that were cast upon this world, we can reunite the tribes and the clans. We can rule this world Gales. It's our destiny, our birthright. Why can't you understand that?" Was it because he was raised by Hunters, raised the wrong way, raised following the wrong code? "That has to be it."

 _"There's nothing wrong with the code I was taught Abel... Respecting nature, honoring the ways of the Hunt and the laws of the Tribes… but this…_ _This is wrong. Kidnapping people, brainwashing them to your cause… trying to continue making those Wyvern Machine Soldiers… All of this is wrong."_

"We do what is necessary for the betterment of the world." Abel repeated himself as he returned his attention to the ring. "Even if we are cast as the villains of this story, we will do what is necessary to save this world." He fell silent for a moment as he took another breathe. "Little Brother… Spirit of the Aetheryte, when will you be ready to take me to him?"

 _Vale Hospital_

Ozpin stayed silent as he watched Gales finished his story. He gave Glynda a look, and in turn she looked back at him with that stern look he was used to, and yet he knew that under that hard expression, she was certainly worried. This Lost Order; they sounded just a few steps behind the White Fang - in which case they had yet to openly move in the world. Still they did what they did, because they believed they were doing the right thing. Only they had 'Ancestral Blood' that gave them the right to do what they did. It was troublesome to say the least. To know that there was another group like the White Fang that was still out there and they hadn't been aware off.

Then again.

"Thank you for bringing this to our attention." Ozpin said as he looked back at the teen. "However there is something I'd like to inform you on."

"Shoot."

"How did you escape them?" That made Gales pause as tried thinking back for a moment.

"I… I don't know. I was fighting Abel and there was this giant crystal, it glowed and… next thing i know I was here."

"Hm… I see." Ozpin began as he fished into his pocket for a moment pulled out a necklace with a noticeably large crystal in it. "Gales do you know what this is?"

"! That's my necklace, why do you -?"

"I held onto it just in case." Ozpin stated as he handed the teen the piece of jewelry. "That jewel is very expensive after all, you should be careful with it."

"Thanks." Gales muttered as he slipped the necklace onto his neck and sighed in relief.

"Gales, did that Crystal look like the jewel on your necklace?"

"Hm… well now that I think about it, yes."

"Do you know what that crystal is?"

"It's crystallized bio-energy; the life-force of the world." Gales muttered as he fiddled with the necklace. "Why?"

"We call that Dust."

"Dust?"

"Yes and I have to say that is one of the more purest crystals I've come across in a very long time." By that he meant wasn't elementally attuned to anything. It wasn't fire, nor was it ice. It wasn't air, it wasn't Earth. It was just energy… something particularly rare when it came to Dust Crystals. "Tell me, are you aware of what Dust is capable of?"

"It can do stuff?" Gales asked as he looked at his apparent Dust Crystal necklace. "I just thought it looked cool." Ozpin chuckled slightly at that as he heard that. It did look nice, simple but very nice.

"Yes well, with the proper equipment it can do quite a few things." Ozpin stated as his smile slipped. "That said pure dust like your necklace however has a particularly unique factor."

"Like?"

"Teleportation." That made the room fall silent as Glynda looked at her boss.

"Excuse me?"

"Teleportation?"

"Yes, the ability to instantly travel from one place to the next. It's a very rare capability, even by Dust standards."

"Are you saying… I teleported into your city?"

"Yes, you could have been warped from over a continent away, where your customs are different than our own." Ozpin stated as he leaned forward in his chair.

"Excuse me?"

"Excuse me?"

"Yes."

"What makes you believe that?"

"To begin, there are no 'Hunter's Guild' on our continent. At least not anymore."

"But you said -"

"I apologize if I mislead you, but make no mistake Glynda and I are Huntsmen, however we are not the kind you are used to. We train future huntsmen and Huntresses at Beacon - a combat academy."

"Kay~ but-"

"Not only that while I do admit that your choice of attire is familiar to me, I haven't seen anything like it in long time." Less he considered museum pieces." No known nations have carried huntsmen's gear like yours in well over a few centuries."

"So… my gear is outdated here? - Wait, Remnant?"

"Yes."

"And I… teleported maybe halfway across the planet."

"I'm afraid so.

"That sounds crazy."

"Indeed." Glynda stated as she crossed her arms and looked at Ozpin.

"Yes well if there's anything I've learned in my life it's that the craziest of solutions still are still very much possible."

"Ain't that the truth." Gales muttered as he looked at his hands and noticed they were trembling. On command he grabbed them, locking his fingers around each other as he took a breath.

"Are you alright, should I call the Doctor in?" Gynda asked as Gales shook his head.

"No it's… nothing. Just some lingering pain. Lots of bruises ya know."

"Hm." Ozpin didn't say anything for a moment as he stood, Glynda following his example as Ozpin stepped towards the door. "I'll call the doctor just in case, in the meantime you should get some rest Gales."

"Hold on…" Gales paused as he looked at the man. "If I really am on another continent… how do I get back to my own?"

"If I had to guess I'd say by boat or by plane. However there's still the problem of first finding out home continent."

"I see… then… what happens to me now?"

"That's up to you Gales." Ozpin stated as stepped through the door as Glynda followed, neither noticing the teen throwing up mere moments later.

"Teleportation? You're serious about that?" Glynda asked as she crossed her arms and looked at Ozpin. "That sounds utterly ridiculous."

"Indeed, and yet it's true. Then again even after all these years we still don't know the full capabilities of Dust." It wasn't a lie, after all Dust Mages and Alchemists were still learning what it could do. Blending different strands of Dust together to make new Elements.

"True but even if that necklace of his is made of Dust there's no way it could be powerful enough to cause him to teleport across continents."

"At least not one that size." Ozpin corrected as he looked at Glynda. "But the one he described, maybe, it would have to be an extremely large Dust Crystal."

"Yes well on that…" Glynda began as she took a breath. "A type of Dust capable of teleportation. We would had heard of such a thing, how could such a thing remain hidden after all this time, especially with as many Dust mines we have?"

"It wasn't always hidden Glynda." Ozpin stated as he stared off to space for a moment. "A long time ago it was as common as any other Dust Crystal, and it was mined in abundance. However at one point they simply stopped appearing in the mines."

"They stopped appeared?"

"Yes. Perhaps we had harvested all there was, perhaps it was simply Nature's way in saying that it had given us enough of that strand. Regardless I haven't seen that kind of Dust in a very long time, and I hadn't thought I'd see it again - and at the same time I hoped to never see it again."

"Is it that dangerous?"

"In truth it just as dangerous as any other form of Dust, and like all other forms who uses is determines it's if it's powers can be used for good or evil." He turned back to look at Glynda a serious expression on his face. "Young Gales managed to use Dust come here on accident, but what of the Lost Order, who could willingly use it to slip past our borders at will?"


	3. Chapter 3: A Stroll Through Vale Pt1

"This is unbelievable... " The doctor muttered as he looked at the reports from the CT scan, shaking his head in disbelief as he looked to the boy in the scanner as he blew a raspberry at nothing in particular. Boredom most likely. "Unbelievable… no impossible is more like it…" He muttered as he took another look at the results before leaving the room for a moment. Outside he found Ozpin and Glynda waiting for him, seated on a pair of chairs in a comfortable silence.

"How is he?"

"It's like it never happened."

"I beg your pardon?" Shaking out of their stubber the doctor looked back to the room before turning to the pair again.

"Multiple hairline fractures, multiple concussions, cracks on his vertebrae, a wrenched shoulder and torn muscles… it's all healed. It's like the injuries never happened in the first place." The doctor explained as Glynda's eyes widened.

"Is it his Aura, maybe a Semblance?" The doctor shook his head.

"No mam. His Aura isn't responding to him. He just… healed naturally, but that kind of speed is - well no human heals that fast."

' _But that doesn't explain his scars.'_ Ozpin thought as he remembered the boy's appearance. _'If his body can heal to such an extent in so little time how did he get so many scars?'_ Rather; what creatures from his world had he run into that was able to inflict such scars. "May we see him?"

"Yes, in fact you can take him out the hospital if you'd like." The doctor made some room for the pair as they entered the room to find the teen sitting cross legged on the scanner's bench and carelessly poking the machine.

"Gales Ashe." Glynda called out as she caught the teen's attention.

"Oh hey Glynda. Hey Oz." The hunter called out as he stopped messing with the machine and smiled. "I thought you guys weren't coming today."

"We had to see how you were doing today." Ozpin stated as he smiled, though in truth since the boy had regained consciousness they had been visiting him daily. Outwardly it was just to see how the boy was recovering, in truth though it was more to teach the young man about their continent, which the teen still had some trouble believing despite the obvious difference in technological advancement. Disregarding that though the teen had healed himself in record time. Four days; that was how long it took for him to fully heal, tough he appeared to still have these occasional shakes. "Also we have the reports from the doctor. As of today you're free to leave the hospital."

"Finally." Gales muttered as he all but jumped off the bench and took a moment to stretch. "You have no idea how bored I was staying stuck in here with nothing to do." The teen muttered as he put a hand on his hip. "So can I get my clothes back, I really miss having something proper to wear." Ozpin just released a light smile and nodded his head.

"They'll bring your clothes in in a moment." Gales sighed in relief as started messing with the hospital gown.

"I swear this robe thing makes me feel naked." Glynda just adjusted her glasses as she left the room and Ozpin quickly followed her.

"We'll be outside waiting for you."

"Kay."

With that the door closed as Ozpin turned his attention back to Glynda as she started speaking with the doctor for a moment. Man still seemed a bit lost about something. Something that wasn't just about his injuries healing as fast as they did.

"His Aura? Glynda questioned as she she crossed her arms.

"Yes it's… odd. Normally a person's Aura would assist in healing and protecting the body, but his doesn't for some reason. I'd recommend sending him to an Aura Specialist to have it looked at." The doctor stated as he handed Glynda a referral.

"I see, thank you." That said the doctor went on his way, leaving the pair alone again as Glynda looked at the referral for a moment longer before she slipped it into a bag and frowned slightly.

"Something the matter Glynda?"

"No sir I don't know what to make of this. A mysterious boy that heals in a matter of days what should take months of physical therapy to accomplish, that foreign clothing he wears, an apparent Cult that may find its way into Vale… Exactly what's going on?"

"That is a question we will try to answer." Ozpin admitted as turned towards the door as the young hunter stepped out the room a few minutes later and sighed in relief.

"Now _this_ feels better." Gales muttered as he looked himself over and smiled. Shirt and pants made from Nargacuga parts and greaves made from Seltas materials. A purple fur pelt rested at his hips. Angled at the right side of his hip rested his Carving Knife. His vest was dark green as well as a purple fur mantle over it. He sighed in relief as he tied his eyepatch into place before wrapping up his arms with some bandages. "Nothing beats wearing real clothing. Feels like forever since I wore this."

"You look at home in that."

"I feel at home in it."

"That said, I'd recommend getting you some more… updated attire." Glynda stated as she looked the teen over for a moment before adjusting her glasses. _'He looks like novel barbarian chief.'_ The woman noted as Gales looked t his clothes and pouted.

"What's wrong with my clothes?"

"You stand out very easily." She heard Ozpin chuckle as she said that.

"Really? I know my gears custom, but this is pretty casual from my continent."

"Yes but we aren't on your continent are we?" Gales made to open his mouth before closing it. He didn't have a comeback to that, she was right after all.

"Well shall we?" Ozpin asked as he began walking down the hall, Glynda and Gales following shortly behind him. "We still have to pick up your sword."

"My sword?" Gales blinked as he Ozpin nodded.

"Yes, your weapon should still be in the lounge."

"Why is it in the lounge?"

"They couldn't lift it. "Glynda explained as Gales just tilted his head.

"What do you mean?"" When they reached the hospitals lounge Gales found his blade resting on the floor behind a wall of yellow tape. People stared at the weapon for a moment before walking around the caution tape and went about their day. "You guys just _left_ Gandora here?"

"The hospital has _tried_ moving it." Glynda muttered as she stared at the mammoth weapon as Ozpin went to sign the boy out. "This is as far as any of us were able to move it. They were lucky enough to carry it inside." She muttered as she shook her head. "It's very heavy."

"Really?" Gales muttered as he walked over the caution tape and reached out his left hand, grabbing onto the weapon of bone and and scale and steel with a single hand as he pointed it skyward. "It doesn't feel that heavy to me. Feels as it always has." Gales muttered as the hospital staff looked on in disbelief.

"H-how are you - that blade must way at least 5 tons."

"Well you're right about the "least" part." Gales muttered as he rested the blade on his back and flexed his fingers for a moment, a slight pain running through him as he frowned.

" _It no longer acknowledges you as it's rightful owner."_

Abel's words echoed in his ears as he took a breath. "Now then shall we go?" Ozpin stated as he returned to see the mammoth blade resting on Gales' back.

He… didn't question it.

If that was truly the teen's weapon then naturally he'd be able to carry it. That said however Gales just nodded as Glynda composed herself and the three entered the city. Moment they did though, Gales couldn't help letting his eyes travel everywhere. Seeing it from his hospital bed hadn't done enough to prepare the teen for the city. Everything in Vale was so… different from what he was used to. The style of the buildings, the strange carriages, the odd poles in the street, it was all so different from what he was used to seeing in the Old World, particularly the Frontier.

"It's quite a sight isn't it."

"It's like I'm in another world…" Gales muttered as Ozpin nodded his head.

"Rest assured, the longer you stay with us the more natural it's appearance becomes. You start to see it's just any other city."

"I know but still… if the guys on the Frontier could see this." Gales began before falling silent. His attention turned to a shop as he made a noise. "Wow, that's really nice crystals."

"That would be Dust." Glynda stated as the group stopped to look at the shop.

"That's Dust? You mean like my necklace?"

"Indeed." Gales fingered his necklace as he stared at the colored crystals, a curious look on his face as he made a noise.

"So you mean these can get me home?"

"I'm afraid not Gales." Ozpin began as he frowned slightly. "Those Dust Crystals are different from the one you're wearing, as such it possess different capabilities."

"Oh." Gales muttered as he continued messing with his necklace, a light frown crossing his face before he pushed it back. "Hey… is it possible to liquefy Dust?"

"Liquefy Dust?'

"Yeah you know, concentrate Dust into a liquid state." Gales asked as he started following the two professors away from the store.

"Well… I'm actually not sure."

"You're not?"

"Dust is found in Mines, later refined and purified at the quarries and converted into a usable powersource." Ozpin admitted as he seemed to think for a moment. "However no one's ever tried converting it into a liquid form."

"Not even in the past?"

"Not even in the past. The closest would be when Dust Mages injected raw Dust into their bodies."

"People can do that?"

"Yes, it's an old practice, not one that's used often nowadays as Dust Mages have improved the ways of using Dust without dangerous side effects." Ozpin fell silent as he looked at the teen. "Tell me, what brought that question up?"

" _What is that?"_

" _This will help begin your Awakening." One of the Lost Order whispered as they poked a needle into his skin, a glowing black and red liquid slowly being pumped into his body. "Be strong little brother, I'm afraid this will be but the beginning."_

"Just curiosity…" Gales shrugged as he unconscious grabbed his left arm. Ozpin noticed it, Gynda noticed it, but they didn't say anything on the subject. "So uh… where exactly are we going anyway?"

"I thought it would be a good idea to take a walk around Vale, let you get used to your surroundings." Ozpin said as he took a breath of fresh air. "Besides it's quite a nice day."

"I guess you're right, besides it'll be good to stretch my legs after almost two weeks being stuck indoors." Gales muttered with a stretch. "I really don't like being stuck indoors for to long, gets me restless." The teen fell silent as he looked around, ignoring the numerous stares directed his way. His clothes really did stand out here. _'Maybe Glynda's right I probably should update my wardrobe while I'm here. Besides it's always a good idea to test out public clothes and armor styles… least that's what Thorn told me.'_ "So uh… what's it like teaching future Hunters?"

"It's a tiring occupation." Glynda stated. "But it's also very rewarding, knowing that your students will be prepared for when they head out to face the Grimm."

"Grimm, you guys told me a bit about those when you visited a few days ago." Gales fell silent as he tried recalling the information they had shared. "The Grimm are… the creatures that inhabit your part of the world, right?"

"That's correct."

"Ok but what are Grimm? What do they look like? Do they look like Wyverns, or Leviathan? Pelagus?"

"The Grimm come in many forms, some like wolves and some like apes." Glynda stated before she took a breath. "Then there are the more unique breeds that don't appear as any creature we've ever seen. However all of them share similar traits."

"Like~?"

"Grimm have black skin and glowing eyes and they all have the ability to sense negative emotions."

"They sense emotions?" Gales' eyes widened as he heard the words an Glynda just nodded her head. He never knew about a creature that could do that. He knew many that could sense "intent" but not emotion.

"Negative emotions like fear and anger attract them, it's what causes them to be directed towards our cities and villages outside the Four Kingdoms."

"But if that's the case… wouldn't even a crying child attract them? How do you keep them at bay?"

"The same way your nation likely does, with Huntsmen and Huntresses." Ozpin added to Glynda's explanation. "A Huntsmen's duty is to uphold the peace of the world, as such they protect the surrounding cities by heading out and combat the Grimm."

"And you train future Hunters to head out for that?"

"That's correct."

"Hm…" Gales made a noise as he looked back at his Greatsword as he reached behind him, rubbing his fingers down Gandora's blade. "I'd like to help if it's alright with you." Gales muttered as he looked back at the pair. "Offland or not I'm still a Hunter, I fight monsters… and I know how to handle myself in a fight."

"I'm afraid I can't allow that."

"Why not?"

"In good conscious, I can't allow someone who just got out of the Hospital to head out and start fighting Grimm. You should take the time to rest and gather yourself." The Headmaster stated as Gales frowned. "Besides, As Dr. Ein said; it would be best to get your Aura looked at before you try using it. I'm curious to see as to why it isn't responding to you."

Aura; the manifestation of the soul. Even in the Old World Gales had heard of something similar to it. Then again his people believed that the world was pervaded by spirits which affected the lives of the living, the elements and nature itself. As such everything - no matter how small it may seem - had potential to gain a sense of awareness and consciousness. Be it a grain of sand, rock, a human or even something as great as a wyvern. To be able to use your Soul wasn't a foreign concept either. By synchronizing with the soul of a weapon, allowed them to call upon the elemental powers they retained from the wyverns and Leviathan they were forged from. And yet…

" _Your not just trying to overwrite my memories, but my soul as well? What kind of forbidden magic is that?"_

" _Not magic, science."_

Gales clenched his fists. Whatever the Lost Order had done they had changed his soul. That was why Gandora wouldn't respond to him anymore. His partner wouldn't fight with him. He knew how to fight unarmed sure, but fighting without a weapon - fighting in unknown territory without any prior knowledge of terrain or monsters. It would be smart to understand what they had done to change his soul, maybe reverse it. Maybe then Gandora's spirit accept him again. "Fine…"

"I'm glad you understand… in the meantime, what do you say to some new clothes?"

"What is you guy's problem with my clothes?"

"You can't expect to wear the same thing every day do you?"

"Yes."

 _A few hours later_

"Here we are." Glynda stated as she unlocked a door as Gales crossed his arms, causing the bags he was carrying to rustle slightly in his grip. Pushing it open the teen peeked inside as he looked at the room. Bit spartan but pretty well maintained. There was a kitchen off to the corner and the living room had a couple things. Bedroom was off to the side and… the restroom was odd looking.

"So this is your place Glynda?" Gales asked as he looked around. "Honestly… I don't know what I was expecting but it definitely wasn't this."

"This isn't my apartment Ashe."

"Oz?"

"This is where you'll be staying for the time being." Ozpin stated as Glynda passed Gales the keys." "I've already spoken to the super, she's aware that you'll be staying in her building. Id recommend you get around to meeting her when you have the time."

"Oh uh… sure I guess." Gales scratched his head before looking around. "Not to be ungrateful but, isn't this a bit much? You guys bail me out the hospital, you buy me clothes, and now you get me a place to stay… what do you guys want in return?"

"We don't want anything in return Gales."

"… you don't?"

"It would just be better to have you off the streets." Glynda stated as she rubbed her temples before rolling up her sleeve and looked at a watch. "Professor we should leave. We still have to an appointment with the Council coming up."

"Yes, of course." Ozpin looked at Gales for another moment before resting a hand on his shoulder. "Take care Gales, we'll be back in a few days." Alright Oz, Glynda. I'll see you guy later." Gales waited for the two to leave before dropping the bags he was carrying and stared at the keys he was now carrying. Without a word he tossed them on the table before resting Gandora on the wall before taking a seat. "Now what?"


	4. Chapter 4: A Stroll Through Vale Pt2

Like she did every day, she woke up early. she woke up at sunrise. Greeted the day the same way she had been for a good few years now; a few minutes of stretches and a morning jog. Liked Vale at this hour, it was quiet and no one really looked at her. No one was around to see Mistral's Regional Champion or Pumpkin Pete's Mascot like they tended to. Being born with talent was sometimes a curse that way. No one really saw the person behind it.

"On your left." Turning at the new voice the scarlet haired girl turned just in time to see someone run by her.

"Hello." Continuing with her jog the young woman smiled slightly as she pushed her thoughts back. Hopefully, hopefully she wouldn't have to worry about this new school year. Beacon Academy was going to be her fresh start. Away from the status and the fame she had developed in her career as a Huntress in training. If things worked out properly, maybe she could make a couple friends. "I certainly hope so." After all it was lonely at the top.

"On your left." Roughly ten minutes later the huntress turned her head as she saw the same runner as before heading past her.

"Hello again." She called out once more as they left her behind again, her ever friendly smile crossing her face as she watched them start to disappear.

The third time, she heard them coming she glanced back. A hint of disbelief crossing her face as they once again closed the gap between them. "You have to be joking."

"On your left." Fighting an exasperated groan she picked up her pace as she broke into a run. No use, she couldn't even cover a fourth of the distance they they were making in that short amount of time.

The fourth time they ran into each other, she was already resting. Her body already at its limit and her heart feeling ready to burst.

"You need a medic?" The runner asked as he walked up from behind her resting spot. All she did was look at him for a moment before shaking her head and laughing slightly. There wasn't a drop of sweat on his clothes and he didn't look even the slightest bit winded. Though she wasn't sure what humored her more, the fact that he seemed fine after that run or his shirt. It had a picture of an Ursa chasing a stick figure with some words beneath it.

 **Exercise**

 **Some Motivation Required.**

"I think I could use a new pair of lungs." She gestured to their present surrounding, one of Vales few parks. "You just ran maybe 13 miles in thirty minutes."

"Yeah~ I had a bit of a late start." The other teen admitted as she shook her head.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but if that's the case you should take another lap." She turned her attention away from the runner for a few seconds as she smiled. "Shall I assume you just took it?"

"Your a huntress aren't you? Where'd you train?"

"Sanctum Academy, four years, though I'll be starting at Beacon when the semester starts in a couple months." She admitted as she extended a hand, one that they took and helped her up. "Hello again I'm Pyrrha Nikos."

"Gales Ashe."

"Charmed." She took a moment to gather herself as she rested her hands in front of her laps. She took that moment to look at the boy taking in his features, he wasn't like most boys she had seen. She'd never been a short girl, but it was still rare to find a boy around her age that was taller than her. He must have been a Fauna of some kind - at least that was what his eyes told her, and she could see a number of scars poking out from under his shirt and on his arms, the side of his neck and on his cheek. That said though it wasn't really the scars that she was focusing on. It was more the mass of muscle that made his shirt appear tight and caused her to color a bit. Didn't help that he wasn't that that bad to look at either. Face was well sculpted and this air about him; a sort of rugged grace and primal charm that you couldn't find with anyone cityborn. The sides of his hair were wrapped in ties, and the back was pulled back by a third shorter one. "Tell me, where were you trained?"

"Place far from your four kingdoms." That caught Pyrrha off guard for a moment as her smile grew curious. "Only been here for a couple days now." His expression shifted for a moment become melancholy before he quickly dismissed it. "It was nice meeting you Pyrrha." Gales admitted as he raised a fist held it out to Pyrrha. It took her a moment to realize what he was doing. Raising a fist she bumped his own as they both smiled at the accepted gesture. He turned not long afterwards, his attention shifting to the rest of the city as he started to walk off.

"You miss it." Gales paused for a moment as he turned to look at the young huntress.

"Excuse me?"

"You miss home, I know what that's like since I grew up in Mistal. When I first came to Vale I had to adjust to some of the different cultures and customs. The transition is a bit taxing at first and you adjust after a while but…"

"But it doesn't mean you don't miss what you left behind." Pyrrha gave an exhausted smile as she nodded her head.

"Yes, being so far from home, must make you miss it quite a bit."

"Yeah but it's not so bad. Foods - foods a bit bland but it's so easy to cook now a days. Back home we used to have to do everything by a spitroast. Your vaccines -vaccines are great. I just wish they didn't have to shove so many needles into my arms." Pyrrha giggled at that. "Uh… you got this thing called internet - it's great. We don't have that back home." He nodded his head slightly as he crossed his arms.

"Really?"

"Y~yep. All we got are books but hey I ain't complaining. Nothing beats the weight of a good reed in your hands."

"I agree." A beeping rang through Pyrrha's pocket as she went digging through her pocket. She pulled out her Scroll before looking it over.

 **"Mom -**

 **Breakfast is ready Come back when your ready."**

"I'm sorry that's my mother, I need to get back home."

"Alright Pyrrha, I'll be seeing you." The hunter stated as he gave the Pyrrha a two-finger salute and started walking off. "See ya around, and thanks for the run."

"I'll try to keep up next time."

 _Gale's Apartment_

Since he'd been on this continent there wasn't a day he didn't go for a morning run. Got him out the house and it got him moving. Wasn't the same as running from wyverns but it was something that still got the blood pumping. Pulling himself out his shower Gales sighed to himself as he got dressed, instinct leading him to grab his gear from the Old World before he stopped himself and grabbed something new. "Materials not bad but still kind of off. Feels a little light." Probably wouldn't offer much defense against a strike from a Fanged Beast. "Then again Oz did say it wasn't hunter's based gear." He muttered as he reached for his pelt and tied it around his waist. That done he just grabbed his keys again and headed back outside. "Now what to do?"

The jog was really the only thing he had on schedule these past couple days. After that he just sort of drifted around town a bit. Not much he could really do at the moment - wasn't really sure what he wanted to do. So the Hunter drifted, letting his feet travel over the city as he once again took in the sights. "You know… Oz was right. When a city loses its luster it really does just become another city." The teen muttered as he crossed his arms and made his way down the streets.

More out of impulse than anything he ran his fingers over his shirt sleeve. "Still a little flimsy." The teen muttered for a moment before shaking his head. Taking a step forward something blazed in his ears as he flinched, taking a sudden step back as something flew by him.

"Hey watch where you're going!"

"Sorry!" The driver of a metal wagon - an "automobile" - yelled as they continued down the intersection as he watched them go. A few moments later he turned away though, his attention focusing on the rest of the street as he waited for the light to change. The street lights; he kept forgetting about them, and that was the fifth time since he'd been here that he'd almost been ran over. It was still hard to get used to the strange apparitions of iron and electricity. Weird, it was actually hard to remember that they were for more than just being a street accessory. One of the many things he'd need to work on while he was here.

 _Cafe_

The scent of coffee reminded him of some beans and berries. Rich and full of flavor. Wasn't quite sure about the taste though. No Lien to buy any, and Zenny didn't seem to work on this continent. Regardless watching someone take a sip of the brew the Hunter steadily returned his attention to the city outside the shop before turning his attention downward to the sheet of paper he was drawing on. He'd never been the best artist - didn't suck at it but he wasn't the best artist. Well not compared to some that he'd ran into during his travels but what he could do was good enough to pass. Sketching a copy of the city the Hunter made a noise before glancing back at his surroundings.

He stopped for a moment though when he felt someone breaching his personal space, and glancing back he found someone leaning over his shoulder and looking at his work. She wasn't the tallest person he'd ever met - contrast she was actually kind of short, standing at around 4'10". Dressed herself in a white jacket with a pink interior, brown pants, black gloves, and black and white boots with very high heels. Under her jacket was a brown corset, curved in the middle and at the bottom to expose her hips. There were also a multitude of necklaces, which hang haphazardly around her neck. Cute, that was for certain. "Can I help you?" The pint-sized woman didn't say anything, simply glancing at him for a moment with two mismatched colored eyes and before smiling almost playfully. Turning her attention to his work of art she clicked her tongue loudly as she made a noise. "You want it?"

She shook her head and Gales just shrugged, returning to his work for a moment as she left his side and took a seat across from him. Resting her elbows on the table as she rested her head in her palms. The Hunter didn't question it, letting the silent girl wave over at a waitress as she came over.

"Ms. Neopolitan. It's so good to see you again." The waitress stated as the other- Neopolitan gave her a smile. "The usual I take it?" She nodded her head as the waitress started off, leaving the two on their own.

"Neopolitan…" Hunter muttered the name under his breath for a moment before disappearing into his thoughts. "Why does that make me suddenly want ice cream?" Though Neopolitan didn't make a sound she obviously giggled at some inside joke before that self-assured smile returned to her face. She watched him go back to his work, waiting patiently for whatever her "usual" was.

He didn't have to wait long to figure out what that was, a few moments later the same waitress returned as she placed a cup of tri-colored ice cream on the table as Neopolitan started to eat. She checked a small device at one point, typing in something before returning to her snack. A few moments later however she returned to her to the flat object, looking at something before it made a clicking noise. Glynda called it a "Scroll" some sort of instant messaging machine. Wasn't to sure how it worked but it did. Glancing at Neopolitan Gales watched her shrug before typing in something. At that point though he'd had finished his little copy of the city and ripped it from his notebook. The young woman across from him grew curious as he passed it to her.

"You can have it." He told her before walking off to pay his check as she looked at the piece of art he'd left her. He never noticed her eyes changing color as she saw a copy of herself sketched into the image.

"Where to next?" Stepping out the cafe Gales turned down a few blocks as he decided to get lost in the to to a stop the Hunter looked into a store before shrugging. "Well~" He told himself before stepping into the building.

"Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade! Home to every book under the sun." Tukson stated as he gave the teen a warm smile. He was a tall man, who wore a short-sleeved quarter-zip burgundy and black shirt with a visible white undershirt. Hair was cleanly cut, and he had noticeable sideburns, along with hair on his muscular arms. "How may I help you?"

"Sorry just browsing." Gales admitted as he stepped further into the store and looked around. "Wow you really do have a lot of books." He muttered as he moved past a shelf and looked it over. "I haven't seen this many since I was on the frontier." Gales muttered before he scratched his head. "Would it be alright if I read one of your books while I was here." Tukson released a small noise, almost as if he'd been humored by something as he looked at the teen.

"I'm sorry but you'll have to buy a book if you want to read it. This isn't a library."

"Yeah I'd figured you'd say that." Gales admitted as he sighed and stood across from the man before suddenly smelling the air. "Hm? Do you own a puma?" Tukson blinked in surprise as the teen looked around.

"I'm sorry I don't own a puma, what gave you that idea?"

"I smell a puma." Gales stated before scratching his head again. "Sorry I'm being rude aren't I? Just forget I said anything. Anyway if I can't read here, do you think you can point me in the direction of a library. There's something I'd like to look up."

"Take a left when you head out and then a right at the next light. Keep going straight for about a mile and you'll find it."

"Thanks. Sorry to bother you, I'm not really from around here."

"I can tell." Gales waved the man as he turned to leave, though he stopped when an older woman stepping through the store. "Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade. How may I help you?"

"Um yes I was wondering if you have a copy of Ninja's in Love."

"Yes we do."

"Here you go." The woman and Tukson turned to Gales as he held out the book.

"Oh thank you, several of my friends told me that it's a wonderful read." The woman smiled as she took the book and handed it to Tukson to scan. Right after she paid for the book and went on her way, leaving the two males alone as Tukson looked at the teen.

"You found that rather quickly. How'd you do that?"

"I remembered where it was." Gales stated with a shrug.

"You've never been to my store before though."

"I know."

"So how~"

"I memorized the where everything in your store was the moment I stepped in." Tukson stared in surprise as he looked at the teen.

"You… you memorized where everything was."

"It's a~ habit." More like conditioned response. In the Old World it was a bit of a self-preservation technique; scan the immediate vicinity and memorize where everything and creature currently were. Take notice of everything around you, no matter how small or insignificant the detail. Something seemed out of place, take note of it and either confront it before a creature got the jump on you or just file it away for later. "Useful when out in the field."

"Hm." Tukson made a noise as he looked at the teen watching him retreat again. "You know," The teen stopped as he looked back at the man. "I could always use an extra hand around here, you help me out around the shop I wouldn't mind letting you loiter around and read my books."

"Are you offering me a job?"

"Not really, more like a volunteer position." Tukson corrected. "If you can help customers find their books then it'll save a lot of time. You interested?"

Gales tilted his head from side to side before walking back to the older man and held out his hand. "Names Gales, Gales Ashe." Tukson smiled lightly as he took the hand in his own and shook it. Kid had a strong grip on him, that was for certain. "You got yourself a volunteer, Tukson."

"Glad to hear it, now, tell me what book were you looking for anyway?"

"Anything pertaining to the Grimm, I wanna know more about them."

"Ah so that's what you were looking for. Give me a second I have something in the back." Tukson stated as he stepped into the back room for a moment as Gales watched the shop. As he did Gales raised a hand and flexed his fingers. Muscles weren't just for show, guy had a good grip, not as good as most of the Hunters back home but still a pretty good grip. "Alright here we go." Tukson called out as he rested a thick book on the counter. "One encyclopedia on the Creatures of Grimm, complete with diagrams and pictures of all currently documented Grimm, as well as field reports from professional Huntsmen and Huntresses. Everything an aspiring Huntsman needs."

"Thanks." Lifting the book Gales stared at the cover image for a moment and traced his fingers over it. This white design, must have been based off the head of a renown Grimm. That in mind Gales found a spot and dropped to the floor as he started to read.

"So, Gales where you from anyway? You said you weren't from around here."

"Oh, I'm from the Old World."

"The Old World?"

"Yeah, It's another continent far from here, though I'm not to sure what you would call it."

"Is that so." Tukson fel silent for a moment as he looked at the teen. "So what brings you here?"

"Accident, one minute I'm home and the next I'm halfway across the world." Tukson looked at Gales with a confused look as the teen met it and shrugged. "Apparently it's the work of Dust."

"Oh." That seemed to explain things. "Well Dust just got weirder. I wasn't expecting it to be able to do that."

"Right? I just thought the crystals they made were pretty to look at." The teen unconsciously rubbed his fingers against his necklace before shrugging. "Learn something new every day." The door opened and a young man stepped into the store, and Gales took that que to set his book under his arm and return to his feet.

Dusk came in a matter of hours, and with it so did a number of other customers. Tukson closed shop as Gales took a moment to stretch.

"You did good today, Gales. Thanks for the help."

"No sweat, thanks for letting me look through that book on Grimm." The teen stated as he took Tukson's hand again and shook it. "Gotta say it was actually kinda fun."

"Yeah well, any time you wanna come and read at my shop the doors always open to you."

"So long as I work?"

"So long as you work." Gales broke into a lose grin before he and Tukson parted ways. When he turned a corner though Gales hugged the wall as he took a sharp intake of breath.

"D-damn, not again." The teen muttered as he placed a hand on his stomach. Pain was back, not as strong as before but it was back - as that desire to throw up blackened bile. On instinct he raised a hand to his mouth as he tried to relax. He made it to an alleyway before he set himself down. "After I got a out the hospital I thought… whatever this is was over and done with…" The teen muttered as he stared up at the night sky. "I can't see the stars from here." He complained as he patted his stomach before closing his eyes. Just needed a few minutes, wait till the pain subsided, then he'd head back to his apartment. Till then -

The sound of someone crying caught the teens attention as he turned his head, looking back into the streets as he found a young girl balling her eyes out. Without so much as a question Gales picked himself up, ignoring the protests his body was giving him as he walked out the alley and across the street.

"Hey, what's wrong?" The little girl just sniffled as she rubbed her eyes.

"I - I can't find my mom." The little one muttered as Gales crouched down and frowned. "She was with me just a couple minutes ago but now she's gone."

"Oh that's no good." Gales muttered as he reached over and rested a hand on the girls head. "Here I'll help you find her alright." She looked up at him, large azure eyes still watering a bit as she stopped crying.

"Really?"

"Really." Gales admitted as he patted the girl's head and smelled the air. "Now let's get you to your mom."

* * *

 **Second day and the fourth chapter's up and ready to go, hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **As of now Gales has met Pyrrha, Neo, and Turkson. Know it's not the most interesting of ways to do things but I wanted to try my hand at showing them having a relatively normal day in Vale. Because Pyrrha's appears very athletic, and because of her history as Mistral's champion, having her doing a morning job just felt natural to me. Same with Neo eating Ice-cream at a cafe. As for Tukson... well bookstore owner so yeah also expect to see him again in the coming chapters.**

 **Now to clear a few things up...**

 **To start, as you realize so far everything begins a few months before Episode 1; a few months before Pyrrha and the others start their semester at Beacon. To be honest when I first started this story I really wanted Gales to jump right into joining Beacon and meeting the main cast but I decided against it in the end. I figured Gales would need some time to adjust to his new surroundings and show a bit of the day to day things in Vale. Especially since compared to the cities of the Old World, Vale is very different. He's used to domesticated Aptonoth pulling carts and carriages, not a car and a truck that obey streetlights - something he'd never even heard of until he'd come to Remnant.**

 **Second; as shown Gales' sense of smell and strength are obviously much higher than a regular person on Remnant. Remember in the Monster Hunter universe word of god says that Hunters are descendants of super soldiers who fought in a war with the creators of the monsters. So like all people from his world; Gales physiology and senses are naturally above what Remnant people are used to experiencing. He's shown his sense of smell is strong enough to pick up the "puma" in Turkson even if he doesn't realize it and his body heals relatively fast - even though he's still currently fighting off something.**

 **Third; you've likely noticed that small detail that Remnant and the Old World are currently being described as continents on opposite parts of the world while in the summery there described as different worlds. This is not a mistake; Ozpin thinks Aetheryte/Dust transported Gales from an uncharted place beyond their known borders, not across worlds. Remember in RWBY Dust isn't supposed to work the further it gets from Remnant's surface and the closer it gets to space. It's** _possible_ **to say that Dust, being the crystallized energy of the world - aka the planet's Bio-energy - may indeed be the same as the crystallized Bio-energy found in the Elder's Recess from Monster Hunter World- which was noted "too pure". So given the right universe the two worlds may very well be able to produce Dust. Now that doesn't quite explain how he got from world A to World B does it. Answer to that is actually part of the Monster Hunter World/Final Fantasy XIV crossover event; Aetheryte. Which canonly is a crystallized chunk of aetheric mist; an energy source released from the body upon death, which is the same way things like Rathalos and Lagia gems are made. That makes three worlds in which bio-energy is noted to crystallize. Here's my idea; lets say that Bio-energy isn't just released upon death but passively from all living things. The planet is a living breathing thing right? So it naturally creates recesses of crystallized Bio-energy over times and in FF XIV crystallized Aether(yte) has the power to teleport players from one location to the next. In the MH World/FF XIV event, its capable of moving monsters from the FF world to the MH world.**

 **Now it could be possible for a MH/FF crossover to have them on the same world just on different sides of it, but if you read the quote on Behemoth's MH page it openly call it: "A powerful beast from another world." meaning the Aetheryte literally sent it to another planet and not across the same one. Following that, it should be possible that Gales could accidentally do the same and appear on Remnant.**

 **There, that's the explanation on that. I'm honestly not certain if it was necessary yet but I wanted that out the way. I've glanced at a couple of MH/RWBY stories about a year ago and they didn't really go into real detail on how their character gets to Remnant so I thought I'd give a hopefully plausible explanation an actual try and not just go "Poof welcome to Remnant".**

 **Alright that's it for chapter 4, please stay tuned for what comes next.**


	5. Chapter 5: Gym

"Momma!"

"Sasha! Oh Oum I've been looking everywhere for you." The woman dropped to her knees as she hugged her daughter, crying happy tears as Gales looked on. "Oh thank you, thank you."

"Don't mention it, just happy to help." The teen stated with a grin. Crouching down again he looked at the daughter before patting her head. "Alright, try not to wander off again, ok?"

"Ok, thanks again mister!"

"I'm a mister now?" Gales chuckled lightly before pulling himself to his feet and started walking off with a light wave. "Alright take care you two."

"Bye!"

Gales just kept the smile on his face as he left before he turned his attention to the streets. "City looks weird when it starts getting empty." He noted before crossing his arms for a moment and made a noise. "Way different than the frontier towns in that case…" He sighed slightly before looking skyward. "Skies different to… even out here I can't see the stars." He traced the sky with his fingers before pulling himself to a quick stop. "I remember when I was out in the desert I could see the stars so clearly you could make out the nearest galaxy." He noted with a smile only for it to slip. "But here… makes me feel a really long way from home…"

 _A few days later_

Only real interesting thing that happened in the following days were when he went out jogging and when he returned to Tukson's Book Store. Everyday he ran into Pyrrha, and then he'd help Tukson at his store. It was a small change to his routine, but not an uninvited one. Eventually the day came when Ozpin had scheduled to get the teen seen by an Aura Specialist. Teen wasn't really sure how they did it, all he knew was the person just connected him to a some Vale Tech and somehow that would give them answers.

Speaking of which…

Glynda paused as she looked at the Aura Specialist watching as he removed his gloves as tossed them in the nearby trash-can. Ozpin's eyes went hard as he tightened his grip on his cane.

"I'm sorry, could you please repeat that."

"Well his Aura is… well it's fighting itself." The specialist muttered as he looked to where Gales was sitting and watched him make small talk with another patient. "As you know Aura can be shared between people; be used in a way to unlock another person's Aura, there's even a few that transfer their aura to another person to help charge it when it's low. In either case it leaves traces of the other person's Aura in their body - at least for a while but in his case…" The specialist frowned, though it was more pained than anything. "In his case the foreign Aura is _staying_ and trying to fuse with his own. It's like someone was trying to forcefully meld the two into one, and now his Aura is trying to fight off the integration." Glynda shot Ozpin a look as his frown deepened. "This is a first so I'm not certain what kind of adverse effects it'll have on him, has he shown any form of sudden mood swings or strange symptoms?"

"Not that we've noticed." Glynda said slowly. "Only that he seems to shake on occasion."

"I see… his aura trying to fight off the foreign one…"

"Is there any way to remove the infecting Aura?"

"Not that we currently know of. Left alone it should either be forcefully evicted by his own or fuse with it… but I wouldn't recommend he use his Aura until it's settled."

"I see." Ozpin muttered as he glanced at the teen for a moment. "What else can you tell us about his Aura?"

"Well the Foreign Aura aside his is just…" The Aura Specialist muttered. "I'm used to seeing Huntsmen with a lot of Aura… especially Veteran Huntsmen, and then there's the occasional person without any training that possesses a lot of Aura… but I don't think I've ever seen anyone with as much Aura as he does."

"How big is it?"

"When we tried scanning his aura at first - it broke my machine on two different occasions. Had to use three other scanners just to get the machines to stop shorting out." The specialist stated as he shook his head. "I don't know if naturally like that or the affects of training but…" He shook his head. "That aside I'm afraid I can't much else. It's big, it's _potent_ , and it's fighting off another like an infection."

"I see, thank you." Ozpin stated as he started walking over to Gales' location.

"We'll reimburse you for the destroyed equipment." Glynda stated as the Aura Specialist nodded his head and she followed Ozpin.

"Gales we're finished here." Ozpin stated as Gales looked to him.

"Oh, alright." Gales shrugged as he pulled himself to his feet and stretched. "So~ my Aura… It's fighting something?"

"You heard." It wasn't a question, more a statement accompanied Glynda adjusting her glasses.

"Every last word."

"Your hearing is exceptional."

"Not really." Gales sated as he followed the pair back outside as he put his hands behind his head. "Everyone I know has a sense of hearing as acute as mine."

"Everyone from the Old World." Glynda received a nod. "Not many people in Vale have a heightened sense of hearing, less you consider other Faunus." That caused Gales to stop for a moment as he tilted his head in confusion.

"Faunus? What's a Faunus?" Gales got the two older folks to stop as they looked back to him. "What?"

"You don't know what a Faunus is?"

"No, is it a type of deer or something - can I eat it?"

"If you did that would be considered cannibalism." Ozpin stated as he made a light gesture with his hand, having Gales turn his attention down the street as he focused his gaze on a woman.

"Does she have a fox tail?"

"Faunus are one of the two tribes resemble on our half of the world, the other being Human. While they do look like us, they're often distinguished by possessing some form of animal traits. Her tail and ears, your eyes."

So faunus is another Tribe… so they're like Wyvernians and Troverian I guess." Gale went silent as his attention shifted to the rest of the street and took notice of a few other Faunus members. Some had tails, but the most obvious trait was that they had was the ears on their head; dog ears, rabbit ears, bear ears… "Wait." Gales looked at Ozpin and Glynda for a moment as he raised his eyebrow. "My eyes? What's up with my eyes?"

"They are feline in nature. Surely you've noticed back home."

"No they aren't." Gales muttered as he frowned. "My eyes are wyvern-like, not feline like… wait do you think I'm a Faunus?"

"Aren't you?"

"No." He patted his chest. "I'm human."

"And yet your eyes?"

"Ashe says it's a rare genetic mutation from my land. Doesn't really mean anything besides making my eyes look interesting." Gales stated as he shrugged. "Though it is why I got my nickname."

"Wyvern's Eye."

"Yep." Gales stated as he looked back out into the streets. "StilI wasn't expecting there to be third tribe out here, I just thought there was humans and Wyvernians in the world. The more I learn about this continent the smaller the my corner of the world seems…" He looked back to Glynda and Ozpin. "So~ now that my Aura's been looked at is there anything else we need to do, or can I start hunting now."

"I'm sorry, but it would be best to wait until your Aura finishes righting itself."

"Aw~ come on." Gales whined as he crossed his arms. "I'll be fine hunting without it; I mean I never used it before anyway." The teen stated as he turned as Glynda's eyes widened.

"You've never used your Aura?"

"In the Old World I was taught to rely on muscle and skill, armor and blade. Not a "shield" generated by my soul." Gales muttered _. 'Well not unless resonating it with the souls of weapons and armor to draw out their special traits counts. That doesn't count, right?'_ Gales shook his head as he looked elsewhere. "Knowing that can I go hunting now?"

Gales…" Glynda took a breath to calm herself as she looked at the teen.

"Very well." Ozpin stated as Glynda looked at him. "But not today. "

"Are you serious? I've been cooped up in this town for~ like a month now. I need to get out…" The teen complained as he stared down for a moment and looked at his shadow. "Know what, fine, I have somewhere to be right now anyway." The teen admitted before turning on his heels and started walking off. " "See ya."

 _Vale Gym_

Gyms crowded on days like this. Plenty of people either working out or going a couple rounds in the boxing ring. In the ring a man hit the ground as he laid spread out. Ragged breathes left him as his opponent sighed in annoyance. "Come on you can do better than that." Hei Xiong stated as he pounded his gloves against one another before taking a few steps around the ring. "Oum damn it…" Walking over to his sparring partner he helped him up and got im out the ring. "Alright who's next?" His Henchmen just nervously looked at one another as Hei groaned in annoyance. "I don't believe this…"

"I'll take a shot." Hei turned his attention to the back of the small crowd as someone raised their hand and waved.

"Tukson?" Hei broke into a small smile as he welcomed the man watching him step up to the ring and stood on the outside for a moment. "Well I'll be damned, thought you weren't coming in today."

"Neither did I." Tukson said as he and Junior bumped fists for a moment as he helped the book store owner up.

"So how's the shop?"

"It's good, been getting a lot of customers lately so I can't complain." Tukson admitted as he grabbed a pair of gloves and started to fasten them in place. "How's the club."

"Not bad, though I gotta say some of the ladies miss your mug." Tukson just released a light smile as dida few warm up punches.

"This mug of mine attracted a lot of customers for you. Gales!" Tukson yelled into the gym as a certain dual haired teen stopped taking in the sights and looked at him. "Go ahead and get started, I'll be with you in a few minutes."

"Sure thing." Hei looked at the kid as he disappeared into the gym.

"Who's the kid?"

"He's a volunteer at my bookstore." Tukson stated as he finished warming up as he and Hei started their match. "Actually he's the reason I'm here today; I gotta favor to ask you." They exchanged jabs as they started to circle about the ring.

"What's that?"

"Kids looking for some work, I was wondering if you." Tukson blocked a right hook before countering. "Could give him a job."

"You want me to take your volunteer from you?"

"No, he's a good worker and I'm thinking of putting him on the payroll myself, but he could use some extra Lien you know."

"What is he like you? A ex-Fang?" Hei received a light punch on on his abdomen as he retaliated with a punch of his own.

"No, he's just a kid from overseas trying to be a huntsman." Tukson dodged a punch before taking a swing of his own. Anyway I'm asking if you could help him out till he gets on his feet."

"So help him the way I helped you huh." Hei blocked a punch as he stepped to the side.

"Basically." Tukson received a strong hook to the jaw as stumbled back for a moment.

"If it was anyone but you, I'd say no. But I'll see what I can do for him. Just don't make him quit his day job." The two danced around each other for a few more moments before they came to a stop. They turned to look at the others, noticing that a number of people were murmuring off to the side, looking at something. "What's going on over there?"

The two stepped out the ring for a moment as they joined the crowd. Gales was working the bench-press. Nothing to out there, the amount though…

"That's over 2000 pounds." Tukson stated as he looked on in surprise. He wasn't the only one, Hei and the rest of the crowd were staring at the boy casually performing reps with the barbell like it was a stick. Gales didn't even seem bothered by the crowd he was gathering as he continued his workout, stopping only after a while to sit back up and sigh.

"Is he done?"

"He just did fifty reps like it was nothing."

"Hey uh… can I get some more weights please?"

"You want… more?"

"Yeah it's still pretty light." Gales admitted to his spotter as they looked at one another before slowly starting to go grab the weights. "Thank you."

"Gales." Tukson muttered as he drew the teen's attention.

"Hey you two done?"

"For the moment. Gales I'd like you to meet Hei Xiong, he's an old friend of mine."

"Nice to meet you." Gales held out his hand as Hei took it for a moment and looked him over. Tall, built, not bad looking, twins wouldn't mind having this one around. That said…

' _Kids can snap a person like trig…'_ "You can call me Junior, Tukson says your looking for work."

"Yeah, I need some Lien in my pockets. Can't have Oz an and Glynda take care of everything for me."

"Oz and Glynda?" The man paused for a moment. "As in Glynda Goodwitch?"

"Yeah, she and Oz got me a place to stay and some clothes and food, but can't rely on them forever right?" The teen shrugged. "Besides I like doing my part and earning my keep. Used to it."

"It's the right way to do things. Tukson stated as the new weights came and Gales started up again. "Gales…"

"Yeah?"

"You do realize your bench-pressing about 3,500 pounds right?"

"I do now."

"And your doing it like it's nothing."

"What's your point?"

"You just set the world record for bench-pressing - broke it and set it again in under thirty minutes." That got Gales to pause as he held the bar straight up and looked at Tukson in confusion.

"I did?"

"The world record is 1102 pounds… you doing over double that, like it's nothing." Tukson stated as he shook his head.

"Oh… ok." Gales shrugged as he went back to work. "But that's not the world record, in the Old World it's around 5,000 or something."

"… what?"

"Yeah, it's held by a Hunter named Wales." Gales set the bar down as he rolled his shoulders. "Strongest Hunter we got." The teen stated as he stopped stretching. "Anyway Junior, you can help me find some work?"

"Yeah I got an opening at my club, you interested?"

"Sure."

"Good, you got a suit?"

"Nope."

"Eddy!" One of the men working out stopped as they walked over before looking at the teen.

"Yeah boss?"

"You almost done?" Eddy just nodded and Junior took a moment to pass the man some Lien.

"When you wrap up I want you to take the kid to get a couple suits, then take him to our club." Junior stated as he looked back to the kid. "Clothes make the man kid. I'll see you at my place."

"Thanks."

* * *

 **Alright here's chapter 5 of Wild Hunt.**

 **First up I'd like to apologies if you don't find it as interesting as the other chapters. Admit that writing this one gave me a bit of trouble to figure out what was going to happen. Because of that, personally I feel this chapter's a bit shorter than the others but I think it still works with what's going on right now. Still you got to see another normal day in Vale with Gales, and you get a glimpse at how strong he is.**

 **Now for another couple of notes:**

 **Tukson and Junior's relationship; Do to Canon it's apparent that Junior has no trouble associating himself with criminals like Roman, and because of that I get the impression he'd also be associated with ex-cons like former White Fang members. Here I'm trying to work an angle in which after Tukson left the White Fang and started over in Vale he needed some form of work before he started his book store. He met Junior - who offered him a temp. job to get him on his feet for a while. Afterwards when Tukson quit they stayed in touch. That's my idea, and that'what I'm sticking with.**

 **Junior in the gym. Guys gotta do something in the day time right? Also he's 6'11" and carries a bazooka/club around for a weapon, so either he works out or that weapon is made of relatively light material. Probably the latter since Yang broke it in "Yellow" Trailer but still.**

 **Third, a small note about Gales; he is _not_ the Sapphire Star. I've seen a few stories where people have their character as the Sapphire Star and this isn't one of them, because Gales has never been to the New World. Reasons for that will be explained later.**

 **And with that I'm going to have to bring this chapter to a close. I hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you later.**


	6. Chapter 6: A Sharply Dressed Hunter

"So we have an new guy?" Melanie asked as junior just took a drink.

"Yeah that's right, pulling favor Tukson."

"Lame." Miltia stated as she and her sister crossed their arms. "Do you even know if he's any good?"

"Cause the rest of your guys are kinda lacking."

"In more than one category."

"That's why I want you two to show him the ropes, keep an eye on him."

"Ugh~ do we have to?"

"Yes." The twins groaned as Junior turned his attention behind the pair. "There you are, kid. What happened, get lost in the dressing room?"

"No just taking in the sights." The teen admitted before adjusting his tie. "So how do I look?"

"Not bad. Melanie, Miltia this is Gales, he's the guy your going to be looking after." The twins turned, blank expressions on their faces as they looked at the suit… and the blank expressions slowly changed as the the looked at the teen. Same black suit as the others, same red tie… he cleaned up a lot better though. "What the… hey DJ, turn that jazz off!"

"I'm not playing any music boss!"

"Then where's that music coming from?"

"Hey." Gales looked down at the two girls as smiled. "Nice to meet you, Melanie, Miltia."

"Hi~" The twins said dreamyly as they stared at the teen, their cheeks flourishing as they stared at the wild-haired, one-eyed teen. _'Oh~ thank you Oum.'_

"So if you don't mind me asking, girls, which one of you is Melanie and which one Miltia?"

"I'm Melanie." Of the twins Melanie had the longer hair and her eyes were highlighted by heavy cyan makeup. She wore a white, strapless dress with cyan lining. Her choice of accessories included a large white flower hairpin above her left ear, a white feather scarf, a silver pad with cyan and red feathers on her left shoulder, white gloves, a small silver bracer over the glove on her left arm, a bow in the center of the top-most part of her bodice, a silver chained belt, cyan wings on the lower back, and long white boots with blades at the heels.

"I'm Miltia." Miltia was the twin with short black hair and her eyes were highlighted by heavy red makeup. She wore a red strapless dress with black lining. Accessory-wise her clothes included large red and white feathers above her left ear, black fur hanging off her shoulders and held at the front by a dark gray chain, red gloves, a black bow tied around her waist, and long red boots with high stiletto heels.

"Gales, the twins will be showing you the ropes around here. Just follow their instructions and you'll be set."

"Then I'm all yours ladies." Gales flashed another smile as the twins just nodded their heads mutely. "So what's first?"

"Go out with me." The twins looked at one another as Junior palmed his face. Gales just tilted his head curiously.

"Huh?"

"What they mean to say~ is that since it's still early we don't have much for you to do around here. But I gotta delivery I need picked up from a local brewery. You, the twins and a few more of my boys are going to go grab it, understood?"

"Yeah~"

"Sure thing." Gales put his hands in his pocket as he looked at the twins. "Shall we go?"

"Not yet, I still gotta talk to these two for a minute. You mind?"

"No problem." Gales looked back to the twins one last time before doing a two finger salute and started walking back towards the club, deciding to make small talk with the others he failed to notice the Malachite twins turn on Junior like lightning.

"Now, you two -"

"You didn't tell us he'd be hot." The twins said in unison as they looked back at the eyepatch wearing teen before looking back to Junior. "I would have worn my good makeup." Again Junior palmed his face as he took a breathe.

"Look, I get he cleans up well, but no. Not while your on the clock."

"What about after?"

"… I don't care what you d after words, but for now. Get your heads together and earn your paychecks."

"Right."

 _Streets_

' _Well this is new.'_ Gales thought to himself as he looked to his right, and then to his left. He couldn't move his arms. He wanted to, but he just couldn't at the moment, not with two girls apparently latched on his arms. Around him were the rest of Juniors men, some giving him pitiable looks while a few others giving him ones more humorous. Beyond them though he could see a few random people looking at him, giving him an odd look, like they were envious of something. Something he couldn't quite get at the moment. The teen sighed before turning his attention as he shot one of Junior's guys a curious look. The man just adjusted his glasses with a smile, but he neither said, nor did anything to help the teen at the moment, leaving him to whatever fate this was. _'… I have an itch on my cheek and I can't scratch it.'_

"So Gales." Melanie began as she looked up at the teen. "Where are you from?"

"Oh, I'm from the Old World."

"The Old World?" Gales turned to Militia as he nodded.

"If a land far from here, beyond your borders."

"So, your a foreigner?"

"Yep."

"Interesting." The twins said in unison as they looked at each other. "We're from Atlas."

"Atlas? That… one of your Four Kingdoms right; located on Solitas."

"That's right."

"Tukson had a book on it… so you moved from Atlas to Vale. What brought that on?"

"Freedom."

"Freedom?"

"We didn't want to join the military, so we left a couple years ago."

"Join the military?" Gales blinked in confusion. "Why would you join the military? Was there a draft or something?"

"Or something." Miltia muttered.

"Of the Four Kingdoms Atlas's Huntsmen's academy, military are pretty interconnected. You graduate from the Academy and you're pressured into joining the military afterwards."

"Oh… wait what?" Gale stopped walking as he looked at the twins. "You join the military after you graduate from being a hunter-in training?" Gales questioned as the twins nodded. "But… hunters aren't supposed to be aligned with a nation. I mean that's how it worked in the Old World, why's it different?"

"I don't know." Miltia said as she tightened her grip on Gales arm. "Something happened in the past and all of a sudden the government thought it would be better to control its people."

' _Miltia… her scent just changed…'_

"Miltia and I left sometime after our first year at the Academy, when the military started trying to pressure us. We came to Vale and we've been working for Junior ever since." Gales felt there was more to the story, but he chose not to question it, not this time. Instead he and the girls resumed walking, heading towards a building. The moment they stepped inside the twins moved in an almost rehearsed manner released his arms and stepped forward.

"Melanie, Miltia, it's good to see you again."

"Bacchus." Melanie began as she looked at the older man. "Junior needs some bottles for the bar again."

"Right, just give me a moment, his crates are in the back." Gales watched the man walk to the back as he crossed his arms. He did a few trips, coming back with crate after crate as Junior's men started to pick them up. "So~ how is Junior, haven't seen him around lately."

"He's been busy, also he wants a little extra from you."

"Course he does." The man's tone shifted before he picked up a briefcase and passed it to Melanie for a moment. "Tell him that's all I got right now, if he wants more he's going to have to wait a while." Melanie just nodded her head before watching Gales lift the last crate over over his shoulder. "Junior thanks you for your business."

 _Later_

Melanie handed her boss the briefcase as he looked over it's contents before closing it. "Alright, nice work."

"So what's in the briefcase."

"Something special, but don't worry about it." Junior stated as Gales crossed his arms but shrugged anyway.

"So what's next?"

"We still got a couple hours before we open. You can head to the back and help stock all the bottles."

"That's all?"

"That's all." Gales pouted, rolling his shoulders as he started walking towards the back. "I was hoping for something a bit more interesting."

"Not everything around here's going to be interesting." Junior countered as he looked at the teen before reaching for a newspaper. "Besides it's your first day, you didn't think Id trust you with more of important matters did you?"

"Touche." The teen disappeared as the twins looked back at their boss and crossed their arms.

"So bout the briefcase, what's next?" Junior just folded his newspaper and dropped it on the table. On it, a picture of man with blonde hair and crimson eyes.

 _Few Days Later_

Another day, another jog. Another morning with Pyrrha. The teen looked to the redhead as he shook his head with a light smile. Pyrrha had her hands on her knees as she took a moment to regain her breathe. "Come on Pyrrha we're barely hitting 12 miles."

"I'm sorry… how do… how do you… have this much stamina?" Pyrrha asked as she looked at the dual-haired teen. "You're not even… remotely winded… how are you?"

"I have outrun a lot of wyverns back home; while usually wearing full armor." Especially when he bit off more than he could chew. "Helps builds stamina; those guys will chase you for a good couple miles less you can distract them with something." _'Like another wyvern… or a herd of herbivores, or that conveniently placed cliff that's you have to jump off and they refuse to follow you down.'_ Gales added silently as he looked to Pyrrha and then to the rest of the city before looking for something. "Anyway let's call it for a while."

"Thank you." Helping Pyrrha to a nearby street corner the two settled down as Pyrrha took a moment to relax. "I'm sorry I'm always ruining your jog."

"Ruining it? How so?"

"You always have to stop when I get tired."

"Oh please your not ruining it." Gales stated as he nudged Pyrrha's shoulder. "You're making it worthwhile."

"I am?"

"I like jogging with you." The teen stated as he gave the redhead a smile. "It's not much but I like spending time with you. You're fun to be around." Pyrrha flourished slightly as she looked at the boy before messing with her hair for a moment.

"I… thank you. I wasn't to sure you liked spending time with me."

"Why wouldn't I? We're friends after all." Pyrrha's head snapped to him faster than a Snake Wyvern's jaw. Surprise on her face as she went stiff.

"We're… friends?"

"Well I see us as friends. Don't you?"

"Yes it's just… I'm not used to having friends that's all." That caught Gales off guard as he looked at the redhead.

"You're not used to having friends? Why? You're a great girl."

"I've been blessed with incredible talents and opportunities. I'm constantly surrounded by love and praise… but when your placed on a pedestal like that for so long, you become separated from the people that put you there in the first place." Gales watched Pyrrha's expression shift to one of sadness as he clenched his fists on his sweats. "Everyone assumes I'm to good for them; that I'm on a level they simply can't attain. It's become impossible to form any sort of meaningful relationship with people." Pyrrha continued as she looked to Gales. "But you; when we first met and started jogging together; you didn't even know my name and you treat me just like anyone else. You're just… someone who sees me for me." Pyrrha stated as she scratched her cheek. "Thank you… I'm happy you see me as a friend."

Gals just stayed silent as he leaned back in the street and made a noise. "You're welcome…" He… really didn't know what to say after that little speech. With their talks he knew about Pyrrha's past as Mistral's champion and her time as a mascot. But he never knew fame could be that isolating. _'Makes me think my dream of becoming a G-Rank Hunter. If I get to to that level… will people start treating me differently?'_

"Oh course they will." Gales twitched slightly as he heard the voice, a third figure suddenly appearing next to them. "People already see you differently because you possess the Wyvern's Eye, and for what you accomplished during the Grand Hunt you took part… the farther you go as a hunter will only serve to separate you further from the people you now stand with."

 _'Why are you here?'_

"I am simply offering you some knowledge. Nothing more, but tell me, how will you handle this situation?"

' _That… is a good question.'_ Gales thought as he looked back at Pyrrha who was looking down.

' _I've made this awkward now haven't I?'_ Pyrrha thought as she tried to think of something to say. _'I really shouldn't have told him all that. I've gone and made this really awkward and I don't know what to say and now it's just super awkward.'_ Pyrrha was actually happy when her Scroll went off, her mom telling her again that breakfast was ready whenever she came back. Her mother, the only other person she had a meaningful relationship with. "That's my mother, I should get going."

"I'll walk with you." Gales stated as they both stood and started silence quickly followed, continuing for the next couple blocks before Gales crossed his arms.

"I'm really sorry for dumping all that on you. I shouldn't have said that."

"Hey it's fine. You shouldn't have to hold something like that in." Gales admitted as he gave her a loose smile. "I'm happy you chose to share something like that with me." Pyrrha sighed, returning the smile.

"I'm happy too. I'm sorry I made things awkward for a moment."

"Don't be." Gales admitted as he nudged the redhead. "Anyway is there anything else you wanna get off your chest?"

"I'm afraid I can't think of anything." She admitted as she looked off in the distance. "But what about you, how have you been; you said you started a job right?"

"Yeah it's at Junior's Club, ever been?"

"I'm afraid not. What's it like?"

"Lots of lights, plenty of space, and the drinks aren't that bad either." Pyrrha stood in front of the teen as she put her hands on her hips.

"Gales are you drinking?"

"Nothing alcoholic." The teen stated as he raised his hands in defense. _'Yet.'_ "He's got these nice little beverages like soda and water. I swear have not touched alcohol." _'Since I've been here.'_

"Good." Pyrrha stated as she and Gales went back to walking.

"Hey you wanna grab lunch later?" Gales asked out of nowhere. "My treat."

"I'd like that."

"Awesome." Gales cheered slightly before his own Scroll went off and he pulled it out. "Oh damn it…"

"I wasn't aware you had a Scroll now."

"Yeah, Glynda bought it for me, said it'll be easier to keep in touch with me aside from waiting outside my apartment for when I have an appointment…" Gales muttered as he began to fumble with his Scroll for a moment. "Problem is I can barely work this thing."

"You don't have Scrolls in the Old World?"

"Nope."

"Here let me." Pyrrha stepped next to Gales as he handed it to her. He watched her swipe the screen with her finger before something popped up on the screen.

 **Glynda**

 **You have an appointment with the Aura Specialist in 2 hours. Don't be late.**

"You're seeing an Aura Specialist?" Pyrrha asked as she looked back at the teen and handed him his scroll.

"Yeah, they wanna see how my Aura's adjusting to a problem I've got."

"What kind of problem?"

"Apparently~ hm how to put this? My Aura is infected with something, and it's been trying to fight it off for a while now." He looked at Pyrrha as he set the Scroll in his pocket. "It's not contagious."

"That's not what I'm worried about." Pyrrha stated as she looked the teen over for a moment, though her attention unconsciously lingered on his chest for a moment before it shot back to his face. "I've never hears of an Aura being infected… are you ok?"

"I'm fine, nothing I can't handle." The teen admitted. "Doesn't seem to be doing anything anyway." Not at the moment anyway. "Anyway after I'm done with my appointment I gotta head to Tukson's Bookstore for a couple hours. What do you say afterwards we head out for that lunch?"

"Well, sure where should we meet up?"

"Don't worry I'll find you." Gales stated as he smiled. "But first let's get you home."

A couple hours later, he did find her, just like he told her he would.


	7. Chapter 7: Metal Works

Honestly working at Junior's club wasn't the most interesting of experiences. Most nights Gales just had to watch the club, bring out bottles and more or less enjoyed himself. Most fun though would have to be when he had to throw people out, which unfortunately wasn't all that often. Still fun. That said though; tonight, tonight Gales didn't have to worry about needing to suit up. No work tonight, Junior's orders. Though whether it was because he had actually earned himself a break already or if Junior just wanted him gone for the day _._ _'_ _If it's the latter, I'm not too surprised.'_ The teen thought as he frowned slightly.

"Gales are you alright?" Pyrrha asked as she stopped eating and snapped Gales out of his little stupor.

"Huh? Sorry what?" Gales looked to Pyrrha as he gave her one of his curious expressions. Another day sharing Lunch, nothing to surprising there. It was just a shame that he couldn't quite remember what the redhead was saying a few moments ago.

"You seem offly lost in thought, is everything alright."

"Oh yeah, everything's alright it's just, I'm thinking about work."

"Is something wrong at the club?"

"No it's fine, same with the Bookstore, just… Junior letting me off tonight it bothers me a bit. Been getting some weird vibes from him these past couple days; like he's hiding something…" The teen admitted as he rested a hand on his cheek. Pyrrha just frowned slightly as she rested her hands on her lap.

"Do you think he's doing anything illegal?"

"I don't know maybe… probably. My gut tells me something's up, and I trust it."

Are you considering quitting then? If you think something illegal is going on I don't want you apart of it." Gales just smiled lightly before sitting upright.

"I think that's why Junior doesn't want me involved tonight. You know plausible deniability."

"Still…"

"Besides; I quit I won't get my discount at the club." Gales joked, but Pyrrha didn't laugh. "Anyway let's talk about something else."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Well; Beacon, are you ready for it; classes start in, what, a month from now? You ready."

"Yes I believe so." Pyrrha admitted as she brought a smile back to her face. "I've been training a lot in my spare time, so I should be ready for whatever may happen." She paused. "Although I wish you'd come with me."

"Me?"

"Yes, with your athleticism I'm certain you'd make an excellent Huntsman in the future, besides it would be nice to have a friend with me when school starts."

"I guess you got a point." The one-eyed Hunter stated as he returned to his tea. Not as concentrated as he would have liked, but it wasn't too bad. _'Maybe I can ask Glynda and Oz if it'll be alright.'_ That said though… "I wouldn't mind, I'm already a good Hunter myself, but I…" The teen paused as he fell silent. "I can't right now."

"Why not?"

"My blade… I can't wield it anymore."

"Well… why not?"

"It's soul doesn't resonate with my own anymore. It doesn't accept me as it's wielder."

"It doesn't accept you; I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Where I'm from a Hunter and weapon have to be synchronized in order to be wielded properly. The weapon isn't just a 'weapon', it is an extension of your very being, an extra limb. You have to be in-sync - your souls need to resonate - in order to carry it the right way, otherwise…" Gals paused. "It doesn't… _feel_ right. Like our carrying a weapon you never practiced with before."

"I think I understand." Pyrrha stated as she drifted off in thought. "However I've never heard of a concept of a weapon carrying a soul, only that it acts as a conduit of our own. A weapon carrying a soul… is that one of your people's beliefs?"

"Yeah. We believe that the world is pervaded by spirits which affect the lives of the living, the elements and nature itself. As such everything - no matter how small it may seem - has potential to gain a sense of awareness and consciousness. Every rock, and tree and grain of sand and lump of ore. They all have the chance to awaken their soul."

Pyrrha didn't say anything for a moment as she seemed to think on that for a moment. "That's an… interesting belief, but what about the Grimm? They have no soul." That made the Hunter pause for a moment as he closed his eyes.

"You're right they don't… but the Grimm… the Grimm are strange… they have no soul and yet they _live_. They walk the world of Remnant and can freely interact with it and it's people." He frowned a moment later. "Least that what the books I've been reading tell me."

"Then what do you believe that they are?"

"I don't know, I haven't been out to hunt since I got to Vale so I've never seen a Grimm. That said though; perhaps they are creatures borne from the hatred and despair in our own hearts, perhaps they are things that had creeped out from a wounds in the veil of reality." Gales shrugged for a moment. "Or perhaps they simply are things that have inhabited the dark corners of this world since before man learned to crawl upon it. Things that waited in the shadows for the right time to tread across it and make themselves known again. They could be anything really, but what they _really_ are, that's a question I can't answer Pyrrha."

"Yes, perhaps it was a loaded question." Pyrrha admitted as she and Gales reached for his lunch. "But you gave an interesting answer. It's rare to speak with people that have an in depth thoughts on the Grimms."

"Because there isn't much study on what what they are right? Because there usually isn't anything left to to study after they've fallen."

"Yes."

"Hm~" Gales tilted his head for a moment before breaking into a small chuckle. "You know… I never expected to have a discussion on souls and Grimm with anyone." Pyrrha simply released a short laugh.

"Yes well, you say the right things and you can learn quite a bit about what others think. There's more to us than meets the eye you know."

"Ain't that the truth." Gales muttered as drank a bit. "I just wish I could carry a weapon again so I can go hunting. I feel restless not doing anything."

"Well; why not build a new weapon?" Pyrrha asked as Gales blinked in confusion.

"Build one, well I've thought of that, but I can't find a Smithy around here to do the job."

"No Gales, I mean build it with your own hands. All Huntsmen and Huntresses build their own custom weapons."

"… come again?" Gales blinked in confusion as he looked at Pyrrha for a moment in silence. "You mean you guys _build_ your own weapons?"

"Yes, that way our weapons are all personalized to suit our specific needs and combat styles. You weren't aware?"

"No, I thought you did weapons the same way as in the Old World; gather the materials, take em to a Smithy and pay em."

"Well there are some weaponsmiths located outside the kingdom walls that do that for a living, but Huntsmen mainly visit them in order maintain and upgrade their weapons." Pyrrha explained as she watched Gales groan and rest on the table.

"Wish I knew that earlier, I would have gone out grabbing materials I could use…"

"Well, I happen to know where the local metal shop in Vale is. I can show you and see if there's any metal you'd like to use."

"I don't nearly have enough Lien to buy metal for weapon-building right now."

"I can spot you some Lien as well."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, as I said I think you would make an excellent Huntsman in the future - and if I could help you on that path, I'd be honored to. If you want that is."

"You're to kind sometimes you know that?"

 _Beacon_

Ozpin stayed silent as he sat at his desk, his attention shifting from one file to the next as he took a look at the list of applicants on his desk. It looked like there would be a few high profile students applying this year.

Cardin Winchester of the Winchester family, members of the upper class of Atlas society.

Pyrrha Nikos, four year champion of the Mistral Regional Tournament, and top graduate of Sanctum Academy.

Weiss Schnee, heir to the Schnee Dust Company.

That's just three out of the bunch. There were more, much more but these three they were the freshmen of the bunch - the ones that would be going through initiation. One's like Ms. Coco Adel however would simply be returning for their second year at the academy. Turning to another student he took a sip of his hot coco before pausing, taking a better look at the file.

"…Looks like we have another one." The Headmaster muttered as he released an amused smile. These papers, they were forged. It wasn't the first time he had seen papers like this, and he doubted it would be the last. Attending Beacon was a privilege in an of itself so naturally some students had tried sneaking their way in, somehow getting their hands on some transcripts and trying to build themselves up to be accomplished graduates of the other schools. He shook his head slightly. Honestly, it rarely worked - the applicant's actual skill didn't always match up to had been put down. Not only that all he really needed was a quick call to the other schools to get a personal opinion from the teachers. He couldn't begin to tell how many had times the other teachers or headmasters had told him they either didn't know who he was asking about or admitted the student wasn't as impressive as they made themselves out to be. "That said the penmanship is remarkable." Ozpin muttered as he stared at the paper a while longer before making a decision.

He'd let this one slide, but that didn't mean he'd be doing them any favors. If he showed the necessary skills to pass initiation then he'd be officially allowed into Beacon, if not. Well he'd be sent home like all the rest that failed. It was that simple.

…

Or he'd die during initiation. Unfortunately there was always that chance.

 _Vale_

"Welcome, what can I do for you…" A man questioned as he looked to see the two teens walking into his small store. One was looking around his show while the other waved slightly and gave a cheerful hello. "Hm? Ms. Nikos, it's good to see you again. How's Miló and Akoúo̱ doing?"

"Quite well, and thank you for hammering out the dents and scratches from not long ago."

"Hey, those are a work of art." The man stated as he looked at the young huntress. "So what is it today, they got some more scrapes you want taken care off?"

"No thank you, I'm actually here for a friend." Gales took that as his que to stop being distracted by the various metal weapons hanging from the walls and behind glass cases.

"Pyrrha I have a question."

"Yes?"

"How are people to use these weapons if they're locked behind glass?"

"It's for protection."

Gales just rolled his one working eye. "I know what the weapons are for. But why are they in glass cases?"

"No, the glass cases are for protection."

"Wouldn't the weapons be better protection than a glass case?'

"Yes... well No! It's there to protect from someone who might want to steal it." Gales just stared at Pyrrha for a moment before looking at the cases again, then Pyrrha and then the cases.

"Why would someone want to steal a glass case?"

The shop owner just watched the exchange before looking to Pyrrha. "You friends interesting."

"I'm sorry he's… not from around here." Pyrrha stated as Gales looked to the shop owner. "Gales this is Ebon, he's the metal worker I told you about." Ebon just nodded his head as he looked the teen over, and Gales naturally did the same. Ebon reminded him of the guys back home; built strong, built sturdy, and built tall. Got his name from his dark skin and hair; though what confused him were his golden eyes - like some of those Fauna he'd run into; but he lacked any other beastal traits. Then again Gales himself had the eyes of a wyvern and wasn't even remotely related to Wyvernians.

"Nice pelt."

"Thank you, nice shop."

"Gales needs metal to build a weapon. He still has his former but…"

"I can't use it anymore." Gales admitted with an annoyed sigh and Ebon hummed slightly.

"Alright." The man began as he looked behind his counter for a moment before pulling out a magazine for the kid to browse through. "This is all the metal we got to work with. Just tell me what you like and I'll grab it from the back." Gales just stayed as he looked at the various metals before sighing to himself.

"Sorry, I don't know any of the metals… maybe if I could feel em… would it be alright if I stepped into the back and took a look myself?" Ebon just raised an eyebrow before nodding his head.

"Alright, come on."

"Thanks."

"You coming Pyrrha?"

"I'm right behind you."

Stepping into the back the trio were greeted by various shelves holding pipes and boxes of metal. Ebon just leaned back and crossed his arms as Gales stepped forward and smelled the air. "So many different ores… but most of the smells are definitely similar to those back home."

"Their smell?" Ebon and Pyrrha looked at each other before following after Gales.

"You can smell them?"

"Can't you?" The duo just looked at the teen as he scratched his head. "Right, Glynda said something about you guys not having as acute senses as mine…" Gales muttered before he went back to looking at metal. "! … this will do to start." He sniffed the air again as he started walking. He picked up another type of metal and then a third. "No Machalite though."

"Machalite?"

"It's a type of metal from back home." The teen muttered as he pulled out a fourth and fifth metal and started walking back to Ebon and Pyrrha. "These a do, but Pyrrha you sure you got this? I can always work off what I owe."

"It's fine Gales, besides I have more than enough Lien to spare." especially thanks to her previous career.

"Let's see what you got kid…" Ebon muttered as he took the boxes from the teen and brought them back up front to get a better look. Stainless steel he understood, lot of huntsman and huntresses used it to its corrosion resistance. Same with Titanium; good for lightweight but strong weapons. The rest? "Iridium… Magnetite… Osmium?" Prryha gave the teen a look as she heard the words.

"You picked Osmium?"

"Osmium, you call it that?" The teen asked as Pyrrha stayed silent. "We just call it Os."

"Gales… why would you pick Osmium?"

"It's a good metal, cheap too."

"Yes but it's also brittle; it flakes easily."

"Not when you combine it with the right metals." Gales stated as he took a moment to stretch. "Inox steel has a good corrosion resistance and it's pretty common metal back home… after you stop using iron anyway- also it has a really good level of corrosion resistance. Ir and Os have a high density which provide durability and hardness. Not only that but fuse them the right way you they can bolster the Inox ability to fight corrosion. Also Os has a high melting point which is good when your in really hot areas - same with Ir. Os also provides good weight, makes it heavy. It also not that bad either do to it's low density but high strength. As for Magnetite; I always wanted to see what happens when you mix that in." The teen stated as Pyrrha blinked. "What?"

"Gales… how do you know all that?"

"Well being a Hunter is more than just slaying monsters ya know. Gotta know your environment, ores and other stuff."

"That's quite true but… you even knew about Osmium and Iridium's ability to handle heat; how did you?" Gales just released a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah well, I had to upgrade my old blade a couple times to handle being used in hot conditions. You ever to into a volcanic hunting area and tried wielding a weapon that's gotten hot enough to burn your fingers? It's really hard. Possible, but hard." The teen was met with silence as he looked over the materials. "Anyway, Pyrrha, if it's alright with you I'd like to get these, afterword all I'll need to do is synthesis them together and forge my new blade."

"You know how to synthesize metals?" Ebon asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. Synthesis and Alchemy pretty much go hand in hand where I'm from."

"Interesting~" Ebon muttered as he looked to Pyrrha. "Given his early comments on the the glass case I thought he was an idiot, but no, he actually has a brain."

"Hey!"

"Anyway how much of this are you going to need." Gales went silent as he looked to Pyrrha and received a reassuring smile. It slipped when he told Ebon how much he needed.

* * *

 **Alright everyone, things are starting to come together here; Beacon's only a month away and as of now Gales is starting construction of his own personal weapon. Meanwhile Ozpin is already onto _someone_ trying to sneak their way into his school but he's going to let it slide. Why I'm not all that sure but I will say this; canon wise I feel Oz knew about Jaune's situation in his school and just didn't say or do anything about it. Maybe he saw Jaune's potential or thought he'd snap under the pressure of being exposed to real Huntsmen and Huntress training and drop out. I don't know.**

 **Still that said I hope all of you out there are enjoying Wild Hunt so far and that you stay tuned for what's next. Stay tuned Leave a comment and I hope yu enjoy what's going to come next, cause the "starting arc" is gonna come to a close soon and then the real fun starts.**


	8. Chapter 8: White Fangs

"65 pounds…" Pyrrha started as she looked at her counterpart. Watching him carry a not so small crate of metal over his shoulder like it was nothing. "65 separate pounds of different metals…"

"Yep." Pyrrha shook her head as she walked beside the teen. "Everything I'll need."

"If I may ask, what are you going to make with all that metal?

"I'm thinking Switch-Axe."

"A Switch-Axe; I don't think I've heard of that type of weapon before."

"It's kind of like a Great Sword only lighter and can turn into an Axe. Or do I have that backwards?" Gales wondered aloud before shrugging. "Either way it's not a bad weapon. I used to use one when Gandora was in the shop getting upgraded." Gales patted the crate for a moment as he smiled. "Feels only right that I go back to it now that Gandora won't let me wield it."

"I see." Pyrrha muttered as she put her hands behind her back. "A sword and an axe… what about for ranged combat?"

"Oh I used to toy around with a Bow and arrow and later a light Bowgun, but I never really got the hang of it."

"I see, so your weapon won't have any ranged capabilities." That got Gales attention.

"Ranged capabilities? What do you mean?"

"Well as I mentioned earlier; we tailor our weapons to suit our personal combat styles, but an unspoken rule is that they tend to cover both long and short-range combat. Take my Miló for example, I designed it to shift between close, mid and long range combat."

"You know I've never seen your weapon right." Gales noted before looking off into space. "Still, a weapon that can shift between those three ranges. I don't think I'd ever need to switch out between another weapon again." Gales noted before shaking his head. "But designing something like that must be really hard."

"It is, but I assure you it's quite rewarding. Building a wielding a weapon properly tailored to your combat needs."

"Hm~ Sounds nice, back home we had our weapons tailored but they followed specific designs. Sword and shield, Great Sword, Long Sword, no real originality in what they did or how they worked."

"I am sorry to hear that." Pyrrha paused for a moment as she looked to Gales. "But when you return home you'll be able to show them something new, why, perhaps you might set a trend in creating custom weapons." Gales chuckled lightly before looking to Pyrrha.

"Yeah I guess you gotta point there. It'll be nice seeing some more unique weapons in the Old World." That made Pyrrha pause for a moment.

"The Old World, is that what your people call your homeland?"

"Yeah. I guess it's because that's where we all started; it's what we inherited from the ancestors; an 'Old World'." Gales stated before his thoughts started to drift.

"I see, what's it like?"

"Difficult." Gales muttered with a fond smile. "It's -

" _In other news; a Schnee Dust Transport was attacked earlier this week."_

Gales paused as he looked at television screen from behind the glass screen. Turning his attention to see Lisa Lavender reporting something on the news.

" _We have reports that countless Atlesian Knight-130 as well as a Spider Droid used to protect the Shipments were found destroyed and the entire Dust Shipment was lost. Once again the White Fang has resumed responsibility for this transaction against the Schnee Company and…"_

"Another attack."

"It appears that way." Pyrrha noted as they continued to watch the broadcast. "This makes the 7th attack the White Fang had attacked a Schnee Dust transport."

"What would they possibly want with all that Dust?"

"I'm not sure. Dust is very valuable yes, but to have that much seems quite odd."

"Maybe they're just trying to give the Schnee the finger?"

"Perhaps." The Schnee and the White Fang don't have the best reputation with one another."

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha and Gals started walking off as the broadcast continued. Though they had heard all they needed to hear at the moment.

"I'm actually not that certain, but there appears to be much bloodshed between the two groups. The Schnee hate the Faunus and White Fang, and the White Fang hate the Schnee in turn." She sighed slightly. "I wish I understood why though."

"… maybe it's all they know." Gales muttered as he frowned. "Maybe there's been this gudge between them for so long that they only know they have to hate one another but lost sight of the reason why."

"It would be sad if that were the case, but the White Fang wasn't always like what they are now." Pyrrha replied. "Years ago the White Fang were different, just protesters seeking Equality Rights; but then one day things just changed for some reason."

"Really… that's to bad." Gales admitted before frowning. "Still I'm happy about that."

"You are?"

"Yeah, old grudges are… hard to deal with you know. Especially when your inheriting it from your parents. Told to hate someone just because of who they are and not really knowing a reason why." Gales sighed. "There's a story back home; about two rival tribes; they absolutely hated each other but their heir and heiress fell in love. Kept it a secret and met under the cover of night when the stars shined so bright you could almost touch them and the Lightbugs danced in flower fields."

"Sounds romantic."

"Yeah, but it doesn't end well. They died one night, while their tribes went searching for them. Thought a monster attack but one had a vial of poison and the other a knife in her chest. Double suicide…" Gales sighed again as his eyes clouded. "It ends with their tribes making up and becoming one. But the grudge had done its job; taken something irreplaceable from them; and throughout it all the story never tells what caused the grudge in the first place."

"That really is sad." Pyrrha muttered as she looked to Gales for a moment. "I hope the Schnee and the White Fang don't have to go through something like that in order to end their problems."

"Yeah…" Gales drifted away for a moment before shaking his head. Hated depressing subjects, always got him feeling down. "Anyway, Pyrrha, thanks again for buying the metal for me, really owe you one for this."

"You don't owe me anything Gales, I'm just happy to help."

"Yeah but still you spent a lot of Lien on me today, I promise I'll pay you back whenever I can."

"Well, if you want to pay me back, why not come to my house this weekend." Pyrrha stated as Gales looked back at her in confusion. "My mother has been dying to meet the boy I've been spending my time with."

"You're mom? She's curious about me?" Pyrrha just nodded as she quickly received a smile. "You know what; sure. I'm curious on the woman who raised you into who you are today anyway." He paused for a moment. "Should I bring anything? I should probably bring something; maybe some fruit as tribute. Nah maybe a nice gown for your mom. She likes gowns right?"

"You don't need to bring anything. Just come by and be yourself."

"Really? That's it?"

"Yes." _'This is the first time I'm going to have a friend at my house! What should I do? Should I dress up - I should probably dress up. Should I ask mom t prepare certain dishes? I should probably clean my room a bit too. I am supposed to let him into my room right?'_

 _An hour later_

 _Tukson's Bookstore_

"Get. Out. Of. My. Shop." He didn't raise his voice, but Gales knew the man was upset the moment he walked in. Didn't look it, but he could tell; Tukson was actually upset about something. Looking at the scene Gales found the man was having a standoff with a few faces he wasn't familiar with. Suits though, he recognized the suits, black, finely pressed, but none of Junior's boys. That said turning his gaze to focus solely on tukson Gales caught the man's eye for a moment before he took a calming breathe. "I have a business to run, I'm afraid if your not here looking for a book, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Right, no worries Tukson, we'll get out your hair." One of the men stated as the rest started to make some room for him. "Just… keep what I said in mind." That same man said as he and his entourage started moving through the store and barely stopped to get a look at Gales. "We'll be in touch." Door shut and Gales looked at the store owner, watching him frown before relaxing his features.

"Hey Tukson… mind if I ask what that was all about?"

"It's nothing to important Gales, just some thugs trying to scare me." Tukson began as he went over to a couple boxes and started to lift them up. Gales followed his example, as he started carrying thm towards the back. "They come around every now and then. Usually in the afternoon when you go out for lunch. Came a bit late though this time."

"Oh…" Gales muttered as he and Tukson stared unpacking the new books. "So what did they want?"

"They wanted the shop." Tukson stated. "They didn't say why… but it can't be for anything good." Gales just made a noise as he grabbed a couple of books and looked at the titles. "Those should head in the Romance section."

"Got it… so these guys, they keep coming back huh? Can't the… Police do anything about em?"

"Not without proper cause. Less they do anything that prompts them getting cause it's just a Disturbance of the Peace." Gales made a noise as he picked up another couple of books and started setting them up.

"Back home whenever we had a problem we just dealt with it ourselves, we didn't have any police to turn to when problems started popping up. Sure there was the Guild Knights but they only got involved when Hunters went bad and stuff like poaching."

"So your people policed yourself?"

"Mainly." Gales paused for a moment as he set another stack of books down for a moment and seemed to drift into thought. "If you want; I can deal with the thugs for you."

"You are not going to go vigilante to protect my store." Tukson gave the light smile. "Thanks though; but I don't want you getting into trouble."

"Alright~." Gales grumbled as he stacked a couple more books. "I'll try to stay out of trouble."

"All I can ask for." The two continued to work in silence, stacking books in their proper place before heading to the front and waited. Gales didn't bother reading a book, not this time, instead just took up a broom and started sweeping.

"You know… this is actually kinda nice." Gales admitted as Tukson looked at him.

"What is?"

"Just… being here I guess, in Vale. much different than back home."

"Did you not like staying in the Old World?"

"No the Old World was great - tough but great. What I mean is... I moved around a lot after I graduated from my apprenticeship. Going from one town to the next - especially when I was on the frontier. I only stayed in one place for maybe a couple weeks in order to deal with local monster problems… soon as I was done I moved on to the next town." He stopped sweeping as he leaned on the broom. "I've been in Vale for just over two months now, that's the longest I've been in one place since I left my master. It's… nice Having a house to go back to when the days done, having a normal job… staying in touch with friends without worrying about Monsters getting to them when they go out hunting - not worrying about the next hunt being your last. I like it."

"It is nice. Not when the bills come in but you have a point." Tukson got a light laugh as Gales went back to sweeping. "This is nice… but, what about being a Huntsman; are you giving up on that?"

"No way, I can't give up hunting." Gales stated. "Hunting is~ hunting isn't just my job. I was born to Hunt; I was born to fight. It's a part of me, it's in my blood. Without it… I guess I wouldn't know who I really am anymore." Gales paused his sweeping again as he looked at Tukson. "Does that make sense?"

"Yes." Tukson said lowly. "Some people are just born to do something; and you - you're born to hunt. Still two months without hunting, that has to be eating you up inside."

"A bit… a lot really." Gales corrected himself. "Ashe always did say that I had a 'storm' in me. A need for hunting - that I had a gift for it. Guess that's why when I go without it for so long I start to feel restless. I've been taking it out at the Gym but… it's not the same ya know." The teen fell silent. "There's no 'rush'; nothing to really get my heartbeat pumping or get the adrenaline coursing." Gales sighed to himself. "She tried calming it so that it wouldn't be swept up by my own storm - my love for hunting. But it still blows inside me and so is that need to hunt."

"You kinda sound a junkie."

"I guess I do." Gales admitted with a shrug. "Hopefully when my new weapon's done I'll be able to calm it again."

"You're building a Hunter's weapon?"

"Yeah, Pyrrha just got me the metal today, and I'll start working on it when I get home after Junior's tonight. Gonna try making it to Beacon."

"Aren't you cutting it a bit close then; Beacon's just a month away."

"Ugh I know. It's a good thing I work well under pressure." Gales paused as he stopped sweeping again. "Also, earlier today, I saw the news, White Fang hit another Schnee Dust transport." Tukson didn't say anything for a moment, but Gales took notice of the slight pause he did.

"That so?"

"Yeah, it was earlier this week apparently. Hit the transport while it was moving… what I can't get is why they keep hitting Dust shipments, seriously who needs that much Dust?"

"It's a good question." Tukson. "They weren't always after Dust. then again they weren't always the people they were today."

"Pyrrha told me they used to be an activist movement for Faunus, but they changed suddenly. Any clue why?" For a minute Tukson didn't say anything as he returned to looking at a book.

"That would be do to the new leader the took on five years ago." He said finally. "The previous leader stepped down and was replaced by new one was… is radical didn't encourage her predecessors idea of nonviolent protests and changed everything about the White Fang. They started causing violence at protests, firebombed stores that refused to serve Faunus, stole from and sabotaged organizations that used Faunus for labor." Tukson shook his head.

"So that's it… their under the leadership of a radical." The teen muttered before frown. "Still what they're doing can't possibly be benefiting the Faunus, right?"

"That's where you're wrong." A familiar voice called out as Tukson shook his head.

"Not exactly; as much as I hate to say it, they're methods now are working. Humans treat Faunus as equals now, but it's not out of respect - it's fear." Tukson clenched his fist slightly. "Fear of what the White Fang will do to them if they don't have their way. Also most Faunus realize this, and they don't exactly see the White Fang as helping their cause, more like a cult that just uses force to get what they want."

"So that's it." Gales muttered before making a noise. "Tukson… is that why you left the White Fang?"

"Yes... ! Wait you knew I was -"

"You're tone when you started talking about them, the way you balled your fist, how your scent changed. It gave me an idea but I wasn't to sure." Gales admitted before looking to the store entrance to see if anyone was coming. "You either were with the White Fang or you were close to them." Tukson just looked at the boy before shaking his head.

"You're too aware sometime you know that, but yes. I used to be in the White Fang, and I left when things started getting to aggressive. I - I didn't like the direction things were headed so I left, went into hiding for a while and eventually started my store here."

"Is that how you know Junior?" Tukson just nodded his head as he reached for another book.

"Junior gave me a job to get me on my feet, though I left when I was ready to move on. I owe him for that, but I can't stop thinking that one of these days my past is going to catch up to me. That the White Fang is going to send someone to deal with a deserter."

"Will they really come after you for leaving?

"I don't know; maybe it's just in my head, but it's a feeling I have. That there still looking for me." The bookstore owner admitted before sighing. "You can't outrun your past forever after all. It catches up with you sooner or later."

"That's true." The pair fell into an oddly comfortable silence as Gales looked around and made a noise. "You know… you should write a book."

"Me, write a book?"

"Yeah, I mean you got plenty of experience with them. So maybe you could write one; tell people about your experiences with the White Fang. Tell them how they started, how the changed. Remind them that they weren't always like who they are now and show that not all White Fang members agree with what's going on with them."

"It isn't that simple Gales."

"When is anything simple worth doing?" Tukson stayed quiet for a moment as he looked at the teen. "The harder it is; the more worthwhile doing something is in the end Least that's how I see it."

"I guess you have a point… I'll sleep on it alright."

"All I can ask." Gales smiled before he returned to sweeping again. Stopping only a moment later as he looked back to Tukson. "Hey Tukson?"

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me about the White Fang? Back when it was an activist group?"

"You're interested in what it was once like?"

"Yeah. I mean, you must have some fond memories of the White Fang, are there any people you miss?"

"A few."

"Can you tell me about them?"

"… sure why not." Gales smiled as he set the broom on the wall and set himself on the floor. " There used to be a woman with them I once knew."

"Girlfriend?"

"Not even. She was married, but knew how to put a smile on our faces during the though times. Bit talkative to… nothing like her husband."

"What was her name?"

"Kali."

 _Junior's Club_

Gales blinked as he looked at Junior, a serious look on his face as he stared back at the teen. "I'm sorry… what?"

"Melanie and Miltia are missing."

* * *

 **And that does it for Chapter 8, hope you enjoy it. if you didn't really like it, I do apologize if it wasn't what you were expecting; I actually had trouble figuring out what I wanted to put in this one. That said when it finally came together it just sort of turned into thoughts on the White Fang.**

 **So on that...**

 **As of this chapter Gales officially knows about the White Fang and Tukson's connection to them. How deep that connection runs though, that's up for grabs and both have no idea what the White Fang want with all that Dust their collecting. Whatever the reason it can't be any good.**

 **In addition as you've probably noticed the story Gales told Pyrrha is a twist on Romeo and Juliet. Given RWBY's association with fairy-tales, I felt the need to introduce one of our own. Also... does** _anyone_ **remember what started their family grudge cause I sure don't.**

 **Hope you stay tuned, cause next chapter Gales gets to finally hit something.**


	9. Chapter 9: Rescue

There were only two signs that Junior got from the kid that told him he was angry; first was the narrowing of his one eye, the second though was when his counter cracked. He actually jumped slightly at the sight. The expensive hardwood counter starting to develop splinters from the teen's grip on it.. 'Honestly, sometimes I forget the kid could snap a guy in half without even trying.' "Table." Gales just looked down, seeing the damage he had unintentionally caused before taking a minute to close his eye and breath. Loosening his grip on the table Gales opened his eye before speaking.

"What happened?"

"Gales, you know why I gave you a night off yesterday?"

"Yeah, it was to keep me from getting involved in your more illegal activities right?" Gales muttered as he crossed his arms. "I had a hunch, but I wasn't to sure till now."

"Yeah well, the twins and some of my boys have been working a job these past couple weeks. Just got a break last night though"

"What kind a job?" Junior just went silent for a moment before reaching for a newspaper, the picture of a man on it; blonde hair, red eyes, good face. "Anilin this guy?"

"He's some punk that decided to move his gang into town, trying to take over Vale's underworld. He's an upstart but he's already got a good set of hands helping him out."

"So what's he got to do with the twins?"

"Punks been hounding us to try getting his hands on my club. Finally found where he was holed up and decided to send some guys over to teach him a lesson. Twins went with em but…"

"Things didn't turn out so well?"

"Yeah, guess they were expecting us. Got the drop on my guys and forced em to either run or put em in the hospital. As for the twins, haven't seen em. All I got was this when Miltia called me."Junior pulled out his Scroll as Gales looked at a picture presented on it. There were the Malachite twins, tied up and shooting a hateful glare at whomever was taking the picture. "Wanna trade the twins for the Club. Guess he thinks they're high targets."

"Hm~" Gales madea noise as he handed the Scroll back to its owner. "Guess I'm not working the Club tonight." Gales muttered as Junior raised an eyebrow. "I'll see you later."

"Where are you going?"

"To get the girls."

"You don't even know where they are."

"I'll find them." Gales flicked his nose as his frown returned. "I'm not leaving my friends and coworkers in danger." Junior just ran his hand through his hair before shaking his head.

"… thanks."

"No sweat. Junior I know you don't show it that well; but you do care about those girls."

"Do you want me to send some guys with you?"

"Nah, not this time." Gales admitted as he stared off into space for a moment. "Next time though… we'll see."

"Before you go though, here." Gales looked back at Junior as he found a handgun and a red machete resting on the damaged table. "It's not much but some firepower will do you some good." Gales picked up the machete and looked it over. Light, about the size of his carving knife. As for the handgun…

'Is this what Remnant-tech calls a gun. I've seen light Bowguns that are bigger than this thing.' Honestly he wanted to laugh at the pint-sized weapon, but decided against it. Not the time. "Do these things shrink?"

"There's a button on the side of the weapons." Gales just nodded as he pushed a button on the side of the machete watching the blade shrink down and put it in his pocket. The gun, it didn't shrink that much, but it still settled well into a small holster the teen rested on his hip.

"Thanks; I'll see you later." Stepping out the club Gales took a moment to look around before smelling the air. "Gotcha." Without another word the teen took off running down the streets.

 _Vale Docks_

 _Warehouse_

"Comfy ladies?" Anilin asked as he stepped into the room, looking at the twins as they just glared at him. "Come on now you two really shouldn't glare; it'll ruin your looks." The man stated as he sat on a crate and smiled.

"What do you want with us?" Melanie asked as she held her glare.

"Nothing much, hell soon as Junior forks over the club you're both free to go." The man stated.

"You're wasting your time."

"Junior won't trade his club for us."

"Oh really, I'd say otherwise, after all what kind a dad would leave his girls in trouble?"

"Right as if…" Miltia paused as she and her sister dropped their glare and quickly replaced it with confusion.

"Wait-"

"Our dad?" They said together.

"Juniors not our dad, our dad's in Atlas."

"We're just bodyguards."

"Thats a nice cover girls." Anilin muttered as he looked elsewhere for a moment. "But it wasn't hard to figure it. After all what kind of man would just hire two random girls to act as his bodyguards and enforcers, especially ones so young." Anilin mussed as he yawned into his hand. "I'm not to surprised he tried hiding it. After all even as an information broker, Juniors got a lot of enemies. What better way to hide your connection to him than to just pose as regular bodyguards?"

 _'What is this guy on?'_

 _'What an idiot.'_

"Anyway you two don't need to worry about anything, all I want is Junior's club, nothing more. Hell you two can still work there if you want, but just know that I'll be in charge instead of your dad."

 _'I can't believe we got captured by this idiot…'_

 _'If Junior finds out about this he'll never let us live this down.'_

Gales pulled to a stop as he looked at the warehouse ahead of him. "Looks like this is it."

"Do you have a plan?"

"Nope." Gales muttered as he crossed his arms. "Now should I go through the front door or sneak in through the back?" The teen questioned before going silent. "Speaking of sneaking though…" Gales began as he looked to the street and walked a little further before pausing. "I know you're there." He called out to no-one before looking behind him. "There's no point hiding, I can hear your breathing and I can smell you."Gales stated as he waited. "You've been following me for the past thirty minutes." A moment later the sky seemed to crack, and what followed was the sound of shattered glass. Replacing the empty street was a single figure, a Felyne-like smile on their face as they looked up at him.

"Neo?" The teen questioned as he looked at the silent woman, who just snapped a picture of him on her Scroll. "What are you doing out here, it's late?" Neo didn't say anything, save swaying up to him, stepping around him with a appeasing look before jumping. She stole his hat, dropped it on her head and started walking ahead of him. "Huh?" Neo's smile just remained as she made a "come hither" gesture with her finger. Gales just raised an eyebrow before he shrugged and started walking after the pint-sized woman.

"Are you here for Melanie and Miltia?" Neo just shook her head as she lead the boy towards the front door and held up a picture on her Scroll. Anilin. "You got business with him." Gales… didn't really like the smile that crossed her face as she just nodded her head before swaying along. Street might as well of been her own personal catwalk. "Well I'm just here for the girls, you can have Anilin if you want." That smile was still there and Gales was actually feeling a bit unnerved. Weird; he hadn't been that unnerved since a Deviljho decided to interrupt his hunt once. Still he was here for a reason so without so much as a second thought Gales pushed the door open. Lots of guys in here, he counted 20 at least.

"Excuse me." The teen called out, although he didn't really need to. Moment the door opened they had their sights on him and Neo. The pint-sized woman still keeping that Felyne-smile on her face as she did some kind of bow."Yeah hi, I'm with Junior, I'm here for his girls. Neo here… yeah she's here for another reason." Gales admitted as he shrugged. "Either case; please hand over Melanie and Miltia and I'll be on my way." The goons looked at one another before they started laughing.

"And if we don't?"

"I take them back by force." Gales admitted as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Try it kiddo." Before the man even blinked he was on his knees, screaming as Gales charged forward. Handgun in arm as smashed the barrel into the guys face and followed with a left hook that sent him into dreamland.

"Gladly… and thank you. You have no idea how much I need this." By the time the weapons were drawn Gales was already in the fray leaving Neo to play catch up. When she did, she put on a show. More or less dancing she back-flipped and twirled through live fire and using her parasol as an occasional shield. Gales; his style was much simpler and almost beastial in nature; if he wasn't blocking a person's hits, he was just taking it and returning it with one of his own. Unlike Neo who needed a few hits to take one down, he just needed one solid punch. "Damn lightweights." The teen muttered as a bullet went past his head, only reason it hadn't hit him was do to poor aiming skills. "These are the guys that took out Juniors men?" Neo just shrugged as she pressed on, twirling her parasol and hitting a man on the head with it. Gales saw someone aiming at her and whipped out the handgun again kneecapping the guy as he stumbled and fell clutching his knees. He didn't stop there; he kneecapped the next guy as well, as Neo turned and flipped over to him before kicking him in the face.

Gales felt something smash into the back of his head as wood started chipping around behind him. All he did was turn, shooting the man a look as he looked at a destroyed bat in his hand. "What the shit?"

"Seriously?" Gales reached for the man's belt and lifted him into the air. With a quick punch he sent the man flying, ripping the belt from his pants before returning to the fight. Byte time he turned he flinched slightly as a bullet slammed into him as he looked down. Another bullet and he flinched again, then a third and a fourth as a strange purple light fizzed out of existence on his body. "Hm that's weird, that usually hurts more." The teen muttered before looking at the man and just started walking forward, ignoring the bullets that slammed into him.

"We got a Huntsman!" Gales grabbed the man's face as he lifted him up before turning with a quick toss he grabbed the man's foot and slammed him into the ground. Once twice, three times before dragging him across the room and used him to hammer a few others into the ground.

Neo yawned slightly as she sat on top of someone. Her parasol acting as a shield as she used her free hand to send a text.

 **Wish you were here.**

Text sent the pint-sized woman got to her feet as she returned the fight. Flipping, and weaving through attacks as her smile returned. She clasped her parasol around someone's arm and spun them around. An elbow to the gut followed by a high kick to the face and a flip the make them kiss the ground. That one done she turned, opening her parasol behind her as she blocked a few bullets aimed at her. Another turn and she the woman was using her parasol to sweep a man off his feet before running up to another, stepping back only to dodge a punch before making a few quick steps to dance through a flurry of different strikes. A little twirl and Neo was behind her attacker using her parasol to spread the person's legs, hooking the handle around one of their legs she pulled, causing them to step back. She pulled back further till she forced them to do a split, forcing them to yelp in pain before she kicked them in the back of the head.

"Boss!" Anilin turned as he looked at one of his guys seeing him out of breath.

"What's with all the racket?"

"We got trouble; Junior sent some of his boys to pick up the twins." Anilin raised an eyebrow.

"How'd they find us?"

"I don't know we, but these two -"

"Wait two?" Anilin repeated as the twins ears perked up. "You having trouble with two guys."

"Yeah, one of em, this crazy dancing chick with an umbrella, the other - he ain't human he's lifting people off the ground boss!"

'Lifting people off the ground?'

'That sounds like Gales.'

"Right~" Anilin muttered before shaking his head and getting to his feet. "Whatever, I better say hi." The man turned to look at the twins one last time before smiling. "Looks like daddy sent some of the big guns to get you back."

"For the last time Junior-"

"Be right back."

"I hate to say it… but I'm getting bored here." Gales muttered as he dropped the person he was dragging as they groaned in pain. "I ain't getting that kick I was hoping for." The teen admitted. "Still I guess it's better than punching a sandbag till it bursts." Neo just shrugged as she twirled her parasol in her offhand. "Who's next?"

"D-damn."

"How can two people be giving us all this trouble?"

"That's my question." From the upper floor Anilin leaned over the warehouse railing as he looked down.

"Sup." Neo just waved as Anilin smiled.

"So you're the two that's been giving my boys so much trouble huh. Got any names?"

"I don't really feel like introducing myself to someone who kidnapped my friends." Gales admitted as he placed a hand on his hip.

"Right, sorry about that, it's nothing personal, just part of business you know."

"Right~" Gales dug a finger in his ears as before flicking non-existent wax at the ground. "Either case I want the girls, hand em over and I'll be on my way."

"Sorry kid, no can do. I'll be holding onto them until Junior forks over his club."

"What do you even want with the club anyway?" Anilin started to talk when Gales raised a hand. "You know what; I don't really want to know. I'm only a part-timer so I don't need to know everything that goes on in Junior's business. I just want the girls, and I'll be on my wa-" Before Neo could blink Gales had already drawn his handgun and fired. Four shots, each of them aimed at Anilin as he just blocked them with a yellow light.

"Wow wow, where's your manners? Didn't your mom ever tell you to not fire a weapon in a crowded room?"

"What were you just about to do?" Gales questioned as Neo looked between the two. _'What was that? The hairs on the back of my neck just stood straight up.'_

"Hm? You picked up on that?" The man questioned as he whistled. "Well I'll be damned. I didn't know anyone could pick up on another person's semblance? Is that your power?"

"Semblance?" Gales questioned as yellow tethers started to appear from Anilin's body and quickly made they way to his men. They twitched once before roaring, though the noise didn't sound like any animal Gales was use to hearing. He recognized the symptoms though. Dilated pupils, enlarged muscles. "Oh I'm going to enjoy~ this." Neo looked at him like he was crazy; and he just looked at her with a smile. "He'd doping them. Not sure how but it's like a Monster when they get enraged."

"You're right, my Semblance allows me to amp up anyone who gets touched by the energy tendrils. Although it does make them go a bit crazy."

"Don't mind." Gales admitted as he cracked his fingers. "Neo. mind leaving this to me? I'ma get a workout in. Meantime can you get the girls free." Neo just nodded as she skipped forward before striking a bow. The men charged, one going for Neo as Gales charged in her shadow. When they threw a punch at her she disappeared, shattering like glass, leaving them off balance as Gales punched them in the face and sent them sliding back. The next he blocked against, raising an arm as he braces himself turning only after the hit was thrown to grab onto the arm and throw them over his shoulder. When he turned back he received a punch to the face before returning it with one of his own.

 _Junior's Club_

Tapping his finger on the table Junior looked to the clock before returning his attention to his Scroll. "Damn it where are they?"

"Worried boss?" Raising his head Junior looked at one of his boys and made a noise.

"Yeah… guess so. It's been a whole hour now and still nothing. I shouldn't have let Gales go on his own." Junior stated as he scratched his head. "He's just one just one kid, he can't handle a bunch of guys."

"I think your underestimating the kid boss. Gales is a lot stronger than he lets on." Both looked at the counter they'd need to replace.

"Yeah, kids build like an ox. I almost wish I was that strong at 18."

"16." junior raised an eyebrow as he looked at his worker. "Gales is 16, boss."

"… what?" The man stayed silent as Junior looked in surprise. "How can he be _16_?!"

"When I asked he said he it was a combination of arduous training, a couple growth spurts, and really good genes." The man admitted as he scratched his head. "He didn't go into any detail n that but yeah boss."

"I sent a minor off alone to get my girls."

"A minor that can bench over 2000 pounds."

"Yeah."

 _Warehouse_

"Oh Spirits I needed that." Gales said as he took a moment, throwing his head back and breathed. Heartbeat was in his ears, adrenaline was in his veins. Wasn't as strong as he would have liked, but it was still pretty good. Especially after a few months of being out of action. "Storm still rages inside, but it's begun to calm finally." Gales noted as he looked to the various unconscious men as he smiled. Picking himself off the ground the teen took one last breath before smiling. "Hey! He called up to Anilin who took a step back. "You got any more men? I can go through a couple more."

"Y - you… how?"

"I'm used to enraged giant monsters hitting me." Gales said simply as he put his hands on his hips. "Now seriously, you got any more, cause I I'm still raging inside."

"You want more- fine I guess l just have to -" From behind Anilin, Neo tripped his legs, forcing his head to hit the railing as Gales blinked in surprise. Neo just did a mock salute as she smiled.

"Neo~" The pint-sized woman just shrugged as Melanie and Miltia stepped out of the room they'd been confined in. "He was gonna come at me himself."

"If we didn't no any better we'd think you forgot the reason you came here." The twins stated as they looked down at Gales.

"Relax I didn't forget, just got caught up in the moment." The teen muttered. "Anyway you ready to go."

"Please, I think I need a shower."

"Me too."

Neo just messed with her scroll as she nodded to the teen. Whatever she was doing done, she grabbed Anilin's leg and started dragging him down the stairs. Everyone watched as his head hit the steps and Neo didn't seem to mind in the slightest. The wins just shrugged as they followed not really caring about the man's condition.

"So what are you going to do with that?" Neo just smiled that Felyne smile of hers as Gales crossed his arms. "Right ok well, thanks for the help. Nice knowing I had backup. You'll be alright on your own." Neo just nodded her head as Gales scratched his head. Alright,then let's get out of here." Gales stated as the four started making their way out.

"So how did you find us anyway?" Miltia asked as Gales just shrugged.

"I followed your scent."

"Our scent?" Miltia raised an arm and smelled herself.

"What are you a Canine-Faunus?"

"Nah, I just have a really good sense of smell." The teen admitted. "It's strong enough I can track you halfway across the world if need be. Especially since I've committed your scents to memory."

"You memorized our scents?"

"Yeah, that's how I know it's you. You have nice scents by the way. Little too much perfume but nice all the same." Neo used her free hand to tug on Gales sleeve as he turned to her. Without a noise she gestured to herself before putting a palm to her nose. "Yeah Neo, I memorized yours too. It's also not that bad, kinda like cream." Neo's smile wasn't exactly cat like that time, instead she just seemed. Happy about something. Before Gales could Blink she had her Scroll in her hand and was messing with it. Next minute she gave it back, and Gales looked at his Scroll.

 **Text me sometime.**

"Huh uh. sure." Gales muttered as he looked at the pint-sized woman as she started to skip off, one unconscious body behind her as she Gales just scratched his head and looked at the twins... who were glaring at him. "What?"

"Give us your Scroll."

* * *

 **And that covers it for Chapter 9. It doesn't have the best fight scene, but I wanted something simple to start things off. Besides doing a lot of detail on Neo's dance like fighting style is is pretty hard for me to pull off.** **As for Gales fighting Style, I wanted give a glimpse of it but not the whole thing just yet. Mainly because it's not much to look at right now. Either case you'll get a better look once he starts Beacon. Till than I'm afraid you're going to have to make do with this little show.**

 **That said Neo made her second appearance finally and might have gotten Gales in trouble with the twins.**

 **As for Anilin, I didn't want to go into much detail on him, only wanted him to be a one-time problem that got dealt with before Beacon started.**

 **Also Gales actual age was revealed in this chapter, he's 16, but do to conditions of his home he just looks a two years older. If you want a loose idea on why; think of Gales to be like a Halo Spartan-II conscript _before_ augmentation. He's big, fast and still built like a tank do to a lot years of hard training. In addition his ability to sense when Anilin was about to activate his Semblance; its actually not that at all. As he said the hairs the back of his neck just shot up, warning him about an incoming danger. It's his instincts acting up that's all.**

 **Next Chapter, Gales heads to Pyrrha's place, which is totally _not_ a date.**


	10. Chapter 10: Dinner with the Nikos

_Another day with the Lost Order, another day of strange injections. Some yellow, some red, most were black though and all of them sent his body on fire. Caused his bones to ache and his stomach to turn. And after every injection he was all but carried back to the quarters that he'd been given. Today though, today they moved him to a new room. One filled with books and furs and scale ornaments. It's only occupant was someone looking out a window. Something in their hands as the teen looked around. "Ok… I'm drugged to high hell right now, but even I know this isn't my room." Gales muttered as he heard the doors close behind him as the rooms other occupant turned to him. An older woman, pureblood like Abel, and from the different ornaments that decorated the room; a member of very high standing._

 _"So, you are the Lost Son I've heard so much about." The woman stated as he walked over as he looked at the teen. "Gales Ashe, correct?" Voice was like silk, gentle like a lithe breeze and almost hypnotic in nature… but there was something in it that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up._

 _"I didn't know I had a reputation around here… who are you?"_

 _"As of now; no one important. The woman stated as she rested a hand on the teens face and held it up. Woman had to be a solid 7 ft. Running her finger over the teens cheek earned a small frown. "You… look just like your mother."_

 _"I wouldn't know." He snarked. "Now what do you want?"_

 _"I simply wanted a moment." the woman stated as she gestured to a seat. "Sit." Wordlessly the teen obeyed as he stumbled to a seat and settled down. Didn't feel like he had much of a choice anyway, plus his legs were killing him. Wouldn't be a bad idea t sit for a moment._

 _"Now what?"_

 _"Now we talk."_

Gales snapped awake as he grabbed his head, a sharp pain coursing through his skull as he sat up. "Damn…" Gales muttered as he pulled himself out of bed and moved to his restroom. Some water for his face, and his head was still hurting. He knocked on his skull a few times before sighing to himself. "Ok… this is a first. Usually it's my whole body that hurts, now it's just my head." The teen muttered as he took a breath and dropped down on his bed. A few breathes and the teen stared off into space before muttering to himself. "Haven't thought on that woman in a while." Gales ran a finger along his face as he frowned. "Look like my mother huh…" His finger rested at the edge of his scar and frowned slightly. "I really wouldn't know." The teen admitted as he looked around his room and let his eyes rest on something.

His weapon - not Gandora but it's successor. Blade would still going to need some time before it was done, but it was coming along rather well. Pyrrha was kind enough to couch him through Remnant-style weapon forging, even let him borrow her maintenance kit so he didn't have to get his own. "I just hope I can give her tool kit back before school starts." Beacon was still only two weeks; Meaning he'd be cutting it close getting his weapon done in time. Honestly, he did wanna go to Beacon, somewhat, if only to see what it was like. Plus Pyrrha would be going there and outside their jogs and lunch, they didn't get that much time together. "Speaking of which…" The teen turned his head as he looked to see the sun starting to rise. "I'll be meeting Pyrrha in about thirty minutes."

Another morning jog with Pyrrha, another run back home to shower, and then he spent an hour or two working his weapon before he started his shift at Tukson's bookstore.

"Tukson guess who's back." The teen called out as Tukson waved the kid over. "Anything knew?"

"Nothing new today." Gales pouted as he looked at the older man and walked over, leaning on the counter. "Sorry, although there's a still couple books I need your help putting up."

"I'll get right on it." Gales stated ashe looked to an open box and started filing the books away.

"You've been in a good mood, these past couple days. What happened?"

"I got to hit something." Gales said cheerfully as the man frowned. "Relax it was for a good cause." The teen admitted as he started filing the books away. "I went to save a couple friends a few days ago."

"I see; has your "storm" calmed down a bit?"

"Yeah. I really got what I needed out my system… well most of it." Gales corrected himself as he sighed in relief. "Besides I'm kinda happy today, I got plans."

"You don't usually have plans, usually you just get head to Juniors."

"Yeah, but tonight I'm going over to a friends for dinner instead, going to meet her folks." Tukson blinked in surprise as he looked at the kid.

"That's a good sign, just make certain you leave a good impression."

"Yeah. I hope her mom likes me."

"Her?" Tukson paused slightly as he looked at the teen. "You're friends a girl?"

"Yeah, why do you ask? Is that important."

"… you _really_ need to make a good impression."

"I do?"

"Yes, you wanna keep your relationship going, your going to make the best impression you can pull off with her folks. Still; I wasn't expecting you to get a girlfriend in only a couple months of being Vale." Tukson admitted as he saw Gales nod his hair. "How in Oum's name did you pull that off?"

"Oh well; I ran past her four times, talked to her the fifth time and we started jogging together everyday after."

"That's it?"

"Well; after a while we started doing lunch hook ups, and recently she bought me metal, but yeah. That's it."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"Really?"

"Really." Tukson stayed silent for a moment as he looked at the teen.

"Wow… I wish it was that simple back in my day…" The man muttered as he shook his head. "We had to do flowers and gifts and dates… you just run past a girl a couple times… how does that even work?" Gales shrugged his shoulders as he looked at Tukson. "Does Junior know about you won't be making it to work at his club today?"

"Yeah I told him after I picked up the twins. They wouldn't stop glaring at me though when I said I was going over a girl's house tonight."

"… I bet."

"Seriously, first they were glaring at me for Neo give me her contact info, now this… are you know that?"

"They get simpler as they get older."

"Really?"

"No."

 _Pyrrha's House_

Theti hummed happily as she continued preparing dinner. A smile on her face as she turned her attention backwards, watching her daughter stare at some of their things and started to rearrange them. Then she did it a second time, and a third as if she was uncertain of where they should go. When she did find a good spot for them she moved to a few more things, making certain some old pictures were aligned properly, searching for missed dust, and anything they might have missed. Theti just giggled as she pulled her gloves off and walked over to her daughter. "Sweetheart, you've been sprucing up the house for the past three hours. Take a break."

"I'm sorry." Pyrrha muttered as she moved a vase and started fidgeting with her fingers. "I'm just nervous, this is the first time I've invited a friend over." She wasn't lying, Theti knew that much. With her daughter's talents came a lot of isolation; because of it making friends had always been difficult for her. One of the reasons they moved to Vale was to give her a fresh start. As sad as it sounded, this really was the first time she had invited a friend over. No wonder she was nervous. She wanted to make a really good impression. "I want everything to be perfect."

"Perfects overrated sweetheart." Theti stated as she stood with her daughter and smiled. "Now breathe." Pyrrha did as her mother instructed, and for the next minute or so they went through one of the breathing exercises they had picked up from their time in Mistral. "Ok, everything's going to be fine love, you're friend's going to come over and we're going to have a great time together. Right?"

"Right."

"Good now help me with dinner. Can't have our guest starving when he gets here."

"Of course." Pyrrha admitted as the pair walked over to the kitchen, strapped on a pair of gloves and returned to the food.

"So~" Theti began as her eyes sparkled. "Tell me about Gales~." Pyrrha just shook her head as she looked at her mother.

"Mother I tell you the same thing every time you ask."

"I know, but I just want to hear you talk about him some more, so I know what I'm expecting when he walks through the door in an hour." Humoring her mother Pyrrha just smiled as she thought back.

"Gales is… he's a very kind person, always seems to have a smile on his face. Helpful too, I remember when we grabbed lunch once he cut it short because a little girl had gotten separated from her parents. We spent the next 12 minutes searching before we found them. I've never seen him mad since we've met. " Pyrrha paused for a moment as she sighed. "He eats a lot." She said with a bit of a laugh. "Whenever we grab lunch he easily eats at least four times what I can." She admitted as she started drift away and developed an almost dreamy look on her face. "He's very athletic, well built too, not like most boys I've seen. When we run, I have trouble keeping up with him most of the time, but every time I get tired he slows down and rests when I need it. And… this may sound silly but he has this supernatural air about him; something primal and rugged I can't quite explain, it's like something out of a romance novel; when a cityborn woman meets a jungleman." Theti gave a curious yet knowing look at her daughter as she continued.

Gales Ashe; sounded like an interesting person, almost too good to be true. She needed to see for herself to see if her daughters words matched up with real deal and it wasn't some sort of romantic haze she was looking through. Pyrrha's story though, it was cut short when they heard a their doorbell ring. "Pyrrha can you get that sweetheart."

"Alright." Without another word Pyrrha stepped out the kitchen and slipped of her gloves before answering the door. "Hello?"

"Hey Pyrrha. I brought tribute."

"Gales!?" Theti's ear would have enlarged if it could as she heard the name. Quickly slipping off her gloves she stepped over to the living room and peaked at the door-frame. Couldn't get a good look from here, but she saw a mess of purple for hair. "W - what are you doing here?"

"You~ invited me for dinner. Oh man do I have the wrong day?"

"No y - your just early…" Pyrrha looked at the clock. "A whole thirty minutes early."

"… I forgot what time I was supposed to be here." The boy confessed as he released a nervous laugh. "Sorry, I can wait out here till it's time if you'd like."

"No!"

"No! It's fine, you can come in, we were just putting the last few touches on dinner." Pyrrha stepped out the way as she let him in. "Mother, Gales is here." Theti just smiled as she "casually" entered the living room and walked forward. Two-toned hair; check. Scar on his cheek and eyepatch; check. Tall and well built.

 _'Che~ck.'_ She thought before stepping forward. _'Pyrrha as not kidding about this primal and rugged air about him…'_ "Hello." In a tone that almost perfectly matched her daughter Theti let the teen look her over in confusion before he smiled.

"Pyrrha you never told me you had a sister." That earned him a small laugh as Theti watched her daughter smile.

"No Gales, this is my mother. Mom this is Gales Ashe, the boy I told you about."

"Theti Nikos, it's nice to meet you." Gales adjusted what he was holding and held out a scarred hand.

 _'So this is what a mom's hand feels like.'_ "Gales Ashe. Still you look so young, I can tell where Pyrrha gets her looks from." That caused Pyrrha to color slightly as Gales just smiled.

"I get that a lot from the parents back in Mistral." Theti stated as she leaned forward and smiled. "Still what do you think? Do I really look like my daughter?"

"Yeah, and I think you both look amazing; your hair is a beautiful of scarlet like a collection of priceless Rath rubies, and your eyes are like Espina's scales touched by the sunlight piercing through the forest canopy. And your skin is like the moonlight staring down upon the world; you're both gorgeous." Gales smiled as his hosts went silent for a moment, surprised by his choice of words. Pyrrha colored again as Theti leaned over to her daughter. She stood maybe a foot or two taller than her child, and had a smile on her face.

"You didn't say he had a way with words."

"He never said anything like that before."

"So I wasn't sure what to bring, but I brought tribute." Gales stated as h held out what he was carrying to Theti.

"Gales you didn't have to bring anything." Pyrrha stated as she looked at the teen.

"It's custom among my people to bring a gift as a sign of goodwill." Gales stated as he nodded his head. "I hope you like it."

"Oh my." Theti went silent as she unwrapped the cloth as she looked it over.

"Oh my."

"This is… this is beautiful." Theti stated she looked at the garment before her. The dress was green and white with shiny pieces of turquoise on the edges of it. Simple, but beautiful. "I've never seen a dress like this before in my life."

"I styled it after a singer's dress I saw a few times in Mezeporta Square. I don't know the exact materials that went into it, but I think I did a good job in recreating it. I just couldn't get my hands on any gold from the stores so I went with turquoise."

"You made this?" Both woman looked at the teen as he nodded happily.

"Yeah, I started on it yesterday when I got done working at Tukson's, had to find a nice store to get all the fabric and I worked on it in my spare time while I was at Juniors and finished around 3 am I think? I know it's a rush job but… do you like it?"

" _This_ is a rush job?"

"You could get a job doing this." Theti muttered as she folded the dress again before smiling. "Thank you Gales it's beautiful." She said with a smile. "I'm going to try this on after I finish prepping dinner."

"Do you need any help? I'm not that bad working in the kitchen."

"You sew and you cook." She looked at her daughter. "I like him."

"Mother~"

With two extra pairs of hands, getting dinner ready took less time than it would have should Theti have worked on her own. Same couldn't be said for when the actual cooking was underway though. In the meantime though they made small talk, and Theti tried on the gown that Gales had made for her. When dinner came though, the talking didn't end, rather it just drifted to a just a regular conversation. Gales was a very open person it seemed. Seemed to wear his heart and thoughts on his sleeve.

"So Gales, tell me where are you from anyway?"

"I'm from the Old World."

"The Old World."

"The Old World?

"It's what he calls his homeland; It's located somewhere across the ocean."

"I see, so your foreign."

"Yep."

"Then what brings you to Vale." Pyrrha actually stopped eating at that question as she looked at Gales.

"You know you never told me? What did bring you to Vale?"

"Dust." Gales said simply.

"You came here for Dust? Why are you part of an offland Dust Company?" Gales just chuckled slightly.

"No it's nothing like that Just just sent me halfway across the world."

"I'm not sure I follow." Gales gestured to his necklace as he stroked it.

"Apparently my necklace is made from a specific kind of Dust - a kind that can teleport people from one location to the next. I literally got sent from my continent to this one."

"Dust can teleport people?"

"I wasn't aware it could do that."

"Me neither." Gales stated. "Then again I'd never even heard of Dust until I came to Vale."

"So you didn't come here intentionally."

"Nope, it was against my will." Gales admitted as Pyrrha looked at the teen in surprise.

"You don't sound remotely bothered though."

"Well I'm not anymore, it's been almost three months so I've had time to get over it, also it doesn't mean I can't return home at all right. I'll find a way back to my continent, and my people. It's just gonna take time ya know." Gales shrugged as he took a moment to eat his salad.

"But don't you miss your homeland."

"Of course I do, but as I said I'm going to go back one day, just not now. Besides I like being here - I feel~ at peace." The teen admitted. "I have a normal job, a routine I'm settling in, and I have friends here." Gales looked to Pyrrha and smiled. "And I et to spend more time with them here than I would have ever had the chance to in the Old World."

"Why is that?"

"I moved around a lot, going from town to town dealing with monster problems. I didn't stay in the same place for a long period of times, and we didn't have anything like these Scrolls of the Cross Continental Transmit System to keep in touch with people. "Sure we had trained birds and Winddrake, but there was always the risk of them being eaten before they delivered your messages. Less they're in your team, it's hard for a Hunter to stay in touch with others. Here? I just need to dial a number and boom I can talk to people." Gales stated as he drifted in thought. "I wish we had something like these back home, but it's to dangerous."

"I see… you don't have anything like the Four Kingdom's back home?"

"No, we have cities and towns and villages, but nothing like your Four Kingdoms. We used to have a kingdom known as Schrade but that was a long time ago."

"What happened to it?"

"We don't really know." Gales muttered as he frowned slightly. "The story goes that thousands of years ago, an unknown disaster struck the Schrade Kingdom without warning. This disaster hit the eastern and western parts of Kingdom at the same time, as if it had come from the middle of the kingdom itself. Some believe a certain chaotic force brought the kingdom to its knee, others think another force did it altogether. Either case the kingdom lies in ruins to this day, and eerie clouds cover the once great kingdom."

"Your people haven't tried rebuilding it?"

"No, after the kingdom fell, monster dens started popping up everywhere in it. W have towns located a good couple miles outside their territories, but that's pretty much it." Gales shrugged as he looked at the pair. "That aside it's a relatively tame area. Hunter's keep the monsters from getting to the towns and protect the people."

"Well that's good to hear." Pyrrha spoke up as Gales smiled.

"So um… I've been wondering Pyrrha." Gales paused as he looked around the house for a moment. "Where's your dad? I haven't seen him since I got here." Gales immediately felt like he stabbed on a shock trap. The look on Theti's face twisted for a moment before it was quickly masked.

"Oh~ my father lives in Mistral."

"I see… so Pyrrha how long have you been training to be a Huntress anyway?"

"Oh well, I've been training for 6 years now, so since I was 11."

"Really?"

"Yes, I was enrolled in a pre-courses when I was young and my teachers said I possessed a natural talent for it." Pyrrha admitted as she started to think back. "After that I enrolled at Sanctum in Mistral. What about you?"

"Oh I've been training to be a Hunter probably since I was 8."

"Really? That's quite an early age to start training isn't it?" Theti questioned as Gales just shrugged. "What made you start so young?"

"My first Hunt." Gales stated. "I had my first hunt at 8 and my master decided that since I already had a taste for it, I might as well start early." Gotta say she wasn't to happy at first but she relented after a few weeks of endless pestering."

"I see, your parents probably weren't to happy either."

"I wouldn't know." Gales admitted as he touched his necklace again. "I never knew my parent's."

"You never… oh."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Gales shrugged. "Lost parents are common in the Old World. So the stories shared with a dozen others."

"… Is the Old World Really that dangerous?…"

"In a word, yes; we live in the shadow of monsters and giants. Things that have have adapted to nature's laws better than any person could imagine and can bend the elements to their will on a whim. It's a dangerous land, but it's worth it. You're in touch with nature, you live among the animals like Kelbi and Moofah. You see the stars shine with a brightness that shames anything you could ever find here." Gales released a fond smile. "It's a beautiful place… you haven't really seen the world till you've done so from the top of a Larinoth's head. You've never really felt the wind till you've flown on the back of a Rathalos. You haven't really ran till you raced with a pack of domesticated Maccao. You don't really swim till you're beside Arowana, Molids and Tuna. You have not truly heard a story till it's by campfire and you've never sung or danced till you've done so during the nights of great festivals or in the flowery plains surrounded by the Lightbugs…"

"That sounds…"

"Beautiful." Theti finished for her daughter as Gales continued to smile. "It sounds like a whole nother world."

"In a way… it is. Even with all that lies in the open that can harm and end us. There's still things in it that you can enjoy. Things that make life in the Old World worth it. Even if it's just sitting by a creek or watching Aptonoth graze." Gales raised a hand and pretended to pat something. "I remember… when I was 6 that was the first time I ever had seen an Erupe. It ate grass right out my tiny hands and I was able to pat its head. I was so happy that day, fur was so white I thought I'd just petted a Kirin." Gales made a small chuckle as he smiled. A moment later though he came back from memory lane and shook his head as he sat up. "Sorry, drifted away for a moment."

"Don't apologize." Pyrrha stated as she leaned back in her seat. "I may not know the creatures you described, but your land sounds wonderful."

"Yes, I'd love to hear more about it." Gales just scratched his head for a moment and smiled.

"Well~ why not. What would you like to know about my land?"

"Well, what stories do you have from your land?" Gales paused as he drifted away for a moment and started to think. Most of the stories he had were of the Hunt. Various tales and trials Hunters had gone through in their careers. Something that stuck out though…

"Well there's an Old Creation Myth I know. Would you like to hear it?"

"Yes please."

Alright then; this is the Tale of the Five…"

* * *

 **Alright I have something to say, to everyone that's been following this story up to this point, thank you. I know this story only came out on 7 days ago but I'm really happy you've stuck with me in seeing Gales start off and settle into his life here at Vale. When I started this I also honestly wasn't sure people would like this story so part of me wanted to keep this to myself for a while longer, but here we are; 10 full chapters and over 30,000 words in. I'm glad I posted it and I'm glad all of you are enjoying everything so far. So thank you and** **I sincerely hope you enjoyed this chapter and you enjoy whats to follow.**

 **That said I'm really proud to end the 'starting arc' or prologue with this. I feel Gales has a pretty good relationship with Pyrrha now even though it's not a romantic one, and I wanted to introduce Theti so she could get an idea of her daughter's friend while making sure he wasn't using her do to her status. I also wanted to shed some light on Gales other skills a bit too; show that he's more than just a hunter and fighter.**

 **As for his past; With how Monster Hunter is styled, I was honestly thinking something along the lines of living in harmony with nature and some monsters that could be domesticated or were just mainly docile. Monster Hunter Stories shows, Monsties and Riders coexist so why can't other parts of their world do the same to certain extents? Heck some people in MH actually use the gas produced by** **Emerald Congalala to power stuff like their Airships.** **So Hunters and Riders can deal with the monsters that cause problems, while the rest you simply live side-by-side with. That and I got the image of Monster Hunter people doing the equivalent to Horse Races with Bird Wyvern like Maccao and others riding Fanged Beast like tamed** **Orugaron into battle and just looked so... normal in my mind for what could be going on in the Monster Hunter Universe when dealing with rival tribes and clans - considering there are those such problems in the Monster Hunter Universe to begin with. I mean, I know Monster Hunter focuses on the Hunter's doing their job, but there's got to be more going on the background we neither know or hear about and though they haven't popped up since Chapter 1; the Lost Order is a non-monster based problem that their world has to deal with.**

 **On to Theti, her name is actually short for Thetis - the mother of Achilles, who Pyrrha is supposed to allude to in RWBY. Not going to lie I would have chosen another name; but I couldn't find anything else. As for her appearing young enough to pass for Pyrrha's sister, that more of a personal whim than anything. Since Pyrrha's mom hasn't made an appearance in RWBY - if she ever will- I wanted it be easy to tell where Pyrrha got her looks from. If I can play this to work in another scene though, I definitely will.**

 **Pyrrha being nervous about inviting a friend over just felt rather natural for her. In my mind she's depicted as a girl who has never had a friend before and isn't quite certain of what to do in the meantime. So she's rearranging things in the house, making sure everything's neat and in it's place. She's the "Invincible Girl" in public but behind the scenes there is still a chink in her armor.**

 **Now I do apologize if you wanted more of their dinner talks to see where it went but I felt Gales about to go into the Tale of the Five would be a good spot to end it. In these short talks though you did learn a bit. Example Theti may have some issues with her husband and Gales never knew his parents. Also you get an glimpse of someone else in the Lost Order who may/may not play a significant role later on.**

 **That's it for this chapter though, again I sincerely hope you enjoyed Gales getting to spend some more time with Pyrrha.**

 **Starting next chapter: Beacon.**


	11. Chapter 11: Welcome to Beacon

Felt like the weeks passed in the blink of an eye, and before anyone knew it, it was time for Beacon to start up again. Still that didn't force a change in Gales schedule, at least not the morning part. He still ran with Pyrrha, and spent the next couple hours adding the last touches onto his weapon. Two weeks of hard, almost nonstop work but in the end, he pulled it off. Then again he had more free time since Juniors club had been forced to close down. Turns out the same day he had gone to to see Pyrrha, someone came and wrecked the place. Some people just couldn't get a break it seemed. Still with the club a wreck now, that opened up the nights for a while, as would Beacon.

"That also means that I won't be able to work at Tukson's for a while either." Gales noted as he finished screwing a gear into place before looking the work over. "Maybe I can do weekends?" The teen muttered as he looked at he weapon he was currently still working on. Floor was covered in sketches and some still unattached gears and screws. A bit of grease and soot covered his face and there was a large cloth spread out on the floor. Small tools were here and there as well. He glanced at the nearest clock, checking the time before frowning. "I still got time to finish this and shower." The teen muttered as he returned to work. "Still, no wonder the Smithy's charge so much. Building a weapon is hard work." Gales thought aloud as he leaned back. Resting his palms on the floor and stared at his work.

"I always thought that the hard part was just getting all the materials they need, but no, actually making it… back home I had the easy job." He admitted with a whimsical smile before reaching for the weapon and lifted it towards the ceiling. "Either way your body is more or less done, took me a a good while but your finally finished." He told the weapon as he looked it over.

It… certainly wasn't the most impressive looking weapon, then again with a bit more paint and some extra casing it'll look pretty said it was still ready to see some action. It was a big weapon, but then again big weapons were common where he was from, helped in hunting big game. In it's… closed form it was went past his kneecap. There was a single blade that ran beside the handle guard. And there was a sort of case that rested opposite the blade. He clicked something on the handle once, and the casing opened up, unfolding to reveal a 6ft long silver blade to act as the Great Sword, while the sides open to show a second blade on the side. Another click and the main blades retracted, leaving the two remaining blades to act as an Axe. The lower blade twisted for a moment, and Gales watched the lower handle guard to flip ang join the handle. He made a noise as he hit a second button, and the top of the weapon extend to reveal a see an open tube like rifle barrel for long-range combat. In rifle form he tossed it into the air, catching it by it's main guard and holding it like a handgun as he pretended to aim it at something.

"You look ready… you feel ready too - but you still feel pretty light despite the Os infused with your components." Gales muttered as he continued to flip between the three forms. There was a fourth form, but he'd take a look at that later. "Feels like I'm wielding a Longsword instead of a Greatsword." He turned the weapon a few times before tossing it, catching it again to hold properly. "Had you been borne of Wyvern scale and Leviathan bone your weight would definitely be what I prefer." He brought the weapon over his shoulder before pointing it forward. "Don't get me wrong you're fine the way you are, I guess I'm just being picky." He told the weapon as he brought it back and ran his fingers along the weapon for a moment. "All that aside anyway; your body is done, all that's left is awaken the spirit." He dropped, crossing his legs for a moment before resting the weapon on his lap and closed his eyes.

In the Old World, in the world of scattered tribes and hut sized monsters it was common to have an armorer name a newborn weapon, because it was believed - they believed that in naming the thing awoke the soul within it. Without a soul, the thing was never truly alive, just a hunk of iron, or stone and bone. Wielding a weapon like that… it felt wrong, literally and figuratively. A weapon like that; it was lost, it had no purpose, no directive, no consciousness.

If he wanted to compare it to something… the closest he could think of were likely the Grimm. Soulless apparitions given false skin. Not fully part of this world or the next. They just… existed. Cold and malicious and hungered for destruction without purpose.

At least that was how he saw it.

"Your name…" He began as he opened his eyes his attention focusing on the weapon before him as he ran his hand over it for a moment. "Your name… shall be Altered Song." He told the weapon as he felt it tremble. The weapon didn't do anything further though, didn't suddenly sprout flames like some Rath weapons or generate a spark of lightning like Lag, but he could "tell" that the soul had settled. Invisible strings tying it to it's corporal form. He smiled lightly as he patted the weapon before he stood, taking Altered Song with him as he switched to blade form and gave it a few test swings. "It's a pleasure to meet you, partner." He returned it to a it's closed form and set it on his bed. I hope your ready, were going to working together from now on. He glided his fingers over the weapon one last time before he started walking into the shower to get washed up. When he stepped out he went about looking at his choice of clothes - his "Hunters Attire and started to think back. He grabbed these last week. Nothing to impressive, wasn't made from Aura-reactive fibres or anything, but it would work for him.

The first thing he pull found himself putting on were a pair of black pants and placed two grey straps on his left thigh. Next was a sleeveless dark gray turtleneck and above that he put on a purple cowl. Following it he put on a pair of detached purple sleeves and he wrapped his hands up with a pair of fingerless gloves.

 _"Dense micro-kevlar-fibre weave, highly water and heat resistant. Extremely lightweight, but offers a high impact resistance."_

 _"Nice."_

 _"But… without Aura running through it… still quite painful I'm afraid."_

He strapped a few patched onto his hips and fastened his Carving Knife onto his back. Right after he grabbed his favored pelt tied it around his waist as he always did, this time covering the assorted gear he'd just put on his person. Right after he grabbed were a pair of thick black combat boots with purple straps, a dark yellow trim around the top and brown soles. Last he reached for a small grey backpack, checked it's contents before nodding to himself.

 _"The backpack and pouches are made of a very powerful magnetic material with flexible steel fibres, sandwiched between two layers of kevlars. Multiple hidden compartments, extremely high weight carrying capacity. High impact resistance, equally fire and water retardant as your attire."_

 _"What about potential tearing at the straps?"_

 _"The outer layer is made of a specialized nylon-based fibre. Extremely tear resistant. This backpack could survive getting repeatedly struck by a Beowolf's claws."_

His weapon were next, in which case he gave Altered Song one last look over before he rested it on his back, letting the magnets do their job as they hooked themselves right into place "Alright looks like I'm all set." He told himself before adjusting his eyepatch for a moment. "Let's see what happens partner."

Beacon Academy

An academy for hunters, no matter how much he thought about the idea it still sounded a bit strange. An interesting idea, but still a strange one. Then again where he was from every Hunter was trained either privately or by their personal experiences - usually both. The closest thing he could think about to compare it to might be the Wycademy; the corporation that specialized in researching and surveying various monsters. If that was the case and they were similar he had an idea about what to expect. Hopefully he was right on that part.

"I really can't get over how Remnant-forged Airships look." Gales muttered as he turned his attention towards the the docking airships. As neat as ever, was all he could think of at the moment. Actually that was his second thought. His first thought was actually what kind of coal or gas did they use. His third thought; his third thought was who was the kid throwing up in the trash can. He shook his head and put his hands in his pockets. "Poor guy must be air sickness… Thorn hated air travel because of it." Gales muttered as he waited for a moment and the crowds started to catch up to him and the others that were already…

Gales thoughts went dead as he turned his attention to look through the incoming crowds. "Holy… shit." School hadn't even started yet and Gales was already learning a few things. Well he already knew this but; Remnant girl's were really cute. Like seriously. Good complexion, nice eyes and hair. Seriously he knew a few girls back home that would kill - probably literally- for clean hair like that. Hell he'd kill to have soft hair like that.

…

"Huh… I just learned something about myself." Gales muttered as he watched the various figures walk on by.

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this." Hearing the voice Gales turned his attention back to the courtyard as he watched one girl cross her arms. 5'8", fair-skinned with lilac eyes and long bright golden hair. She dressed herself in a tan jacket that showed off her midriff, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs with two gold buttons over a low cut yellow crop top with something stylized on her left breast in black. A brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material reached from hip to hip around the back of her waist, with an emblem emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold. Beneath that was a longer, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side along with a pair of black mini-shorts. Brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down just below the knee. A purplish-gray bandanna was tied around her left knee. An orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves wrapped up her outfit.

"Wow…hot." Gales muttered as he continued to stare though his vision started to drop after a few moments turning to a more "pronounced part" of her figure.

"Ooh! Ooh Sis! That kids got a collapsible staff!" His eye immediate jumped up at the new voice; paying attention to the other figure next to the blonde.

"Red?" Gales blinked in surprise as he looked at the teen. "She's here too?"

One Week Earlier

You know… I really should have expected things to get a bit wild tonight, I just had one of those feelings" Gales muttered as he stared across the street at the Dust shop. A case over his shoulder as he took in the sight of a group of armed men stepping into the shop. Bunch of Black suits with red blades. "Wait those Junior's boys? What are they doing out here?" Gales questioned as he stared at the group for a moment longer before stepping forward… only to stop when someone went through the window. From the inside of the store the group of Junior's men stepped into view, although Gales had his attention focused on who was in the streets.

5'2", fair-skinned young girl with silver eyes and black, neck-length, choppy hair. Dressed herself in a long sleeved thick black blouse with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves. A black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and a black skirt with red trim. Also wore a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles. Outfit was topped by a red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulders by cross-shaped pins. Her emblem, appearing as a large silver brooch was pinned to a wide black belt slung around her hips on an angle, which also carried bullets and a pouch.

'She's cute.' The teen thought as he heard a series of gears turning as she revealed herself to be a huntress - more likely one in-training. "Is that a scythe?" Gales blinked before he stared at the sight. 'Little red, you just went from a 6 to an 8!... Huh… I like girls with weapons… why does that make sense to me?'

Maybe because every girl he knew back home had a weapon either the size of their arm or the size of their body.

"Ok~" Gales turned his attention towards the speaker as he blinked in confusion. That… wasn't one of Junior's guys. 6'3" with dark-green eyes and bright, long, orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye while black eyeliner traced the left eye. Dressed himself in a red-lined white suit with long black pants and black shoes. He also had small gray scarf, black gloves with buckled sleeves, and a black bowler hat with a small feather tucked into its red band.

'Who's… wait I know that face… he's been on some of the Wanted Posters… Torchwick.'

"Get her." Gales moved reaching to set his crate down before coming to a stop.

Red was… good. Really good. Whomever taught her knew what they were doing. "You were worth every cent, truly you were." Torchwick muttered as he removed his cigar and dropped it on the floor. "Well Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening. And as much as I'd love to stick around." He pointed his cane at Red as the end opened up. "I'm afraid this is where we part ways." One shot from the cane and Red moved, pointing her scythe downward as she used the recoil to fly upward and into the air. Good thing too, that one shot broke part of the street, she tried blocking that she'd be in some serious she landed Gales already had his attention on Torchwick watching him climb up a fire-escape as Red took a moment to look for him.

"You ok if I go after him?"

"Uh huh." That was all Red needed before she moved leaving the shop-owner and unknowingly Gales behind. Seeing the sight of the retreating girl Gales just walked over to one of Juniors men as they groaned weakly.

"Hey Nolan."

"Ugh~ Gales… what are you doing here?" Gales just gestured to his crate as he crouched down. "I'm just bringing some books home from Tukson's been working late since Junior's club got trashed."

"Oh…"

"Yeah. So~" The teen gestured to the other unconscious men before he turned his attention back to Nolan. "Wanna tell me what this is all about?"

Turns out Torchwick had hired some of Junior's men to rob a Dust Store. Just business, Nolan said, then this little red hood who was in there up and dropped them all. Turns out that same little red was now going to school with him. "Well this i'll be interesting, I gotta remember to thank her at one point anyway."

Little Red gasped as she grabbed onto her apparent sister's arm before she somehow started to float off. "And she'd got a fire sword!"

"Ok that's cute." The Hunter muttered as he continued to watch the scene for a moment. "Oh Spirits that's a very dangerous combination. One sister's hot, the others adorable."

"Ow, ow."

"Easy there little sister. They're just weapons." Gales actually felt insulted when he heard that.

"Just weapons?"

"Just weapons?" Apparently little red had the same feelings as Gales did. "They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us!" Little red squealed for a moment. "They're so cool."

"Well why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?"

"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose!" She cradled her weapon for a moment before holding it a bit more properly. "I just like meeting new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better." The blonde just smiled as she pulled red's cloak over her head for a moment. "Ruby, come on, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own."

"But why would I need friends when I have you?"

"Aw~" Gales suddenly wanted hug little red - Ruby was it? Well he either wanted to hug her or adopt her as his own little sister. "Is that legal in this world?"

"Well... actually, my friends are here now. Gotta go catch up. 'Kay, c'ya bye." The hot blonde moved so fast that she sent Ruby into a tailspin.

"Wait!" Where are you going? Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? … do we have dorms? I don't know what I'm doing…" And like that little Ruby fell, landing on an assortment of briefcases and knocking them over and Gales winched slightly.

"An~d…"

"What are you doing!?"

"There we go."

"Uh, sorry."

"Sorry? Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?" Another girl called out as she stared down at little red. 5'3" pale skinned with pale blue eyes and long white hair pulled back into an off-center bun tail on the right side that was for some reason pinned with an icicle shaped tiara. She wore a thigh-length strapless dress that gradated from white to pale blue at the hem. A small piece of black lace sat in the front of her neckline and the hem of the dress was scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white tulle under the skirt. Over it she wore a bell sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar. On the back of the bolero ws some kind of crest.

She also wore a small apple pendant on a silver chain and thin, rectangular silver earrings. Boots were white, wedged heeled and higher at the back than the front. They had a small silver decoration across the top of the foot and are lined in red. A thin white sash was tied around her waist with a pouch attached to the back. … was that a scar under her eye?

"Nice~ but she could really use some sun Pyrrha has moonlight skin, her's is snow."

"Uh~"

"Gimme that. This is Dust, mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry."

"I still need to figure out if you could liquify Dust."

"Uhh…"

"What are you, brain dead? Dust; Fire Water, Lightning, energy!"

White really should stop shaking that, from the looks of it-

"Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Uhhhhaaaahhh - Chooooo!" An explosive of flames erupted in front of little red - and unfortunately directly on the white girl.

"Called it." Gales snickered slightly as he watched the scene. Taking a step forward he reached for his pelt, intent on using it to pat the exploded girl down before stopping. "Huh… she's still standing. She must be really durable."

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!"

"I'm really, really sorry!"

"Ugh! You complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?"

"Well… I."

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not for sparring and practice you know. We're here to fight monsters! So watch where you're going!"

"Ok, I've had about enough." Gales muttered as he shook his head and stepped forward stopping when someone else crossed his line of vision.

5'6", fair skinned with amber eyes and long, black hair. A ribbon is tied with a large bow on the top of her head. Purple eyeshadow in catseye style. Dressed herself in a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button. Underneath this was a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg, emblazoned with a logo. Black low-heeled boots and full stockings that gradated from black to purple at her ankles. An emblem was visible on the outside of both thighs just below her shorts in white. Left arm had a detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep, and black ribbons are wrapped around both forearms. A small, loose scarf is wrapped around her neck and he could scarcely make out her backpack.

He actually whistled at the sight of of the dark girl. "By the Spirits how many good looking girls are at this school?" He muttered as he stared at the new figure walking up to the two other girl. "… what was I about to do?"

"Hey I said I was sorry Princess."

"It's Heiress, actually." Dark and alluring stated as she made her presence known. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world.

"Finally , some recognition!"

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners."

"What - how dare -! The nerve of - !" Gales snickered at the frustrated girl before shaking his head.

"Ok, I'm sure I won't be needed after all." The Hunter stated as he watched the white girl - Weiss Schnee walk off. He shook his head for a moment about to follow her example as he noticed the black haired girl leaving Red on her own and the girl dropped to her knees. "Second thought~" Gales turned on his heel, walking back over to the girl as he offered her a hand, he wasn't the only one. A blonde teen was doing the same. For the moment the two boys locked eyes with each other before returning their attention to Red.

"I'm Jaune." Jaune was 6'1". His blonde hair was messy and the right part was nearing his eye. He wore a white diamond-shaped chestplate cut off above his lower abdomen and white spaulders with rerebraces set under them. Underneath the armor, he wears a black short-sleeved hoodie with detached reddish-orange sleeves. Pants were blue with a white patch on the left knee, as well as black sneakers. There were also a pair of elbow guards with cords strung through them and he had black high tops. Accessory wise; he had two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, with a pair of small pouches on them. Brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and small metal plates over the back. And there was a sword strapped to his left hip.

"I'm Gales." Red just released a weak smile as she took both boys hands as they helped her up.

"Ruby." Right when she got to her feet she looked at Jaune and snorted slightly. "Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

A few minutes later Gales was snickering slightly as he followed the pair through the grounds and smiled.

All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!"

"Look I'm sorry Vomit-boy was the first thing that came to mind."

"Vomit boy."

"Oh yeah, well what if I called you Crater Face."

"He that explosion was an accident."

"To be fair Weiss was shaking it in your face." Gales added his two cents in as Ruby turned to him.

"Exactly, it just got all in my nose and it started itching and then it just happened."

"I bet. I sneeze sometimes when ash gets in my nose." Jaune just smiled as he turned to the pair.

"Well, the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it!"

"Really?"

"Do they?" Ruby was on the same page as Gales apparently.

"They will. Well, I hope they will… I mean, my mom always says that… nevermind." Gales and Ruby just laughed lightly as Gales put a reassuring hand on Jaune's shoulder. Ruby seemed to drift into thought for a moment before whipping out her Crescent Rose.

"So I got this thing."

"Whoa! Is that a scythe!"

"Yes it it."

"It's also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle."

"Nice."

"A wha-"

"It's also a gun." Gales stated ruby cocked the weapon.

"Oh. That's cool."

"So what've you got?" Ruby asked curiously as Jaune reached for his weapon.

"Oh- uh, I got this sword."

"O~oh!"

"Yeah, I've got a shield too!" Jaune admitted as he reached for his sheathe as it expanded into it's shield form.

"Ah you're a Sword and Shield type."

"Yeah."

"So what do they do?" Either the shield was sensitive to touch, or Jaune hit a button on it, cause a moment later it shrunk back down and Jaune had to juggle the shield in an attempt to catch it."

"Well… the shield gets smaller… so when I get tired of carrying it. I can just put it away."

"But wouldn't it weigh the same?" Gales and Ruby asked together as Jaune hunched over."

"Yeah, it does." Gales just gave Jaune another pat as Jaune gave him a reassuring smile.

"So what about you?" Ruby asked as she Gales just smiled slightly. Reaching for his weapon Gales spun it a few times in his hand before shifting the weapon to sword form.

"This is my partner."

"I-is that supposed to be a sword too?"

"Great Sword really. I synthesized a couple metals together to get what I wanted here. It's incredibly dense, with exceptional heat and corrosion resistance. Four blades and a high velocity rifle, and four distinct combat forms for versatility on the field."

"O~oh."

"Um… I only see three blades." Jaune noted as Gales twisted the blade and gestured to the back of the weapon. The primary blade was actually two side by side. "Oh." Jaune looked between Ruby's scythe and Gales blade then his own. "I suddenly feel very under equipped."

"Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons. I guess I did go a little overboard designing it."

"I wanted to make something I knew and add a twist to it." Gales admitted. "Something simple yet versatile in a fight. By the way Ruby; thank you."

"Uh, for what?" Gales just smiled as he returned his weapon to his back as it went to its compact form.

"You'll have to find out later." Jaune just looked between the two before stopping, something ringing in his ear as he repeated what they had just said.

"Wait you two made those?"

"Of course; all students at Signal forge their own weapons."

"I had to make mine here in Vale."

"Didn't you make yours?

"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war."

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me." Gales agreed. "Well I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."

"Yeah. The classics."

"So why did you two help me out back there, in the courtyard?"

"Eh, why not? My mom always says, "Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet"."

"That's a good saying." Gales admitted as he crossed his arms. "Whenever I meet new people I usually end up making friends with them somehow."

"Hm~ hey, where are we going?"

"Oh Idunno, I was following you." Jaune admitted as he looked around. "You think there might be a directory?" Gales just laughed lightly as the two looked at him. "Uh, what's so funny?"

"I thought you just wanted a walk around the school, but you've actually no idea…" He sighed in relief as the two flourished slightly. He turned on his head with a smile and made a geture with his hand. "Come on I'll get you to the others." He said as he smelled the air for a short second. "This way. Oh and~" The teen drawled off for a moment. "Welcome to Beacon."


	12. Chapter 12: A Word from the Headmaster

Even if Gales hadn't smelled out the location of all the other students, he could hear them. All he needed to do was follow the noise. That said the amphitheater was packed, filled with aspiring and returning students. _'No sign of Ozpin of Glynda though. But this smell… found Pyrrha.'_

"Ruby, over here!" Ruby turned slightly as they saw a blonde waving her over. "I saved you a spot!"

"Hey, I gotta go! I'll see you after the ceremony!" Ruby stated as she started to move, leaving Jaune and behind as he tried calling out to her.

"Hey, wait! Great, where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?" He sighed in defeat before perking up again. "Well, still got you right Gales? Gales?" Jaune looked around only to find Gales wandering off to the side, a hand waving as he called out to someone. "And I'm on my own, oh man…"

"Hey Pyrrha."

"Hello Gales." The redhead returned with a smile. "I didn't see you earlier, I was starting to get a bit worried."

"Yeah sorry about that. I was going for a walk with Jaune and Ruby."

"Are those new friends of yours?"

"Here's hoping." Gales stated as he looked over Pyrrha for a moment and nodded with a whistle. _'Hot damn…'_ The teen thought. "You look amazing."

Pyrrha wore a brown overbust corset with a vertical strip of lighter brown in the center, an elastic, black, A-line mini skirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. A red, ankle-length sash that wrapped around her skirt. there was a small circular bronze plate on her right hip opposite two pouches with both connected to a belt. The plate bore an emblem of a shield and spear. Under her hair, she still wore her brown circlet adorned with a pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds on thin chains. Also sported a large bronze gorget around her neck and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm. Elaborate bronze greaves that started below her mid-thigh, continuing downwards into her boots, as well as a pair of cuisses that began mid-thigh and ended slightly above her knees. She also had a bronze bracer sleeve on her left arm. Her high-heeled boots were brown with bronze trim, matching her skirt and sleeves and reaching up to mid-calf. _'Damn… just damn.'_ Pyrrha looked good. _'Only way she'd look any better would be if she had a Sword and Shield on her… or a Lance… Girls with Lances are hot.'_

"Thank you. You look quite handsome yourself." Pyrrha stated as she earned a grin. Gales did a small turn for her as she got a better look at his choice of clothing.

"Thanks. I hit up a Hunter's shop last week and placed an order. Gotta say these clothes feel a lot better than the regular stuff I'd been wearing."

"If I'm right, your previous clothes weren't meant for Huntsmen to wear." Pyrrha stated as Gales made a noise.

"No wonder I didn't like it. Civilian clothes are always so light, barely felt like I was wearing anything." The teen muttered as he shook his head. "Also I got your tool kit still on me." Gales stated as he gestured to his backpack. "Yu want that back now or after the ceremony?"

"I can wait Gales." Pyrrha stated as she smiled. "So I take it your… Switch-Axe is finished?"

"Yeah, just finished her before getting here." Gales turned to show Pyrrha his weapon as she made a noise. "Not the prettiest one around, but she'll get the job done. All I need to do is put her through her paces."

"You mean see how well it works in a real battle?" Gales turned as he nodded his head, putting his hands on his hips. "I wish you the best; the first hunt with a weapon is always the most important."

"Same in the Old World." Gales admitted with a light smile. The next second though it slipped as he turned hand instinctively latching onto Altered Song's handle. "What the?"

"Gales? Is something the matter?" Pyrrha asked as Gales continued to look around or a moment before Pyrrha put a hand on his shoulder. "Gales?"

"Huh, oh sorry," Gales slowly released his weapon as he took a slow inhale. "It's just… the hairs on my neck stood up."

"The hairs on your neck stood up?"

"Yeah, it happens whenever my instincts start kicking in, warns me of danger and stuff."

"I see… what is it telling you?" Gales frowned slightly as he looked around again before stopping.

"I… don't know. It's just… reacting to something." He admitted as he crossed his arms. "Not danger or trouble just… reacting." The teen admitted before shaking his head. "I'm probably just getting restless again."

"I see."

"You!" Gales paused for another moment as he looked in a random direction and pouted for a moment.

"Oh God, it's happening again!"

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!"

"Oh my god, you really exploded."

"It was an Accident! It was an accident!... What's this?"

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company Product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy-to-follow guide to Dust application and practice in the field."

"Gales what is it now?" Pyrrha called out as Gales shrugged.

"Oh nothing, just eavesdropping on a conversation." The teen admitted as Pyrrha looked at him.

"You can do that?"

"I learned to filter out ambient noise from my master." Gales admitted as he looked to Pyrrha. "Combined with my enhanced hearing I can hone in on certain conversations easily." Gales tapped his ear for a moment. "Though I gotta say, really loud noises are hard to block out."

"I wasn't aware you could do that."

"You never asked." Gales said with a cheeky grin before turning back to the conversation some feet away from him.

"Look uhh, it sounds like you two got off on the wrong foot. Maybe you two should just start over and try to be friends, ok?"

"Yes, great idea, sis! Ahem, hello Weiss I'm Ruby. you want to hang out?We could go shopping for school supplies."

"Yeah! And we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys like tall blonde and scraggly over there!"

"Oh wow really?"

"… No."

 _"Ahem… I'll keep this brief."_

One conversation coming to an end Gales turned his attention to the stage as he saw a familiar face stepping up to the microphone. Looked Like Oz was about o make his opening speech. "I wonder what kind of motivational speech he'll pull off."

 _"You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft an acquire new skills. And when you are finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction."_

Gales shot Ozpin a look.

 _"You assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge will only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."_

 _'That was inspirational…'_ Gales just looked around before his attention turned to Pyrrha who shrugged. "Am I the only one who was expecting something along the lines of Welcome to Beacon I hope you enjoy your time here?"

"I don't think so."

"You will gather in the Ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready."

 _Hours Later_

 _Beacon - Ballroom_

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang cheered as she dropped onto her sleeping bag. Right next to her she found her younger sister just writing away at something.

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys, though."

"I know I do." Yang winked and purred at a couple of the males across from them. Some were tustling around, others were flexing and then… there was Jaune; in his full pajamas. Yang just made a noise as she looked away, her attention returning to her younger sister. "What's that?"

"A letter to the gang back at Signal."

"I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going."

"Aw~ that so cu~ute!"

"Shut up!" Yang did, though only because her younger sister threw a pillow at her face. "I didn't get to take my friends with me to school. It's weird not knowing anyone here."

"What about Jaune? He's… nice! There ya go! Plus one friend! That's a 100 percent increase!"

"I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a 'negative friend'. Back to zero."

"Yang just smiled at her little sister.

"There's no such thing as 'negative friends'! You just made one friend and one enemy!" Another pillow. "Besides didn't I see you and Jaune with another boy earlier?" Yang asked as Ruby seemed to think for a moment "Isn't he one of your friends too? That makes two on your first day."

"Yeah I guess. I don't know where he ran off to though."

"Look, it's only been one day. Trust me, you've got friends all around you. You just haven't met the yet." Ruby just stayed silent as she sat up she looked around for a moment befoe her eyes locked onto someone.

"That girl."

"You know her?"

"Not really. She saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything."

"Well, now's your chance."

Thanks again for letting me borrow your kit Pyrrha." Gales said as he watched the redhead set the boy in a locker."

"It was my pleasure Gales, I'm just happy to help." the dual haired teen just nodded his head as he and his friend made their way back into the ballroom. Pyrrha had dressed herself in a tank-top and some sweats for the night. As for Gales, he just stuck with his pelt and pants like a number of other boys - and unfortunately for a certain redhead… 'He really does look like a jungleman out of a novel.…'

"Wow it's really packed in here."

"It appears so." Pyrrha pried her eyes away from her companion as she took a much needed breathe. "It looks like we'll have to grab separate spots for the night." Thank Oum, this rate she'd probably be doing more than just looking at the boy's muscles.

"Bo~o." Gales whined but shrugged in the end. Tossing his sleeping bag over his shoulder the teen yawned slightly before nudging Pyrrha. "Well, see you in the morning?"

"I'll see you in the morning." Walking over to what seemed to mainly be the boy's side the teen pouted for a moment when most of the talking suddenly died down.

"Holy crap."

"What school is he from?

"Forget the school, look at his body."

"He's got more muscles than my _dad_."

"Muscles, check out all his scars."

"What's with the pelt?"

"I don't know but it makes him look like some kind of barbarian."

"I haven't been called a barbarian since the Grand Hunt." Gales noted as he just found himself a place and dropped down for a moment.

"What in the world is going on over here!?" He perked up a moment later at the sound of the voice. "Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?"

"Huh, It's Ruby her sis and White again… no not white Weiss was it?" Gales asked no one as he watched the three start up again.

"Oh, not you again!"

"Shh! Guys she's right! People are trying to sleep!"

"Oh now you're on my side."

"I was always on your side!

"Yeah, what's your problem with my sister!? She's only trying to be nice!"

"She's a hazard to my health!"

"Excuse me."

"Oh what is it now?... wow."

"Wo~ow."

"Oh wow you could grind meat on those abs." Yang muttered as the trio of girls looked to males body before their eyes trailed upward. Gales just kept his trademark smile as he looked down at the shorter women.

"Sup, is there a problem over here?"

"Um… uh… well…" Weiss wasn't sure where to look. His face or his chest. Yang wasn't even trying to hide where her eyes were going. Ruby just flourished as she looked down slightly, and the last girl - one about to blow out a candle just stared in in open disbelief at the boys body. She wasn't the only one either. "Uhm…"

"Hey as much as I'd enjoy to hear you girls go at it again, I think it would be best to take a breath and calm down for a moment alright." The teen grinned a moment later. "You can fight tomorrow during the initiation."

"Well yes, but… ok." Weiss said weakly before coughing into her palm. _'Get it together Weiss, your normally more composed than this.'_ She reminded herself as she looked up at Ruby and Yang. "I apologize, for yelling at you."

"Sure you are." Yang muttered as she looked over to Gales. So handsome, what's your name?

"Hey Gales." The girls whipped over to Ruby as the looked at her.

"Ruby you know this guy?"

"Uh yeah, Yang this is the other boy I was with this morning, Gales this is my sister Yang, Weiss and Blake."

"Hot damn Ruby." Yang leaned over to her sister for a moment and raised her hand to whisper. "This is the other boy you were with this morning, good job."

"Good job with what?"

"Well it's nice to meet all of you." Gales stated as he put his hands on his hips. Blake just nodded her head as Gales looked at the book next to her. "Hey is that The Man with Two Souls?" Blake paused as she looked at her book and picked it up for a moment.

"Yes, you've heard of it?"

"I've read it a few times, not a bad story." Gales admitted as he crouched down to see the book better. "Hey are you almost done with it?"

"Not yet, I still have a way to go before I'm finished."

"Well when your done come talk to me, my boss owns a bookstore that has the sequel."

"You work at a bookstore?" Blake's ears perked up as Gales nodded.

"Yeah Tukson's Bookstore, it looks small but it has every book under the sun." Gales stated as he looked elsewhere as he stood once more. "So who's ready for tomorrow anyway?"

"I know I am." Yang admitted as she punched her fist with a grin. "I can't wait for initiation to begin. Finally get to show my stuff."

"Really?" Gales held out a fist. "Then I can't wait to see what you got."

"Same here." Yang bumped fists with the teen as her eyes darted south again. When Ruby took notice she lightly swatted her in the back of her head as gales chuckled slightly.

"Then I look forward to seeing what yo all got, till then." Gales just raised a finger to his lips as he passed a message. "Let's keep it down a bit for everyone else eh."

 _Morning_

Felt like forever till morning came. Mainly cause Gales just wanted breakfast. There was also his desire to get this over with and start hunting but right now his main worry was food. Never was a good idea to hunt on an empty stomach. And when that was taken care of all the would be students escorted to the falls where they were they would be given another speech by their headmaster and his right hand.

'For some reason I don't like that look on Oz's face.' Gales noted as he turned his attention to the headmaster and watched a sliver of a smile cross the mans face. Man wasn't looking at him at him, but he felt the guys eyes somehow focusing on his person. "What are you planning Oz?"

"For years, you have been trained to become warriors. And today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

"Now, I'm sure many of you have been hearing the assignment of teams. Well, let's put an end to your confusion. You'll be given teammates… today."

"What?!" Gales just peaked further up the line as he heard Ruby's voice.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So, it is in your best interest to be paired up with someone you could work well with. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with when you land will be your partner for the next four years."

"WHAT?!"

"Really?" Gales muttered as he crossed his arms. "Well that's new, usually I just ask if people wanna party up with me and just rotate with other people."

"See, I told you." Someone further up the line stated as Gales turned his head to try finding where it was coming from.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You wil meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die." Jaune released a nervous laugh as he gulped.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item as well as your standing and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions."

"Yeah, um, sir?"

"Good. Now take your positions."

"Uh, sir? I've got, um a question." Gales watched as Weiss disappeared into the sky.

"You're catapulting us?" Gales squeeked with excitement as someone else disappeared into the sky. "Oh yeah~."

"So, this landing strategy thing, uh, w-what is it? You're like dropping us off or something?"

"No. You will be falling." Ozpin said simply.

"Oh, I see. So, like did you hand out parachutes for us?"

Someone else was launched. "Woohoo!"

" will be using your own landing strategy."

"YES!" Gales jumped and cheered as he heard the words. _'Oh this is hands down the best school initiation I've ever been to! Granted it's the only school initiation I've been to but that's beside the point!'_

"Uhhuh… yeah." Yang was next, and Ruby was right after her. "So, um, what exactly is a landing strateg-" Mid word Jaune was launched into the air as Gales was left snickering slightly. He just looked at the platform before smiling.

"I'm going to enjoy this."


	13. Chapter 13: Initiation Begins

He'd always liked flying. Since he was little and got a taste for it it just sort of stuck with him. Although, he'd admit this much, he hadn't laughed as strongly as he had now in a long time. "Catapulting people into a forest." Gales started as he continued to soar through the air, bypassing trees like a well shot bullet. "Hands down best use of tech in the world!" The teen stated as he drew Altered Song and moved it to rifle form. Pointing it behind him he fired, the sound rivaling a cannon and propelling him higher into the air. From a slightly better vantage point he took a quick moment to scan his surroundings, though even for him he was a bit touch considering the speed in which he was still flying. "Let's see a good spot to land… eeny meany miny - you." He angled his rifle again as he fired, changing his trajectory a bit as he started his dive. He didn't do anything to fancy, didn't pull a cartwheel or fire his weapon again to slow his descent. He just twisted once, smashing into tree branches before setting his weapon on his back and punched forward with his good arm. The impact splintering a tree as bulldozed through it. A tight roll in mid-air and he landed in a crouch; feet spread and a single fist being used to support his weight. He stood barely a moment later, looking at his shoulder and dusted himself off. Behind him the rest of the tree he smashed into hit the ground, but he ignored it and the crash that followed

"Alright hello Emerald Forest." Gales stated as he used his left hand to scratch his cheek and looked around. "Now I just need to find those relics and a teammate and I'm all set…" He paused for a moment. "I wonder how far off course I am though." Gales paused as he put the hand on his hip as he returned his weapon to it's closed form. "Not only that I really should have asked Oz how long we had till initiation was done." He noted as he crossed his arms for a moment. "Hm… Really wish Jaune managed to ask before he was launched too…" The teen noted as he sighed.

 _"Thank you!"_ Speaking of Jaune that sounded like him.

 _"I'm sorry!"_ And there was Pyrrha.

"Hi Pyrrha! Good Luck!" Gales yelled out into the air as he waited for a moment.

 _"Good luck Gales!"_ The teen just smiled as he started walking off. A loose smile on his face before he grew distracted by something.

"Hm." Walking over to a plant he crouched down as he raised an eyebrow. "This is… I know these herbs." The teen noted as he smelled the plant and frowned. "These are good for healing potions." He sat with the plant for a moment before reaching under his pelt, and digging through one of his pouches. Pulling out a small glass bottle the teen used his Carving knife and cut the plant free before bottling it away. That done he looked around for another moment before dragging his fingers along the dirt. "No blue mushrooms though… maybe there's elsewhere?" He thought before lifting some dirt and running it between his fingers. "That said~ If I want Grimm… tracks shows there this way." He turned to his weapon. "What do you say partner, ready for your First Hunt?"

 _Ruby_

The moment Ruby hit the ground she took off running. Sprinting across the forest as she repeated a simple line in her head. _'Gotta find Yang. Gotta find Yang. Gotta find Yang. Gotta fi~ind_ Ya~ng! Yang!" She repeated for moment before frowning and disappearing into her thought again _. 'Ugh this is bad, this is really bad! What if I can't find her? What if someone finds her first? Here's always Jaune… he's nice. He's funny! I don't think he's very good in a fight, though.'_ The image of Jaune getting attacked by tiny black Grimm popped into her mind for a moment. _'Oh! What about Blake? So mysterious, so calm. Plus she likes books! Well then again, I'm not sure I'd be able to hold a conversation with her.'_ The image of her trying to talk to Blake popped up in her head as the bow wearing girl just started stepping away from her. _'Ugh! Okay… who else do I know in this school? Oh yeah there's Gales!'_ She thought with a smile. Like Jaune he's nice, and he likes books! He's also easy to talk to and he's probably good in a fight, I mean he had to have gotten those scars from somewhere right? Also I need to figure out why he thanked me yesterday…' Ruby thought as a topless Gales popped into her mind, and she flourished slightly. Shaking her head the girl of 16 started to focus as she pushed the thought back. 'Ok focus Ruby; there's Yang, Jaune, Blake, Gales, and…' Spotting someone a bit ahead Ruby skid to a stop as she grew closer to them. Weiss.

Said heiress just blinked for a moment as she stared at her counterpart. The next moment Ruby did the same as she slowly started to smile.

… and then Weiss started walking off. "Wat! Where are you going? … We're supposed to be teammates…" Ruby muttered as she kicked the dirt.

A bit away Weiss just dug through the foliage as she started pushing them out of her way. "Ow! Ugh."

"Ugh come on you stupid urg… come on agh." Weiss looked up as she found Jaune hanging from a tree, a spear stabbed into his hood as he tried removing it." A moment later though he stopped and looked down at the Schnee Heiress and waved awkwardly. Weiss just turned back around and walked away. Second she went back to Ruby she grabbed her by her hood and started dragging her off.

"By no means does this make us friends."

"You came back!" Up in a tree Jaune just watched the pair disappear as he shouted after them.

"Hey, wait! Comeback! Who's gonna get me down from here?"

"Jaune?" As if to answer his question Jaune looked down to find a familiar redhead staring at him with a loose smile. "Do you… have any spots left on your team?"

"Very funny." Jaune smiled a moment later though.

Back with Ruby and Weiss though, things weren't exactly ending with a smile. "What's the hurry?"

"I will not let my mission be delayed because you're too slow." Weiss stated as Ruby just smiled slightly at that. Slow wasn't exactly a word that would be used to describe her. Not in the slightest. "I swear, if I get a bad grade because of your -" In an instant Ruby was right in front of her. A wide smile on her face as she made lite movements with her hands. "What the?"

"I'm not slow see? You don't have to worry about me!"

"When did…"

"Weiss, just because I don't exactly know how to deal with people doesn't mean I don't know how to deal with monsters." Ruby leaned in and grabbed weisses shoulder as the heiress just crossed her arms. "You're about to see a whole different side of me today Weiss! And after it's all over, your gonna be like"Wow! That Ruby Girl is really cool… and I wanna be her friend"." A quick flurry or rose petals and Ruby was gone, leaving Weiss to wipe the petals from her line of view.

"You may be fast, but you still excel at wasting time!" Weiss shouted, but Ruby didn't respond. "Ruby? … Ruby?" The response she got wasn't anything a human could produce. "Ruby!"

 _Yang_

All she heard was the forest life. Yang realized as she walked through the forest a leisure pace and without a care in the world. Well outwardly yet. Inwardly… well Yang was still Yang so... "Hello~o?" Yeah she was still pretty carefree. "Is anyone out there? Hello~o?" Coming to a stop the blonde raised her arms as she looked around for a moment. "I'm getting bored here." She frowned slightly, turning her head as she heard rustling behind her. "Is someone there?" Seemingly without a second thought she headed towards the noise as she started to peer through the bushes "Ruby is that you? All Yang got as an answer was a beast like snarl. "Nope." From the bushes an Ursa struck, causing Yang to roll out the way. Getting some distance she activated Ember Cecilia, turning the bracelets into their gauntlet form as she started to take a stance. Although she quickly shifted out of it as a second tried to hit her and she flipped away. Wasn't sure which one it was that charged her next, though guess it didn't matter in the end. They met her fist were sent flying back. The second came after her a moment later, only for her to uppercut into the air and kick it back as well.

"You guys wouldn't happen to have seen a girl in a red hood would you?" All the Ursa did was roar at her as she smiled. "Could just say no!" She dodged another claw strike, hopping to the side and back-flipping away from the second before a light laugh left her. "Hahaha. Geez you two couldn't hit the broad side of a ba-" Yang trailed off assomething floated away in her vision before falling to the floor. It was small but she noticed it, a single strand of blonde hair; her hair. For a split second the world stopped. "You…" The next half second, she saw red. "You monsters!" Throwing her hands down Yang was quickly enveloped in flames as she used her weapon to rocket forward. With a warcry she struck the first. A straight hook followed by an uppercut, right after she gave chase; a flurry of blows following her movements as she hammered into the Ursa before launching it through a number of trees. With a quick reload She turned to face the second Ursa as it stood a few feet from her. "What you want some too?!" Before the blonde could further vent her anger and frustration the Ursa dropped, revealing Blake standing behind it and retrieving her weapon. "… I could have taken him."

 _Forest Cliffs_

Ozpin just looked at his scroll as he stared through the various cameras they had planted throughout the Emerald Forest. Most of them showed nothing, though with the right screen he was able to see what was happening to his future students. A small number of screens at the edge kept him in touch with the other teachers and though he couldn't see their faces the audio kept him informed. "Well it looks like everyone is almost paired, excellent! I was beginning to worry, seems it was for nothing!" Professor Oobleck's voice was first talking in his usual fast pace.

"Yes it certainly does look like it."

Port's voice called out as Ozpin took a sip from his coffee.

"Who do you think pair themselves next?"

"Hm~ I want to say the Young Winchester and Ms. Valkyrie."

Oobleck.

"However she seems to have eyes for Ren, perhaps the would be a better pair."

"Well are we talking together-together pairing or team pairing?"

Peach's voice called out as Ports made a noise.

"In that case I want Ren and Valkyrie together!"

"Well from what the files say they grew up together." Glynda muttered as she dug into their file for a moment and looked it over. She muttered something under her breath as she finished, flipping back to the other screens as they continued to watch the events unfold.

"I'm curious about that one boy that walked off smashing through a tree...

The rest of the teachers fell silent as Wales spoke up for a moment.

"Yes that was... something."

Ozpin looked to the teen, watching him trace his fingers long the edge of a tree and put a hand to his lips. Next moment he reached under his pelt and pulled out a notebook and started to write something in it.

"He hasn't ran into any Grimm yet, all he'd been doing is collecting plants."

"He's examining the terrain! Scanning for any irregularities, seeing whatever might be out of place. Wonderful work."

"That's not all he's doing."

A certain teacher made a noise.

"The way he's moving… the way he drags his fingers on the ground and the time in which he makes his notes."

"That's an old style of hunting…" Ozpin admitted. "He's tracking the Grimm's previous movements." _'I hadn't seen movements like that in a long time.'_

"Professor Ozpin, where exactly did you say this boy was from?"

"Offland." though exactly where was up for debate. The boy hadn't heard of the Four Kingdoms until they had spoken months ago.

"It looks like he finally found a pack of Grimm."

"Let's see what he's capable off."

"Lets."

 _Gales_

The first hunt was also the most important. It was like a baptism, a rite of passage to show one was ready. The first hunt, it showed the potential of a soon to be hunter - either made or it broke them. The same could be said for their armaments. Showed that a weapon was properly crafted - if they were ready to sink their fangs into the hides of great beasts or if they would snap and crumble under the pressure. A lot rode on the first hunt. Maybe that was why he loved it so much.

Or maybe it was because everything made sense during the hunt.

During a hunt there were no tribe or clan politics involved, there were no borders between nations. No boundaries between upper and lower class. Fresh blood or living legend; all that joined the hunt were seen as equals. You were a Hunter, and you were among your kind, unabated by whatever weight your life had put on your shoulders. It didn't even matter that he was currently on another continent. All that mattered was the hunt.

 _That_ made sense to him.

For Gales, hunting wasn't a hobby, it wasn't just some form of past time like the Old World nobility made it out to be. Hunting was a part of him, it was in his blood. "And a hunter, must hunt." The teen muttered as he stared ahead, his attention focused on the pack of Beowolves that were patrolling their own made territory. He played this right though, things wouldn't be that way for long though. One of the black wolves noticed him, and with a growl it signalled the rest of the pack. Gales did a quick count, smiling to himself as he reached for his weapon. "30, not a bad number." He noted as the beowolves broke into a chorus of roars before charging him.

' _Slow.'_ That was the only thought that went through Gales head as the things charged him. Slow, slower, than most Pelagus - let alone a Fanged Wyvern. Anything they were maybe as fast as some packs of bird wyverns. He dodged a claw swipe, stepping in as he spun. Blade flying off of his back as it was brought into an overhead arc and bisected one of the creatures in one swift movement. He turned moving as the rest of the pack started to press their attack. He dodged another Beowolf, moving to the side before blocking another. He countered, smashing the weapon into one's face before taking a few steps back. Another block and twist knocked them off balance before he rolled to get behind it and stepped over to the side before rolling out the way of another claw.

"Hm…" For a while… that was all he did; he dodged, weaved, and blocked an assortment of claws that were aimed at him. A step to the left, a full block to the right, roll to avoid a mass of Beowolves, repeat.

Seeing another attack him, Gales snapped his free arm out as he grabber the Grimm by the claw and tightened his grip on it. He turned, bringing the Grimm over his head as he slammed the into the dirt. He twirled his blade like a knife, holding it in a reverse grip before stabbing downward as the Grimm screamed. With a twist the Beowolf fell silent and he pulled the weapon from it's body. "That should do." Gales noted as he turned back to the pack. "Let's go partner." And like that Gales went on the offensive. One swung at him only to hit air and in turn lost it's head. He stepped to the side sliding his leg along the ground as he made an upward swing, and took another's arm seconds before they strike at. It staggered back, only to lose it's head with a well placed shot from the rifle barrel. He turned the arm, reaiming the bladed rifle as he fired, shooting round after round at the group. One came behind him a sudden roar as they raised their arms to strike only to have Gales jump and guard himself. When they hit his blade he was sent flying. During his flight he stabbed downward, hitting a Beowolf and used them as a brake to land on their back. Pulling Altered Song's trigger, he fired downward, punching a hole through their skull before withdrawing his weapon. Next one that came after him caused him to step back, and when they swung the hit air. He retaliated seconds later bringing the weapon up and across. Not a killing hit but definitely a wound.

That done he turned to the others and did a full swing, cutting a number of them in half as he charged. Really did wish the weapon was heavier; still felt like he was wielding a Longsword. Still he'd manage with the weight problem. Hunter's were adaptable that way.

Turning to another Grimm he leaned to the side as it's claw almost cut into him. He shot the Beowolf in the leg as it went down before punching it in the head. A roundhouse met the next as it was pushed back a bit, and with the momentum he swung his blade and removed it's neck. Tossing Altered Song only to catch it, Gales fired, the barrel launching a new shell at the pack. This one took an arm but the Grimm it hit only staggered for a moment before charging head on. Gales met it head on, before he jumped into the air, and came crashing down on the Grimm with his sword in it's skull. Jumping again he flipped over his blade and brought it in an overhead arc and let it take another Grimm. One caught his attention as he rolled, getting out the way of it's claws before twisting his sword behind him as he blocked another set of claws. He was actually a bit surprised when it grabbed his weapon and wretched it free from his grip causing him o look at his empty hand. The next time it swung at him Gales just moved, letting it hit ait as he slipped behind and hugged. With little effort he lifted it into the air and suplexed the Grimm before rolling to his feet and grabbed one of it's legs. He smashed it into the next one that tried to attack him.

Forest Cliffs

"Did he just suplex a Beowolf?"

"I'm more concerned by the fact he's literally beating Beowolves… with another Beowolf."

"I feel like that's a thing. Is that a thing?"

"Not normally." Ozpin admitted. "It takes considerable strength to lift something the way he is, and he's making it look natural."

"I wonder what he benches."

"Still I'm curious, if he could fight this well… why did he stay on the defense as long as he did?"

 _Gales_

Gales threw a Beowolf at the crowd as he lifted his weapon again. "Alright first upcoming mod, something to better my grip on you, guards aren't just doing it it seems." Gales examined his weapon before making a noise. "Well that's what the First Hunt's for right? To see what works and what doesn't." Without warning he swung the weapon behind him as another Beowolf dropped. When the rest were on him he sent one flying, a thrown blade stabbed into their body as he struck a second one with his fists. The third threw stones at him, only for him to dodge and roll. He punched it in the stomach, causing white bile to be launched for a second as it skid back. Turning back to the others he kicked one away before throwing a another over his shoulders and started to smash another into the ground. Ripping his weapon from the body of a Beowolf he did a full turn, dragging it from one body to the next before stopping. With a quick hop he jumped over another Beowolve's claw and let it launch him into the air. A few good feet and the teen flipped, landing in a crouch as the pack turned to him and gave chase.

"I think we've had enough partner." The Hunter stated as he lowered his head, closed his eye and inhaled. Throughout the forest a loud beastial roar sounded. One that didn't belong to any Grimm that neither student or teacher were accustomed to.

" **GGRAAAGGGHHHHH!"**

 _Team: Jaune and Pyrrha_

"W - What was that?"

"I'm not sure."

 _Team: Ruby and Weiss_

"Sounds like a really big Grimm." Ruby muttered as she watched a selection of birds fly off.

 _Team: Yang and Blank_

"I've never heard of a Grimm like that before." Blake admitted as Yang jut looked in the direction of fleeing birds.

"Should we check it out?

 _Team: Ren and Nora_

"I wanna see what that was!"

"Not happening Nora."

 _Forest Cliffs_

"He has a strong pair of lungs." Ozpin commented as he looked at the screen watching Gales place his sword on his back before looking around. A pile of shredded Grimm parts resting around him as he crossed his arms. "Still I'm impressed."

"Did anyone get a good look look at that last move he did?"

"No, I'm afraid all I saw was a charge and flashes of silver."

"I'm afraid not I've just tried replaying the camera feed at half it's speed and still nothing."

Oobleck's words caused a brief silence.

"Are you saying that _whatever_ he just did… our cameras couldn't pick it up?"

"Not all together no."

"Do you think it was his Semblance?"

 _"No…"_ Ozpin stated as he thought back. _"He doesn't know what a Semblance is."_ Then again that hadn't been one of the topics they discussed when they first met the boy. _'Although…'_ Ozpin gave Glynda a look. If he thought about it; it might have been a Semblance just under a different name. "Regardless we have another interesting student this year."

 _Gales_

"Huh… you guys really do disappear when you die." Gales noted as he raised the head of a Beowolf for a moment, watching the black smoke start to leave it. A moment later the head disappeared as Gales frowned. "What are you guys?" The teen questioned before wiping his hand and looked in a random direction. "Are these things really wicked spirits?" The teen questioned as he smelled the air before starting off. "Guess I got something to look into while I'm here." Gale muttered as he crossed his arms.

From the the woods something moved, scarlet eyes resting on the lone teen as they moved forward, uncurling veined fingers as they reached forward.

 **" _Interesting."_**

Gales punched air as he turned, and with his free hand he grabbed his weapon and looked around. "What the-" No one. Just a boy alone in the woods. 'No not alone…' The teen thought as he stared at the woods for a moment and smelled the air. "Can't smell anything near… but that feeling… it's just like yesterday…" No that wasn't exactly right. The teen bit his sleeve and pulled it upward, taking a look at the hairs on his arm. "Yesterday was light… this though, I haven't had my instincts flare like that since…" A scream pulled Gales out of his thoughts as he turned. Without a second thought he ran, taking off into the forest as he followed then brief yet obviously feminine scream.

* * *

 **Alright Beacon's Initiation is entering it's second stage and someone's apparently watching Gales. Feel free to take your guesses on who, cause you'll find out at a later time.**

 **Now I apologize if Gales entrance wasn't that interesting, everyone has their own style in doing it and in Gales case, he chose the elegant art of bulldozing through everything in his path and walking it off like it was nothing. As for his fight scene, I hope all of you have a better idea of his fighting style right now, if not you'll see more of it as time goes on. Same with that last move Gales did that shredded the Beowolf Pack.**

 **Either case I hope you liked the chapter and stay tuned for the end of Initiation. Till then feel free to leave a comment if you feel like it.**


	14. Chapter 14: Initiation's End

_A few minutes prior_

 _Team: Ren and Nora_

"Nora no." Ren muttered as he stared at his lifelong friend, watching the grin that suddenly crossed her lips. If Nora wasn't smiling she was usually grinning. But this grin, this one unfortunately meant something.

"Nora yes~." The orange haired teen stated as she continued to stare at the Ursa a few feet away from them, minding its own business and actually not interested in either of them for once. Ren reached for her, but she was already gone moving up to the Ursa and jumping onto it's back. The moment it realized she was there it roared and tried to swing at her, claws swiping at it's shoulders as it turned. All the while Nora just laughed happily, "woo-ing" on occasion as Ren just palmed his face for a moment. "Ren you've gotta try this!"

"I don't think so." Ren sated as he looked back up and saw the hammer come out. "Nora what are you -" Before je could ask Nora brought the hammer down on the Ursa's back as it roared, this time in pain as it took off, a laughing Nora on it's back.

"Ren catch me!"

' _Why am I surprised she's doing this?'_

 _Team: Yang and Blake_

"So~ we're just gonna ignore that giant roar we heard a little while ago?" Yang asked as she put her hands on her hips. Looking to her partner she waited for a response. "You don't talk much do you?" More silence. Weirdly enough she kinda expected this much, especially considering how last night went. That said it wasn't a bad thing. Blake might not of come off as much of a talker, but at least she was still someone she could handle being around. She'd just have to talk enough for the two of them. _'She doesn't talk much I do; guess she's the Yin to my Yang.'_ Snickering slightly the duo continued walking though Blake did look back to see what the Blonde was smiling about. She didn't get an answer though as Yang just smiled playfully. Though the smile did slip when they reached the edge of their path, finding it disappearing into an old rundown temple. "Think this is it?" Blake just looked at her for a moment before they started walking down the hill and into the temple grounds and found small wooden figures resting on the pedestals, some yellow, some back, but their form was something familiar.

"Chess pieces?"

"Some of them are missing. Looks like we weren't the first ones here." Yang noted as a brief silence washed over the two. _'Aw~ I really wanted to be here first.'_

"Well… I guess we should pick one."

 _Team: Jaune and Pyrrha_

Think this is it?" Pyrrha didn't answer that question until they were a good few feet into the cave. Surrounded by stone and their only light being the torch that Jaune had created for them.

"I'm not sure this is it…" Jaune just sighed as he looked back at her for a moment.

"Pyrrha, I made the torch. Could you at least humor me for maybe five more feet?" She did, the gain with how his day started he probably needed it. She pinned him to something twice after all. Hearing the teen yelp Pyrrha reached, a vain attempt to grab him and the torch he carried disappeared from view. There went the light.

"Ow."

"Do you feel that?"

"Soul crushing regret?"

"No, it's… warm." Pyrrha noted as she tried looking around. Problem was the surrounding darkness. Couldn't see the back of her hand even if she tried. She could see Jaune's eyes though, for whatever reason. _'His eyes are a really nice shade of blue…'_ The young Huntress noted as she stared at one of the two lights she could see for a moment before… wait lights? She looked away from Jaune as she turned her attention elsewhere. There was light coming from further within the cave. A warm, yellow shade from the looks of it. "Jaune."

"Yeah?"

"Look." Jaune turned, the only indicator being his eyes disappeared from her line of sight. "Light?" The teen question as he looked back to Pyrrha and then the light. "Think we should check it out?"

"I'll follow your lead." Pyrrha stated and smiled - although Jaune couldn't see it. When she heard him start walking she followed. Heading towards the light as she let her thoughts drift. Jaune was certainly a nice boy, though from what she had seen of his interactions with Weiss a bit of a flirt. Or at least he tried to be. Lacked that silver tongue. Bit ignorant to, but that was fine as well. Sure he apparently didn't know about Aura till she unlocked it earlier and wasn't aware of who she was, but both cases were corrected in time. _'I wonder who trained him… he should have a least known about his Aura.'_ The young huntress thought to herself as they closer to the source of light, and found… something.

"That's the relic!" A better view of Jaune showed that he was practically bouncing as he looked upon the loosely teardrop like creation. It was… pretty; that was for certain. Jaune reached for it, slowly as if it was going to bite him and when he made a notion to grab it -

'Did it just move?'

"Hey. Bad relic." Jaune sounded as though the relic was a misbehaving puppy. Would have been cute but… "Gotcha!" Pyrrha narrowed her eyes as the relic continued to move for a moment, and she saw something else poking through the shadows of the cave.

"Jaune…"

Turns out Jaune had a very feminine scream.

 _Team: Yang and Blake_

"Some girls in trouble!"

 _Team: Jaune and Pyrrha_

She ran. There was no better way to say it, Pyrrha ran, turned on her heel and made for the cave exit in record time. With an apparently giant Grimm behind her. Deathstalker; like a giant scorpion just way to big.

"Ahhh! Why? Ahhh! Pyrrha! Ahhhh! Pyrrha!" No longer in a confined space and necessary room made Pyrrha turned skidding to a stop as she looked at her partner apparently swinging from the Grimm's tail. She really felt bad for him, teen looked and sounded ready to cry. "This is no the Relic! It's not! Ahhh! Do something!"

"Jaun! Whatever you do, don't let -" She must have jinxed, cause it was at the moment that the Deathstalker swing its tail, sending the poor boy flying into the distance as he screamed again. "… go." She just watched him go before turning her attention back to the Grimm. _'Oh dear…'_ She scratched her head, gave and awkward smile and did the smartest thing she could think off. She ran ran as fast as her legs could carry her and for the first time since Initiation she was incredibly happy she never skipped her morning job with Gales.

 _Team Ruby and Weiss_

Some hundreds of feet above ground… "Ruby! I told you this was a terrible idea!"

"We're fine! Stop worrying!"

"I am so far beyond worrying!

"… In a good way?!"

"In a bad way, in a very bad way!"

"Well, why don't we just jump?!"

"What are you insane?!" That might have been up for debate. "Oh you insufferable little-"

 _Team: Yang and Blake_

Blake, did you hear that? What should we d-" Blake just pointed skywards. Changing the subject as Yang followed her finger.

"Heads up!" One Ruby Rose called out, falling from the sky as Yang just looked on in both confusion and disbelief.. and then Jaune popped into her line of view. Smashing into the caped figure as they both smashed into a tree.

"What was that?"

"Ahem…" Ruby shook her head as she pulled herself from a daze and turned her head to look at Jaune hanging upside down from a tree. "Hey Ruby." This just wasn't his day it seemed.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?"

"I-" before Yang could finish that sentence however when they both heard a grimm growling and trees falling in the distance. Ursa and from the looks of it seemed to be trying to reach for something on it's back, stopping only when a flash of lightning erupted from it's back.

"Yeehaw!" It dropped and Nora rolled off it's back and onto the floor. "Aww. Its broken." She zipped over to the Ursa's back as she looked it over. "Ewww." Behind her Ren stepped out the woods, panting as he leaned on the Ursa for support.

"Nora… Please… don't ever do that again." He looked to his childhood friend and then around. She was already gone… of course she was.

"Oooooo." Up at the temple nora was looking over a rook piece before lifting it up, holding as though it were a trophy. "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"

"NORA!" That pulled the young lady from her little happy dance as giggled slightly and did a salute.

"Coming Ren."

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?"

"I-" Another Grimm growled the group turned their heads, looking to see Pyrrha running with a Deathstalker behind her.

"Jaune!"

"Pyrrha!"

"Whoa!"

"Ruby!" Jaune watched as Ruby left him, jumping from the tree they had both been confined in as she hit the ground.

"Ruby?"

"Yang!"

"Nora! The two jumped back slightly as Nora popped up in between them. The Grimm just hissed again as Blake looked at the scene.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?" It was at that moment that Yang exploded, eyes flashing red as she looked around.

"I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?" She got her to seconds.

"… It's really good exercise by the way." Gales noted as the girls plus Ren jumped slightly. "Running with something chasing you."

"Gales!?"

"When did you get here!?"

"How long have you been standing there?" The one eyed teen just scratched his head as he looked over to Jaune - who was still in a tree unfortunately.

"I got here around the time Jaune crashed into Ruby midair." He admitted. "Just followed his screaming."

"Oh… so you saw-" Ren began before palming his face.

"I saw everything… by the way Nora?"

"Yeah?"

"Nice~"

"Thank you~"

"Uh... guys?" Ruby pulled the group from their conversation as they turned to her before turning skyward. Weiss was hanging onto the talon of an airborne Nevermore.

"How could you leave me?"

"I said jump."

"She has a lot of strength in that left arm of hers."

"She's gonna fall."

"She'll be fine."

"She's falling."

With Jaune, having finally released himself from the confines of the branch that he'd been stuck in, took a moment to catch his breath before his attention shifted to his falling snow angel. Time to be a hero. So he made the jump and by some unknown power he caught her with a smile. "Just dropping in?" Weiss looked down then at her savior. Which of course caused Jaune to look down and realize he didn't think this rescue all the way through. "Oh god…" He tried though that's what counts. "Noooo!"

And then the pair hit the ground, or at least should have. "Gotcha." Looking to the one that had caught both of them Weiss and Jaune looked to the one eyed hunter as he smiled kindly. "My hero." Both muttered as Gales just set them down.

"Don't mention it."

A shriek from the Deathstalker and a swing of it's claw launched Pyrrha through the air and towards the others. Everyone just looked as she hit the ground shield first. "Great! The gangs all here! Now we can die together!

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby released a battle cry as her sister called out to her. Gales just watched the scene for a moment and chose to move. Weapon drawn he made his way to Ruby only for her to disappear from his line of sight and propel herself forward thanks to Crescent Rose's propulsion.

Lets just say her attack on the Deathstalker had… less than successful results. "D - Do - Don't worry! Totally fine!" She reassured everyone as she looked back at them for a moment. Looking back to the Grimm though that reassurance slowly disappeared from view. She fired, taking a shot at the white armor covering the Grimm before turning and ran. Must have realized she bit off more that she could chew at this moment. Smart.

"Ruby!" Yang moved, running towards her sister as Gales grit his teeth. In the sky the Nevermore screamed, roaring at the teens as it reared up, raising its wings it flapped once, launching a hail of feathers forward as they pelted the ground. Ruby bounced back when it hit her cloak, Gales batted his away, Yang stopped before she got impaled. "Ruby get out of there."

"I'm trying!" She stopped though when the Deathstalker Grimm stood in front of her and raised its tail before bringing it down on her.

"Ruby!" Gales made to throw his weapon when something flashed by him.

"You are so childish." Ruby looked up as she found the stinger tail just a few feet in front of her.

"Weiss?"

"And dimwitted, and hyperactive. And don't even get me started on your fighting style." Weiss continued as she turned to her teammate. "And I suppose I can be a bit... difficult, but if we're going to do this we're going to have to do this together." Weiss admitted as she leaned towards her partner and released a smile. "So if you quit trying to show off I'll be… nicer."

"I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this."

"Your fine." Weiss stated as Gales stopped in front of them as Ruby whispered something the girl couldn't quite catch.

"Normal knees… whoa."

"Touching as this moment is." Gales began he looked to Weiss and then Ruby. "There's still a giant bird and wannabe Kusabami bearing down on us." The teen admitted as saw Weis nod. Yang in the meantime finally caught up to them, and just wrapped her sister into a hug.

"So happy your ok!" A brief moment, and all four made their way back to the others as Jaune looked to the Nevermore.

"Guys, that thing's circling back. What do we gonna do?"

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us." Weiss stated as she looked towards the Chess pieces.

"She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things."

"Run and live. That is an idea I can get behind." Gales just crossed his arms and nodded.

"Long as they stay in the forests we can always come back later and deal with them." He admitted as he watched everyone go and grab a chess piece. In the meantime he just looked around, frowning slight as he looked at the pedestals. _'There's no more…'_ The teen frowned slightly as he shook his head.

" _You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item as well as your standing and grade you appropriately."_

"He was only going to pass a certain number of students to begin with." Gales muttered quietly. It's not just a retrieval, it's a competition between Hunters and Huntresses. We'd have to fight to keep the relics safe and in our possession. Whomever had it by the end of the initiation; they graduated.

"Gales?" Pyrrha rested a hand on her friends shoulder as he gave her a smile.

"It's fine. Come on we gotta get out of here."

"Right." Oblivious to the situation Ruby looked back to others as she made a gesture with her arm. "Telling everyone to move and took off. She took the lead as Gales took the rear.

This wasn't running away; it was a tactical retreat. There was a difference. None of them had to necessary deal with these two Grimm. As Ruby and weiss said. They just needed the Relics and to get back to the cliffs. Only it was that easy…

Path to the cliff wasn't a straight line, had to zig-zag through different parts of the forest to try losing their tails. Hard when one controlled the air. Harder still when they took a bad turn and found themselves amidst a cliffside. Nevermore perching itself on top of a dead tower and screeched as the teens took cover.

"Well that's great!"

"Oh it's about to get better." Gales muttered as he looked behind his cover and saw the Deathstalker bursting through trees.

"Oh man run!" Everyone moved as Gales drew his weapon and switched it to it's rifle form.

"We need to ground that bird!

"Nora, distract it!" Nora happily obliged. Running cross the open field as Gales did the same from the opposite direction. Both dodged a storm of feathers being launched before opening fire. Nora her grenade launcher, Gales his rifle. Opening salvo gave the others some room to move towards the bridge though Ren and Blake stayed behind. Good idea, when both Nora and Gales turned the Deathstalker was already on them. Would have struck hadn't the pair chosen to move in. Weiss popped up a moment later, a Glyph appearing at her feet as she grabbed Nora and carried her away, leaving Blake, Gales and Ren to distract the Grimm a moment longer before they booked it as well.

"Go! Go!" Pyrrha made the call as she turned, spear turning into a rifle as she dropped to her knees and started firing. Ren followed her example for a moment before they followed the others across the bridge.

' _That gets rid of one; path is too narrow for that Grimm to follow. All that's left though is the flyer.'_ Gales thought as he looked over to the circling Grimm. "What's your move?" It took out the bridge. "Fuck you!" Left on one side with Ruby and Jaune, and on the other Pyrrha and Blake on the other.

"Man we gotta get over there! They need help!"

"Yeah."

"Let's do this!" Nora declared as Jaune looked down.

"Yeah, but uh… I can't make that jump."

"Then we learn to fly." Gales stated as he took a few steps back and Nora grinned. Without warning she hit Jaune with her grenade launcher to bring him back before turning it into a hammer.

"Oh wait!" To late. She hit the bridge with enough force it acted as a catapult, launching both Jaune and Gales into the air. "No, no, no, no, no!" With a quoich turn and firing of her hammer Nora launched her self after the duo.

"Ah~ smash!" She struck it's head as it brought its tail back for a fire from her weapon sent her back before it could do any harm to her though, and in her retreat she slammed into Blake and knocked her into Gales. He just looked at her than towards the other side of the bridge and gave her a look.

"You're crazy aren't you?"

"Honestly Up for debate." The teen muttered as he tossed Blake into the air before grabbing her a turn, he threw her like a ball, letting her sail across the gap. She made it, bit to much force but she made it. She reached the Nevermore struck it a few times before landing on it's back and ran along it's back before jumping off.

"Its tougher than it looks!

"Then let's hit it with everything we've got!"

"I want it put on record that I don't normally work in groups of five." Gales stated as the Deathstalker pulled its tail from the bridge as it started to tilt.

"We gotta move!" They did, charging the Grimm it struck. Pyrrha went first. Blocking one pincer as she went after it's face. When it retaliated Jaune covered her, blocking with his own shield as she jumped over and knocked it away. Ren Jumped on it's tail and fired on its stinger. Nora stayed at range firing grenade after grenade at the thing. Gales slipped between live rounds and jumped, bringing his axe down on a gap in it's claw and took it straight off as hestompd on the back of the weapon. A wail left the Deathstalker as it lost its claw and swung to get the teen away from it. Pyrrha threw her spear and launched it forward; nailing it in one of its eyes as Gale went for its legs and to keep it from moving while Ren was knocked away and to a wall.

"Ren!" Jaune noticed something as he turned to his teammate.

"Pyrrha!"

"Done!" She threw hershied at it's stinger and removed it, stabbing it straight into its head and her shield returned.

"Nora, nail it!"

"Heads up." Nora jumped dropping her hammer under her as she landed on Pyrrha's shield as Gales skid back and looked at the team.

"The synergy of these guys…" Pyrrha jumped, and then Nora fired launching herself into the air. She just released a small happy laugh as she reached her full height, and dropped with the force of a meteor, smashing herself into the the Grimm and broke the rest of the bridge and launched those on it into the air. When they landed the five, the bridge and Deathstalker dropping and hunters looked back to Ruby and the others still battling the Nevermore. "Still at it huh… Nora, ever play baseball?" Nora took a stance as Gales charged her. He jumped twisted and landed on his weapon's side.

"Batter up!"

She pulled a variation of the what she had done with Pyrrha, launching the teen into the air as he went after one of the pillars. When he reached it he stabbed his weapon into it to keep his balance and turned to see Yang across from him.

"Nice of you to join us."

"Glad I'm not late." He turned his weapon back to it's rifle form as he and Yang opened fire on the Nevermore. "So what's the plan?"

"We're gonna pin it in one place and throw my sister at it!" Yang stated as the Nevermore charged them head on. It opened that beak of it's as Gales and Yang shared a look. "Mouth."

"Head." Both jumped, and and landed on their respective parts of the Nevermore. Both holding onto the beak from different angles as Yang opened fire down it's throat as Gales did a full swung and fired at its eyes. over his head as his weapon returned to blade form as it started to glow.

"I! Hope! Your! Hung-ry! " Yang jumped off a moment later as Gales swung around to be on it's throat and returned his weapon to blade form and stabbed it as it hit the mountain. Stab punched straight through the neck and into the mountainside behind it as it struggled Gales just glanced down to see the girls getting into position. Yang and Blake made an improvised slingshot as Weis made a glyph of some sort. Ruby just jumped on it as she landed next to Weiss.

All he had to do was keep the damn bird still for a minute. "Good thing I saved this." The teen muttered as he hit something on his weapon and watched his weapon start to glow. Before the oversized bird could try breaking free a chain of explosions kept him it in place. A phial of Fire Dust he had stored starting to empty its contents in its neck.

Ruby was launched a moment later, firing shot after shot to ropell herself skyward before her scythe dug into the Grimms neck and Gales looked at her. Another act of synergy; Gales pulled himself up and stepped on his weapon and proceeded to empty its contents as a faster pace while Weiss made a trail of Glyphs for Ruby. And Ruby, she ran, ran straight up the mountainside as she took the Nevermore and Gales with her. Moments he reached the top of her climb she took it's head off. Leaving the body to slide down the mountainside as it slipped through Gales weapon and as he stood still pinned to the mountain wall.

"Wow…" Jaune must have spoken for everyone as they looked upon the young huntress. All save Gales who just climbed up the rest of the mountain and stood with her.

"Nice plan."

"Nice improv."

Yang just looked upon the two as she smiled lightly. "Well. That was a thing."

 _Beacon Amphitheater_

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester Dove Bronzewing Sky Lark." Ozpin began as he looked to the four new students. There was an applause going around, to commemorate the occasion. "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward you will work together as… team CRDL. Lead by Cardin Winchester." Another round of applause and the team stepped down.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie." The four stepped forward as Ozpin looked them over. "The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces." From this day forward you will work together as… Team JNPR." Nora couldn't help hugging Ren. "Lead by… Jaune Arc."

"Huh?" That certainly caught the teen by surprise. "L - lead by…?"

"Congratulations, young man." Pyrrha just smiled as she hit Jaune in the shoulder causing him to fall over.

"And finally; Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as… Team Ruby. Lead by Ruby Rose."

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang couldn't help hugging her sister as the rest f the school watched. For some reason someone just whistled at the sight.

"Looks like things are shaping up to be an… interesting year." That said Ruby and the others joined the other students as they had themselves a moment. One that slowly ended as she asked a simple question.

"Guys… where's Gales?"

 _Ozpin's Office_

Office was nice, kind of weird looking but still nice. That said Gales just sat in silence as he looked to Ozpin, watching him take a drink of his hot cocoa for a moment. He missed hot cocoa, especially when the cold seasons came. Great for warming up. That said though the silence had passed long enough in his opinion.

"So~ yeah."

"I suppose you're wondering why I called you here?"

"I have an idea."

* * *

 **Now I want to apologize that this chapter hadn't come out earlier . This past week I was trying to work on a cover image for this and for some reason I couldn't bring myself to continue writing without it. Pulled myself out of that little problem finally, but yeah. I'm still working on a cover image but I'm going to put that in on the back burner and just focus on writing. Again I apologize for making you wait, and I'll try to not do that again.**

 **That said Initiation has been brought to an end and** **teams CRDL, JNPR, RWBY have officially been made. Unfortunately Gales is left out at the moment and was summoned to Ozpin's office instead. Now when I wrote this I wanted to show a bit more of Gales and have him deal with another Grimm on his own but couldn't really bring myself too. So I just focused more on the other teams and gave them a moment to shine. Didn't want to leave him out though, so I just had him play small parts in the JNPR and RWBY's fights. Still I hope you enjoyed it at least a little.**

 **Now on to a note. As all of you have likely realized Gales doesn't really use the Axe Form often. He likes using the Sword mode because he started out using Greatswords. I never really got why there needed to be a gauge filled to a certain extent before you could use the blade state and since it's probably just for video game convenience I'm gonna remove it for this story; meaning he can maintain the blade state for an infinite amount of time. Also the Phial; as he noted he was "saving it" and that's because he only had one made at the time. As it's the start of the series and there are Dust robberies going around; Dust at the moment isn't easy for him to come by and while he could have gotten some from Junior's boys - the ones that fought Ruby - my best guess is that they gave it all to Roman somehow, considering in Canon there's an episode when you see the Dust shop is getting reopened. So likely Roman had all the Dust when he made his escape. Even if that wasn't the case Gales basically spent two whole weeks building the weapon - not including phial charges for it. So yeah, even if he had more Dust he likely only had enough time to get one together before school started.**


	15. Chapter 15: Pact

"Hey uh, Pyrrha? You alright?"

"Hm? Oh yes Jaune I'm perfectly fine." Pyrrha stated as she looked at her partner and smile. What makes you think something's wrong?" Jaune just scratched his head as he the rest of JNPR and RWBY started walking through the school on their way to class. First day, couldn't risk sleeping in for this, left a bad impression.

"Nothing, nothing it's just…"

"You've been super depressed ever since yesterday because Gales isn't with us." Nora popped up as Ren nudged her. "What?"

"Yeah what Nora said. You sure your alright?" Pyrrha sighed slightly as she looked at her team.

"Yes well…" Pyrrha began as she sighed. "I do admit I'm a bit sad that he won't be with us. He'd make a great Huntsman."

"I agree, he showed great promise." Ren added in as looked to team RWBY and saw them nod in agreement. For some reason though, he did notice that the girls were slightly upset about that fact. Then again he was as well. Gales showed a natural synergy with their groups, it was like he had worked them for years. It would be a shame to lose someone like that. "However we can't change what happened though."

"Or~ can we?" Nora pipped in as she she started to think. "Maybe we could convince the teachers to let him come back to school! That way we could get him to stay with us and we could all work together again."

"I don't think it works that way Nora." Ren added in as the group made their way into class as a few other students walked up behind them.

The students sat with their assigned teams, in a way made sense considering that they were going to be spending the next few years together. "Well then it appears that everyone is here!" Professor Peter Ports looked at his gathered students and made a noise. "It is a pleasure to meet all of you, I am Professor Ports, I hope we can all get along during our time together." He released a deep laugh as he spoke. "Oh who am I kidding, of course we will! Why I'm certain that by the time the semester is up you won't just see me as a teacher but as a confidants, perhaps even a friend." Ports stated before being met with silence. "But right now, for you to see e only as a teacher is fine, that said let us start our first class today by seeing which teams are all among us." He reached for his scroll as he smiled behind his mustache. "When I call your team name, I want you to introduce yourselves." He coughed into his fistfor a momet as he started listing off teams.

"Team CRDL."

"Here." Four voices calle out as they introduced themselves to the class

"Team JNPR."

"Here." Jaunce, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren introduced themselves.

"Team RWBY."

"Here." Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang introduced themselves.

"Team CLR."

"Here." Only one voice called out as the rest of the of the class looked to the back of the room. A few eyes widened in surprise, the rest just looked on in confusion at the sole Huntsman in training as he grinned at them. "Gales Ashe, nice to meet you guys." He looked down to a group of surprised faces as he waved. "Hey guys."

 _Lunch_

"Gales is here, Gales is here, Gales is here." Nora sang as Gales sat next to Teams RWBY and JNPR with a smile on his face. Ten trays of food stacked in front of him as Jaune looked at the sight in a bit of disbelief.

"Someone's got an appetite…"

"You… uh… you're really going to eat all that?"

"Well duh~" Gales gave an honest smile as he started on his first plate, finishing it in record time as the others watched, all save for Pyrrha who casually started on her own plate.

"Oh dear…" Ren muttered as he stared at the sight, watching Gales devour the plates before him as his eyes slowly turned to look to someone else. Nora, she'd grabbed just as many plates as Gales had, and was eating with just as little abandon. _'There's two of them…'_

"Wow, look at them go…"

"Honestly how uncivilized."

2 minutes and twenty plates were empty as Nora and Gales just rubbed their bellies in satisfaction. "Ah~ that's a little better… know, I'm sure you all have questions."

"Yeah." Jaune admitted as he looked at the one-eyed teen. "What happened?"

"We were worried when you didn't show up at the ceremony yesterday." Blake admitted as she ate at a more civilized pace.

"Yeah sorry I couldn't go, I got called away to Oz's office."

You were called to Professor Ozpin's?" Gales just nodded as his one good eye drifted around the room and leaned on his palm. "Oz needed to talk to me about something important, so I headed to his office around the time the ceremony got underway." Ruby made a noise as she started munching on her cookies and Gales turned his gaze to her."What is that?"

"What's what?"

"That thing you're eating."

"You mean… cookies?" Ruby looked at her sweets as Gales tilted his head.

"What's that look for? You look like you never saw a cookie before." Yang joked as Gales just stared at the sweets on Ruby's plate.

"Seen? I've never even heard the word until today…" The table immediately went silent as they all looked at Gales in confusion or -in Ruby's case- shock.

"What?"

"How could you have never heard of cookies before? Everyone's heard of cookies."

"Well I'm not everyone it seems." Gales stated as he leaned on his hand and made a noise. "Are they any good?"

"They're the best!" Ruby stated as she took another bite before offering one of her cookies to Gales as stared at it for a moment before picking it up. More like a rabbit than anything Gales started nibbling on the treat before stopping.

"Is this cocoa? Holy - this is cocoa!"

"Those are chocolate chip cookies, best ones in Vale." Ruby stated proudly.

"But it's so sweet. It's not bitter at all. It's way sweeter than than the choco back home." Continuing his nibbling Gales made an almost purring noise as Blake twitched. "How'd you get it this sweet?"

"Vale secret." Pyrrha stated. "Although I'm certain it requires a lot of sugar."

"Sugar, you mean like Sugar Beet or sugarcane?"

"Refined sugar actually."

"How do you refine sugar?" That got Gales a few confused looks as he stopped munching and looked to Pyrrha while she scratched her cheek.

"It's a process… one I don't exactly understand myself." The redhead admitted as she looked to Gales… I take it you don't refine sugar where your from?"

"Nope, we grind it up and sometimes mix it with honey but can't get anything this sweet." Gales admitted as he finished his cookie before taking a moment.

"So uh… exactly what happened when you were summoned to Professor Ozpin's office?" Getting things back on track Jaune took a bit of his own food as Gales made a noise. "Oh right… well it went something like this…"

 _Yesterday_

" _You called me here because I'm getting kicked out your school." Gales stated calmly as he crossed his arms. "Shame too; I was actually kind of interested in seeing what would happen if I joined. I mean less you count my limited time at the Wycademy I've never been to school."_

" _You may still get your chance." Ozpin stated as he looked at the teen for a moment with a restrained smile. "As you've probably realized, every year when students are accepted into beacon , we make sure the number is divisible by four."_

" _For teams right? You need teams of four for every team of students you guys make?" Gales stated. "I figured as much when I realized the entire initiation wasn't just against Grimm but other students too." The teen muttered. "We were fighting for our placement in the school."_

" _Exactly, however this year is a bit different. You see, during the initiation test you managed to impress quite a few of the professors watching and they gave you exceptional scores and recommendations. Especially when they realized that you weren't going to turn against your fellow huntsmen and huntress just in order to pass and leave them behind."_

" _Yeah well; I didn't want to hurt their chances." Gales shrugged. "Besides… I don't turn on my comrades, I could never do that." His thoughts shifted to a familiar white haired teen as he clenched his fists unconsciously and took a calming breath. He said that… but he and Abel were still on opposite sides now. What would he do when they crossed paths again? He shook his head as Ozpin noticed his conflicting thoughts and chose to keep it to himself._

" _Yes; well, because of what you didn't do during your initiation, and your exceptional skills. He others have convinced me to break this rule this year." Gales perked up for a moment._

" _Really?"_

" _Yes; and the way you performed in the Emerald Forest gave me an idea. You will be a member of… your own team."_

" _Awesome!" Gales cheered. "Wait what? I get my own team… just like that?"_

" _During initiation you showed extraordinary skill on your own, both tracking Grimm as well as fighting them, and more importantly you were also able to work well with both teams. So you will work with both team RWBY and team JNPR. If the leaders can't decide what to do in a situation, you step in."_

" _Huh…" Gales stayed silent for a moment. "I have the weirdest sense of deja vu right now." The teen stated as he stared off into space for a moment. "Either way, I'm fine with it. Lets go."_

" _Good. allow me to explain this to you. You will be managing both RWBY and JNPR. You'll be allowed rearrange members as you see fit depending of the situation. If you think that certain members will work best for a mission, you may take them with you. Also, if the leaders can't make a decision, you will make it for them."_

" _Is that about it?"_

" _Yes, I do believe so." Ozpin admitted before he fell silent and started to think. "Oh yes, Gales… I have to ask, have you managed to unlock your Semblance yet?" Gales blinked before tilting his head in thought._

" _Semblance… that's the thing that makes everyone on Remnant special right? I did some reading about it a while back." The teen muttered before shaking his head. "But; no, I haven't." "Not sure if I need it though." The teen shrugged as he smiled lightly. "I mean. I got this far without it right? Heck I don't even know how to use my "Aura" yet so yeah."_

" _A fair point. I'm simply curious that's all." Ozpin admitted as the teen turned his gaze towards the window of his office and stared outward. "You aren't like most teen's Gales, I'm quite curious to see what your Semblance manifests as."_

" _Maybe you'll see one day… maybe not." The teen admitted as he looked back to Ozpin. "That said is there anything else I should know about?"_

" _No, I believe I kept you long enough. Enjoy your time here, make friends, and fight for the right reasons. Goodbye."_

" _Later Oz."_

Present

So… your our manager?" Weiss raised an eyebrow as she looked at the one-eyed teen.

"I prefer the term handler, but yeah." Gales admitted as he nodded his head. "I'll be working with you guys during our time here, both as an extra member of RWBY, and JNPR." He stated as he yawned into his hand. "Jaunee, Ruby, you two will still be in charge of your teams, bu if you need any advice or something just feel free to turn to me for help. Also if you have no idea how to handle a situation, I'll take over." Gales explained before pausing. "That said when I gotta be the leader of CLR though, I'll be rotating between all your members, see how well we can all work together if one of us gets benched for whatever reason." He looked between Ruby and Jaune for a moment. "You two ok with that?"

"Yep."

"Hey I'm just glad I have someone to turn to." Gales just nodded his head as he looked at the rest of the teams.

"That's good to hear, and as I said, you need any advice or even just want to talk I'm all ears." He looked to the eight as he smiled. "In fact; that goes out to all of you, come to me if you want to talk, need help, or even just want to hang out for a bit. You're my teammates sure but I wanna be your friend too."

"Yeah." Jaune smiled.

"What do you say, arm's in?"

"Arms in." Without another word the eight leaned over the table as they put their arms in a circle.

"RWBY, JNPR; I look forward in working with you guys, and I hope you all feel the same way."

"Yeah."

"That said, long as we're here, things are gonna be tough for us, but let's give it our all and become great Huntsmen and Huntresses, let's make our time here the best we can make it. You guys promise me that, and I'll do everything in my power to make sure you all come back from your quests beyond the city limits."

"We'll promise you the same thing."

"Then when it's all said and done, let's all come back and tell our stories. Not just to each other, but those that follow after us."

* * *

 **Alright that's it for chapter 15, sorry for the delay and how short it is, but it's finally here. Gales fate is revealed and he's now RWBY and JNPR's Handler, hopefully he'll fill out he role as best he can. That said when I started the last chapter I was at a toss up between Gales filling out this role or basically become a teacher to RWBY and the others, sharing his experiences with the huntsmen and huntresses in training and maybe share a bit of the Old World's history and customs. Then I found out about this** **fan-game called RWBY Vale of Darkness and decided to stick with the Handler/Manager role. Besides Gales is only 16 and from what Weiss said to Ruby in episode 3 he and Ruby are the youngest to be accepted into Beacon Academy, let alone pass initiation. So I don't know how everyone would feel knowing that their teacher was younger than them.**

 **As for the whole cookie thing and Gales never knowing about them? Well, I don't think refining sugar is something the Old World Would know about.**

 **That said I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner than this one, and I hope that you still enjoy what's up. Till then, feel free to favorite, review or just ask me a question.**

 **Till then, take care**


	16. Chapter 16: A Simple Day

_He missed home, at least that was what his dream told him. Sitting atop a Larinoth's head and watching the world move by. Watch a pack of Herbivores just exist, as they raised their young. Predators weren't after them today, and that was fine. They didn't need to be here. Without them, this place just seemed so at peace, and that was what he was looking for today. A moment of peace, in a world that at times semed overshadowed by monsters and dangers._

 _"From up here everything seems so small." Gales muttered as he heard the roar from above and turned his head. One of the Sky Kings were busy flying around, most likely patrolling their territory. Not hunting for food it seems, at least not at the moment. For some reason it brought a smile to his face._

 _"Ah found you." Jumping slightly Gales turned his head as he looked behind him, watching someone climbing up the Larinoth's neck to get to him. "What are you doing up here?"_

 _"Just taking in the sights… care to join me Abel?"_

Sitting up Gales rubbed his eye as he yawned, took a moment to gather himself and dropped back on his bed. "Sleepy…" The teen muttered as he ran a hand through his hair. He looked at the alarm clock, watching it read 5:50 and made a noise. I got two hours before school officially starts." He told himself before leaning back and taking a breath."Abel… I wonder what your doing right now." The teen muttered the name before pulling himself from bed and took a moment to stretch. That done he grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a random t-shirt before heading off to the bathroom.

 _Lost City_

"Abel." The teen simply made a noise as he pulled himself from his thoughts and glanced to the side, his attention turning to one of his older brothers as he tightened his grip on whatever was in his hands. "Wasn't expecting you to be up this early."

"We are creatures of habit." The teen admitted as he looked elsewhere and turned away from their camp. "My habit is that I don't sleep well when my mind is elsewhere."

"Care to share?"

"Not really."

"It might help."

"I know." Abel muttered before he looked at the item in his hand and just frowned. It's the ring gifted to him by the Kaiser, and honestly seeing it his brother just frowns slightly.

"You think about our lost brother don't you?"

"You can tell."

"He's been on your mind since the Aetheryte took him months ago." Abel just looked elsewhere as the older male just gave him a sad smile. "You care for him."

"I love him." The teen muttered as looked at the ring.

"As do we all, we are family after all. But you… you love him more than we do, you actually spent time with him before we brought him back to us. I understand why your love would eclipse our own for him." The older man stated as he sat next to his younger brother.

"I don't love him because he is family." The teen grumbled as he looks to the world beyond. "I love him because..." The teen paused for a moment as he drifted off. "Forget it…"

"Abel… you knew him better than I did. Tell me, what is he like?"

"He is… different. Taught the ways of the hunter or not, he is not like the rest of them. He is not like those that have accepted the elder dragons and wyverns living above him…. He see's the world with eyes I fail to fully understand. His eyes, his will grants him a sense charisma. People look up to him, and he the creatures see him as equals." The teen made a noise. "He's also incredibly weird, and a bit of an opportunist. Sometimes I forget he has a brain in that head of his." He looked at his counterpart. "Did I tell you he slept on an Espinas once?"

"The Thorn Wyvern?" his elder brother just gave him a look. "He _slept_ on it?"

"Yes, while I was infiltrating the Hunters Guild, he had taken a quest to slay the wyvern. The rest of our team had been dispatched to make sure he hadn't killed himself after a few hours… we found him asleep on it's head."

"How could he… I was aware that the Thorn Wyverns were docile less they woke up, grew angry, but for him to sleep on it's head…"

"Apparently after he found it he couldn't complete the quest, his weapon couldn't cut through it's scales… he found himself under equipped and given he couldn't slay the beast, he decided to join it during 'nap time'." Abel shook his head. "He's very strange, but that made him fun to be around… he kept things interesting. I loved him for that."

"I see…" The older brother just fell silent before closing his eyes. "We'll find him you know."

"I know."

"Brother Abel." A new voice called out to the pair as they turned to see a sister standing at the end of the hall.

"Sister Lacus."

"Master Lucio wants you."

"This early?" The older brother muttered as he looked at Abel for a moment. "Can it wait?"

"Master Lucio wanted him to be the first to see the Aetheryte when it stabilized." Abel stood in an instant as he looked at Lacus.

"You mean it's finally ready to send us."

"Yes. Master Lucio just wants some final words with you before you go."

"I'll be with him in a moment."

 _Vale_

 _Beacon_

Just because he was in school now, didn't mean that Gales was going to change his schedule much. He ran that morning, used it to wake himself up before heading back to the dorms and took a shower. That said his timing could have been a bit better.

"Mr. Ashe, it's good of you to join us." Glynda stated as the teen scratched his head

"Happy to be here." The teen smiled as Glynda narrowed her eye slightly.

"Take your seat, please." Gales didn't have to be told twice, as he headed towards a seat next to Pyrrha as class resumed.

"I'm happy you made it." Pyrrha whispered as she looked at the teen. "What took you?"

"I took a jog."

"Did you start late?"

"No i just… didn't stop." The teen grumbled as Glynda had them turn a page in their textbooks. "I got distracted."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Pyrrha stated as Gales glanced at the rest of Team JNPR. Ren was lost in their reading, Jaune was tryingto keep up and Nora…

"Oh that's not fair…" The teen muttered as he saw the fake eyes drawn on the young ladies eye. Gales pouted as he reached behind Pyrrha and tried nudging the sleeping Nora. "Come on… almost there… just a bit… more."

"Gales? What are you?"

"Shh~" Pyrrha flushed as Gales leaned close to her.

 _'Did he always smell so earthy?'_

"Just a little more…"

"Little more what? Mr. Ashe?" Gales froze as Pyrrha's flush drained. Slowly the teen turned his head to see Glynda standing across from him with a look of annoyance on her face.

"..."

"..."

"...hi."

"Hello." Glynda looked over to Nora as her eye twitched. In an instant the riding crop was in her hand and dropping onto the table as two figures jumped.

"Ah!"

"Pancake!" Nora looked around before her attention turned to Glynda and she fell silent. "..."

"..."

"... hi." At that moment Gales could have sworn their teacher was replaced with a enraged wyvern.

 _Lunch_

"I can't believe we got lunch detention!"

"I don't even know what detention _means_!" Nora and Gales both dropped their heads on the table as Glynda went about drinking a bit of tea and ignored them. "But I'm getting the impression it's like when Ashe used to have me stand in the corner when I was little." The teen muttered as Nora just made a noise. "I'm hungry~"

"You should have just let me sleep." Nora whined as she held her stomach and pretended to whimper. "My tummy wants food."

"So does mine." The two fell silent as Glynda took another sip of her tea. "Can't we just get food and come back?"

"No."

"Ple~ease." Nora just received a look. "Kay." A forced silence passed between the two as the two waited for their time to pass.

"Nora?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you petting my leg?" Glynda nearly choked on her drink as Gales said the words and quickly looked at the pair in mild horror and disbelief.

"What?!"

"I'm not petting your leg, I'm petting your pelt, there's a difference." The young woman said as she smiled. "Your pelt is really soft." That made Gales smile as he looked at his signature item and petted the pelt as well.

"It is, isn't it?"

"Yeah, just a little smelly, don't you wash it?"

"Hey I wash it." The teen said defensively. "Every time I find a lake or waterfall I wash it out. Keeps the monster blood from getting stuck on it."

"You don't use a washing machine?"

"What's a washing machine?" That got a look from both women as Gales tilted his head curiously. Nora just took a moment to laugh as she leaned back.

"Good one, you don't know what a washing machine is, you almost got me."

"Nora… I'm not messing with you, what's a washing machine?" Gales repeated as he looked at her.

"A washing machine is a piece of technology that cleans your clothes for you." Glynda stated as she entered the conversation. "Your old apartment should have had one."

"It did?" Glynda's eyes widened as she looked at the teen.

"Yes, don't tell me you… since you've been in Vale you _haven't_ been cleaning your clothes?" Had this boy been wandering around in filthy clothes all these months?

"What- no I wash them." Gales said before raising a sleeve to his nose and smelled it. "I use the tub and wash them by hand."

"You wash your clothes by hand?"

"Do you not?" Gales looked between Glynda and Nora as he gave them a curious look.

"No, that's what a washing machine is for." Nora admitted. "Duh."

"Well I do mine by hand."

"Is that how it's always been for you back home?" Glynda got a nod. 'I got the impression that Gale's homeland was underdeveloped… but to not even have a washing machine… where exactly are you from?' Nora made a noise as she stared at Gales pelt for a moment and patted it.

"Professor Goodwitch, can I nap until detention is finished?" An odd question, but one Glynda allowed either way, earning a sudden yes from the young huntress in training as she disappeared under the table. Gales just looked down at the young woman now resting her head on his pelt as she brought a finger to her lips. "Your pelt is comfy."

 _After Lunch_

Gales got odd looks as he made his way to his next class. A few people snickered, some took pictures on their Scrolls and others aw-ed. He ignored all of them. With a foot he kicked the door to his class open as he got even more looks. "Not late; the bell hasn't rung yet." The teen stated as Professor Oobleck made a noise.

"Ah yes Mr. Ashe, how good of you to join us." The professor stated as he looked at the teen. "But why are you carrying Ms. Valkyrie like that?" Gales just looked at Nora as she continued to sleep in his arms. The normally energetic girl had a peaceful smile on her face as she mumbled something and snuggled closer to the teen. A few students made noises, some going on about how adorable the seen was or how they wanted to be held like that. Others admittingly muttered something akin to jealousy. For reasons she wasn't sure Weiss was among them.

"Nora took a nap, I couldn't wake her up." The teen admitted.

"I see~" Gales just looked at the students as Ren took a moment to pull himself from his seat and sighed. He stood before Gales and Nora, lightly nudging the sleeper.

"Nora it's time to wake up." Nora made a noise as Ren sighed and looked at Gales.

"You got this?" Ren didn't respond just continued trying to gently pull his childhood friend from her sleep. Eventually he just sighed in defeat and placed two fingers on her cheek and started doing small circles.

"Ngh… Ren?" Nora muttered drowsily as she looked at her teammate. "Hi Ren~ Is it time for breakfast?"

"It's time for class."

"Oh… ok." The young huntress muttered as Gales set her on her feet and watched her rub her eyes.

"Thank you for bringing her to class." Ren just got a thumbs up as he grabbed Nora's hand and started leading the drowsy girl to a free seat, as for Gales, he took a seat next to a certain Ice Queen… who seemed to aggressively take down notes for the rest of class.

 _After School_

"I think Weiss is mad at me."

"What makes you say that?"

"Every time she looks at me today she's been glaring at me. So~ yeah I think she's mad at me."

"Nah~" Ruby stated as she looked at Gales and hit him in the arm. "Your good, since we've known each other, she's always had that look on her face."

"You've known her what three days now?" Gales stated as Ruby nodded.

"And she's always had that glare on her face."

"Good point." Gales admitted as he crossed his arms for a moment and watched Weiss.

"But I'd give her some space either case."

"Yeah~ tell Jaune that." The two fell silent as they watched Weiss disappear and leave a dejected Jaune behind. The teen walked back to them as the pair waited for him.

"Strike out?"

"Yeah~" Gales patted the boy on the back.

"Don't give up, it's only been two days since school started."

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll win her over eventually." Ruby got a smile as they started off themselves.

"Thanks guys. I don't plan on giving up so easily anyway."

"That's the spirit!" Gales patted Jaune on the back as he he made the teen lose his balance. "Never give up - unless she's already spoken for. In which case definitely give up…" Gales paused for a moment. "She's not spoken for right?" Jaune fell silent. Ruby and Gales watched him walk over to a wall and knock on it with his head.

"You know I didn't ask, maybe that's why she's not interested; she's got someone back in Atlas." He knocked his head against the wall again. "I should probably look into that."

"It'll be a start." The other two said together before looking at each other.

"Jinx, you owe me a soda?"

"What's a jinx…? Gales just got a pair of looks as Ruby scratched her head.

"A jinx is… you know a jinx. Your supposed to say it when you say the same thing as someone else at the same time and then the person who doesn't has to buy you a drink."

"Oh so it's like a dare."

"Yeah~" Ruby fell silent for a moment. "I guess?" She looked to jaune as he just shrugged in a way that basically said the same thing.

"Hm… so I owe you a drink… I can do that." Gales stated as he put a hand on his hips. "We'll just have to hit Juniors to grab it."

"Juniors?"

"He runs a club here in Vale that I work part time at." The teen admitted. "Someone trashed it a while back, so they're closed for repairs, but I can at least bring you in to grab that drink." The teen paused for a moment. "If you want I mean."

"Oh~" Ruby went silent for a moment before seeming to think. "Sure." Gales just grinned as Jaune disappeared into his thoughts for a moment..

"Wait…"

"Awesome. I only work nights though, and it's a school day so…" The dual haired teen rocked his head to the side as he started to think. "Was do you say Saturday night?"

"Wait…"

"I don't see why not." Ruby just smiled as Gales returned it. "I'll see you Saturday… well technically I'll see you tomorrow but~"

"I get it." The teen just chuckled for a moment before looking in a random direction. "Either way I'd best get going, I gotta hit Tukson's Bookstore. See you two tomorrow guys." The teen waved before taking off as he left a smiling Ruby and a confused Jaune behind.

"Wait…" Said teen just looked at Ruby and the retreating boy as he raised a finger.

"What?"

"Did… did Gales just ask you out on a date, and get a yes?" Ruby just pulled back and made a face.

"Wha~t no~o. We're not going on a date." Ruby stated with a light laugh. "We're just going to grab a drink at a club he works at." She snickered. "That's not a date." he face froze for a moment as she seemed to think, the humor slowly leaving her as she looked up to Jaune. "Right?"

* * *

 **Short chapter and I'm ashamed to say this took _forever_ to figure out how to put together... Seriously the writers block I got for this chapter was a bitch to try plowing through. Ended up mainly starting a few other projects just to get the juices flowing again. That said for all those that were waiting, here it is. Abel makes a reappearance, Nora takes a nap, and Gales and Ruby have plans Saturday.**

 **Ruby: It's not a date... right?**


	17. Chapter 17: It's Not A Date

"So let me get this straight…" Tukson began as he looked at the teen stacking up books. "You just asked a girl - one you knew for only a day- to go out for a drink with you."

"Well technically I owe her a drink and I told her I'd get her one on Saturday…" Gales corrected the man before shrugging. "But yeah, I got plans Saturday."

"How is this so easy for you?" Tukson grumbled as he rested a hand on his head as Gales just looked at him in confusion. "One day, a few words… and you have a date."

"What~ It's not a date~" The teen stated as he lifted a book and smiled. "It's just two friends going out for drinks." Tukson just looked at him for a moment before looking elsewhere.

"Right~ that's totally not a date." The older man stated before looking back at the teen. "So what else happened today?"

"Not much, dreamt of home, got late for class, served this thing called 'detention' and one of my friends took a nap on my lap."

"One of your friends took a nap on you?"

"Yeah, I didn't mind, Nora and I had detention anyway and couldn't really go anywhere, so she took a nap on me."

"…" Tukson just looked at the teen before sucking in some air. "Some people really do have all the luck…" He muttered before shaking his head. "So after you're done here, what are you going to do?"

"Well I figured after I got my hours I'm I'd just go around town and see what happened." The teen admitted as he stacked the last book and walked over to his bag. Dropping down on the floor he started rummaging through its contents before pulling out some homework. "You know just see what the city had to offer me today."

"I see." The older man fell silent as he crossed his arms.

"By the way how's the book coming?"

"Book?"

"The one about your time among the Fang? You started on it right?"

"Not yet." Tukson shrugged as he started thinking back. "Don't get me wrong kid, it was an interesting idea… but I don't think I'll be writing it."

"Hey it's your call." Gales stated as he started on his homework before stopping and looking around. "Hm?"

"What is it?"

"Nothing…" Gales muttered as he returned to his homework. "It's nothing."

 _Later_

He left Tukson's place when the lights started to die down, and true to his word Gales made his way through the city with his hands behind his head. "It would probably be wise to return to Beacon at this hour, might be safer. If there was anything the teen had realized in his days traveling around the Old World it was that cities tended to change when the sun left, and they usually changed for the worse. "That said, I don't think I'll have any real trouble tonight." The teen thought before looking elsewhere and smiling. "Besides it's a nice night for a walk."

"That it is." Seeing the "other him" appear beside him Gales just glanced in his direction as he pouted.

"You're still here?"

"I am always with you." The reflection stated as he casually folded his hands behind his back. "I will always be with you."

"Right~" The teen muttered. The two halves just fell into a silence as they walked on, staring at nothing in particular as they took in the darkening city.

"How are you fairing?" The reflection asked. "Have you suffered any "attacks" as of late?"

"Wouldn't you know if I had?" The teen muttered as he looked at his hand and flexed it.

"Just making conversation?"

"Yeah I know… and I've been fine. I haven't had the shakes in awhile. I mean I still get them, but their getting milder."

"Good."

"I just wish I knew what Abel's people had done to me to start them." His counterpart didn't say anything as he looked elsewhere. "Don't tell me your not curious, those injections, you want to know what they did too."

"How true." The other admitted before looking at his counterpart. "And yet we wouldn't need to question it had you stayed with."

"I'd rather kiss a Jellyfish stinger." The teen grumbled before seeming to think about something. "Actually… now that I mention it I could really go for fish right now."

"It has been a while since we ate seafood." The reflection admitted. "There should be a seafood spot somewhere here in Vale."

"Then I'm grabbing seafood." Gales declared with a smile.

"… in addition you should attempt to learn how to use your Aura." The teen just rolled his eyes as he got a calm look sent his way.

"Don't think I need it. Survived this long without it so why bother."

"That is because we had armor forged from the scales and hide of great beasts." The reflection stated. "You don't have that now do you?" There was a shrug.

"I didn't have it starting out either and I turned out alright."

"Relatively speaking."

"I'm still _alive_ ; that's all that matters." Gales muttered as he suddenly spun and threw a punch at the air. That done he looked around as he raised his fists and the other just made a noise. "Again… what the hell is that?"

"I believe we're being followed." The reflection muttered as they looked in the direction Gales currently was. "Their doing a surprisingly good job at stalking us. No scent, no sound. All we have to go on is that paranoid sixth sense of yours picking them up, and even then…"

"No body." Gales muttered as he took a couple steps back and lowered his hands. "Whomever's following me is keeping their distance…" He clenched his fists for a moment as he turned. "Let's grab fish another day… let's head back to Beacon."

 _The Next Day_

 _Beacon Academy_

"Gales…"

"Gales…"

"Gales? yoo hoo anyone in there?" Gales pulled himself out of his thoughts as he turned to look at the others.

"Huh, uh what were we talking about?"

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Blake stated as she looked at the teen.

"You were really out of it for a second." Yang stated with a smile. "Something on your mind?"

"Uh, yeah…" The teen scratched his head as he looked at the girls. "But don't worry it's nothing to be concerned about."

"If you say so." Yang shrugged as she popped a grape into her mouth. "Anyway back to what we were talking about before you zoned out~"

"We heard from Ruby about your upcoming date." Blake had a hint of a smirk on her face as she said the word.

"It's not a date." The teen made a noise as he rolled his eyes. "Honesty, first Tukson and now you two." He pouted. "What makes you two think I'm going on a date with Ruby, we're just going to grab some drinks this Saturday."

"Whatever you say." Yang reached up and put a hand across the boys neck. "But you gotta understand, Ruby's our team leader and my _younger_ sister." Yang stressed the word with a smile. "We worry about her you know; especially if we have to entrust her with a boy -no matter how handsome he might be- for a private night on the town." Yang kept that smile. "So that being said… if you do anything to hurt her we'll break your legs." Blake halfheartedly cracked her knuckles as Gales just looked at her, then Yang than Blake again. Then Yang again.

' _Why do I get the feeling that this one's part Rathian?'_ "Yang, Blake, don't worry." The teen began. "I won't do a thing to hurt Ruby. Promise."

"That's what I wanted to hear." Yang patted his back as she let him go.

"Yang! Yang!" Ruby turned a corner as found the trio. "There you are."

"Hey, need something Ruby?" Yang asked as her younger sister just walked up to her.

"You and Blake just took off out of nowhere." Ruby stated. "I was looking for you everywhere, did something happen."

"Nope." Yang patted Gales on the back before grinning. "Just needed to talk to Gales about something." Blake nodded as Ruby gave her sister a suspicious look.

"About what?"

"Your upcoming date of course."

"Yang wanted to make sure Gales didn't do anything while you two were out." Blake clarified as Ruby groaned in exasperation.

"Ugh~ I told you it's not a date." Both Gales and Ruby said together as they looked at the other pair. "It's just two friends going out for drinks." Yang stayed silent for a moment as she looked between the two before walking over to Blake and "discreetly" began to whisper to her.

"Ok that was kinda weird." Blake just nodded as Gales just shrugged and Ruby put her hands on her hips.

"Seriously Yang, we're just going to grab some drinks and that's it… right Gales."

"Yup." Gales admitted before seeming to drift off. "Although… if you want we can make a day of it."

"Gales~" Ruby palmed her face as Gales just shrugged.

"What? If it's a nice day out we might wanna do something else too. I mean why waste a perfectly good day?" The teen explained as Ruby raised a finger and made to say something. She stopped a moment later though as she seemed to think.

"It would be kind of a waste to just go grab drinks and then come back…" Ruby muttered as she lowered her finger. "So~ we're gonna make a day of it?"

"Do you wanna make a day of it?" Gales countered. "It would be nice to have a day to ourselves, we could use it to get to know each other a bit."

Well~ I'd like that." Ruby admitted after a while as she scratched her head. Yang aw'ed at the sight.

"This is so cute~ you two are totally going on a date this Saturday."

"It's not a date." Again Ruby and Gales spoke in unison, though Ruby added stomping her foot on the floor as Blake released a light smile.

"Yeah, it's totally a date."

"No its not Yang!" Ruby stated as she pouted. The bell for their next class rang as the four started off, Yang keeping that grin on her face as she started running off.

"I'm gonna tell dad!"

"Yang cut it out!" Ruby shouted as she took after her sister leaving both Blake and Gales behind.

"Ah how nice it must be to have a sister." Gales muttered as Blake nodded her head. "What about you, you got a sister?"

"No, I'm an only child." Blakestated as she looked at the teen for a moment. "You?"

"Nope." Gales admitted as he thought back though. "Although, I did know someone who I considered a brother."

"What happened to them?" Gales didn't answer as he frowned slightly.

"They're fine… just, they aren't who I expected them to be." The teen muttered after a moment.

"I… know what that's like." Blake whispered as her bow twitched. A heavy silence passed between the two as Gales coughed into his hand.

"So… how are you enjoying that book I saw you reading before initiation?"

"It's good, I'm almost done with it." Blake admitted as she looked at the teen. "You said you work at a bookstore back then."

"Tukson's bookstore,home to every book under the sun." Reciting the store motto Gales broke into a grin. "If you're free I can take you one of these days."

"You work fast don't you?" Gales gave Blake a confused look. "Your about to go on your first date with Ruby and your already looking at another girl." Blake said with a smirk as Gales just rolled his eyes.

"It's not a date, and it's not like that." Gales scoffed. "I told you guys wen we made our pact, I want to be your friend, so wanting to hang out is just natural."

"I know, I'm just messing with you." Blake stated as she looked ahead. "But seriously do be careful. Yang told me that Ruby doesn't have much experience with boys so she might take things the wrong way." Blake admitted as Gales just smiled and patted her back, sending her stumbling for a moment.

"Don't worry I won't do anything to get those thoughts in her head." Gales stated as he crossed his arms. "Besides I'm probably not her type." Blake just made a noise as she looked ahead.

"You never know." She paused as they reached their assigned class and settled in. Gales sat next to Weiss as she opened her notebook and prepared to take her notes.

"Good day Gales."

"Hey Weiss how ya holding up?"

"Perfectly fine, thank you." The huntress in training admitted as their lecture on Dust Crystals started.

"So… are you mad at me?" Gales asked out of nowhere.

"Why of course not, what gives you that idea?" Gales just stayed silent for a moment as he returned to listening to Professor Peach's lecture. "So I heard you and Ruby are going out on a date this Saturday."

 _Lunch_

"It's not a DATE!" Put on the spot yet again Gales and Ruby just set their heads on the table as they looked at their friends. "Honestly, why does everyone think that it's a date?"

Yang just patted her sister's back as she gave her a small smile. "Relax we're just teasing."

"You wouldn't tease us this much if Gales was going for drinks with Nora." Ruby muttered.

"Hey why am I getting brought into this?"

'You're the one Gales carried into class." Ruby pointed a finger at Nora as Ren just nodded silently. "How come no ones teasing you about it."

"Well that's because I'm not shipped yet." Nora said with a grin as two figures gave her a confused look.

"Ship?"

"What do boats have to do with this?" Nora opened her mouth before Ren nudged her arm. In turn all Nora did was smile at her childhood friend as Ruby looked at their group.

"I don't get it."

"Me neither." Gales muttered in annoyance. "Is it something dirty that I shouldn't know about?"

"Goodness I hope not." Pyrrha added as Yang just chuckled.

"Relax it's not anything bad." She admitted as she looked at the two. "But it is something I'll tell you when Ruby's not around."

"Yang~ I'm not a kid anymore I'm 16." Ruby whined as Gales ears perked up.

"You're 16?" Ruby just looked down dejected as she nodded. "I'm 16!" Gales cheered as he looked at Ruby. "We're the same age, high-five!" Ruby didn't leave him hanging ,although th the way she did it showed she wasn't to certain if she was supposed to or not. In the meantime the others just looked at the two in surprise.

"You're 16?"

"You do not look 16."

"I know, right?" Gales stated with a grin. "Assumingly good genes, good food, and lots of exercise."

"I can vouch for the exercise." Pyrrha muttered as she looked at the teen. "He runs at least 13 miles every morning." She explained as Jaune choked on his lunch.

"13 at _least_?"

"How exactly do you know that?" Nora asked with a curious look on her face.

"Gales and I used to do morning jogs together before entering Beacon." Pyrrha admitted with a fond smile. "That's actually how we met."

"Re~ally?" Nora looked between Pyrrha Gales and Ruby as she developed a sly smile. _'I think I see a triangle~'_ Ren just shook his head before watching a familiar figure walk up to their table.

"Professor Goodwitch." He stated as he caught everyone's attention.

"Professor, it's good to see you." The others greeted as Gales just smiled.

"Hey Glynda." Pyrrha looked at her friend as Gales looked at the teacher.

"Hello students, I take it your enjoying lunch?"

"Yep. The foods great!" Nora said as she stuffed her face for a moment. "I could eat this all day."

"I'm happy to hear that." Glynda said with a straight face.

"So what's up, you joining us today?" Gales asked as he leaned back at the table for a moment."

"No, I just need to speak with you for a moment Mr. Ashe."

"… am I In trouble?" Gales gave a skeptic look as he stared at the teacher. "Cause if I am, I want it put on record I didn't do it."

"I didn't either!" Nora added as Glynda adjusted her glasses."

"You're not in trouble Mr. Ashe, neither are you Ms. Valkyrie." Glynda stated as she looked at the young huntress before passing something to Gales. "I do need to speak with you in private for a moment though."

"… you're sure I'm not in trouble?" Glynda just nodded her head as Gales stared at his food for a moment before getting to his feet. "Back in five guys."

"Bye Gales."

"Later." The teen followed after Glynda as Yang watched the two wander off out the cafeteria. "Wonder what Professor Goodwitch wants with him?"

"Well he's not in trouble…" Weiss started as she seemed to think. "Maybe he left an assignment in her class do you?"

"Is homework the first thing that pops into your head when teachers call you out?" Yang asked as Weiss just gave her a look.

"Well what do you think it is?" Yang just shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe she's luring male students to her class to have her way with them." Yang made a few gestures with her fingers as Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Please. As if Professor Goodwitch would be interested in students."

"You never know~" Nora added as she stuffed her face. "There's probably a fanfic about that."

"A what?"

"She's not going to seduce him Nora." Ren stated.

"Ok I'm back." Gales popped in out of nowhere as he looked at the others. So what I miss?"

"Nothing yet." Ruby admitted as she ate a cookie. "Just Weiss and Yang having theories on why Professor Goodwitch needed you."She explained.

"So what did Professor Goodwitch want anyway?" Jaune asked as Gales seemed to angrily shove half a ton of meat down his throat. "Uh, Gales?"

"Sorry just… got an assignment." Gales said after a while. " It's uh… it's a pick up." Gales explained as he frowned.

"We'll sounds easy enough, who are we going to pick up?" Yang asked as Gales fell silent.

"Those that didn't make it through initiation." A heavy silence fell across the table as Nora dropped her fork.

"Those that didn't…" Weiss paused as she looked at the teen. "You mean-"

"Yeah…" Gales muttered as he took a breath. "A number of initiates went missing during initiation, these past couple days Airships have been patrolling the Emerald Forest and picking up the lost, but the rest…" He dragged on as he rubbed his temples. "Oz wants all starting teams to help go find those still missing then contact the Airships to have them pick everyone up."

"Oh…" Pyrrha muttered as her fork bent slightly. "What about those we can't find?"

"I don't know." Gales muttered. "But the objective is to find as many missing people as we can before having to back out and let the others handle it." The teen returned to his food. "I told her I'd get back to her on it though. I wanted to run it by you guys first, see if you were up for it." Gales admitted as he looked at the eight."If you guys want to help then great, but I'll understand if you want to sit this one out."

"You dunce of course we'll go." Weiss stated as she stood and slammed her hands on the table. "As fellow huntsmen and huntresses in training we have a civic duty to help our fellow trainees."

"And if they're missing, we have to help finding them." Ruby added as she adopted a look of determination. That seemed to be all the others needed as they either nodded or gave their own words of agreement.

"Let's go find our missing people." Gales looked to Jaune before smiling slightly, finished his food before getting to his feet.

"Alright, I'll go tell Glynda we're all in." The teen stated admitted. "We'll be spending the all of tomorrow looking, so we won't have to worry about class, but we will need to pack a few things." Gales admitted as the bell rang as the students looked up and started walking together. "I'll get some more information from Glynda about the part of the Emerald Forest we'll be checking out."

"What do you want us to do in the meantime?" Jaune asked as Gales just looked up in thought.

"We'll be out for a whole day, so normally I'd spend a couple hours trying to figure out what I'd need to bring for a trip in the woods. So I'd recommend figuring out what you need and then we'll hit Vale's shopping districts to grab em."

"That sounds like a plan." Blake admitted, already going over what she'd grab in her head.

"Alright teams, lets get what we and get some rest, we'll need it."

 _Ozpin's Office_

Sitting at his desk Ozpin just looked at the screen on his desk as it showed the various students that would be joining in the search tomorrow. As much as he would rather they not be involved in the search, as much as he rather have them stay oblivious to the potential- but most likely- outcome that awaited Huntsmen and Huntresses in their future, it was a necessity. "I am sorry children, but this isn't a game, you need to understand exactly what you may experience in this line of work." He told himself as he looked between the nine. "I only hope that this stops you from moving forward."

* * *

 **Alright everyone, chapter 17 is up and I hope you like it. It's mostly a continuation to the last chapter but I think it fits in a bit. Yang and the others keep calling Ruby and Gales upcoming day together a date and the two are getting annoyed with it. Nora's getting ready to put her shipping goggles on and if you want you can take that as your que to grab your pair as well and start telling me who you want Gales to be shipped with.**

 **If your not interested in doing that at the moment then well** **I hope you just stay tuned for whats coming next cause everyones heading back to the Emerald Forest to try and find missing Beacon initiates.**


	18. Chapter 18: Setting Out

Gales wasn't really one for coffee; at least not without kelbi milk, a ton of honey or half a pound of ground sugar thrown into it, otherwise it was too bitter. That said Gales took a drink as stood next to the Bullhead and watched the others walking up to him. They looked good, but it was obvious they didn't sleep as well as they would have liked. Then again neither did he, hence the coffee. Knowing that he'd were being given job to find a missing person usually resulted in him not sleeping well. Especially when he was already a few days behind in the search. Normally he'd of head out the moment he was given this job, but making sure they were all prepared was a good idea too. Rushing off ill prepared to find a person could of lead you making the situation worse… or cause you to head in the wrong direction.

So they used the time Ozpin had given them to get ready; he'd found out how many people were missing, where's they'd be searching, they'd all done some shopping, and mentally prepared themselves as best as they could.

Just a bit to bad none of them - him included- got as much sleep as they did. "Well we can toss my coffee around if need be."

"Morning Gales." Everyone said as Gales just returned the greeting and held out his coffee.

"Drink?"

"What is it?" Pyrrha asked as she took the thermos and stared at it.

"Coffee, black coffee; no honey, no milk, no sugar." Pyrrha made a face but drank a bit anyway before offering it to the others. Ren raised his hand in no thank you, Nora reached for it but he stopped her. Jaune did not complain till he took a drink.

"Ugh, bitter."

"I said no honey, no milk, no sugar." Gales repeated as he saw Jaune pass it to the others. Weiss copied Ren, raising a hand.

"No thank you, I had some when I woke up."

"Me too." Blake stated as Gales looked to Ruby and Yang. Ruby looked unsure, though whether that was because coffee wasn't her "cup of tea" or not was beyond him. Still she took a drink, scrunched her face up and stuck out her tongue before passing it to her sister who drank with less reservation. "Thanks." The drinkers muttered as Gales just smiled.

"No worries. So everyone ready?" Each of them adjusted their bags and more or less nodded. Gales just did the same. "Alright, let's get airborne, It's gonna be a short flight."

When they boarded into the Bullhead they barely wasted any time getting settled and taking into the air.

"So… where's the Professor?" Jaune asked as he looked around the airborne Bullhead, the outside showing Beacon already a good few feet away from them. "They are having a professor come with us right?"

"Glynda said that our professors is already at the drop point waiting for us." Gales states.

"Oh, so which Professor are we going to be working with?"

"Professor Peach." Gales stated after a while.

"Oh she's nice." Ruby said as she grinned. "So what else did Professor Goodwitch say?" The rest turned to Gales as he got to his feet and started looking around the ship for a moment.

"Alright here we go." The beast-eyed teen stated as he gestured for everyone to gather around as he dropped onto the floor. Unravelling the ships map Gales showed them the layout of the Emerald Forest.

Wow… that's how big the Emerald Forest is?" Jaune asked as he looked at it. "It's huge."

"Mh, I've seen bigger." Gales stated.

"So are we going to search the entire Emerald Forest?"

"Nah, Glynda says they broke it into sectors. So well just be checking out one while we're here." Gales admitted as he ran a finger over the map. "This is the sector we'll be searching; Sector 13." Everyone listened as Gales continued. "It's one of the bigger areas, a nest for Beowolves, Ursa, King Taijitu and Rogue Ligers." Gales paused.

"Exactly how do you know that?" Weiss asked.

"Well yesterday I asked Glynda what to expect while we're in this area." Gales admitted. "You guys didn't think she'd toss us into a rescue mission without any clue what to expect did you?" Gales was met with silence as the others stared at one another for a moment.

"Well…" Jaune began.

"Ozpin did." Nora finished.

"Yep." Gales just stayed silent for a moment as he opened his mouth, closing it a moment later as he thought back. They were right after all. Ozpin had thrown them to the wolves that day…

"Fair, but Glynda isn't Ozpin." Gales stated. "I don't think Ozpin can pull off that skirt and heels."

"Yeah I don't think so either." Jaune admitted. "The skirts one thing, but it's really hard to walk in heels." About two thirds of the group looked to Jaune.

"Uh…" Ruby started them off.

"How do you know that?" Yang just looked at the others as he scratched his head.

"Uh… well… my sisters used to have me play dress up with them."

"Oh… you have sisters?" Nora asked curiously.

"Seven actually, I'm the only boy in the family." Jaune explained. Gales whistled at that.

"Impressive… they ever get you in a dress?" He asked as Jaune released a nervous smile.

"It's alright Jaune." Ruby said as she patted Jaune's back. "You are among friends, we will not judge you."

"Let's face it; we've all done it at some point when we were little." Gales stated. "There were times when my master came home when I was trying on her stuff." Gales smiled slightly. _'I was still in training and we didn't have male armor at the time…'_

"I tried dressing up in one of my mom's yukata once when I was a kid." Ren admitted as he thought back, a relatively fond smile on his face before it crossed over into melancholy. _'She thought I was adorable in that yukata…'_

"Ruby and I used to dress up as our dad and uncle clothes." Ruby nodded happily at Yang's words.

"My mom used to let me dress up in her old clothes." Blake stated.

"I… may have dressed up in Winter's old uniform when I was younger." Weiss admitted quietly.

"See no one can judge." Nora stated as she hit Jaune in the shoulder and caused him to stumble.

"Thanks…"

"So anyway, back to the mission." Weiss stated in order to get everyone on track.

"Right well." Gales coughed into his hand as he stared at the map. "We're going to be dropped off around here." He pointed at a certain spot. "It's where all of the initiates were launched and where they were supposed to gather after their own initiation was over and done with. The professor is supposed to have set up camp for us, so we can retreat their if we're tired or if we run out of supplies."

"It's also likely where we'll be bringing everyone we find." Ruby stated offhanded.

"You're right." Gales admitted. "They'll be using the Airships to lift everyone out. Course depending on how many we gotta send home, it's bound to be more than one trip."

"So some might have to wait a while." Jaune admitted as Gales went silent for a moment.

"If that's the case… we might have to…" The teen started as the others looked at him.

"What is it?"

"Nothing." Gales muttered before shaking his head. "Anyway we're looking for 8 people, that's two teams worth of people." He continued before looking up. "Jaune, Ruby, where do you think we should start looking once we land?"

"Hm, why are you asking us?" Jaune asked as he looked at Ruby who shrugged in confusion. Weiss just rest her face on her knuckle.

"Honestly…" She began. "You two are our team leaders. Of course you should help with the planning."

"Oh." Jaune scratched his head. "Right."

"Well um… maybe we should ask the Professors where they already looked?" Ruby looked at Yang who gave her a smile and a thumbs up. "That way we at least know where not to look."

"Right, that's a good idea." Jaune muttered as he started to think of something to add. He had nothing at the moment. Pyrrha rested a hand on her partner's shoulder as she gave him a reassuring look. "Actually… uh if we're done with the map, what do you say we go over what we all brought?"

"That's not a bad idea, good idea to know who brought what with them." Gales just nodded as Ruby reached into her bag in order to start them off. Ren though just raised an arm to stop her as he looked elsewhere. "Ren?"

Gales put a hand on the back of his neck as he got to his feet. "You feel that?"

"Feel what?" Ruby and the others looked at the pair while Ren just nodded. "Ren? Gales?"

"We have company…" Ren began as Gales' eyes widened and he ran to the front of the Bullhead.

"LOTS of company! We got a flock of Nevermore heading straight towards us!"

"Everyone brace yourselves!"

 _Thirty Minutes Later_

 _\- Beacon_

Glynda frowned lightly as she looked at her scroll, swiping her fingers across the screen as she checked the screens. On it was a map of the Emerald Forest, each area sectioned off and numbered, most carrying a check mark above them as a sign that the Bullheads had reached their destination. "Most of the teams seemed to have made it to their destination." She noted as she leaned back in her seat. "But it looks like several are still on their way." she tapped her finger on her desk for a moment before looking at one. "But Bullhead 13 should have reached the drop zone by now." The woman grumbled as she looked at the map, staring off into space as she tapped her foot on the ground. She tapped the icon meant to represent Bullhead 13 and phoned in on the pilot.

 _Emerald Forest_

 _\- Sector 13 (Exact Location Unknown)_

"Ah~ damn…." Gales grumbled as he opened his eyes and rested his hand on his face. "That hurt." The teen muttered as he tried to sit up,only to find a weight on his chest. Looking down he found a familiar strands of white hair resting on his chest. Weiss was sleeping on top of him. In itself that wasn't a bad thing, after all Weiss was pretty 'cool', but he did not remember getting to "first base" - or was this "second base" - with her last night. Definitely wasn't third - his clothes were still on but that was besides the point. Why was he sleeping with Weiss? Did they get drunk last night? "That can't be it… I haven't had a drink since I got here so why~?" The teen muttered as he heard the young woman on top of him start to groan and pull herself from her apparent nap.

"What happened?" Weiss muttered as she raised a hand to her throbbing head and let the other spread out before her. When she did though she patted the teen's chest before looking down. "Oh wow these are hard enough for my butler to grind meat on."

"Thank you." Looking forward Weiss found the beast-eyed hunter giving her smile as she blinked. She looked down to what her hand was fondling then the hunter and then back again. She jumped like she was bit by a Theropod bird wyvern, dusted herself off and apologized.

"My apologies."

"No worries." The teen stated as he sat up and rubbed his head.

"What happened?" Both took a moment before and looked around. They recognized this interior, it belonged to a Bullhead, just… it was a mess. Their circle of friends were unconscious and scattered about and what looked like lightning sort of crackled around them for a moment. Gales immediately remembered what had happened not to long ago and groaned in annoyance.

"We crashed." Gales muttered as he looked to Weiss for a moment as she met his gaze for only a few seconds before looking away. "The pilot tried dodging a flock of Nevermore and… we went down…"

"I see." Weiss muttered as she stepped forward, walking up to the others and made to wake them up. "Ruby, Ruby wake up."

"Urgh~" The young girl groaned as she rolled over and opened her eyes. "Five more minutes Weiss…"

"Now's not the time to be sleeping Ruby, we need to make sure everyone's ok."

"Kay~" Still groggy Ruby sat up, her head throbbing as she looked around. Immediately she turned to her sister as she headed toward the unconscious blonde. "Yang!"

"Pyrrha, up and at em." Gales said as he nudged the redhead. When her eyes fluttered open he moved on to the next. When they managed to get everyone awake the group gathered outside the Bullhead. Gales pulled the pilot out the wreckage and set him next to their transport. "Ok I got good news and bad news." He stated as he walked up to the group. "Bad news is the pilots out cold, and Bullhead's toast." He began. "The good news is nobody died."

"That's always good to hear." Yang stated as she put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah but… what now?" Jaune asked as he looked around. All he could see was forest; a collection of broken trees and a trench scarring the ground. "Where exactly are we?"

"We're we need to be, and at the same time, where we aren't supposed to be." Gales muttered as the others looked at him. "We're in sector 13, but we're nowhere near where the pilot was supposed to drop us off." He stated. "That Nevermore flock must have really knocked us of course."

"Oh well what should we do?" Ruby asked.

"I guess we go by foot for now. Make our way towards where we're supposed to be dropped at." Gales admitted. "Who's up for a stroll through the woods?"

"I am." Yang stated as she patted her legs. Yang said as she patted her leg for a moment. "These boots were made for walking, and that's just what they'll do."

"And one of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you." Nora finished as the two shared a grin.

"We'll search the forest while we walk, if we find anyone we'll pick them up and escort them to the safety zone." Gales stated as he walked up to the pilot and hoisted him on his back. "The Professor should be able to get us another Bullhead to get us all home. We'll just have to warn them about that flock in the sky."

"Good idea." Ren muttered as he turned his gaze to the sky for a moment. "Where should we start looking?"

"Good question." Gales muttered as he crossed his arms. "If we could find a high enough tree to climb we can check to see if we can spot the cliffside we're supposed to be at."

"I have a faster idea!" Nora stated as she pulled out Magnhild. "Pyr~rha." The red head just nodded and grabbed her shield as she braced herself. Without much warning Nora charged her, jumping as she brought the hammer down. Ren Jaune and Gales recognized this improvised maneuver from the Deathstalker fight and watched as Nora was launched skyward with a squeal.

"Yeah, I guess that works too."

"Ren catch me!" When the young huntress came down she crashed into Ren as he smashed into the ground. Most of the teem winched at Ren's pained expression, though Nora seemed oblivious as she just popped up.

"I'm ok!" Putting Magnhild back on her back Nora saluted the team with a smile. "I have found a cliffside Captain, it is that a way!" With that same arm she pointed in a random direction.

"Nice work." Yang high-fived Nora as Ren took a moment to fix his back. "So, now that we got a destination, let's get a move on people." The team agreed as Gales just took a glance back at the sky.

' _I wonder what sent that flock our way. It looked like they were in a hurry.'_

"Gales you coming?" Looking back to the others Gales just made a noise and followed close behind.

"Be right there."

 _Elsewhere_

"You know, when I was told we'd be taking the Aetheryte to a different world." The teen stated as he crossed his arms. "I expected to see something exotic; architexture that baffled our minds, tribes that looked near alien..." He continued. "All we get are dull woods."

"At least they smell nice." The young woman states as she walks on. Abel just sighs, but nods in agreement. The woods do smell nice. Almost like the woods at home, only they were less massive. A Rathalos could not rest in these trees without snapping them under their weight.

 _'Then again those mountains look more promising for a den.'_ The teen thought as he shook his head. There was the "Hunter" in him acting up, telling him where to find the largest beasts and what to look out for. _'You aren't a Hunter though Abel. Let that part of you lie slumbering.'_ He told himself.

"Still we're here, where do you think we should start looking? Our lost brother could be anywhere." The young woman, Shell asked as she rested her hands over her waist. "And we have no clue where to start searching."

"We'll seek out the nearest city." Abel stated as he looked at his sister. "It's the best place to start searching for anyone. We can ask around, see what they know."

"Sounds like a plan." The other male teen, Leonidas stated as he put his hands behind his head and stared off into space. "We just need to find out where the cities are..." He uttered as the forth member of their team stopped, staring off into space as she shook her head. "Atalanta?"

"We're being stalked." Their sister muttered as she continued staring off in the distance.

"That so..." Abel muttered as he reached for his dual blades and stared in the direction she was facing. Not long after he did, was there a series of growls coming from the woods around them.

"Well, what have we here?" Staring at the masked, wolf like creatures Leonidas just put a hand on his hip as he made a noise. "These must be the local critters."

"They're not like any that I've seen though." Lacus just made a noise as she stared at the wolves. "Then again, we are on another world. Mother Nature must have made her creatures take a route different from what we're used to."

"They're not connected to Nature." Atalanta muttered as she watched the smoking wolves circling around them.

"What do you mean?" Leonidas asked.

"I sense them... I see them... but I can not... they are like apparitions. Ghosts given false - temporary flesh." Atalanta mutters as she frowns.

"Ghosts huh. If that's the case what do we do, can our weapons even hurt these things?" Leonidas asked as he watched them charge.

"Only one way to find out."

* * *

 **And this'll do it for this chapter ladies and gentlemen. As of now Gales and the others are officially back in the Emerald Forest and Abel has finally arrived on Remnant and he's brought friends to back him up.**

 **Now there's nothing to really say at the end of this chapter so I'll just stay with this; the part about Jaune's sisters and what followed were just to let everyone get a slightly better idea on the others family situation and show that they did something silly growing up. Also the entire moment was inspired by an old pic I saw once of a the girls looking at an album that had a little Jaune in a skirt, and a Ren in a kimono. (I think it was a kimono... it's been a long time since I saw that pic.) I thought back to those picks and figured what the hell. Also Jaune getting dressed up to play "Pretty princess" with his sisters was just something I couldn't pass up on, especially since he did wear a dress as Prom. Thing is I just didn't want to make it a moment that the others would laugh at so I spread it to their families as well as something that little kids did.**

 **That's all I really have to say on the matter. Stay posted for the next chapter, in the mean time follow, favorite, or review.**


	19. Chapter 19: Grimm: Liger Round 1

For a den of monsters, the Emerald Forest was still uncharacteristically beautiful. Least that's what Gales thought as he kept in step with the others. _'Then again it's usually the best looking places that have monsters wandering around…'_ The Hunter just made a noise as he looked around, adjusting the unconscious pilot over his shoulder while he heard the sound of a bowgun being fired. No not a bowgun, it was whatever Yang called her bracelets; the sound they released certainly sounded close to that of a Bowgun though, one firing Pellets. _'I wonder how those work…' Gales_ made a noise as he turned his gaze to the others, watching their weapons shift from one form to the next. He sort of got how most of the others work. Ruby's expanded and opened up, same with Nora's rocket launcher. Weiss's rapier just had a swivel to open up and reveal the revolver chamber. Blake's just acted as a sheath for a thinner blade. Ren's didn't really shift at all. _'But how Jaune's shield, Pyrrha's spear and Yang's bracelets work is beyond me.'_ The teen thought as he frowned. "I may not be a mechanic but I can at least make sense of some of the stuff I'm looking at. I can make a good guess where the gears are and how they move, but the rest of they're gear?" Muttering to himself Gales found Blake turn to him as she put her weapon on her back.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, just confused about something." The teen admitted as he pressed on, following after the group as he made a noise. "I'm trying to figure out how some of the others weapons work." Blake looked ahead, a bit of curiosity on her face as she watched the others weapons for a moment.

"You mean how they shift forms."

"Yeah, most of them make sense, but then there are those like Yang's bracelets and I'm totally lost." Gales admitted as he looked to Blake. "I mean, how do those things even work; the gears, the firing mechanism. I just don't get it."

"You could ask her." Blake stated the obvious solution and Gales just shrugged for a moment. "There's no shame in that."

"I know… it's just, I don't want to be to nosy ya know. It's her custom weapon, not mine." Blake made a noise as she looked to Yang for a moment. "Speaking of being nosy, I have to know something Blake."

"What is it?" Leaning down Gales spoke in her ear as she twitched.

"Are you a Faunus?" For his troubles Blake sent him a look, though it quickly shifted when she just sighed quietly and nodded her head.

"I shouldn't be surprised you know." The young huntress muttered in a low voice. "For some reason, we've always been able to identify each other." She admitted as she looked ahead for a moment and slowed down. As soon as they were out of earshot from the others she looked back to Gales. "So… how were you able to tell?"

"I have a friend who's a Faunus; he owns that bookstore I told you about." Gales began. "He had a distinct scent of puma on him, and you smell like cat… just I don't see cat hair on your clothes."

"So that's it huh." Blake stated as she glanced ahead, making certain that she and Gales were still out of earshot from the others. "Please don't tell the others, I don't want them to know… especially Weiss."

"Because of her family right?" Gales asked. "Before school started Pyrrha told me about the Schnee and the White Fangs." Blake's bow twitched unconsciously. "She told me about their… history and how it affects other Faunus. I wouldn't be too surprised if Weiss just has issues with Faunus because of it."

"Yeah… I wouldn't be surprised either." Blake muttered. "I mean, I've seen the way she looks at you."

"Looks at me?" Gales tilted his head in confusion. "How does she look at me?"

 _'She alternates between attraction and innate hatred.'_ Blake thought as she stared at the teen's clothed chest for a moment. "Not that it's hard to understand why." Gales just tilted his head further as Blake looked up at him. She fell silent as she stared at his eye for a moment. "Exactly, what kind of Faunus are you though?" She asked as Gales gave her a cheeky smile. "I've never seen one of our own with such beastal eyes before."

"I'm actually not a Faunus." Gales stated as he adjusted a hand to tap a spot under his eye. "I'm human." From the look on her face Blake didn't seem to believe him.

"Right." She muttered aloud. _'This guy didn't even know what a cookie was before Ruby gave him one.'_ She reminded herself. _'Is it that he doesn't even know he's a Faunus?'_ Blake thought on that for a moment before making a noise. "… are you sure you aren't a Faunus?"

"Pretty sure; I didn't even know what a Faunus was until I got here." Blake just made a noise. Seemed she was right, still…

"You *never* saw a Faunus where you're from?" She asked skeptically.

"Never, the only tribes I knew about were Troverians, Sea People and Wyvernians."

"Troverians, Sea People and… Wyvernians?" Blake made to ask something else only to stop.

"Hey Blake, stop trying to steal my sisters boyfriend and get up here." Yang shouted as she looked back at the two.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Teasing aside Blake did as asked and Gales followed her stepping up to the group as they formed sort of a protective circle around him. Gales found it unnecessary, but then again, he was the only one carrying a body right now. He couldn't really grab his weapon and fight off any incoming Grimm.

 _'If I didn't have support this would remind me of the first time I had to steal a Wyvern Egg.'_

"So what are… Troverians, Sea People and Wyvernian?" Black asked, a cat like curiosity on her face as the others looked to her.

"A what, what and what?" Nora asked cutely.

"They're tribes you can find back home in the Old World." Gales admitted. "You know like humans and Faunus here." He explained as Pyrrha perked up, whatever she was about to say though was drowned out by Nora.

"They're other races out there?"

"Yeah. They're - is that a kelbi?" Growing distracted Gales looked ahead as the others turned in the same direction as him.

"Kelbi?" Stepping out the woods a small deer like creature made itself known as it looked around. After a moment it lowered it's head and started to eat at the grass as the others looked on.

"Is that a deer?"

"It's so cute!" Ruby and Nora squealed as they looked at the creature, watching it eat away at the grass beneath it. A moment later though the creature was joined by several others as the two squealed again. "It's got a family~"

"Well they are kinda cute." Weiss muttered as she crossed her arms as one of the kelbi turned to look at the group before returning to eat. "But it doesn't look like any deer I've ever seen."

"They're pretty common in the Old World." Gales admitted as he lowered the pilot near a tree and stepped forward. Pulling out a few pieces of grass he dropped to his knees as he caught a kelbi's attention. "I'm not to surprise to see them here."

"I am." Pyrrha muttered. "We don't have any records of "Kelbi" on Sanus."

"That's kinda surprising." Gales muttered as he held out the grass shards as one of the Kelbi crept forward. When it was within arms reach it started eating at the grass in his hand as Gales patted it's head. "Kelbi are just about everywhere; the grasslands, the hills, forests, exen some snowy mountains if you look hard enough." He admitted before smiling. "Hey buddy~" He whispered as the Kelbi's tail started to wag. "Guys come here." Everyone did as requested, two with a bit more enthusiasm than the rest as they approached the hunter.

One by one they patted the creature and Gales watched as they each grew a smile on their faces. "It's coat's so soft~" Nora stated as she rubbed the Kelbi.

"Look at it's stubby widdle horns." Weiss apparently was a sucker for cute critters. She aw'ed and cooed at the creature as it started to lick her fingers. "Who's adorable, you are, yes you are!"

"It's a young male." Gales explained as he pulled back and got to his feet.

"You can tell?" Blake asked as she continued rubbing the creature.

"Yeah it's pretty easy, male Kelbi are green, females are blue." Gales admitted as he stared off into space for a moment. "Back home we used to grind their horns up into a powder with some herbs and mushrooms. Really good for healing ointments." The teen said before looking at the rest of the pack. "Also they're pelts aren't that bad either."

Weiss, Ruby and Nora shot him a look. "Don't you dare."

"I'm not gonna!" Gales stated as he crossed his arms. "I haven't worn anything made from Kelbi pelt since I was little." The Kelbi's ears perked as Ren looked elsewhere for a moment as his handguns popped out his sleeves.

"Ren what's up?" Jaune asked as the Kelbi started to leave, disappearing into another part of the woods as Ruby whined for a moment.

"Come back~" Gales just looked in the direction Ren was staring as he reached for his weapon.

"Eyes up Ruby." The teen muttered. "We got company."

Ruby whined for just a moment longer till she turned her head, getting to her feet as something stepped out the woods. A Grimm of a good 12'ft tall, with a long strip of armored bone going down where it's spine would be. It's traits were feline in nature, but it's body was a bit disproportioned do to a good layer of black "muscle."

"It's a Rogue Liger." Gales muttered as he thought back to what Glynda told him.

"Oh boy that's… pretty big." Jaune muttered as he drew his sword and readied his shield. "But we got this right guys? I mean it's just one."

"Rogue Ligers aren't pack based Grimm. They like being alone, but if they have to they'll work together under a Tyrant Liger." Gales stated.

"How do you know that?" Weiss asked as she looked at the teen for a moment.

"I asked Glynda."

"Of course you did." The Rogue Liger released a roar, and spread itself out. "Here it comes!" It moved, and despite it's bulk it was exceptionally fast. It went for Ruby first swiping at her with it's claws only for the caped huntress to block with her scythe, swinging it in arc after arc as it came after her.

"Ruby!" Yag shot forward, Ember Celica propelling her at the beast as she threw a punch. It dodged though, jumping into the air as it seemed to twist before bringing it's claw down in a bid to squish the young huntress. When it missed it just went back to swinging as the two sisters went on the defensive. Yang swung at the Grimm, hitting its claws as she knocked them back one after the next. An opening made Ruby took her shot as she hit the Liger. If it did any damage though was another question, the rounds seeming to disappear after hitting it's black skin. It spun, whipping its tail around as Yang blocked with a raised guard only to go sliding back for a moment. She reloaded and propelled herself forward, slipping under a raised claw as she made for its face. An uppercut was followed by a strong hook, and that was followed by another mirroring it, only backing off when it tried biting her hand off.

Ruby charged, using Crescent Rose's recoil to launch her into the air as she came down on the Grimms's head . Her scythe dug into it's skin, before it started to shake, knocking the young Huntress off before lunging at the downed girl. Pyrrha blocked as she covered Ruby, her shield; raised in defense as she started taking the blunt of its swings. _'It's not just fast. It's strong.'_ One swing went too close to her head as she ducked, and a weight suddenly landed on her back.

"SMASH!" Nora leapt over her teammate as she slammed Magnhild, causing the Grimm to stagger and fall back for a moment. "No you don't!" Giving chase Nora swung her hammer as she started smacking it against the Grimms face, stopping only when it bit down on her hammer and lifted her up. "Uh oh." With a strong jerk it tossed the young huntress airborne as she squealed in delight before jumping after her. It twisted, catching her in one of it's claws before dropping, smashing her into the grass as she choked for a moment. With its other claw it aimed down only for Pyrrha to block again. When she pushed the limb back she turned, dropping the edge of her shield on the one pinning Nora as she forced a roar to leave the Liger and get it to jump back.

"Hey!" The Grimm turned, finding Gales behind it as he swung his weapon. It just turned doing a full spin as it's tail smashed into the teen and sent him flying. When he hit the ground he just rolled to his feet as the Grimm jumped on him. He blocked with the blunt of his weapon dug his feet into the ground to keep his balance before inhaling. He rocked back for a moment, then forward as he knocked the creature off balance and stabbed his blade into the ground in one swift movement. A quick release of the handle and he punched the Grimm in the jaw. Another punch was followed by roar, and the third was met with a snapping of fangs. He didn't stop throwing punches until after the 13th and with a quick dodge he pulled his sword out the ground before swinging at the Liger's face. For his trouble all he got was a roar in his face as it recovered, swinging at the teen before stepping back when it made an opening. "Hm?"

Ren fired round after round into the Grimm as Blake charged it "Jaune shield up!"

"Huh? Uh right!" The blonde teen did as told and raised his shield, just in time as Blake jumped on it and went airborne. She landed on the grimm's back swinging Gambol Shroud as it started trying to shake her off It succeeded when it rolled over, aiming to squish the huntress under it's weight. It didn't really focus on her much longer afterwards though, instead charging Jaune as the teen raised his shield to protect himself.

"Don't take it, dodge!" Gales' shout came just a few seconds to late as Jaune was trampled under the Grimms weight. It made for Ren right after, and he just started dodging it's claws and made a few swings at it's exposed side. When it turned Ren just adjusted his hold on one of his handguns and took the following blow with his weapon. A small pulse like wave caught Gales attention as the Grimm started swinging repeatedly at some unseen force. "The hell?"

"That must be aura… interesting."

With a turn Ren made one of Stormflower's guns vanish into his sleeve before slamming a palm into the Grimm's chest and sent a ripple through it. The Liger was thrown back but rolled to regain its footing as it growled and Ren stepped back and once again pointed both his weapons at it.

"It jumped back to avoid most of the force." The teen muttered as it lunged at him again.

"It can do that?" Yang looked to the Grimm as Gales just narrowed his eye for a moment.

"You know these movements."

Weiss created a glyph, firing bolts of dust as the Grimm chose to leave Ren alone and charge after her. When it revealed that the attacks weren't doing much Weiss simply dismissed the glyph before her and lunged forward. With another glyph she changed direction as it's claw hit air. She created a wound on it's side, then another as it turned to try hitting her. She never made to block head on with Myrtenaster, likely owing do to the rapiers thin frame and with each strike she instead deflected the blows left and right before retaliating. She set up a field of Glyphs and rushed forward, jumping from one to the next as she started attacking from multiple angles and eventually backed off. For her efforts she received a roar as it lunged at her, only for it to stop when the others started laying suppressive fire on the Grimm. It just roared at them as it did it's best to cover its body before jumping into the air. When it landed t hit the ground at an angle, spilling as it's tail tried hitting each of the young Hunters and Huntresses and forcing them to scatter.

The Liger started stepping back as they all recovered ad got ready for the next round. Only for the Grimm to take several more steps back, evaluated it's chances and retreated into the Emerald Forest. "What the? Hey get back here!" Nora screamed as she made to go after the Grimm, stopping only when Ren put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

"Yeah you better run!" Yang shouted as the others watched it disappear from view. "Show your face again and you won't get off so lucky next time!" Gales just put Altered Song on his back as he made a noise.

"This isn't good." He muttered as he turned to the others. "We gotta find those missing people and fast." The others turned to him as they looked in confusion.

"What's wrong?"

"That Liger; it was testing us." Ren spoke up as he retrieved the unconscious pilot for Gales and hoisted him over his shoulder.

"What do you mean?"

"It wasn't trying to beat us." Blake turned to Jaune as she crossed her arms. "It must of been a scout of some kind, checking the area ahead for the rest of it's pack."

"Um but Gales said they work alone." Jaune muttered as Ruby seemed to think for a moment.

"He said usually." She muttered after a while.

"They'll abandon their solo work when they're united by a Tyrant Liger." Gales muttered. "It's they're version of an Alpha, and from what Glynda told me they're experts at coordinating their pack." The teen scratched his head as he made a noise. "We'll be in trouble if that thing comes for us."

"… you say that." Weiss mutters as she looks at the beast eyed teen. "But that gleam in your eye concerns me more than any Grimm." True to her words Gales seemed to have an excited look across his face as he looked at the others. The prospect of fighting a powerful Grimm seemed to have flipped a switch of sorts in him as Weiss shuddered for a moment. _'Please… please don't tell me he's one of those guys.'_ "Ruby what do you…?" Ruby looks ready to pump her fists in the air as she had a similar look in her eyes. _'Come on…'_ Yang just patted Weiss's shoulder as she gave a slight grin. "Is your sister a…"

"Yep." Yang admitted before looking at her younger sister and then Gales, before looking back to Ruby. "Ruby's *always* been a bit passionate about fighting Grimm, even before uncle Qrow got his hands on her." The young huntress stated as she smiled. "I think it's heredity."

"Of course it is." Weiss stated as she looked at the two unnatural eyed teens. "Let's just get this over with before these two start actively looking for the Tyrant Liger and it's pack."

"Please." Blake muttered as she looked at the two as they snapped out of their apparent daze.

"Right. Well, let's get a move on." Weiss took the lead as the others started following after her.

* * *

 **Alright Ladies and Gentlemen we are back. I'll admit that I don't have much to say today on the chapter other than the fact that it took me a bit longer to write up than I would have liked. I spent a couple days just writing down what I could, and when I couldn't think of anything else to add I took a break and continued on the next day when my mind was fresher.**

 **Onto the notes.**

 **First, Gales talk with Blake; yes she does believe that he's a Faunus because of his eyes, and yes he can tell she's one because of her smell. That's kind of a call back to him meeting Tukson. That said, Blake doesn't believe him when he says that he's not a Faunus, and the idea for their conversation was based on the idea that he's still relatively unaware of a few things. Not only that Gales never knew his parents remember, for all he knows he could be part wyvernian - he's not by the way - and not even be aware of it.**

 **Second, Weiss. Like Blake she believes Gales is a Faunus as well, again do to those unnatural eyes of his. Only her natural issues with Faunus at this point in time is why she naturally doesn't like him. The thing is though, she "likes what she sees" and given the fact she and the others have seen him shirtless she knows he's quite a looker under that shirt of his regardless of his scars. She'll get over her issues with Gales later though, that I promise, and if you want to see them have moments together, well it's going to happen. Just not today.**

 **Third, Gales and Ruby getting excited about potentially fighting a Tyrant Liger and it's pack. Well thats going to play part of their bloodlines. As mentioned before Gales is a super soldier descendant - lets call it a Warrior Caste. His line literally goes back with it's roots in hunting wyverns, and Gales openly admitted to Tukson that he has a "Storm" inside him that drives him to hunt beasts. Likewise Ruby is a descendant of Silver Eyed Warriors, who are more or less the natural enemies of Grimm. Granted they are most known for their their Silver Eyes abilities, but given that they're destined to live their lives as warriors it "might" affect their personalities as well. Ruby is noted to be eager for battle, so what if that plays a part in her bloodline instead of just something she developed over time? If not just by her mother, but her father as well. I mention** **Taiyang because Yang also admits she's a thrill-seeker, so what if this is something they inherited up from their dad who just mellowed out after a while. That's just a theory though, but I want to see where that goes.**

 **That's all I really have to say today, and if you like what's going on, follow, and leave a comment. I'll e more than happy to hear what you have to say and what you think, and of course if you have questions feel free to ask.**


	20. Chapter 20: Rescue Op Gone Downhill

"There there, it's ok now." Ruby stated as she awkwardly patted the taller girls head as the others looked on. They didn't say anything, just letting Ruby handle things here as they just looked around awkwardly unsure of what to really do. Trying to occupy himself with… something Gales looked at his scroll and flipped through a list of names Glynda had given him.

Ariel Oceanus was one of the eight that had gone missing days ago, and they had found her after the first 30-40 minutes that they had been searching. When they did the poor girl's clothes had been reduced to rags and her weapon had been broken. She looked like she'd gone through hell since she'd been here, and seeing her break down in relief at their arrival honestly wasn't to surprising. She'd clung to Ruby for about a minute now, and it didn't look like she'd be letting go anytime soon.

 _'Problem is we can't just stay here can we?'_ Gales thought as he looked to the others and got their attention. With a few looks to the crying girl and the rest of them just shook their heads. They didn't want to be the one to break up the scene apparently. _'Well, I don't wanna do it.'_ That was one of the things he hated about rescue missions; Being the one to tell everyone to get themselves together and get moving again. _'Thorns much better at it than I am… where is she when I need her?'_

"Apparently, a continent away." His shadow remarked as he made a noise.

"Right~." Gales grumbled as he grudgingly stepped up to the two girls and got a look from Ruby. The best way he could translate it was "help" and just took a breath before kneeling down next to her. "Ariel." He whispered as her caught her attention, getting those tear-stained eyes to look at him. It was more of an unconscious action than anything, but he wiped her tears with his thumb and offered her a light smile. "Ariel, we need to move, it's not safe to stay here." He told her. "There's a camp set up near the cliff where you were launched. If we can get you there, we can finally get you home."

"R-really?"

"Yeah that's what we're here for." Ruby admitted as she got the girl to look a her and helped her to her feet. "We're here to get everyone who's missing and bring them home."

"Yep, we just have to get to the cliff where you were launched from." Nora pipped in as Ren nodded.

"There's a camp set up at the launch point?" Gales just stayed silent for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah, our Bullhead was headed towards it when it got shot down." He confessed. "But the teacher that's there set up camp. We just need to get to them and they'll call another Bullhead for you."

"What about the rest of you?"

"We have to find the rest of the students still lost in the forest." Ruby explained as she broke the hug and looked at Ariel. "There's still several others students in here, we can't just leave them."

"R-right." Ariel muttered as Ruby helped her to her feet and she looked at the others. "I uh… I think I know where the launch point is." Ariel muttered as she rubbed her arm. "I - I think I can take you back there." Ruby smiled at the girl as Gales nodded, picking up the broken trident and seemed to stare at it as they moved.

 _Elsewhere_

The black beast squirmed as Atalanta held it up. A frown on her face as she stared at the thrashing creature and crushed its windpipe. "Strange." The girl muttered as she watched the beast seem to disappear in her grip.

"So these things just disappear when they die." Leonidas muttered as he lightly kicked one of the disappearing monsters. "That's convenient."

"Not the word I'd use." Abel muttered as he crossed his arms and stared at the disappearing pack. "I'd go with strange.

"I'd say unsettling." Lacus muttered as she looked to Abel. "What manner of beast disappears when it dies?"

"One not fully tethered to this world." Atalanta stated as she flexed her empty hand. "A beast perhaps not of this world." Lacus rested a hand on her chin in thought.

"Curious, perhaps the Aetheryte sent them here?"

"Maybe…" Abel muttered as Leonidas frowned.

"Either case that isn't our concern." He stated as he looked at the scenery. "We're here for our brother, nothing else really matters does it?"

"I guess you have a point." Lacus muttered as she rested her hands in front of her for a moment. "But while we're hear, it wouldn't hurt to explore would it." She stated. "I'm particularly interested in what this world has to offer us."

"Why's that?" Lacus just stared off into the distance as she pushed back a few strands of her hair.

"This is untread soil for us. Who knows what might be here." She stated. "New beasts, new people, new policies, new legends." Lacus explained as she looked at Abel. "It would be interesting to bring back some stories wouldn't it."

"I guess it would." Abel got a light smile as Lacus turned to Atalanta as the young woman dropped low to the ground. "So where do we go from here?"

"This road leads to a village not far from here." The young woman muttered. "Farmers village, healthy population… yesterday they sent a caravan down this way." Atalanta stated as she smelled the ground.

"Does she have to do that?" Leonidas grumbled as Abel shrugged. "I swear she always wierds me out when she does that."

"Well she cant help it… I think." Abel grumbled. "Either way Atalanta, we'll head to this town and get some answers. Might help us figure out where we are in this world anyway."

"Right.

 _Emerald Forest_

"Any word from the Bullhead that's supposed to be coming in?" "Professor Peach asked as she looked to one of the assistant teachers that had been assigned to her camp. The other teacher just shook his head as he started messing with his scroll.

"I'll call Glynda, see what's keeping them."

"Thank you." Professor Peach said happily as she stared out into space. "Oh actually hold that call."

"Hm? Why?"

"Professor Peach!" Ruby cheered as she jogged up to the teacher as the others followed. Professor Peach was a tall woman with braided peach colored hair and a figure that would make most aspiring huntresses green with envy. Her hips were full and her bust was large. Entire group seemed to have trouble figuring out where to look.

Gales just whistled as Ruby waved her arms comedically as Professor Peach hugged her and patted her head; the poor girl being sandwiched in between those wonderful marshmallows she called boobs.

 _'Those things can't be real.'_

 _'I'm weirdly jealous right now.'_

 _'Can I get a boob-hug too?'_

"Ruby! I'm so happy your ok!" Professor Peach squealed as she broke the hug and let Ruby breath… for about 5 seconds before she sandwiched the poor girl in between her chest. "I was so worried I thought something bad happened to you!"

"Can't breathe… can't breathe…" The poor girl gasped as Yang snickered.

"But what are you doing coming out of the forest, what happened to your pilot?"

"We got hit by a pack of Nevermore." Gales explained as he and the others made themselves known. Ren showed off the unconscious pilot he had been carrying for the past hour and passed him to a few of the medical staff before stretching. "Our Bullhead crashed and we had to trek it by foot."

"Oh dear are you all alright?" Ruby went limp in the womans grip only for Yang to finally pull her free.

"Yep, we're great." Yang stated as Ruby gasped for air.

"I live~"

"We managed to find Ariel on our way here, so she came with us." Gales explained as he looked around for a moment. "Can you get her out of here?" Gales looked to Ariel for a moment before looking back at the woman before him. "She's been through a lot these past days."

"Of course, I'll call Glynda right away to sent another Bullhead." Professor Peach stated as she quickly got on her Scroll as Gales own went off.

 **"Neo -**

 **I'm bored. "**

"Huh, it's Neo. Haven't heard from her in a bit." Gales stared at the screen on his Scroll as he texted something back. "Hi Neo."

 **" Neo -**

 **What's ya doing? "**

"At… Emerald Forest…"

 **" Neo -**

 **Why are you there? "**

"School rescue."

Neo didn't respond for a moment as Gales looked to the others. "Gales?" Pyrrha asked as she stepped up to her closest friend. "I see you've figured out how to work your scroll."

"Hm? Yeah, after you and Glynda showed me a few things I started fiddling with it a bit." Gales stated as he looked at the newest message on his scroll. "I swear this thing is really helpful."

 **"Neo -**

 **You work at Beacon?"**

"Attend… school… actually."

"Who are you texting?" Pyrrha asked as Gales made a noise.

"Neo."

"Is that another friend of yours?"

"I think so… she just sort of shoved her number in my scroll, but she's not that bad" Gales paused as he responded to another text. "I think."

"Alright!" Professor Peach spoke up as she looked to the gathered students. "Glynda knows the situation. She's a tinnie-tiny bit mad but she'll send another Bullhead our way." She cheered as Nora joined in."It'll be a bit before she can get it prepped, so you'll need to wait a bit."

"That's fine." Gales admitted as he looked at the others for a moment. "We still have to find the others lost in here, so we got time to kill."

"Oh that's a good point; in that case I should show you this" Professor Peach muttered as she was handed a map and showed it to to the group. "We's checked the entire right half of our sector, so you don't need to look there. You'll just have to search the left half."

"Did you find anyone?" Ruby asked as Professor Peach just nodded her head. "We found two students wandering the grounds and Ms. Ariel makes three."

"There were only eight missing right?" Jaune asked and got a nod. "That means we only have to find five more people."

"Yep." Ruby beamed as Gales made a noise.

"Professor?" He began as Professor Peach turned to him. "We ran into a few Grimm on our way here, and we spent a bit of ammo. Can we resupply before we head back out?"

"Of course." She said with a smile. "Take whatever you need."

"Thanks." Gales admitted as Professor Peach started leading Ariel off. "Oh and Professor?"

"Hm?"

"Has anyone reported in on seeing a Rogue Liger?"

"Oh yes, we had a few reports." The Professor admitted as she seemed to think. "A few search parties ran into them and pushed them back."

"Pushed back huh…" Gales looked to the others as they shared a look.

"Why do you ask?"

"We ran into a Liger ourselves, a scout. It tested us." Gales explained as he put a hand on his hips. "I think there's a Tyrant hiding out here somewhere."

"Oh dear." he Professor began as she made a noise. "That is a problem. Thank you for telling me, I'll pass it to the others so they know." She admitted as she looked to the others before smiling. "In the meantime, you should get ready." She got a series of nods before she started walking off.

"Alright you heard her." Gales stated as he turned to the others. "Let's get whatever it is we need and head back out."

"Right."

 _About 3 minutes later_

Jaune just looked around awkwardly as he watched the others getting themselves together. Ruby and the others were getting bullet magazines for their weapons - though in Nora's case it was more along the lines of grenades for Magnhild. Part of him questioned how they had the exact type of ammunition the others would need, whereas the rest of him didn't bother question it to much. Saved them time in trying to find what they needed. As for him… well since he didn't have a gun of any sorts he just… sort of loitered around. Watch everyone just get their weapons reloaded as grab a few prepared lunches.

"But uh… what can I do?" He muttered in defeat as he looked over to Gales and watched him mess with some kind of tone bowl. Seeing the other sword user just sitting around, Jaune walked up to him and awkwardly scratched his head. "Uh hey Gales." Hearing his name the one-eyed teen looked up and smiled.

"Oh hey, you ready?"

"I guess." Jaune muttered as he looked himself over for a moment. "I mean… there's nothing really for me to do." Gales gave him a confused look before he set the bowl in his lap and patted the ground.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I don't have a gun so I can't start grabbing bullets you know." Jaune admitted as Gales went back to his stone bowl for a moment

"So?" Gales stated as he looked up at Jaune and continued to work. "You can always find something to do till we're ready to head out."

"Like what though?"

"Have you sharpened your sword lately?" Gales asked as Jaune looked to his weapon for a moment and unsheathed it.

"Uh no I mean… I'm allowed to sharpen this?"

"Well yeah, you don't want it going dull right?" Gales stated as he stopped messing with his bowl and reached into his pouch for a moment. "When the edge is dull or chipped it won't cut as well as you want it to." Gales admitted as he pulled out a whetstone and held it out to Jaune. "Here, you can borrow my whetstone."

"Thanks." Accepting the stone with a weak smile Jaune looked at it and his sword for a moment before sitting next to his counterpart and tried working his weapon. "Um… I'm doing this right aren't I?"

"More or less." Gales admitted as he watched Jaune work for a moment before going back to his bowl. "I could show you the proper technique later if you want."

"Thanks." Jaune muttered as he looked at the bowl and the blue paste Gales was meshing up. "So uh… what are you doing exactly?"

"I'm making a salve."

"A salve?"

"Yeah, you know, an ointment to help with treat wounds and injuries." Jaunce stared in surprise as he looked at the bowl and then to Gales.

"Y-you mean you know how to make something like that?" He asked half in shock as Gales made a noise.

"Yep. It's practically a mandatory lesson for Hunters where I'm from." Gales explained.

"How'd you even get the stuff to make that?"

"Oh that's easy." Gales said as he finished working on his salve and scooped it into small wooden container. "I found what I needed while we were walking here. Shoved em in my pouch and just needed a few minutes to get them together."

"Wow…" Jaune muttered as he watched the younger teen just close his container and start working on his second batch of salve. "You… you're really amazing you know that?" Jaune muttered as he got Gale's attention again.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… I'm don't really know anything about being a Huntsman compared to you."

"Why are you comparing yourself to me?" Gales asked as he set his bowl aside for a moment.

"I mean, look at you, your strong, your smart." _'Admittingly kind of handsome.'_ Jaunee didn't voice that last part. "And you seem to know so much about being a Huntsman, I mean you can make ointments, you know how to lead…"

"I just have experience that you don't at the moment." Gales stated as Jaune looked down at his sword for a moment. "You'll get this kind of experience later on."

"Yeah I guess…" Jaune muttered a he looked at him and he others. "But look at you - look at them, you all know what to do right now. I wasn't even aware I had to sharpen my sword to keep it in good condition." Jaune said dejectedly. "You guys are all so far ahead of me."

"We all go at our own pace." Gales said as he leaned back and stared upward. "We're not expecting you to move at ours, it doesn't work that way." Jaune looked at the younger teen as he was given a smile. "You find your own pace, you find your rhythm, and when that happens you'll do fine in this line of work."

"You sure?" Gales just rested a hand on Jaune's head and grinned.

"Course I'm sure. When you find your rhythm, yours set. It's one of the four main things you need in this line of work."

"What are the other three things you need?"

"Friends." Gales admitted as he looked to the rest of team JNPR and RWBY before turning back to Jaune. "It's always better to have friends with you in this line of work. Someone to watch your back when the going gets tough." Gales looked at one of his palms, staring at the scar on it and smiled whimsically. "Sure some prefer hunting alone but I believe a Hunter's true power can awakened only when you fight together."

"Together huh?" Jaune thought about that for a moment. In a way it made sense, after all he'd heard about how most experienced Huntsmen and woman stayed in teams for whatever reason. "Yeah I guess so… what's the other two?"

"Gales! Jaune!" Gales made to tick off his fingers as Ruby called out to them, catching the two off guard as she and the others walked up to them.

"Hy, you guys ready?"

"E'yup." Yang stated as Nora nodded fiercely.

"Refueled and reloaded."

"We're ready to go when you two are." Blake spoke up as Gale looked at the second set of Salve he was still in the progress of making.

"Sorry Jaune, later?"

"Yeah, later's fine." Jaune muttered as he he handed Gales his whetstone and watched it disappear into his pouch. Both stood as Gales covered his bowl and put it away.

"Then let's get moving. We got a lot of ground to cover and a lot of Grimm to kill."

"Yeah!" Weiss wasn't sure who sounded more enthusiastic; Ruby or Nora.

 _1 Hour later_

"Guys I'm bored." Yang whined as Blake looked at her.

"You just punched an Ursa not 10 minutes ago, how are you already bored?"

"I get bored easily."

"She does." Ruby stated as she looked at her sister. "She constantly needs something to entertain herself with."

"Usually that thing is something I'm punching." Yang stated as Weiss rubbed her temples.

"Of course it usually is." Gales just smiled at the sight before coming to a stop. A muted noise left him as he stared off into space. "Gales?"

"What's wrong?"

"We're being followed." It was Ren that spoke up as he looked in a random direction and the others looked around.

"What?" Jaune spoke up as he grabbed his sword. "How can you tell?"

"I had a feeling when the Nevermore first rammed into our ship. But now I'm certain…" Gales stated as he looked to Ren. "Ren, you're like me aren't you? You naturally have ESP." Ren just nodded as Ruby's eyes started to glimmer.

"ESP, you mean like in those comics?" She almost squealed hadn't Weiss slapped a hand over her mouth.

"That's impossible." She began. "ESP is just a made up trait used in stories, it's not real."

"It's real alright. Gales began as he stared in a random direction before walking on, leaving the others to catch up with him. "ESP manifests when your senses are magnified for whatever reason. Training, flared survival instincts, a mutation in the brain." Gales paused for a moment. "Back home we typically use types of herbs and drugs to stimulate the senses to cause it to manifest, for a while at least."

"Drugs?" Weiss gave him a look. "You use _drugs_?"

"Well I _don't_ , but I'm just stating a fact. ESP is real, and we got something tailing us."

"What should we do?" Jaune asked as Gales just rocked his head from side to side in thought.

"What do you guys want to do?" He asked as he looked back at them. "We can leave them, hope they go away, or we can confront them and see what happens." A scream caught the group's attention as Gales looked skyward. "Or we could look into that." Gales didn't even get a response when the others ran in front of him and he crossed his arms to smile. "I'm glad we're all on the same page." The teen thought aloud and raced after the others. "Is that smoke?"

 _Elsewhere_

They got odd looks. Abel realized as he and the others walked down the streets and folded his hands behind his back. 'I guess we do stick out a bit.' Raising his arm he looked at his armor and made a noise. _'Hunters in farmland, of course we stick out a bit…_ ' Letting that thought echo in his head for a moment Abel shook his head before taking a breath. "You're not a hunter anymore Abel." He muttered before clenching his fist. "No you were never a Hunter…"

"Abel?" Lacus drew him out of his thoughts as he looked at her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He grumbled and looked elsewhere. "We should split up, see what the locals can tell us about this place. Maybe get ourselves a map."

"Of course." Leonidas muttered as he patted his belly. "To be honest I'm getting kind of hungry. We should find something to eat too."

"That is if we can." Lacus admitted as she pulled out a small bag. "Gold is priceless in our world, here it may be worth a few feathers."

"Or it may be worth a city." Leonidas stated as Atalanta continued looking around.

"This place smells funny." She muttered as she turned her attention elsewhere for a moment.

"Funny how?"

"Hard to say." Atalanta stated as she started walking off. "Going for a walk." She muttered. "Talk to you later."

"Hey should we just let her wander off like that?" Leonidas was met with a shrug from Abel and a smile from Lacus.

"It should be fine, she knows to stay out of trouble." Lacus admitted as Abel turned in a random direction.

"She likes to wander anyway." Abel grumbled as he rubbed his head. "Now let's look around. We didn't come here just stand here."

Atalanta stayed silent as she looked around, her attention not really focusing on anything as she moved. City was… familiar in a way, Not in the sense that she had been had been here before, but she did remind her of some place - some town a world away. A peaceful place, one that admittingly smelled better. That in ind she rubbed her nose, sneezed as she looked around. "Smelly." The young woman muttered as she looked around before stopping. Smelling the air again she frowned slightly before walking in a seemingly random direction and grabbed a person by their sleeve.

"Huh?" The young boy questioned as he looked around, turning to look at the silver haired girl staring down at him. "Uh can I help you?" Without warning Atalanta leaned over and sniffed the boy, both to his confusion and disbelief. "Uh what are you doing?"

"You smell… different from the others." Atalanta muttered as she stared at the boy for a moment. "You… your name. What is it?"

"Uh… Oscar. Oscar Pines."

 _Emerald Forest_

Where there was smoke, there was usually fire; and where there was fire there was usually trouble. Usually that trouble involved something flying. "This is usually the second thing that usually happens to me when I follow smoke." Gales muttered as he stared at the charred and smoking ground before them. What appeared to be burning corpses on the ground as everyone just stared at the area.

"Oh my god…" Weiss muttered as she put a hand over her lips and choked. "What in Remnant… happened here?"

Gales just stepped forward as the others chose to play catch up carefully following him into the charred land as he looked at the area. Crouching before a charred body the teen said nothing as he raised a hand to next."

"Are they?" Gales just lowered his hand as he pulled himself to his feet. Ruby had just enough time to turn around as she threw up, Jaune wasn't so lucky, but no one cared at the moment. They just looked at the sight as Gales scratched his head.

"Three dead." Gales stated with a frown as he looked to two other bodies. "You can tell because of their size."

"What… what about the others?" Blake asked as Gales just ignored the question and just stared at the slew of burning bodies, watching them disappear into dust as the fires started to die off. "Grimm?"

"The Grimm cornered these three, then something else got wind of things, took them all out." Gales muttered as he ran up to one of the trees and found an uncharred body before nudging them. "Hey… hey, you with me?" All he got was a cough from the young huntsman-in-training and they looked up. "Alright… we got one." Gales muttered as he reached for his pouch and froze.

"Is he alright?"

"For now." The Hunter muttered as he pulled his hand out of his pouch and got to his feet. "He needs to get medical attention and fast, otherwise he won't survive the hour."

"Then let's get him out." Jaune made to lift the teen as Gales turned to walk past him and grabbed his weapon.

"Leave him." He ordered as he stared skyward. "He'll just get in the way at the moment."

"Get in the way?" Weiss asked with clenched fists.

"How can you say that?" Yang grit her teeth as she put a hand on Gales shoulder. "We came here to rescue these guys, we're not just going to leave him."

"We're not." Ren spoke up as he grabbed his arm to Nora's confusion.

"Ren… you're shaking."

"Somethings here. Something _big_."

"You mean the Tyrant Liger and its pack?" Pyrrha looked to the woods as she nodded her head.

"We're surrounded." She muttered as she grabbed Miló and Akoúo̱. "They completely boxed us in."

"Damn so they set a trap?" Yang muttered as she released her grip on Gales' shoulder. "They wanted us to come here huh."

"We'll have to clear them out if want to get him out of here." Blake muttered as she gabbed Gambol Shroud.

"That's the least of our worries." Gales stated as he kept his gaze skyward. "They're not attacking… because they don't know how to respond him."

"Him?" Ruby turned her gaze skyward as she slowly lowered Crescent Rose. The others soon followed as they looked upward. "Guys?"

"No way."

"Is that a…"

"The one that sent that Nevermore pack running in our way." A scarlet claw landed as a new creature made itself know. "The King of the Skies; Rathalos." The ear-numbing shriek that filled the air was heard for miles.

* * *

 **And~ we're back, ladies and gentlemen. Chapter 20 and our heroes are in a bit of a bind. The King of the Sky has made his first appearance and everyone gets to see a beast seemingly out of legends and books.**

 **I don't have much to say on this chapter other than this; ESP.** **In RWBY; Ren shows signs of being able to use it to detect nearby grim, how he's able to do that I have no idea but he can. Gales' explanation on it possibly manifesting through a mutation might explain some things, or it could be a naturally flared instinct he was born with/or developed. Honestly I have no idea. I do know this however. Gales variation comes from instinct and he's shown signs of it in earlier chapters like when he almost drew his blade at orientation. Why well... that reason will be explained later.**

 **Second, Oscar made his debut whole seasons early. How will this affect him, what part will he play in the coming chapters? Feel free to take a guess, and see how things for our resident farmhand - without Ozpin influencing him.**

 **That's all I can say on it at the moment though, but if you got questions on anything really, feel free to ask, and I'll get back to you.**

 **Till then; next chapter, get ready for a Boss Fight.**


	21. Chapter 21: The King Of The Skies

**Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls as this month draws to a close all I can say is this; as the original Flagship creature of Monster Hunter;** **I feel it is only right to have Rathalos, the King of the Skies be our first major creature to debut.**

 **That said you didn't come to read a note yet, so lets just jump straight into our first real fight.**

* * *

"Is that a…"

"Dragon!" Ruby would have followed that with a squeal hadn't the crimson beast been staring down at them. "It's a real live Dragon!"

"Wyvern actually." Gales muttered as he reached for Altered Song and held it ready. "And from the looks of it, we're in its territory."

"Uh…" Jaune began as he stared at the drake as it turned its attention to the woods for a moment and stared at something before turning back to them. "What do we do?"

"What else." Gales began. "We got Grimm in the back and a wyvern in the front. We plan on getting out of this… we're gonna have to fight our way out." He stated as he glanced back at the others. "Quick rundown on Rathalos; These boys are tough, they're smart, and we're utterly fucked if his mate shows up." Gales stated. "Somethings weird about this one though… it's wings are way bigger than the rest and those spines on them… how old is this one?"

"Mate!?" The group yelled as they looked at the winged beast.

"What makes you think it has a mate?"

"Experience." Gales muttered as the Rathalos roared again. "One this old has to be part of a mated pair." This time the wind it kicked up almost knocked the group off their feet. Gales just charged, having grown far to used to this kind of scream tactic before and was on the Rathalos in an instant. It dodged his first swing, raising its head as it turned, swinging its tail around as Gales blocked the large appendage and went sliding back. "Those spines..." He adjusted his sword and let the limb go flying overhead before charging again. He made for it's foot swinging his weapon only for it to raise it's leg and slam it down forcing him to dodge by rolling to the side and getting to his feet. It jumped, flapping its wings once before flipping, the others surprised by the massive creature pulling off such a maneuver despite it's bulk. It's tail went in a full circle as Gales jumped, letting the spiked tail hit him and used the momentum to go flying into the air. Without turning his fired behind him, using the shot to launch him back down so he could slam his sword on it's back. "And the heat of these scales... but these scars, these biological adaptations… oh _fuck_."

The Rathalos shook, knocking the Hunter off it's back before swiping at him with its teeth. Gales just countered by raising his sword again, using the momentum to launch himself elsewhere and used it to get some distance.

"You're a Zenith." Gales grumbled as he looked at the wyvern, watching as it turned it's full attention on him for a moment. "No... not just a Zenith; you're a _Supremacy."_ He muttered in surprise. "Ah man... this so gonna *suck*…" He glanced behind him and watched the Grimm trying to creep closer. "On *so* many levels." The teen muttered as he got ready again. "And yet… I am so looking forward to this."

Pyrrha watched as Gales just charged again before following after him. "Pyrrha!"

"We can't let him fight alone!" She yelled back and the others followed.

The Fire Drake glanced at them, and back at the lone hunter coming from the opposite direction. An unspoken lightning fast decision made it charged the group, moving at a speed that it's bulk defied. The group of Huntsmen and Huntresses responded well though, moving out of the way and the wyvern charged by. It turned jumped and swung that monster of a tail downward. Ren dodged letting the spiked tail smash into the ground before he took aim with Stormflower, firing both guns at the creature before moving again. Blake had a similar idea, firing Gambol Shroud before stopping as it turned, swinging its tail to the side to try hitting the group.

Without warning Nora jumped, her hammer swinging at the wyverns face only for it to dodge. With a flap of its wings it sent her back before turning to see an airborne Yang. Her punch hit home, slamming into the wyvern's jaw as she smirked. That was before a massive eyeball similar to Gales looked down at her.

"Uh oh." It knocked her back, roared and sent her flying before turning to look at the others. Weiss had a black Glyph before her Ruby standing on it as she fired, a sudden flurry of rose petals streaking at the wyvern as it moved it's head, letting the trail go down it's back and off it's tail. Ruby hit the ground rolling, stumbling to a stop before getting to her feet.

"Ok that didn't work." The Wyvern just looked to Pyrrha and Jaune as they charged. Without warning the Fire Drake lunged, snapping it's head forward as the dodged - one more gracefully than the other - as they made for its feet, and stabbed forward.

To Jaune's confusion their weapon bounced off as he stumbled. Pyrrha just twisted her weapon, switched from her spear to sword mode and started swinging, delivering blow after blow to the armor like scale as Jaune did his best to copy her.

The wyvern jumped as it took to the air, only to crash down in a bid to crush the two under its weight as they raised their shields. They disappeared under its body as Gales charged. From the corner of his eye he caught Weiss spinning before stabbing her rapier into the ground as a wave of ice was launched at the wyvern. It flapped its wings, taking to the air and flying back as the wave of ice almost stabbed it.

The last shard stopped just before the groaning forms of Jaune and Pyrrha, giving them enough space to lift themselves back up as Gales raced past them. The wyvern dived, striking with its talons as Gales blocked with his sword. Barely a second later though the wyvern back-flipped in the air, using its tail to knock Gales into the air before grabbing him with one of its talons and slammed him into the ground. When it inhaled Gales eye widened and and a torrent of scarlet flames washed over.

Everyone felt numb as they watched the flames spew over their friends form, his shadow showing him thrashing about as he tried pulling himself free from the claw pinning him to the ground. When he stopped moving a pit set in the groups stomach as the Flame Drake raised a smoking foot and stepped away from the burning body. "Gales?" With a leer the wyvern stared down at the group as they tried saying something and the wyvern stomped forward.

"Gales?" Pyrrha's eyes widened, tears starting to swell in them as her weapon started to rattle in her hands. "You..."

Ruby's eyes started to flash a faint glow.

Yang's hair started to smoke and burn as she saw red.

A strange small glyph attempted to form under Weiss's feet.

"You bastard!" In seconds the group moved, the four girls leading the charge as the wyvern inhaled. A series of fireballs being launched forward as the group dodged.

The issue was that it wasn't aiming for them; charging from the trees and the Grimm that once performed a cage closed in on the Huntsmen closed in, their circle growing tight only for a few fireballs to burn them into ash.

Pyrrha raised her shield when another fireball slammed into her and pushed her back. She retaliated by using the momentum to spin around and launch her javelin forward. For the effort it practically bounced off the wyvern's iron like scales before hitting rattling to the ground. She raised her shield when a Liger came from behind, bashing it in the side of the face before following it with a knee to the jaw. For whatever reasons her javelin, Miló returned to her flying into her hand as she stabbed the Grimm in the eye before pulling her weapon back and resumed her charge.

Weiss spun and stabbed her rapier into the earth as a wave of ice shot forward. The Flame Drake just inhaled and released another wave of flames, this time melting the wave of ice coming for it. The resulting steam blocked it's view, because of that it failed to notice Weiss firing beams of dust. When they landed they froze small parts of the wyvern's body as it roared. It barely noticed the frost though, snapping the ice with a few movements as it charged forward.

Yang drew a hand back as she punched the wyvern's face. Sliding back a few short feet she watched the beast roared and twisted. A second later it slammed a wing down on her, kicking up a noticeable chunk of debris before raising it's limb again. Yang just picked herself up, her fair becoming more white as she ran under the wyvern's underbelly and started punching it; each punch being followed by her gauntlets unloading a round. She didn't stop even when her magazines were empty.

Ruby jumped and fired, using the recoil from her scythe to get some air before landing on the wyverns back. It glanced back at her before growling and started thrashing about, trying to shake the young huntress off its back. She stabbed her weapon into it's back to steady herself. She fired, four rounds loading into it's back before reloading. The wyvern jumped, twisted as it made to land on it's back to flatten the girl under its weight. Ruby was gone before it hit the ground though, hitting the ground with a roll as she got back to her feet. A roar from behind caught her attention and she turned, reflexively twisting her scythe to block as a claw almost hit her. The Grimm facing her roared as it kept swinging and Ruby moved, taking steps back to keep some room before going on the offensive.

"Oh spirits that was close." Gales muttered as he sat up and rubbed his good eye. "I thought I was barbecue for a moment." Looking himself over the teen found himself relatively fine, the only real issue was that he could definitely feel the bruises under his clothes forming. "That said how am I not…"

' _So that's how that works.'_ Small sparks of purple lightning danced around Gales form for a moment as he retrieved his sword and saw the battlefield had practically become a free-for-all. _'Hm… It doesn't seem I can keep it on for a long period of time though. Guess we'll have to practice after all.'_

"I'll question what you did later." Gales muttered as a Grimm lunged at him and he turned, a heavy swing splitting the creature in half before he turned and rejoined the fight. Much as he wanted to go for the Wyvern he needed to do something real quick.

Jaune blocked a Grimm' claw with his shield as he went stumbling back before retaliating with a swing of his own. It stepped back, dodging to the side before circling around the youth. Whistle caught the two's attention as they turned and Gales stabbed the Grimm in the head. "Hey Jaune."

Gales!? You're alive?"

"Yep." Gales stated as he bisected the Grimm's head before turning to look at him. "You ok?"

"Y-yeah but how are you?"

"Fire retardant clothes and Aura." Gales stated as he looked at Ren and saw him dodging a series of grimm trying to hit him. Raising that mammoth blade of his Gales pointed it forward as he took a breath and fired, the rifle component smashing into a Grimms claw as he gave Ren an opening to deliver a palm strike to its face and blew open the top of t's head. "Oh I have got to learn to do that." Ren just looked at him for a moment before returning to the fight on hand. Nora just looked at him and smiled.

"Girls! Gales is ok!"

"What?!" Five girls instinctively turned to look at the one eyed hunter as he rolled his eyes.

"Focus ladies." Gales muttered as he caught the wyvern's eyes as it puffed itself up before roaring. "Jaune grab the unconscious and get ready to run, got it?"

"Right, what are you going to do?"

"Buy you some time." Gales took a breath as he closed his eyes and crouched low, listening to his heartbeat as he tuned the rest of the world out for a moment.

On seemingly impulse the Flame Drake stopped, its attention turning away from the four huntresses trying to harm it. It growled as it stomped forward focusing it's attention on Gales and got one in return. The youth started to gradually discolor to Jaune's concern as he took a step back; adopting a dark purple hue as he started to radiate some form of dark smoke. "G-Gales?"

' _Taking the chains off I see.'_

Opening scarlet eyes and Gales moved; roaring, he sounded more like a pissed Fanged Wyvern than a human as he and the wyvern charged each other. He blurred past Jaune as the Grimm turned to him. The first Grimm that tried to hit him he ran past, cutting its arm off in the process. The second, he grabbed by it's mask, snapping its neck as he dragged it behind him before throwing it at the wyvern. "Wow!"

The Flame Drake just turned batting the airborne Grimm away and into the trees as it turned. It launched a fireball at the hunter as Gales just ran through it. Ignoring the few burns that were already starting to form on his skin as he aimed his weapon switched it to it's rifle form and fired. If it did any real damage he wasn't sure; the King of the Skies didn't even flinch as it was hit, just twisting as it slammed a wing onto the ground in an attempt to flatten the hunter. When it raised the wing it released a trio of flames in a bid to finish roasting the teen. Halfway through its breath attack Gales just uppercutted the wyvern to shut it's mouth before socking it in the jaw hard enough to make its head twist a bit. An instant later it twisted, knocking the teen back as he got to his feet. It body slammed him a few seconds later before picking itself up and took to the air. It flipped, smashing its tail down as Gales grabbed it, and turned. The wyvern roared in a combination of rage and surprise as he started spinning it around, smashing it into Grimm before throwing it aside.

It struggled for a moment to get to its feet but succeeded. A few Grimm foolishly attacked it, only to find themselves crushed under a pair of flattening wings. When it looked at the charging hunter it stepped on a Grimm before taking to the air and threw its catch like a ragdoll. When Gales was hit it sent them both rolling though after a sudden snapping noise Gales was left alone as it disappeared. Looking at the other Grimm the Wyvern batted them away with its tail before looking at the hunter. Both roared at each other, a challenge of sorts being declared as they charged one another.

"A-Am I seeing things?" Jane didn't get an answer as he and the others looked at the sight, Gales and the wyvern, trying to kill each other and treating the Grimm like a momentary inconvenience. "Is that really… Gales?" Being thrown into a tree Gales just picked himself up and ran back into a fight. Ican barely keep up with his movements."

"Forget his movements… look at him…" Weiss muttered as she looked at the beast-like boy. "That aura… what on earth happened to him?"

"Its like he snapped…" Ren muttered as he watched the hunter snap a Grimm's throat for getting in his way.

"Wow." Nora muttered. "So uh… he looks like he's got this so…"

" _ **GET TO CAMP!"**_ Everyone jumped when Gales gave the word, looking at them with an absolutely feral expression. _**"TELL EVERYONE TO CLEAR OUT!"**_

"But-" Pyrrha made to move as Ren grabbed her shoulder.

"We need to get the wounded to a doctor."

"He said he'd buy us some time" Jaune muttered, biting his lips as he looked at the one over his shoulder.

"With those two going at it as they are, they're distracting all the Grimm for us…" Ren muttered as he looked to Jaune and Ruby. "It's your call."

"Ren…" Jaune stayed silent for a moment before looking to Gales. "Let's go. Gales can buy us some time. We'll come back with Professor Peach and a few of the senior Huntersmen."

"Yeah." Ruby agreed as she looked at the others. "This is way above our experience right now, and Gales seems to know this creature. Let's trust him with this one."

"Alright." Pyrrha looked to Gales as she and the others started running . "I'm sorry Gales; but I'll never forgive you if you die on us here."

With the others gone Gales just took a breath as he got to his feet again and watched the wyvern start knocking away Grimm as he stumbled forward.

' _Looks like they're gone. Well at the very least they won't see you get your ass handed to you.'_ Gales just growled as he got low, crouching on all fours as the voice in his mind sighed. _'Then again even with your experience you've only been against one Rathalos even remotely similar to this one…'_ The voice muttered as Gales charged. _**'**_ _Just do me a favor, even if though we're going to get our ass handed to us on a scarlet scaled platter, do *try* and keep us alive. I'd truly appreciate that.'_

Gales just roared as the Rathalos returned it, launching a fireball at the youth as he just dodged, running sideways as series of fireballs were launched after him. On his way close he picked up his discarded sword; and the wyvern swung its tail, nailing Gales across the chest as he gasped in pain. Grabbing hold of it before pointing Altered Song at it and fired, nailing round after round into the wyvern's back, until he emptied the rifle mag. When it was empty, he climbed up the beasts tail and onto it's back. stabbing it with his weapon a couple times The seventh time he stabbed it in the back he punched through it's scale hide held it. The wyvern roared as he started unloading the phial into its skin, dragging it along to form a larger wound. It managed to throw him off before the phial exploded, knocking him into the remaining Grimm as he was piled on.

Looking around at the other Grimm the Fire Drake took to the air and started flying off, bulldozing over Grimm as t circled around. It circled around twice; the first time to let loose a rain of fireballs on the Grimm below while the second was to land, pinning a Grimm beneath it's talon and bit half its body off. It stomped to the pile still gathered on Gales and torched the sight, wrapping it in scarlet flames as the Grimm started to vanish. It stopped to check its work, lurking at the edge of burning and dissolving Grimm as a low rumble left it's throat.

Gales just pulled himself from under the last of the dead Grimm letting it dissolve harmlessly as he got to his feet as panted for breath, sounding like a rabid dog as he dropped to his knee. The Sky King just release a light, almost chirping noise as it looked at the human, watching him return to his feet as he growled, swaying from side to side before steadying himself. He was bleeding. His clothes were ripped and cut apart, and yet how that pelt of his was still practically in mint condition was beyond confusing. The tip of his weapon was broken and still he pointed the broken weapon forward before looking at it, a hint of clarity flashing in those feral eyes before grunting.

 _?_

Demons.

She couldn't believe *that* was the word that ran through her mind at the sight. Through the eyes of one another, she watching a human and creature out of myth continue to fight. "Where on Remnant did you two come from?" She questioned as she heard another roar, watching the king of Ligers join the fray instead of running. Most of it's pack was destroyed and only scraps remained. She didn't feel pity for it's loss, nor respect for the "honor" it held in trying to avenge it's fallen brethren while the others ran. It didn't concern her at the moment.

Still…

"That malicious aura, and destructive power." She muttered as she watched the three way brawl. "There's no way that boy is human." At least, not anymore. Was this the power of his semblance, or something else? "Either way, this is starting to be quite an interesting show." She rested a hand on her cheek. "I'll watch a little longer…"

Besides.

She heard the dragon like beast roar. *That* was something she'd need to look into.

 _Emerald Forest_

The Grimm roared as it hit the ground, pulled itself to its feet and lunged at the wyvern. As Gales just charged at the two. The King of the Skies just turned, swinging its tail at the Tyrant Liger and used the momentum to aim a fireball in Gales direction. Both hits landed, and again both opponents just got to their feet. The Rathalos turned again and leapt, grabbing the Grimm by it's back and hoisted it into the air. Looking back it took flight, using the Grimm as a makeshift bludgening weapon. Gales just stabbed it with the broken sword of his and was sent flying. The King hoisting them both into the air before tossing them into a tree. Gales coughed up a bit of blood, panting but managed to push the of him, struggling only when he saw the Fire Drake charging them. He was slammed back into the tree and through it. He hit the ground with a roll aimed his weapon and pulled the trigger.

Still empty sadly, and at the moment; with the chains taken off he didn't have enough common sense to replace the mag.

The wyvern inhaled, A torrent of flames gathering in it's mouth only for the Grimm to jump on it's back, gnawing on its throat as it pulled, forcing the wyvern to aim it's flames skyward in glorious pillar of scarlet fire. Thrashing around it tried dislodging the Grimm, succeeding when it jumped pulled a front flip in the air and used the momentum to throw the Grimm away. The two beasts just roared at one another, the King and the Tyrant issuing a challenge in their own indistinguishable tongues before going at it. The Tyrant got on its hind legs swinging wildly, as the King attacked with his talons. Their limbs scratched one another, before the wyvern shot a fireball at one of the Grimm hind legs and set it on fire.

Stunned from the sudden pain and sent off balance the Grimm failed to counter when the Fire Drake bit into its throat i an attempt to bite down and crush it's windpipe. Problem wasn't just the white armor on it's neck though; the Grimm had enough "muscle" to cushion the fangs. It tried retaliating, swinging it's claws on the wyvern's throat and scales as it tried getting it break free. The King however just gathered another torrent of flames in its throat, ejecting them onto the struggling Grimm's throat and held tight. The Grimm struggling ended seconds before it's throat was burned off and the flames started eating away at a tree; it's body landed with a hard thump as the wyvern threw its head elsewhere. Raising it's head the wyvern released a triumphant roar before turning it's attention back to Gales.

The hunter just swayed, trying his best to stay on his feet as pressed his back to a tree and panted for breath. The red in his eyes flickered back to normal as the wyvern stared down at him. Without warning it turned smashing its tail through trees as it hit Gales and sent him flying.

Even if he was in a good state of mind he wouldn't be too sure how many trees he went through before he stopped and hit the ground. Still he picked himself up, grunting in pain as the wyvern took to the air and followed after him.

The moment it found him it dived, dropping out the sky like a falling stone and flattened him beneath it. When it picked itself up he tried standing, only for the wyvern to smash its wing onto him. As soon as it raised it wing it stepped on him and inhaled before bathing him in another torrent of flames. The last thoughts that went through Gales mind before his world turned to ash was this.

 _'Well this isn't good...'_

* * *

 **Alright ladies and gents our first "boss fight" against Rathalos concludes with this. An asskicking for both Gales and Grimm alike from a** **Supremacy Zenith Rathalos** **.** **Those titles alone should tell you it is** _not_ **going to go down easily in a fight; t** **hat said Gales held his own for a little bit, and showed off a little trick of his, and please note that this is actually the same "trick" he used in the Initiation, just you actually get to see what it more or less does. That said I'll properly explain it as soon as I can later. All that said, unfortunately I'm going to be busy for most of July and I'm not to certain when I'll be able to get the next chapter out so If I don't post something next month please understand.**

 **That said I hope you enjoyed the chapter and that it was to your liking.**

 **As always review, comment, who knows maybe make a recommendation or two if you want something particular to happen or a certain monster to make its appearance.**

 **Supremacy:** **The title given to the old veterans of a monster's species. By far the strongest and most deadliest creatures around.**

 **Origin: Monster Hunter Frontier Forward 5.**

 **Zenith: Particularly strong monsters, individuals that have gone through their own independent changes over the years when compared to others of the same species. Noticeable do to possessing unusually developed parts that they use to their advantage.**

 **Origin: Monster Hunter Frontier Z**

 **Later and have a good 4th of July.**


	22. Chapter 22: Battered But Still Alive

_9 years ago_

 _His head hurt; not only that his body hurt too. That was the thought that ran through Gales head as he groaned, whining as he opened his eyes. He recognized Ashe's hut any day, the only thing was he didn't remember coming back home._

 _"Your awake." Looking to the side he saw Ashe sitting beside him, a bowl of ointment in her hands as she put the final touches on it. She gave him a light smile. "I'm glad, I was beginning to get worried after the first three hours."_

 _"What happened?" He squeaked painfully as he sat up and rubbed his eyes._

 _"Don't you remember?" Ashe asked curiously before getting a shake from the seven year old head._

 _"I remember… you said you were gonna teach me something cool… after that everything gets really fuzzy." The youth admits as he gets a better look at Ashe. She just looked elsewhere her attention shifting to her pets. A mated pair of Orugaron - Aun and Oum just looked back at her. Aun made a noise as she got onto her feet and walked over, smelt the young one before shaking her head and rested it on the cot._

 _"I'm not that surprised you don't remember to be honest." Ashe stated as she watched Gales pat Aun's head. "I was going to teach you a special hunting art I knew, but it seems in doing so we found out something…" She made to finish that sentence but stopped, seemingly uncertain exactly what word she was looking for. "Surprising." She finished before closing her eyes. "Honestly I wasn't expecting it."_

 _"Expecting what?"_

 _"No… maybe I was, after all you are…" Ashe trailed off for a moment before shaking her head._

 _"Ashe?" Gales tilted his head in confusion._

 _"Nothing, never mind. I'll tell you when your older." Ashe stated as she walked over to the bed and sat across from Aun and dipped her finger into the ointment. " Give me your arm." Gales obeyed like a good little boy though he was still confused at the whole situation. "How are you feeling?"_

 _Present_

 _Emerald Forest_

"I hurt everywhere." Gales muttered as he forced his eyes open, his attention shifting to the night sky as he took a breath. "Ashe?" He twisted his head, looking for his mentor before stopping. "Oh Ashe isn't here… wherever here is." The teen muttered as he went back to staring at the sky and watched the stars above him. "Pretty… but… where am I? Am I dead?"

"Do you feel pain?" His doppelganger spoke up as he made himself known and sat next to him.

"Oh… you're here." Gales stated as he looked at his copy. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm always with you." His reflection stated with a shrug. "Even in death I'll probably be stuck with you."

"Maybe…" Gales tried to shrug and failed. Closing his eyes the teen took a breath as he felt the night air glide over him. An instant later he opened his eyes and sat up. He regretted the action immediately, but refused to drop again. "Oh shit I'm alive."

"Yeah. You're just realizing that?"

"How am I?" Gales watched as purple hued lightning raced over his body for a second.

"I activated your Aura again when the King of the Skies tried to cook you." His reflection stated as he watched Gales get to his feet. "You're lucky, I was able to keep it on as long as I could, He tried roasting you for almost three minutes straight." He paused. "You're welcome by the way."

"Yeah, well thanks." Gales muttered as he raised a hand to his head and found some blood leaking from it. Right after he looked himself over, seeing his shredded clothes and bleeding form. "Oh wow I really took a beating."

"I'm just not certain what caused you the more pain, Awaken or getting batted around by a Rathalos."

"Yeah well… whatever is causing me more pain, I'll live through it." Gales grunted. "After all, if there's one thing living in the Old World does for you it's make you sturdy.

"And if there's one thing Ashe hammered into that body of ours; its how to power through pain." The reflection admitted as Gales forced out a chuckle.

"Ain't that the truth." Gales agreed as he took a moment to look around and found his pelt still on the floor. Still in one-piece it seemed, his bag was half destroyed though, looked like Altered Song wasn't going to need some serious repairs too. Without a thought Gales just picked up his things and started walking. "Anyway which way leads me back to the others?"

"Given the hour I'd say whichever way leads you back to Beacon." Gales just nodded his head and looked around.

"Good. Rather not have them deal with that Rathalos… or it's mate." The teen shivered. "Ah man; or _both_." The teen muttered as he stumbled for a moment. "There's no way a Rath that strong and old doesn't have a mate." Righting himself Gales just pressed on, making his way towards a clearing as he dug into his pocket and looked for his Scroll. Well he found it, what was left of it anyway. That meant he wasn't getting a ride home tonight. "Damn guess I'm walking." The teen grunted out as he scratched his head. "What I'd give for a Feline Rescue Corp just dropping me off at camp. I'm sore all over."

"Do you still have that ointment you made?" Gales fell silent as he looked for his pouch and ruffled through it.

"Yes, thankfully." The teen muttered as he pulled out the container and looked it over for a minute before dropping to the ground as he undid the lid. "This will definitely help… oh damn it." The teen muttered as he heard a growl. Looking ahead he caught sight of a number of red eyes glowing in the dark as he groaned. Beowolves. Quite a few of them too. "This is just what I need right now." The teen muttered as he set the ointment back in his pouch and forced himself to his feet. "Think they'll give me like five minutes?"

"Stupid question."

"Yeah I figured." Gales muttered as he reached for Altered Song before lowering his arm. "Right busted… well, still got this." He reached under his pelt, pulled out his carving knife and held it ready.

"That knife isn't made for combat."

"I know." Gales grunted. "But this thing hasn't failed in either cutting or carving through anything I needed before." His mirror self just shrugged in agreement. He had a point after all.

"Just do us both a favor and don't die." Gales chuckled lightly as the wolves charged him, and in turn he just met them.

"I don't plan on it!"

 _Elsewhere_

It wasn't every day that she grew impressed; but seeing the young man charge the small army of Beowolves as he was, was rather impressive. He was battered from that mythological beast, he was bleeding out, his main weapon was broken, but he still found the strength to fight like he wasn't on his last legs.

That in itself wasn't what impressed her though, in her long life she had seen hundreds of individuals fight as he was. Their second wind granting them the strength they needed to hold on a bit longer.

No, what impressed her was what was missing.

A lack of fear, or worry. A lack of despair.

All she felt watching the young man was seemingly endless vigor and… acceptance?. He didn't feel like this was his last stand, rather he felt it was another battle he must go through. She frowned, resting a pale, vein covered hand on her cheek as she made a noise.

"Just who _are_ you child?"

 _Elsewhere_

 _Pines' Farm_

"Well here we are." Oscar muttered as he scratched his head. Gesturing to the barn he looked at the empty stalls and then to the four that were looking around. "Sorry, it's not much, but we don't have any spare rooms."

"That's fine." Abel stated as he watched Atalanta alk into the barn and started climbing the ladder. She chose the highest part of the barn she could reach before settling down. Her spot seemingly made she looked at the others for a moment before shrugging and leaning back to rest. "Thank you for putting up with us for the night, and I apologize for any form of inconvenience we might be causing."

"Uh no problem." Oscar muttered as he watched Abel bow to him in respect as Leonidas just walked into the barn. "So uh, will you need anything? We don't have much but we do have some spare sheets."

"A meal would be nice." Abel looked to Leonidas and frowned.

"Sorry do forgive him… he's… not used to this." The youth stated as Oscar just nodded.

"Right, well uh, good night." Oscar made to leave only for Lacus to stop him.

"Before you leave." She pecked his cheek and Oscar jumped, flushing a shade of red as he looked at the young "huntress" before him. Lacus just smiled. "A thank you for sheltering us tonight."

"Uh -oh uhm.." Oscar babbled for a moment as Lacus walked off, finding herself a spot and settled in. "Y-your welcome." Abel just shrugged, already expecting Lacus' thank you and just looked at Oscar.

"If I may ask, what will you be doing tomorrow?"

"Me? Well I… I guess I'll just be doing my chores." Oscar admitted. "Why?"

"If possible I'd like to help." Abel admitted asfall he raised a hand to his heart. "It be rude to not repay our debt." Oscar raised his hands in defense as he looked at the teen.

"Y-you don't t. I mean, I'm not doing much for you here."

"You shelter us when we have nowhere to go, and we have none of your lands coin to show our gratitude." Abel states. "Working to repay you is the only option remaining."

"Well yeah I guess but…"

"Please, I wouldn't feel right if we were given sanctuary for the night and never did anything in return."

Oscar started to fall silent as he looked at the boy before him. _'For God's sake, who is this guy; some kind of prince?'_ Seriously, the boy was just overflowing with charisma or something. He gulped before nodding his head. "Uh… ok, I'll uh, see you in the morning."

"Time?"

"Sunrise." Oscar received a nod before he started walking off, closing the barn door as Abel made his way into the barn and looked at a nearby cow. It looked at him and he patted its head.

"So we'll leave after you help farm boy?" Leonidas asked as Abel just frowned.

"He has a name."

"One I don't plan on using." The other admitted as he crossed his arms and looked at their team leader. "It's not like it's going to matter in the long run anyway."

"That may be, but you should at least be polite." Lacus stated as she looked to Abel. "We are foreigners, traveling in a world not our own, blind to their source of money, ideas and traditions."

She folded her arms over her lap. "He didn't half to shelter us tonight. He could have let us sleep on the rocks in the woods."

"I wouldn't have complained." Atalanta admitted as she rested her legs over the edge of a walkway.

"Course you wouldn't, you grew up in the trees." Leonidas stated as Atalanta nodded. "Anyway, let's get out of here as soon as we can. I'd rather find our missing brother and head back."

"You don't want to explore a bit?" Lacus got a look.

"We're just here to find someone after that we go home." Leonidas stated. "Sure we could take this as an opportunity of founding new territory for the Order, but that's not our job." Leonadis admits. "Granted if the Kaiser wished it, I'd obey in a heartbeat, but that never happened did it."

"Yes I guess you have a point." Lacus admitted "That said, how will we find our brother?" Abel just looked at Atalanta. "Right, our tracker; but where do we start looking?"

"If hunters exist in this world, he's likely with them. It's the easiest way to track him." Abel said with a chuckle. "We find the local hubs, and ask around."

"That's it?" Abel just nodded his head and Leonidas shook his head. "It can't be that easy; if there's hunters in this world to fight those black monsters, there's probably thousands of them. You expect them to just know where one particular guy is?"

"Yes." Abel stated simply as his comrades looked at him in disbelief. "Gales has a habit of making a name for himself very easily. It's his gift and his curse."

"What do you mean?" Lacus asked as she leaned forward. "Does he tend to run with the in crowd and meet the right people?"

"At times." Abel admitted. "But beyond that… well you know about Once In A Lifetime Encounters right?" Lacus just nodded her head.

"I've read a bit about that." Lacus admitted. "That's what hunters describe running into more rare and exotic monsters correct?" Lacus got a nod. "Despite how diverse the monsters of our world are most hunters go their entire lives without running into a more rare beast like subspecies and Elder Dragons."

"Yes well; Gales has a habit of finding such rare beasts, be it intentionally or not." Abel grumbled in annoyance. "Subspecies, mutant breeds…" He shook his head. "A hunter yearning to make a name for themselves would love to have his luck in meeting rare beast, then regret it when they realize how much trouble and near-death experiences come with it." The youth admitted. "And he survives those encounters."

"I see, so that's what you mean." Lacus mumbled as she raised a hand to her chin. "He's the kind of person whose encounters and exploits stand out; gets people to notice him."

"Added with his love for hunting and actual years of experience it's no wonder he's one of the 11 Supernovas."

"Supernova?" Lacus asked in confusion as Abel blinked before rubbing his temples.

"Right sorry. It's a title given to certain Rookie hunters; it basically means a rookie hunter whose done such remarkable exploits in their short career that they can rival most veteran hunters. Essentially they're 'rising stars' in the Hunter's Guild."

"I see. So he's a Supernova…" Lacus muttered. "And there's 11 of them… interesting. They're only for rookie hunters yes? How long do they keep the title."

"When I asked some veteran hunters I found that they mainly keep the title for seven years of active duty." Abel admitted.

"I see and how long has Gales been active?"

"Officially, a year now."

"A year… he certainly has a long way to go before losing his Supernova status."

"That's if he lives long enough to do so." Abel admitted. "His luck with finding monsters might get him killed one of these days."

 _Vale_

 _Hours later_

"I made it!" An exhausted Gales cheered as he looked at Vale and grinned. His muscles were sore and his bones creaked, but he'd made it out the Emerald Forest, finally. Wasn't sure what helped him with that, willpower or adrenaline. One thing was for certain though, he could really use a drink at this point, and a nap. He also really needed to pee for some reason. "Ok Gales, you can take a leak when you get to Beacon, then you can nap." He muttered before swaying a bit. "Considering you don't pass out here in the middle of the street right now." He told himself as he started walking down the streets.

This wasn't the first time he had to walk back "home" after a beating, but it was still as exhausting as the first time this happened. Usually he'd black out somewhere and he'd wake up in the hospital. Thing was he really didn't want to go to the hospital at the moment, rather he wanted to just go home use the bathroom and turn in for awhile. He grunted as he patted his side for a moment, and looked at the blood that was staining his hand. He brushed it off on his pants, staining them red before frowning. "Keep it together Gales, you survived worse." He told himself before his attention shifted ahead, turning to see what looked like the sky cracking as someone familiar walked before him. "Oh hey Neo~." Neo for once didn't have that Feline-like smile on her face, a look of surprise and a bit of concern on her face as she looked the bleeding teen over. She didn't need to use her scroll for Gales to get the obvious question being asked. "I got my ass kicked." He admitted as Neo just looked at his wounds and then his eyes. Another question being asked as Gales shrugged. "It was a Rath, not a Grimm." He saw another question on her face before she raised a hand for stop. Right after she seemed to consider something before walking up to him, and securing herself under one of his arms. Gales just watched her point in a direction as he released a weak smile. "Thanks Neo."

* * *

 **And we're back from my month off, again I wanna apologize for that, but life got in the way. Also my time off gave me some time to get a few ideas together and see what I could do with them. Not just for this story but a few other story concepts I have bouncing around in my head. But those are for another day. Anyway in getting back into the swing of things this is a rather short chapter for you guys to look at. You finally get a glimpse of Ashe in this story, and learned that she had Orugaron as pets. You also learned that Gales is a "Supernova" (yes I took that from One Piece), and has only been an "official" Hunter for a year now.**

 **Now Gales wouldn't actually be High-Rank yet; one of the Hunters that gets to do more quests that involve hunting, and do those that require special permits. But his luck at running into Once In A Lifetime Encounters he does get noticed a lot by the higher ups. **

**I wanna believe that getting a High-Rank would take time - maybe a couple years for an everyday Hunter, who has to practically grind endlessly to get more experience as the months and years pass. A Supernova would be someone starting out with a naturally high level of talent, luck, and exceptional growth as a Hunter that they can reach the equivalent to High-Rank early on. Only being prevented from officially getting their rank do to either maybe official Ranking testing or something of the like.**

 **Still following that logic I feel Supernova's would be both respected, hated, and maybe even feared by their peers. After all these "young-lings" would be rising in rank and gaining renown rather quickly while others would work their asses off for years developing their craft and gaining the necessary experience. This kinda plays into what was mentioned in an earlier chapter in which Gales' reflection mentions that Hunters already "look at him differently" because he took part in the Grand Hunt; which would normally be something associated with a form of nobility and not common folk.**

 **Anyway that aside I wanna end it with this. I hope you enjoy what I have in for you guys. Review, favorite, comment, Ask a question.** **I'll see you next chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23: The Morning After

It wasn't everyday he woke up wanting to scream, but now was definitely an exception; the thing was… Oscar woke up with a hand covering his mouth so it came out more like muffled whining.

"No noise… hurts the ears." Atalanta stated as she got closer leaning down to be eye level with the boy. She was straddling him, his covers one of the only two things keeping her from seeing what was beneath it. That said mornings "dilemma" and a pretty girl on top of him were not hurting her chances of finding what was rising beneath her lap. If she noticed though she didn't comment on it; instead just staring down at him like a cat with a pinned mouth. "So no screaming." Oscar slowly nodded his head as Atalanta removed her hand.

"Aun-" She slapped the hand back onto his mouth.

"No." Atalanta muttered as she glared downward. "She's busy, doesn't know I'm here." She narrowed her eyes. "Prefer it stay that way."

' _RED FLAG!'_ The girl just leaned down as she smelled his face and neck. She frowned before sitting up and removing her hand.

"Strange scent." She muttered as he removed her hand crawled off the young man. "Curious."

"Uh…" Oscar began. "How on Remnant did you get in here?"

"Window." Oscar looked to the window and found it forced out of place. The glass wasn't broken, but the entire freaking window frame had been ripped off the hinges. Atalanta just looked back at Oscar as he muttered something incoherent. "Abel is waiting for you outside."

"I figured…" He stated. "I… wasn't expecting him to send someone to wake me up."

"He didn't." Atalanta stated. "He doesn't know I'm here."

"Then why are you -"

"You smell strange." She repeated as she headed towards the broken window and picked up the frame. Without much effort she forced it back into place before hammering in a few split ends with her fist.

"You said that when you first smelled me." Oscar grumbled as he got out of bed and to his feet. "Exactly what are you talking about?"

"You smell strange." She repeated again as she nodded at her "work" and settled down on the floor.

"Oscar, time to wake up!" Oscar jumped as he looked at the door and saw the knob starting to turn.

Wait! Wait don't open the door!" He scrambled towards the door only to find it open and his Aunt stepped in. "Auntie I can explain!"

"Explain what?" The woman just stared at her nephew as he looked into the room, staring at nothing.

"What? Where did she…" Oscar looked for Atalanta as his Aunt just gave him a confused look.

"Oscar are you ok?" His aunt raised a hand to his forehead and felt his temperature. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Uh… yeah I'm fine." Oscar muttered as he scratched his head.

"Well that's good. Anyway one of your guests are waiting outside, said he'd be helping with your chores." She gave him a curious look as Oscar nodded.

"Yeah, uh… about that."

 _Vale_

 _-?_

Neo knew who her soulmate was the moment they first met. In every way of the world, they were perfect for each other. If it were possible she'd marry her love and never leave their side. There was only one problem; that jealous whore that kept screaming in her ear, trying to keep them apart. Like she was now. So with a muted groan Neo turned her head looked to the side as she caught sight of her scroll going off, buzzing like it always did when she was deeply locked in the grasp of her soulmate and lover; a king-size memory-foam mattress.

With a hand she reached lazily for her scroll, trying to mute the jealous ringing it was making. She succeeded after maybe 10 tries, pulling it towards her and looked to see the time.

5:21

It was way too early to be up. Peering at the screen of her scroll the woman just made another muted noise as she sat up. Her bare breasts bouncing slightly as she saw a notice.

 **Text from Roman**

She honestly wasn't too surprised by that. So with a quiet yawn she checked the message.

 **-Roman**

" **Where are you?"**

Simple question, but she knew right off the bat he was worried. Then again she hadn't checked in the night before. Let alone made it "home". So she texted him back, responding to his question before she started stretching.

 **-Neo**

" **At one of our safehouses."**

She bent forward, her stretch growing more like that of a cat as she raised her rear into the air.

 **-Roman**

" **Why, did something happen?"**

She arched her back, rising into the air as she lowered her hips to the ground.

 **-Neo**

" **Nothing bad."**

She replied as she switched her stretch again, this time raising her legs into the air and bringing them forward to almost touch her head.

 **-Roman**

" **Then what happened?"**

 **-Neo**

" **Played nurse."**

Neo replied again, this time using her toes to text before straightening herself up.

 **-Roman**

" **What's his name?"**

Someone sounded over-protective. Neo quietly scoffed as she stood and texted Roman back.

 **-Neo**

" **None of your concern."**

She smiled.

 **-Neo**

" **I'll see you later tonight."**

She texted before doing one final stretch and set her scroll aside. This time her stretch had her bending all the way back, hands touching the ground for a few minutes before she got back to her feet. The only thing she stood in at the moment was a pair of half black, half white panties. Though she quickly fixed that by going toward the closet and pulled out a shirt. The picture on it being what seemed to be a smug looking cat of sorts. Her apparent wardrobe decided Neo chose to check in on her "patient" as of last night.

Said patient was… well they were upside-down on the couch; their feet hanging over the backrest as they had a book in their hand. Neo wasn't remotely confused nor questioning the sight. Still walking up to the couch patient she stood almost completely over them, nudged the book away from their face and stared down at them.

"Oh hey Neo, morning." Gales greeted as Neo just nodded her head slightly. Gales vision darted to the cat on her chest… then it darted to the valley it failed to cover. When he looked back to her face he found it was mirroring the expression on her shirt. "Nice shirt."

Whether Neo bought it was highly unlikely, she kept smiling as she did and puffed her chest out a bit, causing his one working eye to stare for a moment. She laughed silently as she teased the edge of her shirt, and kicked her hips out repeatedly.

She bent over slightly, her fingers seeming to tighten at the edge of her shirt before she suddenly yanked it up and Gales eyes widened.

If only he was so lucky.

"Tease." Neo just smiled as Gales changed positions, sitting properly as he looked at the pint-sized woman before smiling. "So how was your night?" Neo just made a gesture, one he understood as rather good before her stomach growled. Her smile slipped and he chuckled. "Hungry?" Neo just walked off, disappearing into the kitchen as she searched for something to eat. Gales decided to watch her, noticing how that t-shirt of hers kept riding up a bit.

A bit higher an…

" _You know back home there's a rumor that hormones peek at their highest when your about to die."_ His other self muttered, making himself known as Gales quickly frowned but kept his eyes locked on the barely dressed woman's form.

' _Do I look like I'm about to die?'_

" _Is that a trick question?"_ Gales looked away when Neo turned back, returning with two bowels of cereal. No milk though, a quick sniff and she found that had gone bad. She passed him a bowel and Gales just gave an appreciative thank you as they started to eat.

"So… Neo.. do you live here?" Neo reached into her bowel and shrugged. Shoving a handful of cereal in her mouth she followed by making a so-so gesture. "What do you mean, do you like just come here sometimes?" That earned him a nod as Neo shoveled more cereal into her mouth. Gales just made a noise as he followed her example. "Hey Neo…" She looked at him. "How old are you?" Neo just blinked, staring at her counterpart before she started eating again. She shot him a coy smile, raising a finger and wagged it from side to side. "Can't blame a guy for trying." Gales muttered as he shrugged. "So, do you live with anyone else here?" Neo nodded her head as she continued eating. Gales just smiled as he shoveled the rest of his cereal into his mouth. "Good, it's better to have someone stay with you."

Neo just gave the one-eyed hunter a look before nodding. She she finished her cereal she licked her fingers, getting any crumbs that were on them before wiping her hands on her shirt. That done she turned to Gales and made a circling gesture with her finger. Gales just stared, confusion on his face as he looked to the pint-sized woman. She frowned, rolled her eyes she walked off for a moment, fishing for something before coming back with a first aid kit in her hands.

"Oh… oh!" Neo nodded her head as finally got him to turn around and showed her his back.

After she had brought him here last night she played nurse. She'd treated his wounds, bandaged him up; she might not of been a real nurse, but she had plenty of practice patching up Roman after jobs gone bad.

Just never thought she'd end up using those skills on someone else.

 _Pines' Farm_

"You know this isn't that bad a view." Abel muttered as he stared out at the farmland. Taking in the sense of simplicity that it brought with it. While posing as a Hunter he'd seen quite a few if only in passing, but seeing it like this. Seeing the sun start to rise over the fields and crops. "It's nice." He crossed his arms, a small smile crossing his face as he felt the wind play with his cheeks. "I've seen the sun rise countless times before… but never has it seemed so… peaceful." He made a noise as the door to Oscar's home opened and Oscar stepped out.

"Yeah, Auntie, I'll see you when breakfast it done."

"Be sure to invite your new friends in, I'm making enough for everyone." Abel turned as Oscar nodded and closed the house door.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to keep you waiting." Oscar muttered as he scratched his head. Abel jut released a light smile as he uncrossed his arms.

"Don't worry about it. After all I wasn't waiting long." Abel stated as Oscar nodded his head before looking back to his house for a moment before making to say something. He stopped though, a few seconds later as he pointed. "So… your friend sort of broke into my room earlier." Abel wasn't even fazed by that statement.

"Atalanta… does that."

"She also broke off a piece of my wall…"

"I'd lie if I said I was surprised." Abel just shook his head as seemed to think back. "Still I apologize, we've been trying to civilize her for a few years now, but you can take the girl out of the jungle, but you can't take the jungle out of the girl."

"What do you mean?" Oscar asked curiously as he lead Abel back to the barn to grab a few tools. In the meantime Atalanta herself just crawled out Oscar's window and made for the rooftop.

"Atalanta is Untamed; she grew up in the wilds of the Old Wor - the Old Lands among the beasts. When we found her she was completely feral, and we brought her back with us." Abel explained as Oscar blinked in surprise. Looking back to his house only to find Atalanta on the roof.

"She was born in the jungle?" Abel just nodded his head. " Thought things like that were just stories."

"Stories tend to have a bit of truth in them." Abel stated, his thoughts thinking back to all the stories involving his ancestors and the beasts they fought. "And regrettably, such tales involving the Untamed are more common than you'd expect."

"What do you mean?" Abel just frowned, his eyes clouding as he started to think back to something.

"When the great beasts lay siege to unprotected villages and travelling caravans, they scarcely leave survivors, those that do survive however are usually young, forced to take to the wilds for shelter and food." Abel muttered. "Nurtured by the wilds they grow feral - forget who or what they once were. Even when reintroduced to society they remain Untamed; wild and unpredictable, many not suited for life in the cities." Abel sighed for a moment. "And many refuse to be tamed."

"I… I see." Oscar muttered as the two found their tools and headed back outside. "Most of the stories I've read about that just kind talk about them transitioning to civilization. They make it seem so simple."

"Something like that is never simple." Abel admitted as he turned to Atalanta who was staring off into the distance. "Stories gloss over all the hardships and trials that Untamed have to go through in adapting to civilization. It takes them months-to-years to learn what's right and wrong by our standards. And even then they refuse to let go of their feral nature." he shook his head, looking away from his Untamed sister and turned to Oscar. "But regardless Oscar, what shall we start with?"

 _Vale_

 _-Beacon_

 _-Dorm Room: JNPR_

She didn't sleep well last night. Pyrrha would admit that to anyone that asked her. Brushing her scarlet hair with a bit of resignation, Pyrrha just stared at her mirror as she looked at the bags forming under her eyes. Yesterday's adventure still fresh in her mind. Helping find the missing initiates, discovering charred bodies, discovery of a literal _dragon_. That last one was still throwing her for a loop. She'd always believed Dragons were nothing more than parts of a fairytales and stories she used to read when she was a little girl. Apparently they were as real as she was and Gales…

Taking a breath Pyrrha just set her brush down, and rested her head on her hands. "Gales…" She still couldn't believe that she just _left_ him back there; left him to fight something seemingly out of myth and legend _alone_. Granted he seemed to know about that dragon - Rathalos, and told them all to run but still… she _left_ him. She left her first friend behind, and he hadn't made it back.

"Yet…" She corrected herself. "He hasn't made it back yet." She remembered after initiation, when he disappeared as well. She hadn't seen him until he decided to just pop up into class the next day acting like everything was normal, smiling like he always did. "He's going to come back." She told herself and took a breath, raising her head she looked at her reflection. She smiled. "For all you know, he's already on his way to class, just waiting for us." Getting up she adjusted her uniform and turned to the others. Nora was out like a light, Ren seemed to be meditating and Jaune was in the shower at the moment. Ren opened his eyes to look at her and seeing her smile lead him to nodding his head in agreement. Without much of a word he went to wake up Nora, nudging her slightly as she turned in her sleep before pulling her oldest friend down onto the bed with her. Pyrrha giggled at Ren's useless flailing as she chose to wait for her partner to get out the shower.

 _-Dorm Room: RWBY_

"Rubes… Rubes, it's time to wake up."

"Five more minutes Yang." Yang justsmiled lightly as se looked at her littlesister, snuggling against her. She wasn't complaining in the slightest. It had been a good while since they last slept together - not since they were little. To be honest she kinda missed it. Still nudging her sister a few times Yang got her to finally open her eyes and look at her. "Hey there sleeping beauty, it's time for school."

"Do we have to go?" Rwby asked dreamily as another voice caught her attention.

"Yes Ruby, we have to go to class today, now get out of bed."

"Urgh~ fine." Ruby complained but did as instructed anyway, crawling out of bed as she rubbed her eyes and headed towards the bathroom. Yang just got to her feet and stretched pushing her chest out before looking at Weiss who had a hint of melancholy on her face.

"Like what you see?" Yang joked as Weiss seemed to come back from wherever her thoughts were.

"Excuse me?" Yang just cupped her covered breasts as she made them rise a bit.

"I'll have you know, I'm very proud of my girls here." Weiss just gave her a look, partly in disbelief and partly in jealousy as she crossed her arms.

"Please, as if I'd be interested in such things."

"You never know~" Yang said mysteriously as she got another look from Weiss. "So what's up?"

"Nothing." Weiss muttered. "I just felt a bit nostalgic watching you two." Weiss pushed back her ponytail. "I… I used to sleep with Winter when I was a little girl." She admitted.

"Winter… That's your sister right?" Weiss nodded as she developed another look of melancholy. "Whenever I had bad dreams, Winter would let me sleep with her."

"I can get that." Yang admitted as she started to think back. "I used to do the same for Ruby before we went to Signal." Yang admitted with a smile that quickly fades away. "I guess yesterday's little adventure really got to her." Yang stated as she put her hands on her hips.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Weiss muttered as she turned to the restroom. "Yesterday was… not what I expected."

"I doubt any of us expected it." Blake muttered, making herself known and closed a book she was reading. "We saw a real dragon. Not a Grimm, a literal dragon."

"What do you think this means for us?" Weiss asked only to get a shrug from Yang.

"I don't know, the teachers at Signal they never taught me how to deal with dragons."

 _Vale_

 _-Safehouse_

He had really nice muscle definition. Neo thought as she went about re-bandaging Gales body.. Moving at a deliberately slow pace as she stared at the teens scarred body. Roman didn't have muscles like these. She wondered if he'd get jealous if she snapped a pic and send it to him.

Maybe.

Still Neo pushed Roman to the back of her head at the moment, just focusing on the young man who she was bandaging up. When she finished she patted his shoulder, telling him she was done and watched him stretch.

"Thanks Neo, I owe you one." Gales muttered as he turned to look at Neo that carefree smile on his face as she leaned back on the couch. She grabbed her phone, texted something,and showed it to him.

" **I'll figure out a way for you to pay me back later."**

"I'm sure you will." Gales stated as he watched Neo get off the couch and turn on the tv. She grabbed the remote before coming back and sat on her counterparts lap and started flipping through channels. Gales just watched Neo curiously, and she just gave him a smug smile.

 _"Well doesn't seem you're going anywhere for a while, better get comfortable."_

* * *

 **Alright ladies and gents, here's Chapter 23.**

 **Nothing much to say about this chapter, except that you got to learn a bit about Atalanta. She's one of the "Untamed" an original idea I made up using elements from jungle raised folk like Mowgli or Tarzan.** **With the more "Prehistoric" setting Monster Hunter gives us I get the feeling that Monsters attacking villages and caravans is a natural thing, and young survivors of those attacks would naturally be left alone in the wilds just surviving. Like Mowgli they could forget about civilization life and "go feral", or like Tarzan they could have never been introduced to civilization to until much later in their life. So yeah, Atalanta is one of the "Untamed" and the** **Lost Order found her in the wilds, attempted civilizing her and that's still a work in progress.**

 **I'll be honest with you guys part of me is adding in pieces like this to flesh out the world of Monster Hunter that Abel and Gales grew up in - show what goes on in their world beyond hunting wyverns and other beasts... but at the same time, part of me admittingly feels that this isn't necessary yet...**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter, if you have any comments feel free to post them, and if you have any questions feel free to ask ad I'll get back to you when I can.**

 **Later.**


	24. Chapter 24: Abel and Oscar

_Pines Farm_

Oscar wiped his brow as he looked at the horizon, taking in the progress that was already being made from today's work in the field. They still had a ways to go, but the progress was rather remarkable. Much faster than one person could do on their own. Sure his Aunt tended to help when he slept in, but she had a few other things to do. Milk the cows, feed the cattle, the usual things. As it stood Oscar mainly did the -literal- field work. Watered the crops, plowed the soil, pick out the fresh vegetables like corn and lettuce.

Course what he picked depended on the season.

Looking over to Abel, Oscar couldn't help but smile as he saw the older boy help water young crops. They were still rather small, but the water would help they grow. He'd admit though, Abel seemed a bit awkward in watering the plants. He wasn't over doing it, but he looked like he never held a watering can in his life.

Then again, given his state of dress - as some kind of offland Hunter - he was probably more right that he thought.

"First time?" Best to be sure though. Abel just laughed weakly as he nodded his head and moved onto a new plant.

"It's that easy to tell?"

"I've been doing this since I was little. Its easy for me to notice."

"Ah, a fair point." Abel muttered as he emptied the rest of his watering can and the two started walking back towards the well. "This form of manual labor escaped me growing up."

"What did you used to do anyway?" Oscar asked as he watched Abel start working the well. "I mean… before you became a Hunter?"

"I was an acolyte simply put." Abel muttered.

"An acolyte?"

"My family adheres to the Old Ways, the old beliefs. I was taught to uphold them." Abel admitted as Oscar fell silent for a moment.

"What did you do?"

"I attended ceremonies, partook in rituals, I studied the old tomes one thought lost." Abel stated as he stopped and stared off into space. "And I killed monsters."

"Like the Grimm?"

"Well, yes and no." Abel admitted as he sighed. "The Grimm are unlike anything I've seen in my limited lifetime, Still I killed beasts, and I'm ashamed to say that is something deeply embedded into our society as humans." he muttered before clenching his fist. "The need - the desire to kill." Oscar fell silent as he watched Abel frown. Something told him that if he pressed this conversation he was going to regret it. And watching Abel suddenly appear exhausted and older he wisely decided to drop it.

"What kind of books did you read?" Abel looked at Oscar as the younger boy scratched his head. "Sorry it's just… I read a lot in my spare time, so I was curious."

"It's fine." Abel stated before falling silent. He knew that he'd have to chose his next words carefully. Revealing too much would be breaking a vow he took; one all of them were meant to take to their graves. "I… I read about the Time Before mostly."

"The Time Before?"

"Before the calamity that ruined the world. Before Humanity fell and the beasts laid claim to the world." Oscar made an oh noise as he seemed to think for a minute. The Time Before, when he actually thought about it, that made a bit of sense. Though he never ran across such a book himself; Oscar knew of old yellow books, with pages torn and writing faded by time. They existed somewhere in the world, likely depicted the stories that weren't passed down. Stories of how the world used to be like, before the Grimm were born, before the Moon broke. The two fell silent as they both refilled their watering cans and headed back to the fields.

"What do think it was like?" Abel turned to Oscar and seemed to think.

"From what I read… humanity lived, thrived as a great empire." Abel admitted as he went back to watering some plants. "It spanned whole continents, and the people were happy. Technology was… almost like magic." Abel stated as he continued to think back. ' _Back then the dragons served us…'_ "Under the rule of the 1st Kaiser, our empire flourished for many decades and centuries." He stopped for a moment as he remembered. "That is… until the Great Dragon War, and the Perfect Enemy of Humanity was born."

"Perfect Enemy of Humanity?" Oscar paused for a moment. "You mean the Grimm? Abel shook his head

"No, I mean the Black Dragon." As if remembering something he didn't want to Abel shivered as he closed his eyes. "It is more monster - more Great Spirit than beast. It detests humanity with great, abhorrent passion, and it's song and destructive power is well remembered by my people."

"There's a song about it?"

"It's one passed down from my land. At least… some say it's passed down. Even when not, some just seem to know it, like it's a genetic memory passed on from ancestors." Abel admitted with a bit of repulsion. "Everyone remembers it, but the song is sort of taboo," Abel shook his head. "Well not Taboo exactly, but an omen, a warning of sorts that says the Black Dragon is meant to return soon."

"Wouldn't that be impossible though?" Oscar cut in as he looked at the older teen."I mean, if it was real, it would have be what, over a thousand years by now?" He countered with a frown. " _Nothing_ lives that long."

"You never know. Poisonous as it is, hate can be one hell of a motivator, preservative and adrenaline shot." Seeming to think back Abel shivered reflexively. "To many times have I seen great beasts and men pushed to the brink of death in battle, and, to many times have I seen pure rage not just keep them going, but seem to breathe new life into them."

"Yeah~ I'll give you that." Oscar admitted as Abel looked at him.

"You've felt that kind of rage."

"No - no not me. My Aunt." Oscar explained as he looked around, as if checking to see if it was safe to do so. "A few years ago, my Aunt was dumped by this one guy in about being to thick. She got so mad that she focused it into exercise." Oscar shook his head. "I swear by the time she lost the weight she was pretty much bench-pressing the cows." Abel stayed silent surprise on his face before he released a noise.

He laughed, a simple good natured laugh left him as Oscar joined in.

"I swear to you, that is both impressive and unbelievably hot."

Oscar continued to laugh withAbel before it was quickly replaced with a cautious expression. "What?" He asked. "You think my Aunt is hot?"

"Well no - I mean yes, I mean." Abel started to babble as he raised a hand and made to scratch his head. To bad the hand he raised was the one with the watering can, which proceeded to douse him without reservation. Oscar just stared at the sight, a doused Abel standing frozen as Water seemed to drip from his person and armor. Oscar snickered, staring at the drenched teen before he laughed again. Abel just flushed a crimson hue as he heard the laugh and looked elsewhere.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry, but you just emptied a watering can over your head."

"I know…" Abel grumbled before kicking some dirt.

"Come on, let's head inside for a minute so you can dry off."

"No need." Abel countered as he quickly removed his armor, leaving himself in his undersuit. With a heavy thump it landed on the ground as he stretched for a his arms behind his head he started to brush mack his hair and wring it dry. Oscar just watched, his laughter slowly dying down as he watched the - admittingly strange - majesty of the sight. Abel just continued to wring his hair dry before looking over to Oscar, confusion on his face as he tilted his head. "What?" Oscar just flushed red as he looked away.

"Nothing!" ' _Oh my gosh, he's hot - where did_ that _come from?'_ Sure Oscar might not of had the best luck with girls but was pretty sure his barn door didn't swing the other way. "L - let's just get you some more water." Oscar didn't even wait for a verbal response as he started walking back towards the well. Abel just followed, the short walk being in silence as he seemed to think.

"So, Oscar, what do you think of this life anyway?"

"Huh?" Oscar turned to Abel for a moment as he looked at Abel

"This life; the life of a farmer, What do you think of it?"

"Well it's alright." Oscar stated. A welcome change of subject bringing a light smile to his face. "I've known it my whole life. I'm used to it, and I like it; Growing the crops, taking care of the animals. Going into town so I can by seeds and chat with everyone and attend the local festivals."

"Sounds wonderful." Abel muttered. "A simple, life without bloodshed or beasts. To have hands that create instead of destroy." Abel hummed as he looked at his hands. "That sounds like paradise."

"I guess, but it does get kinda boring though." Oscar admitted. "Don't get me wrong, I like this… but…"

"You want more don't you?" Oscar stopped and turned to Abel before nodding his head. "You want from life, want to be more than a farmhand."

"I… yeah." Oscar sighed as he looked down, a sense of guilt washing over him. Seeing it, Abel walked over and rested a hand on Oscar's shoulder.

"Hey, don't get down about that. In my travels I've met people who feel the same way. Many just sate that desire by going out into the world, gaining experience before returning home changed." Or they never came back at all. Sometimes they didn't want to, or they couldn't handle what nature threw at them.

After all Nature, as beautiful Nature was, it could be utterly _brutal_ when it wanted to be.

Regardless…

"Oscar… would you like to experience the world?" Abel asked lowering his arm.

"Well yes but -"

"Then would you like to come with me and the others?" Abel asked as Oscar's eyes widened reflexively. "Me, my brother and my sisters are looking for someone, and we'll be traveling for a while, Would you like to come with us?" Abel rephrased his question as he looked off into the distance. "I can't promise what you'd end up experiencing, and I can't guarantee what you'll see will be pleasant, but if you want, we can shoe you the world beyond your farm. If that's what you truly desire."

 _Vale_

 _Neo's Safehouse_

" **So what exactly happened to you?"**

"Got my ass kicked."

" **By?**

"Rathalos." Gales stated as he looked at the television his chin resting on the crown of Neo's head as she alternates between texting him a message and watching TV. When she was done she tilted it, bringing it to Gales line of sight as he glanced at it.

" **Never heard of that Grimm."**

"That's because it's not a Grimm." Gales admitted before looking back at the TV and scratched his head. "It's a Flying Wyvern, we call him the King of Skies where I'm from." He raised his head Neo looked up at him with a confused expression.

" **Wyvern? Like a Dragon?**

"No they're actually two totally different breeds to be honest." Gales stated.

" **What's the difference?"**

"Number of legs and list of powers for starters." Gales grumbled for a moment and seemed to think. "The Dragons are harder to find too." Gales stated before looking back at Neo. "I'm surprised you don't know that. I mean Wyverns are pretty damn common in the Hunter's community."

" **Maybe where you're from."**

"Good point." Gales admitted as he read the text. "I mean I never heard of a Grimm until I got here." He seemed to think. "Maybe Vales too far from their annual Migrations." He frowned at that. ' _If that's the case… how far am I from home?'_ Neo just stared at him, her attention turned from the TV as she raised a hand and spread two fingers. She touched the edge of his lips and pushed them upward, forcing him to smile. When he blinked in confusion he saw her smiling at him again, and saw another text already waiting for him to read.

" **You look better when you smile."**

He just chuckled as she pulled her fingers away and his smile became more natural. That on his face the two just went back to watching TV as he rested his chin on her head again. ' _She's so tiny…'_ Was the thought that went through Gales head as he subconsciously wrapped his arms around Neo's waist. The act made her jump slightly but that Feline-smile remained - grew in fact - as she relaxed into his grip.

Wrapped in a pair of strong arm, she wasn't exactly going to complain.

' _I wonder if she's what they call a Loli.'_

* * *

 **Alright ladies and gents, here's chapter 24. I admit It's very short but I wanted to take a minute to step away from Gales, and mainly focus on Oscar and Abel at the moment. That said Oscar has a choice to make now either go on his own little adventure with Abel and the others or stay and wait til Ozpin gets in his head.**

 **Regrettably that's all I can say for this chapter I'm afraid, feel free to stay tuned and see what happens.**


	25. Chapter 25: Gales and Neo

"We should really get back to Beacon."

"Yeah." Gales muttered as he got a look from Neo. "The others are probably worried." The teen admitted. No scratch that, the're definitely worried at this rate." Neo raised an eyebrow as she looked at Gales and poked his cheek to get his attention. "Hm? Whats up, Neo?" The young lady just looked at him before making a gesture, one he didn't quite get so she ended up yping it on her scroll.

" **Your talking to yourself."**

"Oh… that." Gales remarked as he raised an arm and scratched his head. "Yeah I uh… I uh… how do I put this?" Gales started as he crossed his arms around his chest - and by extension Neo's as he started to think. "I have this voice in my head that likes to talk to me." Neo made an "oh" expression before s hrugging and started to type something on her scroll.

" **That's cool, I got voices in my head telling me to do stuff too."**

' _Usually stabby stuff.'_ She didn't add that last part, instead choosing to lean into Gales' grip before thinking.

" **Do you want to see them?"**

Well I would like them to know I'm not dead." Gales admitted as chuckled. "They did see me almost get charred to a crisp after all." Neo didn't respond as she looked at the teen and raised an eyebrow. "Oh right, before I almost died I got roasted."

" **How are you still here then?"**

"Aura." Neo rolled her eyes in an "of course" manner. "I really should figure out how to use that manually." Gales rocked his head from side to side. "But do I need to… I mean a weird soul-barrier-thingy would be neat and all, but I've never used something like that before." Gales remarked as Neo made an actual noise this time. "Either way I really should get going. Let them know I'm still alive and safe."

" **You don't want to spend time with me?"**

The smug look on Neo's face erased any thoughts of her being upset with him. "Course I wanna spend time with you. You're cool, and I wanna me your friend." Neo actually flinched as he said the words, and the smile that crossed her face started to fade away to surprise. He didn't need her to text him to get the unspoken question. "Yeah, I wanna be your friend Neo. I mean don't you?" Gales asked with his usual smile before Neo started biting her lips and reached up. Without a word she hugged him, much to the boy's surprise as he just sat there in confusion for a moment. "Neo?"

"She must not have a lot of friends." The voice in Gales head remarked as theteen slowly wrapped his arms around the petite girls's waist.

"Do you want to be friends?" Neo just nodded into his shoulder as he patted her back. "Then we're friends." He said matter of factly before his smile slipped. "Uh oh." Neo pulled back as she stared at Gales for a moment. Confusion on her face before a bit of clarity flashed across her eyes. She was straddling him, her chest pressed against his and her arms wrapped around his neck. Below she could feel something rising below. She gave him a look one that translated into "really" as he scratched his cheek. "It happens." Gales remarked as Neo regained her smile and just stared at the teen. She rocked her hips a bit as Gales frowned. "Stop it." She obliged… after about 5 minutes and got off his lap to look at her work.

' _Nice.'_

"This is what our relationship is going to be like isn't?" Gales asked as Neo just kept the smile on her face. "Your going to tease me just cause you can." She gave him a thumbs up as Gales pouted before developing a wicked grin. "In that case~" Neo shivered instinctively positioning her arms to cover her body only for Gales to lunge a moment later. "Revenge!"

 _About 40 minutes later_

His seat was empty. Though none of them said anything about it, they noticed the absence. Worse, class continued like it always they found it hard to focus on class that day. Pyrrha kept glancing at the door, expecting a familiar face to walk through the door. But as the minutes ticked by, she started losing that bit of faith that kept her believing that he would come back.

He had too. When the bell rang though and he still hadn't shown up, she felt like crying.

 _Safehouse_

"I swear you're such a kid…"

' _I regret nothing!'_

This was bad, really really bad. Neo thought as she kept her hands firmly clasped over her mouth in a bid to keep herself quiet. She flushed a wonderful shade of scarlet as Gales continued trailing his fingers over her form as she twitched weakly. This wasn't fair; within the first few minutes he'd already figured out her weak spots, and now she was at his mercy. He wasn't stopping either, letting his fingers continue attacking her weak spots as she twisted.

It was times like this she hated being ticklish.

He stopped suddenly, keeping a finger pressed into her naval as he made small circles. "I'd say that enough revenge don't you." Neo gasped for air as she looked down at the teen before her. A look of defiance on her face as Gales just shot her a cheeky grin. "You're will is strong, most usually pee themselves after I start tickling them." Neo just stuck her tongue out as she sat up, and Gales started to sit on his heels only for Neo to tackle him and reverse their positions. She grinned this time as she pinned his arms to the floor. A moment later though her grin disappeared as she noticed a bit of red staining his bandages. "Neo?" Gales just followed her gaze as he noticed his wounds reopening and shrugged. "Oh that…"

Neo leaned back, pulling most of her weight off the teen as he sat up and touched his bandaged wound. She swatted his hand and gave him a look. Gales just blinked, befoe noticing her concern and smiled.

"Hey don't worry about it, it happens." The teen stated. "Besides it doesn't hurt, honest." Gales stated as he rested a hand on Neo's head and ruffled her hair. "Just give me another day or two─

"Week."

"And these things 'ill be nothing but a memory." Neo didn't seem convinced as she sat up and Gales followed. Both took a moment to dust themselves before taking a seat. "Anyway, Neo, I really should be going." Gales said after a while. "I really do need to let the others know I'm alright." Neo just looked the teen over with a frown, her gaze resting on the wound staining his bandages. "Relatively speaking." Gales remarked as he seemed to think. "Hey, you wanna come with?" He asked suddenly as Neo blinked. "If you come to Beacon with me you can meet the rest of my friends." Gales stated as Neo seemed to think. She thought for a long minute before nodding her head and grabbed her scroll. Texting something he wasn't allowed to see Neo got to her feet and seemed to skip off to actually put some clothes on.

Gales had to wait 20 whole minutes before Neo came back, dressed in some pants and a t-shirt with a bit text on it.

" **Cute**

 **But Psycho**

 **But cute"**

Neo wore the shirt proudly, as Gales looked on. A small snicker on his face as he put a hand on his hip. "Well ready to go?" Neo gestured to himself as Gales looked himself over. "Oh right, I'm in rags now."Gales remarked as he looked at Neo's shirt. "You got one my size?" The grin that crossed Neo's face meant one of two things; either he was going to enjoy what happened next or totally regret it.

To bad "Fuck it" was usually the last thought that went through Gales head before making most decisions.

* * *

 **Short Chapter but it's something light to get me back in the swing of writing for this story. If you haven't I have a few more projects that I got around to working on, so I'm going to be bouncing between a few of them so they actually get something added to them instead just having them take up space for a while. If your interested in seeing them, feel free to go to my page and take a read, if not that's fine.**

 **Either case feel free to write up a response, ask a question, if you have any, I'll get back to you when I can. Meanwhile take care and I hope you enjoy what's in store.**


	26. Chapter 26: The Return Trip to to Beacon

"I am never having you pick out shirts for me again." Neo just smiled, looking up at Gales as they walked down the streets. Gales getting a few weirded out looks as people looked at his shirt. Said shirt was covered completely in girls, their faces twisted into weird expressions. Not that Gales knew what expression they were making to begin with. He wanted to take the shirt off and Neo wasn't having that. She found his appearance to damn funny. Besides, she finally got someone to wear it; Roman didn't wear anything she bought him. "Just what expressions are these girls making anyway Neo?" He asked with humorless edge in his voice.

The correct term would be "ahegao", Neo just wasn't going to tell him what it stood for.

"Neo~" The pint sized lady just grinned as she skipped along the road to beacon as gales Gale up. "I can just tell this is related to something dirty." The teen muttered as he put his hands on his hips and stared at the girl. He wasn't sure why, but Neo had chosen to change her her clothes mind you, rather it was her actual appearance. Her eyes were a single color and her hair was completely black. He was actually kinda curious on how she did that. _'I thought her Semblance was that cracking air-invisibility thing. Maybe it's something else?'_

Neo just looked at him, that smile drifting to curiosity as Gales shook his head.

"It's nothing." The teen muttered as he walked up to Neo and ruffled her hair. "Just curious on how you did… this." Neo gestured to her hair as she twirled a few strands. "It's part of your power right? Your semblance?" Neo just nodded as the pair walked on, Gales adjusting bag Neo had loaned him, Alter's Song's scraps making a bit of noise as he moved it. Repairs were gonna cost a lot. Problem was he doubted he had the money for it. _'Wonder if Junior or Tukson had some work work for me…'_ The teen thought as he crossed his arms in thought. Come to think of it I need to see those guys anyway. Let them know I got into Beacon."

"Gales?" Snapping out of his thoughts Gales turned his attention to see a familiar face starting at him.

"Theti?"The teen blinked before waving childishly and walking over. Neo following curiously as she stared at the red haired woman. "Hey! I wasn't expecting to see you this morning!" Pyrrha's mom smiled, though it was quickly flipped as she looked at the teens chipper expression.

"You have some nerve young man!" Gales flinched, the feeling of staring down a mama Rathian washing over him as the bag carrying woman glared at him. "My daughter was a mess when she called me last night!" She began as she raised one of her fingers and poked him in the chest. He recoiled. "It took me hours to get her to calm down and get a proper explanation. She said you never came back from an assignment in the Emerald Forest, she said she couldn't get in contact with you. She told me you died!" The woman exclaimed. "And how do I find you, walking around town without a care, with a pretty young girl!"

"I think your in trouble."

"Wait - I can explain." Gales stated as he took a step back and raised the bottom of his shirt to show off the bandages. "See it's like this…"

 _Pines Farm_

"You did him what?" Leonidas grumbled as crossed his arms and stared at Abel.

"I asked Oscar if he wanted to come with us."

"Why?!" Abel wasn't even remotely fazed by the brother's sudden show of aggression as the teen fastened his armor back into place. "Why the hell did you invite the farm boy to come with us?!"

"You don't need to yell Leo, I'm right here." The teen muttered. "It's rude to yell anyway." The teen admitted as he turned to his counterpart. "As I told Oscar, it might be good for him; seeing the world, and given some space to grow."

"So you want him to tag along with us, like what, a lost puppy?" Abel rolled his eyes.

"No, not like a puppy, an equal, and perhaps even a potential ally and friend." That earned him a laugh, Leonidas clutching his stomach as he threw his head back.

"Ally? Friend? By our lord Kaiser, that's why you want him with us; you want a new friend?" Leonidas shook his head. "Honestly what is with you?"

"I think it's a great idea." Lacus stated as she sat on a pile of hay, her attention turning from young cattle that were resting in the barn. "It would be nice to have someone new to travel with."

"What, you tired of our little group already?" Leonidas asked as he turned to the girl.

"It's not that." Lacus stated. "But I wouldn't mind getting to know Oscar a bit myself." That earned her a groan.

"Oh great -you're crushing." Lacus just giggled.

"It's a bit to early for that Leo." the girl stated as she turned back to the cattle as she extended an arm and pulled some hay from her makeshift seat. "But he is cute I admit that." Walking over to the cattle she bent down and watched it eat from her extended hand. "I'd like to get to know him because he's new, and you about my curiosity."

"You're curious about a farmboy? You sure you're not crushing?"

"I'm certain." Lacus stated with a smile. "I live off my thirst for knowledge. I want to know what he knows, I want to learn whatever he's willing to teach."

"What the hell could he teach us?"

"How this world works." Abel admitted. "Where the towns are. The legends of this land, The tribes that inhabit it. The customs."

"We can find all that crap from a book." Leonidas muttered.

"You can learn from a book, or you learn from a person." Lacus stated. "Or you can learn by getting your hands dirty and searching for the answer yourself." She got to her feet and turned back to the boys. "We are ambassadors of this world, it would be rude to not take the time to learn from it's people. Besides the potential of gaining allies isn't that bad an idea is it?" Leonidas rolled his eyes and crossed his arms as Abel got the rest of his armor on.

"I don't see how the farmboy could possibly become a useful ally but, whatever." He shrugged. "He can tag along, but I'm not happy about this." The teen grumbled. "If he can't keep up though, we leave him behind."

"He'll keep up." Atalanta stepped into the farm a number of chicks and chickens following after her and chirping audibly. Before the obvious question was asked she spoke again. "Call it a hunch, but I know he'll keep up."

"… why are you surrounded by poultry?" Leo asked the other unspoken question as Atalanta turned her head to look at the chicks, revealing that there one nestled in her hair.

"They wanted to go for a walk."

 _Vale_

 _Streets_

"… and after I killed all the Grimm I dragged this battered and broken body of mine out the forest and into the city last." Gales finished his story in a casual- almost chipper tone. "I was planning on going to Beacon, patch myself up and crash but Neo found me before that and let me stay at her spot to recuperate a bit." Neo did a mock salute as Theti looked at her for a moment, any anger on her face having disappeared as she heard Gales story.

"I see… in that case; thank you Neo." Neo nodded her head as they both looked at Gales. "I'm sorry I was angry earlier." She stated as she frowned. "But your planning on Going back to Beacon now, correct?"

"Yeah I want to let the others know I'm still kicking." The teen muttered as he looked at the bandages on his forearm. "I'll be out of the field for a bit but it can't be helped." He sighed. "Man, and it feels like I just got back in the game, you know."

"We'll you'll be safer here than outside of Vale." Theti stated as she saw Gales nod. "Either case I should let you go. The sooner you get to Beacon the sooner, Pyrrha and the others will be able to stop worrying."

"Yeah~ I hate having friends worry, but it comes with the territory ya know." Theti nodded as she watched Gales drift off for a moment. "People worry when you do dangerous work…" The teen muttered as Theti nodded solemnly. "Anyway… is there anything you want me to pass to Pyrrha when I get to Beacon?" Seeing the Change in subject the woman sook her head and smiled.

"Oh no, I'll just call her in a bit." Theti stated. "As much as I wouldn't mind you passing something on, I'd prefer hearing her voice."

"Alright." Gale waved as he watched Theti start walking off. "I'll see you later Theti."

"Take care Gales, and get some rest."

"No promises." With a smile Gales watched Theti go before heading off in his own direction. "Alright onward to Beacon." Neo nodded her head, nudging Gales as she showed him her Scroll.

 **"Who's mom was that?"**

"That was Pyrrha's mom. She's nice."

 **"Pyrrha, as in Pyrrha Nikos?"**

"Yep." Gales stated as he watched Neo blinked. "We met sometime after I first got to Vale, we've been friends ever since." Neo just stared seeming to run something over in her head before frowning.

Pyrrha Nikos; the "pride of Mistral", the "Invincible Girl", Pumpkin Pete's Cereal Mascot. She wasn't expecting Gales to be friends with such a prodigious figure in the Huntsman's Ranks. Maybe it was inevitable, after all the Invincible Girl had enrolled into Beacon herself.

 **"Are you on the same Team?"**

Gales waved his hands in a "somewhat" manner. "I'll be cycling between her team and another." The teen explained as Neo raised an eyebrow. "I passed initiation on sort of a recommendation, but since there were already a full set of teams, I got put in a position where I sort of manage two of them." Neo made a muted noise. "I help em out on the field, can reorganize members into a new team, take over as leader if things get bad." Gales trailed off as Neo nodded, filing his words away into her head for later. Might be important to remember this. "Anyway, when we get to Beacon you should be able to meet the teams I manage." Gales smiled as he thought to teams RWBY and JNPR. "They're nice, I'm sure you'll like em." Neo shrugged. "I'm just not sure they'll like the shirt you gave me." Neo just smiled at that.

 **"I think it looks good on you."**

It took maybe thirty minutes for the pair to reach Beacon. All the while they Neo seemed intent on snapping pictures of the grounds, smiling as she did as Gales stared at her. 'Wonder why she's taking so many pictures…'

'Pyrrha mentioned something about people taking pics for something called a Blog, maybe that's it.'

"Maybe…" Gales put his hands behind his head as he walked on. "Actually, Neo." The pint sized girl looked at him. "Are you planning on becoming a Huntress." Neo shook her head. "Really? I remember when we fought together, you're really good. You could be a great huntress you know."

 **"I know."**

Neo typed.

 **"But I didn't learn to fight to become a Huntress."**

"Then why do you fight?" Neo didn't respond for a moment, seeming to think about something before sending another message

 **"Gotta learn to defend yourself in this world."**

Gales blinked as he stared at the message. "Yeah I guess you gotta point." Neo nodded, her face becoming impassive as she stared ahead. Intuition told him that there was a whole nother story to that, but it also told him that this wasn't something she felt like talking about at the moment. "If you ever want to talk I'm all ears you know." Neo smiled.

 **"I know."**

Gales returned the smile as he patted Neo's head. In return she elbowed him in the thigh as they walked on. "Either way since we're here, where to go first? Should I check in with my friends first of tell Oz and Glynda I'm back…" He pondered for exactly three seconds. "Friends it is!" Neo rolled her eyes as she followed the teen. She paused though when she looked at her scroll, a message coming in that she quietly read over before nodding. "Neo?" Looking back to Gales Neo just put her scroll away, walking up to Gales and skipped forward. "I'm hungry, you? Neo waved her hand as she made a so-so gesture. "If that's the case we're in luck - it's almost lunch time." The bell rang as soon as he said the words. "Correction it is lunch time!"

Gales led Neo straight to the Cafeteria, and smiled as he pushed the double doors open. Neo blinked, her attention focused on all the food that was presented on the tables. In the back there vending machines, as well as trays of sweets and - was that a swordfish? Where those whole mini turkeys? Neo actually started drooling as looked at the spread and started waking forward. Gales just snickered as he followed Neo to the back so they could grab some food.

"You know I don't think I've ever seen you not finish a cookie." Yang stated as she looked at Ruby, the depressed girl lazily staring at the sweet as she rested her head on the table. "You ok?"

"No~" Ruby muttered as she played with her food. "Gales isn't here." Ruby said simply as Pyrrha nodded weakly. The atmosphere around the table dropping slightly as heard the confession. "You don't really think he's…"

"I'm sorry but I don't know." Pyrrha answered as she stared at the empty spot on their table. "I asked the infirmary if someone brought him in last light but…"

"We haven't heard anything." Ren admitted as he continued eating.

"Ugh." Yang slammed her fist on the table. "We shouldn't have left him back there." She muttered. "We should have stayed, and backed him up."

"How?" Weiss grumbled. "That thing wasn't even fazed by our attacks. We couldn't even scratch it."

"I know! But we could have done something instead of just running."

"You know sometimes running is the only option." Gales stated as he sat down at the table, Neo following right after him. "I'm just glad you guys made it here safely."

"Yeah but we left you behind and -" Ruby quickly raised her head, everyone did as they looked to Gales happily munching on his third plate of food and burped. "Gales?"

"Hey guys-"

"Gales!" Neo just watched as the table was flipped and everyone rushed the bandaged teen. Her plate resting on her lap as they pulled the teen into a group hug.

"My food!"

* * *

 **And~ like that the gang is all back together again. This is just a little chapter to continue Gales time with Neo and figure out what shirt she got him to wear. Said shirt is covered in** **ahegao expressions, apparently she bought it for Roman but he doesn't wear anything she buys him. I figured Gales walking around with that kind of shirt would be kinda funny, it's your call if you find it humorous though.**

 **Anyway, next chapter has Neo spending lunch with Gales and Teams RWBY and JNPR. For those that don't realize it, Neo's appearance in this chapter is identical to her appearance when she was part of the Vytal Festival Tournament, just different clothing.**

 **Lastly if you go to my profile you'll find link to my deviant art account that shows a uncolored sketch for how Gales actually looks. That way you have a face to finally put to our main character. I'm trying to 3D him again, so this'll have to do for a bit. As for his weapon, given it's broken I'm trying to do so redesigns for it, before I post either a pic or a 3D model of it.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed what you read so far, if if you like feel free to post a comment and I'll see you guys next time.**


	27. Chapter 27: Talks

"So this is what it's like to be covered in women." Gales thought as he found himself glancing from left to right. Ruby was on his left, Nora had his middle, and Pyrrha was on his right. He wasn't sure how they'd done it but they'd completely wrapped themselves around him like a body harness.

"You're alive~" Nora squealed as Gales just released a healthy laugh.

"Yep."

"We thought you died!" Ruby stated

"I'm surprisingly hard to kill." Gales stated as tried freeing his arms. "Although, most of the times I got close, the Felyne Rescuers had to save me."

"That doesn't make this better~" Gales just scratched his head.

"Yeah I guess you got a point." Gales stated as he looked at Nora. "So~ can you three get off of me, please?" Said girls just buried their heads into his chest as they clung to him.

"No." Was their childish reply as Neo took a picture on her scroll. Everyone, literally everyone, just watched as Gales tried undoing their grip. More than half the looks he got were envious, the other half were confused and the rest were hateful. Except for Yang, she looked smug.

Blake just released a light smile.

Weiss muttered something along the lines of "good grief".

Jaune was just smiling that his friend was back.

Ren was… Ren.

"Wow ok I can not get you three untangled." Gales muttered as he continued trying. "Uh help?" Ren didn't say anything just walking forward as he wormed his arms between two of the girls and grabbed Nora under the arms. She folded like a stack of cards, being pulled straight off as she whined, stretching like a little kid as she reached for Gales. When she gave up she turned wrapping her arms around Ren as he blinked, trying his best not to smile.

Yang just started ticking her sister's sides getting her to squirm as she made a noise. "S-stop it." Yang just grinned, tickling her sister as she forced her to start laughing her grip, loosening just enough for Yang to quickly pull her off and carry her in her arms. "Oh~"

Jaune just looked to Pyrrha before holding up his hands. "Nope."

"Oh well you're helpful." Gales muttered as he wiggled a bit and tried loosening Pyrrha's grip. No use, she was like an iron bolt welded into place. "Pyrrha, Pyrrha you can let go now." No response. "Pyrrha?"

"I thought I lost you." Pyrrha muttered as she looked up at him, somehow her grip growing even tighter around his body. She looked like she was was about to cry.

 _'No… she has been crying.'_ Gales realized as he looked at the stains on her cheeks.

 _"My daughter was a mess when she called me last night!"_

Gales remembered Theti's words as he thought back.

"It took me hours to get her to calm down and get a proper explanation. She said you never came back from an assignment in the Emerald Forest, she said she couldn't get in contact with you. She told me you died!"

'She was really worried…' Gales thought as he looked at the girl.

"Remember, Pyrrha didn't really have friends before you came into the picture." His doppleganger stated. "If you hadn't come back, she would have lost her first friend."

Gales didn't say anything, just reaching over as he snaked a hand around Pyrrha's head and let it rest on his chest. "I'm sorry I worried you." Gales muttered unto her hair. "But I promise, you're not gonna lose me anytime soon." He said as he moved his hand, rested his finger under her chin and pushed her back. "Ok?" Pyrrha didn't say anything, just looking at her counterpart before slowly breathing in relief.

"Ok." She whispered as she untangled herself and gave Gales some two shared a look for a moment, as everyone watched. At least until Jaune coughed into his hand to get their attention.

"Uh, do you guys need a minute?" Pyrrha flushed crimson as Gales just chuckled and reset the table and took a seat. The others following as he took a breath.

"Now I'm certain you have questions."

"That dragon- Rata...what in Remnant was that thing?" Jaune.

What in Remnant was a dragon doing in the Emerald Forest?" Weiss.

"Did you kill it?" Ruby.

"How did you survive fighting it?" Yang.

"How'd you turn purple?" Nora.

"What are you wearing?" Ren.

"Who's your friend?" Blake.

"Are you ok?" Pyrrha.

"You turned purple?"

"Guys, guys, one at a time." Gales raised his hands as he tried calming everyone. "In order, it wasn't a dragon, it's was a wyvern, to be exact it was a flying wyvern." Gales corrected. "It's name was Rathalos, also known as the Flame Drake, and the King of the Skies."

"Ominous." Everyone looked to Nora. "Sorry."

"A Rathalos isn't that uncommon from where I'm from, but that one was way different, it was older, way older."

"How could you tell?" Blake asked.

"It had a few traits I recognized. Those spines on its body, the degree of heat it released from its scales, those were biological adaptations that Rathalos start to develop after being alive for more than a few decades." Gales paused as he leaned forward on the table and started to think back. "But to that extent, and how old those scars it bore were; they were signs of that Rathalos being old, and I don't mean just a few decades - that thing must have been at least a couple centuries." Gales made a noise. "The battles that thing must have survived, the decades of biological adaptation it must have gone through, That thing has to of Elder Dragon-Level." The group seemed to just stare at Gales for a moment before looking at one another.

"Um, is that bad?"

"Oh you have no idea." Gales releaseda humored chuckle as he looked at Jaune. "Elder Dragons are beasts in a class all their own, some possess abilities that allow them to passively affect the world around them; blizzards, firestorms, thunderstorms, desertification, tsunamis; that happens when these behemoths are just passing through. When they have to throw down." Gales states with a shiver. "They can wipe out whole ecosystems." Everyone gulped at his words but Yang just released a nervous laugh and hit him in the shoulder.

"That's a good one, you almost had me there." She stated as she got a look from him. "I mean come on guys, wipe out whole ecosystems? There's no way that's possible. I mean what, do they have magical powers?"

"Magic is the title we give to things we don't understand." Gales stated. "Science is when we break it down into an understandable form, learn what it is and how it works." Remembering what Abel had said Gales just frowned slightly, before taking a breath. "Example, your semblances." Gales states. "You have powers that people on my side of the world would call magic, but do you know exactly how it works, how you each acquire a unique ability?" No one answered. "Maybe it's formed from environmental stimuli, maybe it's formed from your personality, or maybe it's your soul manifesting. It can be a number of things, but you can't explain why you have that semblance and not a different one." Gale continued seeming to think for a moment, as did the others. "Hell, for all I know, their powers are their form of semblance."

"They can have a semblance?!" Jaune jumped as he drew the eyes of everyone in the cafeteria.

"Theoretically." Gales stated as he tried thinking on the subject. "A semblance is connected to Aura right? Aura is produced by the soul, it's an extension of living being. Think about it that way; every human, bug, fish and animal has a soul."

"And creatures like that Rathalos are really just huge animals?" Pyrrha asked nervously as Gales nodded. "So the thought of them having a semblance and an Aura at that…" Pyrrha seemed to think for a moment. "Oh my god…"

"Again it's just a theory ."Gales stated. 'I mean it would explain why my weapon just bounces off sometimes but~'

 _'If they do use Aura to protect themself it's probably protects them only sporadically.'_ His doppelganger states. _' You need to learn to turn it on right? So without training they can probably only use it instinctively, like in a fight or flight reflex.'_

 _'What gives you that idea?'_

 _'Remember when you went looking for the twins? You got shot and bullets just bounced off? That was an instinctive use of your aura acting to protect you.'_

"Oh… neat." Gales muttered as he looked at his friends before shaking his head. "Right, sorry, sorry. Where were we?

"If these creatures are so powerful, how come we've never heard of it until now?" Weiss asked as she crossed her arms. Gales just shrugged.

"Maybe they stay on my side of the world, drift as far out as they can before flying back when the seasons change." Gales paused. "I mean I never heard of Grimm until I came to this side."

"Then why was it in the Emerald Forest?" Weiss actually sounded worried; for good reason too.

"Maybe it's migrating season." Gales stated. "Maybe it's food supply went dry and it had to find greener pastures. Hell if it was flying solo, maybe it flew this far out while looking for a potential mate." Gales threw the options out with a thoughtful expression. "It could even be that it was kicked out it's territory during a turf war and had to look for new land, could be anything really."

"Did you kill it?" Ruby asked quietly, only for Gales to start laughing good naturedly.

"Oh heck no, I got my ass kicked."

"I'm starting to think we need to get you a swear jar." Ruby stated as Gales just chuckled.

"I'm serious though, I got smashed by its tail, got bashed intotrees, it broke my weapon, and it tried to barbecue my ass. I lost outright."

"We are definitely getting you a swear jar." Ruby muttered as she nodded her head.

"How'd you survive?"

"Aura apparently." Gales stated as he looked at his bandaged arms. "Stopped the king from roasting me alive." He lowered his arm. "I blacked out though, woke up hours later and he was gone. Got attacked by Grimm and walked my ass back to Vale."

"How are you alive!?" Everyone said it.

"I am very stubborn." Was Gales response as he smiled. Nora raised her hand.

"How did you turn purple?" Gales blinked in confusion.

"Purple?"

"Yeah, you turned a really dark purple, your eyes turned red, you're hair went spiky and you started radiating this dark aura -" Gales just stared at his friends for a moment before blinking in confusion.

"You… you don't remember what happened?" Blake asked unsure as she looked at the teen.

"I remember using the Awoken Skill Ashe taught me, but I never turned purple from it." Memories of injections flashed in his mind as he froze. His hands starting to shake as he grabbed them from under the table. "Unless… it has something to do with that." Gales whispered as his friends looked at him. Neo just nudged him a look of concern on her face as Gales just took a breath.

"Don't worry, I'm ok, but I might need to get looked at later."He turned to the others as they started glancing at Neo. "Oh right, everyone, this is Neo, she's a new friend."

"New girlfriend?" Yang made to tease.

"Well duh she's not a guy after all." That actually got a round of laughs to spill from the table, to Gales' confusion. "What?" Before anyone could answer the lunch bell rang, signifying that it was time to go back to class.

"Ah~ I don't wanna go to class yet." Ruby whined as everyone got to their feet. "I didn't finish my lunch."

"Maybe you shouldn't have helped knocking the table over." Gales stated as he looked to the food that was still on the floor. "Such a waste." He muttered as he shook his head and turned to Neo who was munching on a muffin. "How'd you keep that?" She just gave that Felyne like smile as she continued eating. Getting to her feet she just started walking off, letting the others fall behind her as they headed towards the door. She stopped though when she caught sight of someone; a blonde haired woman with glasses. "Hey Glynda!"

"It's good for you to join us again Mr -" She paused as she looked at his shirt, flushed a light pink before taking a deep breath and narrowed her eyes. "Mr. Ashe… what. Are. you. Wearing?" Gales just looked himself over for a moment.

"Pants, shirt… boxers." Neo quietly snickered. "… it's the shirt ain't it?" Gales immediately pointed at Neo. "It was her idea, she gave me the shirt to wear." Glynda slowly looked to Neo as she whistled mutely.

"And you are?"

"This is Neo, she came with me to school today." Gales stated as he coughed into his bandages.

"I see…" She looked back to Gales. "The headmaster saw you coming back to school grounds from the security cameras." Glynda began. "He's happy to know that you're back, but he would like to speak with you about what happened in the Emerald Forest yesterday."

"Oh… ok." Gales looked at the others. "Can I bring my friends?"  
"We've already spoken with Professor Ozpin." Ruby stated as she twisted her foot in the ground awkwardly.

"He wanted our explanation on what happened in the Emerald Forest."

"Oh…" Gales muttered. "So it's my turn to tell a story." Gales scratched his head before nodding. "Alright, I'll catch you guys later than?"

"Yeah." Jaune stated as he put a hand on Gales shoulder. "It's good to have you back Gales."

"It's good to be back."

 _Pines Farm_

"Fascinating." Lacus muttered as she sat on the wooden fence, her eyes glued to a book she had been given by Oscar to look through as she passed the time. Beside her was Atalanta, who was staring at a bird, her eyes and posture more like that of a snake that was honing in on a meal. Abel just smiled at the sight, taking in the appearance of his two sisters. They seemed so relaxed, in their element. Nothing like Leonidas, who was tapping his foot in annoyance.

"He's not coming." Leo muttered as he watched Abel just stare at him for a moment before turning away. "Seriously, Abel can we get a move on? The kids not coming with us."

"We can't leave until Lacus returns that book." Abel stated as he watched Lacus turn a page. "How'd the read anyway?"

"I never knew crop rotation could be so interesting."

"Are you kidding me?" The exasperation in Leo's voice spoke volumes. "You're reading about crop rotation? What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Lacus states as she hops off the fence and starts walking towards Abel. "Abel look at this."

"What is it?" Abel asked as he peeked at the page as Leo groaned.

"Oh my chosen lord Kaiser."

"Isn't this curious?"

"A bit, the idea that it prevents soil erosion while increasing fertility is interesting, I'm curious as to why they use a three-field system instead of a four-field system though." Abel stated as he looked at Lacus, but this is rather… common isn't it? I've read books on crop rotation plenty of times when I was away."

"Why would you read crap like that?"

"It's called a retirement plan." Abel stated as he looked at Leo for a moment. "I don't plan on swinging my blades till I pass on, I intend to set them down at one point, rest and do something more constructive in my later years." Leo just clapped slowly, a bit of disappointment on his face as he heard the words. "But Lacus, why are you showing me this?"

"Read it again and you should see it." Abel did just that before raising an eyebrow.

"Is there a code in it?"

"No, just… read it." Abel did as a bird shrieked, followed by a sudden audio snap.

"Ok."

"Again." Abel did just that. "Again." Abel did. "Again."

"Lacus." Abel took a breath as he handed her the book. "I can read the book a thousand times, but I can't seem to find what you want me to find."

"You just said the answer." Lacus stated as she gestured to the book. "You can read it."

"And?" Leo muttered. "So he can read a stupid book, what's the big deal."

"The deal is that we're on a foreign planet." Lacus began. "When we cross foreign soil there's always a new language to learn, a new dialect, new written structure and letters to understand, correct?" She paused. "But they have the same root; a common "ancestral language", but we're on an entirely separate planet, their ancestral language would have evolved down a drastically different path than ours has." She looked to Abel, realization crossing his face. "And yet…"

"I can read it." He muttered. "I can read their language - I understand what they are saying. They have a bit of an accent but… I can understand them - I can understand Oscar's native tongue."

"Yes." Lacus stated as she patted the book on her palm. "Their verbal and written language is a variation of our own. Otherwise we wouldn't be able to understand a word being spoken to us. So why is it similar? Why can we understand them when we shouldn't?" She paused.

"It could just be coincidence." Leo stated as he grunted.

"There's no such thing as coincidence." Lacus closed the book as she looked to Abel. "I think our ancestors were here before." She made to say more before stopping, a figure running towards them as she caught their attention. Abel looked down the road as he took the book for a moment and then looked to Oscar.

"We'll finish this later."

* * *

A **nd that does it for Chapter 27, hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Sure most of the chapter revolved around theories for why certain things "may" be explained but their's no guarantee that it's fact... yet. This is where all you guys come on, take a vote, do you want these theories to be revealed to true later on or should they just remain theories that lose their value later on, the choice is up to you.**

 **We'll I gotta sign off for now, take care, and I'll get back to you. Later.**


	28. Chapter 28: Talks Pt2

Ozpin didn't say anything for a while, his attention focused on the young man just standing across from him. Gales just waited, a small yawn escaping him as he scratched his shoulder. "I have to say, this is… troubling." Ozpin said after a while as Gales just shrugged slightly. "A dragon."

"Wyvern." Gales corrected as Ozpin nodded.

"It sounds like something out of a fairy-tale."

"Fairytales usually have some truth in them."

"That is quite true." Ozpin stated as he seemed to think about something. Gles just blinked sniffing the air as he tilted his head.

' _I smell a secret.'_

' _Literally.'_

"A fairy-tale or not, I don't know how to feel with this… "wyvern" so close to Vale." He stated as he seemed to glance at his cane for a split second before looking back to Gales. "What do you recommend Gales?"

"Me?"

"You seem to have previous experience with this wyvern, what would you recommend we do about it."

"Nothing." Ozpin didn't show it, but Gales response did surprise him.

"Nothing?"

"There's nothing we can do about it - at least not yet." Gales stated before scratching his head, scratching with a speed that rivaled a dog. "Ah that's the spot… The students aren't ready to deal with that beast of a wyvern - _I'm_ not even ready to deal with that thing." He admitted. Taking down the Old King is going to need to be near impossible for now."

"The Old King?"

"That's what I'm going to call him." Gales stated. "And I'm not joking on doing nothing to bother it right now. That Wyvern's got more destructive power than an Alpha-Class and the experience and intelligence to match. We get on its bad side; there won't be a Vale left to come back to."

You sound like you have experience in that situation." Gales flinched slightly as he started thinking back.

Lots of burnt buildings.

Even more corpses.

Children crying.

"I've… seen what happens when you taunt one. It… "reminds" you where it stands in the hierarchy." Neither said anything as Gales took breath and pushed his thoughts back. "But if you want to deal with it… that's gonna require a _lot_ of prep work, a lot of determination and a whole lot more luck." He suddenly shrugged. "But before that, leave it be. Quite literally if you don't taunt it, you have a better chance of it leaving you the fuck _alone_." Gales stressed.

"How are you so certain?"

"Territory." Gales stated. "The Old King's likely set up his territory in the Emerald Forest, a place where he's established himself as the Apex Predator. As long as we don't do anything stupid in his territory - he'll be fine with us."

"How large is his territory?" That got Gales to sigh.

"That's a good question." Gales admitted. "Figure that out and you know where you're allowed to go and where to stay out of." Gales stated.

"I see." Ozpin stated as he got up from his seat before walking over to Gales. "That should be all for now Gales, thank you." He stated as he rested a hand on Gales shoulder. "Right now however you should get to the school's medical wing."

"On it." Gales stated as he turned and started walking off. He stopped for a moment though, smelling the air before seeming to frown. "Oz?"

"Yes?"

"Nothing… forget it." Gales stated before rubbing the back of his head and left the room. Left alone Ozpin just walked over to his window and seemed to think for a moment.

 _Medical Wing_

"How are you still standing?" The nurse asked as Gales just grinned slightly.

"Power through the pain." The teen stated as he let the nurse continue checking on him. "So~ what exactly is broken."

"I'd have an easier time telling you what's not broken."The Nurse muttered as she kept a hand on the teen shoulder. Her semblance was practically made for this situation. By lying hands on another, it let her see what injuries were present throughout a person's body. Helpful in diagnosing a patient. "You're not going to in active duty for quite a while." She paused. "In fact, I'd recommend you retire immediately."

"Well can't have that." Gales muttered as he closed his one good eye and took a breath. "This is gonna sting."

"What is-" The nurse suddenly went silent as she felt - rather saw something move under the teens skin. Her eyes widened in surprise as she stepped back in surprise. "What in Remnant?"

"Yep always stings." Gales muttered as he released a slight squeak. Shaking out of her stuber the nurse rested her hands on him again as she activated her semblance.

"You just… how did…" She looked at the grinning teen. "You just fixed every broken bone in your body… and the tears in your muscles are gone." She whispered. "Is this your Semblance?"

"Nope." Gales stated as he stretched. "But my master put me through such insane training I can consciously control every cell of my body." Gales stated. "To an extent anyway." The teen admitted. "I can't manually fix my body in an instant, but I canrealign my broken bones, dislocated joints, and muscle tears." Gales explained before going silent. "Among other things, but as I said can't just stitch myself back together. Gotta actually take some time off and let nature take its course." The nurse stayed silent as she continued letting her hand rest on Gales form.

"You're right, your bones and tears are realigned, and the damage is still there…" She admitted.

"And your saying your master taught this ability? This can be learned?" She asked in a bit of excitement. "This can save hundreds of Huntsmen and Huntresses in the field." She stated. "This "skill" can keep Hunters alive long enough to receive actual medical attention." Gales frowned slightly, but the nurse didn't seem to notice. "Can you teach this to -"

"No." Gales stated. "I can't teach it."

"Why not? This can help so many people."

"Its… it's her legacy." The teen mutters. "She developed this skill not me; and as her student or not I got no right to just pass it on without her consent." The teen admitted. "Sure she taught me to use it, and the Awoken technique she created from it, but…" He fell silent before chuckling weakly. "Besides I can't teach it if I want to, I haven't mastered the technique myself." He scratched his head. "I can only use the fundamental stuff."

"But -"

"Olive." Another nurse spoke up as she walked up to the pair. "Let it be. He has his reasons, and you can't force him to pass on something that isn't his." Olive actually seemed embarrassed for a moment as she pulled her hand away from the teens chest.

"Of course, I'm sorry, Gales."

"Don't worry about it." Gales stated as he relaxed and the nurses left him alone for a moment. "Now I just need to let my body heal itself properly."

"Do you plan on jump starting your body's healing factor?"

"Well that's not a terrible idea." Gales muttered as he laid on his back and started to breath.

 _8 years ago_

" _Ow!" A young Gales cried out as Ashe withdrew the knife ad set it down. "What was that for!?" He brought his cut palm to his lips and began to suck on the blood spilling from it._

" _It's time to start the next step." Ashe stated as Aun just glanced at the pair before going back to step. "You're going to heal that cut on your palm."_

" _Kay~" Gales muttered as he reached for the ointment resting on the table only for Ashe to stop him._

" _No Gales your no going to heal it with that."_

" _Then how do it heal it?" He grumbled as Ashe held up her palm and cut it. She held out the hand as the blood started to gather to the surface sat across from her student._

" _Gales, the training I've been putting you, all I've been teaching you, is to master your body." She states Gales alternated between looking at her and the blood on her hand. "As I've told you before, to master my Hunting Style, Supremacy, you must master your the flesh you're soul binds itself to."_

" _But I already did that." Gales complained. "I'm aware of every bone in my body, and can feel everyone of my cells and nerves." Ashe smiled lightly, but shook her head._

" _You are aware, but you have not mastered the domain that is your body. You must learn to control them, talk to them."_

" _You want me to talk to my body?" Gales tilted his head in confusion. "Like… how my stomach talks to me when it's hungry." Ashe giggled, Aun seemed to even chuckle at that statement._

" _Not exactly." Ashe keeps that smile as the blood reaches the end of her palm and starts to doesn't catch Gales attention though, it's the cut she made on her hand._

" _Learn to control every cell of your body and can do a number of things, control how often you need to feed, close yourself off from pain, and." The cut on her hand was gone. "Even promote your bodies ability to heal."_

" _That is so cool!" Gales squealed as Ashe licked the blood from her palm to clean it. "So I'm going to learn to do that?"_

" _That's the next step, yes." Ashe stated._

" _So how do I do it?"_

Even after all this time he still hadn't mastered this part of Ashe's technique. Master could control every cell while moving, Gales had to go completely still. That in itself sounds simple doesn't it? But the process is surprisingly complicated He had to shut down his senses, temporarily stop the unconscious movements of body like his heartbeat and keep himself _alive_ throughout the whole thing. Not only that, activating his old and new cells took a lot a focus, telling them to begin repairing themselves took such a precise degree of control was unheard of. Ashe said that if one screwed up they could create tumors throughout their entire body. Gales could only use the healing aspect of Ashe's technique for a few seconds at a time, but in those few seconds he roughy stitch his body back together.

Breathing Gales sat up feeling the effects of his impromptu healing season as he flexed his muscles. "Still rather rough, but it'll do." He told himself as Nurse Olive came back and started bandaging him up.

"Regardless of your "skill" you'll need to take it easy for a while, no sparing in classes, no active duty understood."

"Yes mam~" Gales stated as he seemed to think. "Oh… I have somewhere to be tomorrow, that cool?"

"I can not, in good conscious recommend it."

"I'm a do it anyway."

 _Elsewhere_

"Is she ok?" Oscar asked weakly as he looked to Atalantia. A sense of panic on her face as she trapped herself on top of a seat.

"She's fine." Leo stated as he looked outside a window, waching hid world travel by without much interest.

"She's not used to this I'm afraid." Lacus states as she patted her sisters head softly. "She doesn't like confined spaces."

"It takes forever getting her on an Airship, let alone this… thing." Leo grumbled as he hammered a fist on the wall."

"You called this a… train correct?" Abel asked as Oscar nodded. "Interesting, we've never been on of these."

"Never?" Oscar got a nod.

"I've seen them in books." Lacus admitted. " _Old_ books, held in the archives." Abel glanced at his sister getting what she was implying. "Tell me how long have your people had these."

"I'm not to sure honestly, probably a few centuries."

"Interesting, how do these work?" Lacus asked. "Do they run on ore or gas."

"From what get they use to run on coal, but we switched over to electricity a long time ago." Oscar admitted as he scratched his head. Abel perked up at that.

"Electricity? As in a form of energy resulting from the existence of charged particles." Abel asked as Oscar blinked.

"Uh, yes~" He began sceptically. "Is that… rare where your from?"

Much was lost after the Calamity." Lacus began. "Many of humanity's accomplishments shattered and lost to time. Electricity was one of them." She paused. "Thanks to the archives, our family is one of the few that retain the knowledge of electricity and how to produce it, but most of our land has forgotten how to."

"Really?" Oscar asked curiously. "Then how do they -"

"Gases, oils, ores." Lacus states as she looked to the distance. "They reverted to using nature's offerings."

"Oh…" Oscar looked to Abel. "But I thought you said that your family stuck to the old ways."

"We do."

"Then why electricity?"

"Electricity is a tool off the forefathers before the Calamity." Abel explained.

"Abel…" Leo grunted out. "He doesn't need to know."

"It's _fine_." Abel stated as the two locked eyes for a moment. "Our forefathers, those that existed in the civilization before, they were perhaps the most advanced civilization in the world." Abel stated. "The things they could do with their science were so advanced that they could appear as magic. With that technology they raised an empire that expanded across the globe." Abel explained with a sigh. "But that empire is no more, all that remains of it are scattered factions and families."

' _For now.'_ Leo thought as he took a breath. "What's the nearest town?"

 _Beacon_

"Bed~" Gales breathed as he leaned back on his bed and relaxed. "I missed you~" he patted is bed as though it was a pet and smiled. "You're not as soft as a cot made out of Moofah fur, but your still awesome." The teen admitted as he closed his eyes. "I could stay here forever~" He stated as he smiled. "You gotta try this, Neo." The air shattered and Neo was found sitting at his desk. That smile was still on her face as she got up and dropped onto his bed, bouncing slightly before laying down.

This couldn't have been fair this bed was softer than hers was. Maybe she could steal this bed. Neo glanced at Gales for a moment before deciding against it; she'd let him keep his bed, couldn't say the same for one of the others though.

"Comfy~" Gales stated as Neo seemed to agree. She sat up though, seeming to sense something as the door to Gales room had a knock on it. "Be right there Pyrrha." The teen muttered, grudgingly getting to his feet as he made for his door. "Sup."

Pyrrha, blinked in confusion as she looked at Gales Neo going unnoticed as she started lightly bouncing on the bed. "How did you know it was me." Gales tapped his nose as Pyrrha smiled. "Right, super smell."

"Like a fanged wyvern." Gales admitted as he invited Pyrrha in. "So what's up, shouldn't you be in class?"

"Class ended a while ago." Pyrrha stated as she gestured to a notebook she was holding. "I - I took notes for you." Pyrrha flourished as Gales grinned.

"Thanks!" Gales stated as he smiled and took the notebook.

"I… I also brought some ointment - for your wounds." She stated as she set the notebook down and held up a container.

"Thanks again." Gales stated happily. "But I already had some ointment put on." Gales stated. "I made some yesterday and used it." Gales admitted "But this'll be great for la- hey!" Gales held the back of his head as Neo picked up the pillow and started hitting him with it. "Hey, hey! Stop it! Stop it!" Satisfied with her work Neo did just that, and with a rare frown looked to Pyrrha and nodded. She grabbed Gales, pulling the taller and stronger teen back to the bed, pushed him down and beckoned for the redhead to come over. "What are you-"

"Is my other half really this much of an idiot?"

"Hey!" Gales paused as he felt Neo mess with his shirt. "Hey! You gave me this shirt! Don't take it off!"

* * *

 **We return with the new** **millennium! Know it's late but happy New Years folks! We start this year off by hitting - and passing the 100,000 word mark! Thank you all for staying tuned to Gales adventures in Remnant! and I hope you enjoy whats to come this year.**

 **Now I don't have much notes to bring up today, except that Gales/Ashe's technique Supremacy is based on the idea of Biofeedback; controlling the conscious and unconscious bodily functions. At it's "basic" levels it allowing him to do a number of techniques like enhancing his ability to heal, deactivate his pain receptors, speed up his heart rate and even enhance his senses. Other skills would involve being able to manually distill poison, control his adrenaline glands, control how often he needs to breath and even enter a hibernation like trance to survive without food air and water for a period of time.**

 **This ties in with activating his "Awoken" Skill, Which will have an in-universe explanation coming soon, but in the meantime feel free to take a guess on what he did when using it.**

 **Lastly it turns out the link I posted for a sketch of Gales isn't showing up, So I'll be trying to fix this month.**

 **Later everyone.**


	29. Chapter 29: Talks Pt3

"Why is it that girls usually try taking my shirts off?"

" _Damn, you really are an idiot."_

"Oh be quiet."

"I'm sorry." Pyrrha muttered as she set the empty ointment container on the table and just walked up to Gales and set herself down on the bed. Neo just rolled over on the bed to make room for the taller girl as she laid on her belly and went back to messing with her school. "I just wanted to help."

"I know." Gales just smiled at Pyrrha as he raised a hand, and lightly hit her in the shoulder. "That's why I'm not mad at you." He paused as he gestured to Neo. "Anything I'm mad at her." Neo just looked at him with a smirk. "She's the one who took my shirt off."

" **Would you have preferred if me and Red took our shirts off too?"**

"No~" Was Gales' eventual response.

" _The way you said that sounded more like a maybe to a yes."_

' _Shut up~"_ Gales told his other half as Pyrrha read the message and flushed a deep red.

"Neo!" Neo simply smirked.

" **I hear it puts people at ease."**

" _More like makes people horny."_ Gales just "discretely" glanced at Pyrrha's chest and nodded his head. That was right before his fist suddenly collided with his own cheek, surprising one of the two girls.

"Ow!"

" _Progress… oh and don't look so openly."_

"Gales? Are you alright?" Pyrrha immediately raised a hand to the teens reddening cheek as Neo snapped a picture.

"I'm fine…" Gales muttered as he looked at Pyrrha and released a weaker smile. Pyrrha just slowly nodded her head before her eyes seemed to drift, finally noticing something about his room. It was… normal to say the least. It looked alot like JNPR's room, minus the three other beds to take up room. But it was what was in the room that caught her attention.

"What is that?"

"What's what?" Gales asked as he followed Pyrrha's gaze to something that was on resting at the edge of the room. A greatsword just taller than he was. "Oh that's Gandora."

"Gandora?" Neo turned to look at the mammoth blade and stared at it curiously.

"It's the blade I used before coming here, you know, the one I can't use anymore." Pyrrha just stared at the giant blade before nodding. On impulse she got to her feet and walked over to the weapon. Neo followed her and Gales followed Neo, letting the three gather around the blade and take in its appearance. "What do you think?"

"It looks… strange." Pyrrha stated as she ran her fingers along the edge of the weapon and blinked in surprise at the feel.

"I guess Gandora would look a little weird wouldn't it?" Gales admitted. "I mean compared to Remnant weapons." Neo just nodded her head as she felt the weapon herself.

"Are these…" Pyrrha began. "Are these… _scales?_ " Pyrrha looked at Gales as he nodded. "This is organic?"

"Mostly." Gales admitted as he crouched down and stared at his weapon. "There's a bit of metal welded in there to keep Gandora together, but he's mostly scale, bone, and nail." Neo made a muted whistle.

"How though? What animal could you have made this out of?" Pyrrha paused as soon as she said those words, a shrieking roar echoing from her memories. "That Rathalos…" She whispered as she looked to Gales. "It's made from that creature's parts."

"Not that one but you're close." Gales admitted with a weak smile. "Astalos' horn, part of Ukanlos jaw, and the scales of a Sergios." His smile grows tight. "Took me about five months to gather all the material for this." He looked at his bandaged chest. "And way to many close calls."

Pyrrha didn't say anything for a while, just looking at her friend in silence. Something in her head clicked as she stared at the dozens of old wounds that rested on his form. "You've been fighting monsters like that Rathalos for a while haven't you?"

"Just a year really." The teen admitted as he got to his feat and headed over to the discarded shirt and started at it for a moment. Deciding against putting it on Gales just put it on his desk, deciding to just use the bandages on his chest as a substitute. "But I've seen and learned a lot in that one year." He made a noise. "Most of it reminds me just how low on the food-chain we really are." Gales adjusted the shirt before smiling at Pyrrha. "But… I'm happy knowing *that* too." He scratched his head at Pyrrha's confusion.

"I don't understand."

"It guess it sounds stupid but well…" Gales paused trying to find the right words. "Just look at us, look at Vale." He gestured to the surrounding room and took to looking out the window. "We're not the apex predator; we got no claws or fangs or wings or any biological adaptations that make us special, but look at all we can *do*. Using brains and tenacity, through blood and sweat and tears, through trial and error; we accomplished so much." He paused again as he smiled. " We built homes, built whole cities, learned to domesticate animals and even found a way to fly without wings." He glanced at Gandora as Neo turned away from the massive weapon and just sat on the floor. "We even learned how to protect ourselves from even the fiercest of beasts." He paused again as he leaned against the wall. "I find that's amazing you know." He looked to Pyrrha. "The sheer potential that all of humanity possesses despite low low we stand on the totem pole."

"I see." Pyrrha smiled. "I guess you have a point." She stepped up to him. "Humanity… and all it can accomplish is amazing." Neo seemed to frown as she whipped out her scroll and typed something. Gales found his buzzing not a minute later.

" **Would you say that knowing how messed up humanity can be?"**

Gales just looked at Neo.

" **Humanity may seem great and all, but it's actually one of the worst."**

Neo texted. "Neo." Pyrrha began.

" **Jealousy, prejudice, and racism fuel runs deep in "humanity". Just look at what drove the White Fang to be what they are. Even if you disregard them, there's the those abandoned in the streets that people overlook."**

Neo paused.

" **We might not be as "monstrous" as the Grimm, but there's things about us that make us worse."**

For a moment neither said anything, Neo just looking at the two teens as they looked back at her. "I'm sorry to say it but Neo has a point." Pyrrha eventually spoke up. "I've read in history and listened to old news podcasts talking about how bad things use to during wartime and the founding of the Four Kingdoms, and that's without the Grim being involved."

"You're both right." Gales admitted. "Humanity can and will do some pretty messed up stuff. We can build up a nation and tear it that's part of what we are right.?" Gales stated weakly. "We have to take the good with the bad."

" **There's a lot of bad though."**

Gales just laughed, but it wasn't humorous or anything. It was honest, but almost forced. "Ain't that the truth." He stopped laughing. "There's so much bad in humanity that sometimes it's impossible to see what's good in it. That doesn't mean it's not there though." He paused as if in thought. "We just need to coax it out of hiding. Inspire people to be better and stuff."

"You think that's possible?"

"I think even the smallest of actions can change the world around us." Gales' smile became more honest. "We don't have to be the best or a "hero" to change the world. If our intentions are good those changes are for the better."

"With that logic, then we can change the world for the worse with bad intentions." Pyrrha got a sigh and a nod as Gales crossed his arms. "And as much as I hate to say it, there's many people with bad intentions in the world."

"You're right." Gales just continued to smile. "If you want to change the world with good intentions, it's almost like the world itself is against you." His smile turned into a grin. "But it wouldn't be fair otherwise, right?"

"I guess so." It was Pyrrha's turn to smile. "Lights shine brightest in the darkest of times."

"Mhm." Gales nodded as his hands moved behind his head. "And it's in those dark times that we show our true worth. We'll climb out of it and press forward, or fall into despair." Gales stared out his window. "And when that time comes, I wonder what kind of person I'll turn out to be.

"Anyone can be strong when things go your way." Pyrrha stated. "It's another thing to be strong when things go wrong." Pyrrha put a hand on Gales shoulder. "Gales, I'm happy to of met you."

"Me too." Gales just looked at Pyrrha as Neo just looked between them and got to her feet. Pulling on the taller pairs sleeves she drew their attention before holding up her scroll.

" **So should I leave while you two make out or can I stay and record it?"**

Pyrrha read the message before her eyes widened as she turned a shade of red. She glanced at Gales seeing that he had turned a shade himself and was scratching his cheek.

"Well~"

"Not funny Neo." Pyrrha spoke up as she looked at her smaller counterpart. "Friends…" She hesitated, as if trying to find the right words. "Friends don't kiss friends." She nodded to herself. She didn't really have friends before coming to Beacon, but even Pyrrha understood "that" much about friendship. Friends don't kiss friends, no matter how much she wanted to. Yes she found Gales attractive, and she considered herself close to him after all the months she spent with him before Beacon, but she understood that he only saw her as a friend and as nothing more.

' _For now.'_ An unexpected, almost conspicuous voice called out in her mind as she paused.

Gales just looked at Pyrrha as she quickly pulled herself out of that sudden silence. "I'm sorry what was that Gales?"

"Sorry to interupt your thoughts it's just… friends don't kiss friends here in Vale?"

A silence washed over the room as she just stared at the boy.

"I… what?" She shook her head. "No! Friends don't kiss friends, it's like an unwritten code of sorts." She paused as she looked at Gales' confused expression. "Gales…" She stared at the teen. "Have you kissed friends in the Old World?" A strange pit settled in her stomach.

"Well yeah." Gales admitted scratching his cheek, and the pit in Pyrrha''s stomach grew. "I mean it's always on the cheek and sometimes on the hand or forehead, but yeah I've kissed friends before." The pit suddenly disappeared as Neo smacked her head. "Although I've never made out with anyone before."

Pyrrha sighed in… relief? "I see." She paused. "Were you… saving it for someone special?"

"I guess you could say that." Gales went back to scratching his cheek as he looked elsewhere for a moment. Was it just him or was the wall very interesting at this moment?

" _It's just you."_

"I guess you could say that." Gales admitted finally. "I mean a "first kiss" isn't something you just give out right. I don't know all the rules but you have to really like the person don't you? So that it's special?"

"Yes that's exactly right." Pyrrha stated as she started to fall silent, an awkward silence passed through the pair as Neo just watched and rolled her eyes.

Virgins, honestly.

Somehow the two heard that thought as they looked at Neo, one staring in embarrassment while the other was in indignation.

"Neo!"

"Hey I'm quite proud of holding onto my man cherry thank you." Pyrrha suddenly coughed as she turned her head to look at Gales.

"WHAT!?" Amazingly enough it wasn't her that said it. The three turned towards the door as they heard more voices.

"He's a virgin!?" That sounded oddly like Nora.

"With a body like that?!" "That one sounded like Yang.

"Shh~ they'll hear us." The three just stared at the door as they fell in silence. "They know we're here don't they?"

"Yes." Two voices stated as Gales walked up to the door and pulled it open.

"Hey Gales… hey Pyrrha." Jaunce just scratched his head. "How's it going?"

"Great." Gales wasn't remotely bothered by the intrusion of privacy. "You guys wanna come in?"

"Yes~ Nora happily marched in as the others followed awkwardly, muttering something under their breath as they filed into the room. Without a word Gales closed the door to his room and leaned against it. There was a silence that passed through the room.

"So~" Ruby tried to start off with something, anything really as she just looked around trying to find something to bring up.

"You're a virgin?" Nora pipped in as Jaunce just looked at her.

"Nora, you can't just ask that."

"I'm a virgin." Gales stated as Ruby turned her attention towards the weapon in the room. Without a word she started walking up to it.

"I find that really hard to believe." Nora admitted. "I mean look at you."

"What about me?" Gales tilted his head in confusion.

"Your hot!" Yang stated as Nora nodded her head. "You got a body that makes a girl thirsty."

"Not just the girls." Jaunce muttered as Ren nodded his head.

"Yeah!" Nora paused before looking to Jaunce. "Wait what?"

"What?" Was Jaunce's intellectual response. Gales just stared at Yang though, raising a hand to say something before Ruby called out.

"Guys take a look at this!" Everyone turned, their eyes focusing on Gandora as Jaunce made a noise.

"Holy-"

"Wow. Who's this bad boy?" Everyone but Pyrrha, Neo, and Gales himself gathered around the mammoth blade as they stared.

"Holy crap is this scale!?"

"Gales just shook his head, letting everyone get used to the weapon known as Gandora and set himself down on the bed.

 _Train_

Abel just closed his eyes as he listened to the world just passing by. He wasn't sure how long they'd be traveling this way, but it would probably be for another hour or bad he was actually enjoying this form of travel. Almost as smooth as a ride across the sky or across the desert on a dragonship. ' _I just wish it wasn't so cramped."_ Alex thought as he cracked an eye open and glanced at his side. Oscar. The boy had fallen asleep somehow, using his shoulder as a pillow of sorts and a book in his hand. It brought a smile to the teens face as he glanced to Lacus who seemed to be sketching something in a notepad. She glanced at him, smiling as she did before going back to her sketching. "What are you working on?"

"You and Oscar."Lacus stated simply. "You two look cute like this."

"Oh Kaiser…" Leo grumbled as Lacus stared at him with a smile.

"What, jealous?"

"Why would I be jealous of someone of a lower caste?" Leo grumbled as Lacus frowned.

"I wish you wouldn't say such things."

"I wish he didn't come along." Leo countered as he shrugged. " I guess we both are disappointed in something today."

"I'm hungry." Atalantia cut in as she continued clinging to the seat she was meant to sit in. "Too scared to see if there's a food cart though." Lacus just closed her sketchpad and reached into her side pocket, pulling out a piece of dried jerky and held it out to Atalantia. The girl in question just snapped her jaws at the meat before starting to chew, muttering a muted thank you as Lacus returned to sketching.

"I think he'll make a great traveling companion." Lacus stated. "He's quiet sure, but he's nice, and he reads." She paused for a moment looking at Alex as she seemed to make a noise. "Speaking of reading though." She paused. "Should we speak about what we just found out?"

"To many ears." Leo stated, and Alex just nodded his head.

"Agreed. "Wen we get to the next town we'll find a place to stay for the night and then we'll continue that discussion."

"As you wish." Lacus stated as she went back to sketching. "Shall Oscar take part in our discussion as well?"

"Hell no." Alex just looked to the younger boy leaning on him in his sleep.

"I think we should keep this a secret, at least for anyway." He stated as he sighed. "If we told him, he'll just think he left home with a couple of crazies."

"Well we can't leave him in the dark about this… can we?" Lacus asked as she looked to Alex.

"If we have to we will, but only if the situation calls for it." Alex stated. "And we would need proof to back up our words."

"Like what? Bringing him home?" Lacus asked as she looked at her counterpart. "Or if something follows us here." Leo just raised an eyebrow.

"You think something else might cross over?"

"It's possible." Alex stated. "I spoke with both Master Lucio and the Kaiser before we came here. "It appears that after the aether brought our brother here, the ripple it created traveled across the entire world." The teen explained. "Creatures not native to certain lands and continents seem to have unexpectedly started popping up in other locations." The teen stated. "And we - as it stands - aren't certain if it's isolated to just sending beasts across the planet."

"Youre saying some might pop up here?" Leo asked, leaning forward.

"It's possible. The Aether sent him here - across the stars - likely on *accident*." He stressed the last word. "And we're living proof that he isn't the only one capable of crossing."

"So it's likely something else got here too." Lacus got a nod.

"And vice-versa."

"Those shadow creatures." Leo got a nod this time. "I guess that's something to keep an eye out for then." The teen muttered as he crossed his arms.

"Agreed." Lacus admitted as she finished her sketch. "Creatures invading from one world to the next." She seemed to drift away in thought. "If that is the case… should we be worried about the beasts coming to our corner of reality?"

"Obviously." Alex muttered as he looked to Oscar and rubbed his hair affectionately. "We don't know much about the black beasts yet, that could be a huge problem on this side and the other one back home." The teen admitted as he stopped rubbing Oscars hair. "But if that's the case, we'll deal with them the way we do with all beasts."

"We cut them down."

 _Beacon_

"So~" Jaunce looked at Gales watching the teen pat Neo's head as she sat in his lap with a grin. Everyone had chosen to take a seat on the floor sitting in a circle as the time passed on.

"So~" Gales repeated as he looked at Jaunce.

"We leave it alone?" Jaunce asked as Gales just nodded his head. "We leave a giant, fire breathing dragon-"

"Wyvern-"

"- in the emerald forest, alone?"

"Yep." The teen stated as he rested his chin on Neo's head.

"But isn't that… you know, dangerous?" Ruby asked as Gales glanced at her.

"Amazingly enough no." Gales stated. "It will disrupt the ecosystem a bit yes, but it won't come to Vale, let alone Beacon." He paused before taking a breath and explaining to them the same thing he had told Ozpin a bit earlier. When it was done the others just stared at him, unsure how to take that bit of information.

"So we don't bother it, it won't bother us." Blake paraphrased as Gales nodded. "But only when we're ready, will we go after it?"

"That's right." Gales stated. "Plenty of people die in this field just because they bite off more than they chew." Gales paused. "And as much as I'd *love* to go fight the big guy again. I don't want to run the risk of pissing him off and having others pay for my stupidity."

"What do you mean?" Gales just looked to Weiss, and she shivered. That wyvern-like eye of his was sad. "How can others pay for what you did?"

"There was a city once in the old world." Gales stated as he seemed to drift off. "I wasn't there when it happened, but I saw the aftermath." Gales grumbled as he tightened his grip on Neo. "A group of Hunters pushed their luck, and it bit them *hard*." He stated. "The wyvern that they were supposed to hunt didn't just off them, it followed their scent back to the city they were staying at." Everyone froze at those words.

"You mean…"

"In one night, about 2/3rds of the population died either on the spot or from the wounds they carried, the rest were left to try picking up the shattered remains of their lives in a destroyed city." Gales sighed in regret. "Worse part is that the reports said that the survivors were left as a message." Gales shook his head. "It maimed them, left them alive because it wanted a message sent; "Provoke me and this is what happens"..." He paused, taking a breath as he looked at the others. "That's probably the main thing I fear about the beasts; they're _smart._ Some believe as smart as humans, others believe they're smarter." He paused. "If we mess up, if we anger that Rathalos, _our_ lives aren't just on the line, everyone is, and I don't want to have the Four Kingdoms, all but be reduced to three." He took a breath. "That's something I don't want on my conscience."

The rest of the group looked at each other in silence, seeming to let his words sink in. All of Vale was on the line if they provoked that wyvern. If they failed…

"How will we know if we're ready to fight it?" Surprisingly it was Nora who asked that question.

"We won't." Was Gales natural response. "There's no way of knowing if we'll ever be ready. But we *will* have to fight it again one day. By then, I just hope we're ready to deal with it; I hope we're smarter, I hope we're stronger… and beyond that I hope we meet on *our* terms." Gales stated as he looked at the sun. "Damn it's getting late." He muttered changing the subject. "We should all get some rest." He paused. "And I mean *actually* rest." Gales said softly. "You look like you haven't slept since I was gone." Pyrrha made to say something, only to yawn before the others followed. Even Gales wasn't safe from the contagious yawn as he raised an arm to his mouth.

"I guess sleep isn't a bad idea." Jaunce stated as Ren just nodded slightly. "It feels like it's been a long two days."

"I'll say." Ren stated as Yang stretched. "I'm gonna sleep like a log tonight… and tomorrow."

"Well we don't have class tomorrow." Blake admitted. "We can all take a day off to get some much needed rest."

"Yeah." Jaunce stated as Gales just looked at his friends. "So, will you be fine here on your own?" Gales looked at Jaunce with an eye roll and smiled.

"Yeah. I'm just gonna get some sleep myself. Taking a load off helps the body recover a bit." Gales stated as Neo got off his lap and nodded her head. "I'll see you guys tomorrow?"

"Definitely." Yang broke into a grin. "Too bad I won't see you most of the day tomorrow though." Gales blinked, tilting his head in confusion. "Remember, tomorrow's Saturday, you have a date with Ruby."

"It's not a date!" Ruby whined as she looked at her sister. "Don't tell me you're going to start this again."

"Relax Ruby I'm not." Yang patted her sister's shoulder as she started heading towards the door. "Seriously have fun tomorrow."

"I will." Gale stated as he looked to Ruby. "But are you still up for it tomorrow?"

"Well I mean, yeah." Ruby paused as she looked at Gales' chest, taking notice of the bandages on it. "Are you though, wouldn't it be better if you take a few days to rest first?"

"I'll be fine." Gales lightly patted his chest. "I heal fast and I'm sturdy. Besides I can always take Sunday off." Gales stated as he stared at Ruby who just nodded slowly. She smiled a minute later as she lightly brushed her knuckle against his arm.

"Alright, then, I'll see you tomorrow." Yang just grinned as she walked out of the room. The others following as Gales just watched them go. Pyrrha stayed behind for a moment, Giving Gales one last look.

"Good night Gales, and thank you for coming back."

"Night Pyrrha, it's good to be back." Pyrrha left after that, a light smile on her face as she closed the door behind her. Crossing his arms Gales just turned to Neo as he watched her smirk like usual. "You planning on leaving to?" Neo did a quick nod, followed by her doing an exaggerated bow. Once she was done she headed towards his window and sat on it. Leaning back she started to fall, and Gales let her disappear over the windowsill before walking over to check on her.

Already gone.

He smiled. "See you later Neo!" No response came and Gales casually pulled his window shut before hopping on his bed.

"Now time to take a much needed nap."

"Going to take a minute to speed up your recovery?"

Gales shook his head. "Nah, using it to much in one day does more harm than good." Gales admitted. "Lets just have nature take its course." He yawned. "Meanwhile, I'm a do good on that rest."

* * *

 **Ok, I actually finished this chapter sometime last month, but I seriously wanted to try getting a sketch of Gales up for you guys to see. I failed and I'm sorry. But I'm back, and I'll update more often when I can, though I think I'll stick to once a month or so. Give me time to see if I think the chapter is ready or not.**

 **That aside this is a really little chapter with out much happening in it. Sure Abel and Oscar are still on the move and you found out Gales is a virgin, but other than that I** **didn't** **put much in this chapter, then again I can't overload these chapters with stuff otherwise I'll run out of ideas onto put in. Either case, with this out, I can get to work on what some of you have been waiting for; Gales and Ruby's not a date, date. Ill try getting that out by next month so please be patient with me.**

 **Oh, on that; Shipping.**

 **Just a notice for everyone reading. As it stands there is no One True Pairing in this story. Instead there's going to be individual "routes" for Gales with other people so if you want him to see him spend time and build a relationship with someone in particular, it will happen. I'm not going to lie; but this might be very difficult for me to pull off, but if I can get in right, in the end everyone can have their own OTP as an ending, or if you can't choose We always have the Harem route option.**

 **Speaking of which; as you might have figured out the Pyrrha Route has already started, and as of next chapter the Ruby Route will be starting as well. but if your waiting for either the Blake, Weiss, Yang, Nora or even Neo Routes, those options will pop up next weekend, and naturally I'll add in the Velvet or Coco options later after Gales meets them.**

 **Well that's all I have to say for the moment. If you want me to answer any questions or have any thoughts yo'd like to share, as always feel free to let me know. I'll be here and I'll listening.**

 **Later.**


	30. Interlude- Route: Ruby

**Ok, before we start this** **I have to confess, this quarantine have been killing my drive in writing. I've been trying but I just couldn't find much inspiration to put anything on paper. It probably doesn't help that I'm not that good at shipping chapters. Still after a a few weeks of "nothing"I finally got something for you guys too check out.**

 **So without further delay, time to start the Ruby Route, which at the moment I'm calling Rosestorm**

* * *

 _-Dorm Room: RWBY_

"Ah~ look at her." Yang muttered as she stared at her younger sister. The remaining two members of Team RWBY stood beside her watching the youngest of them sleep. "She looks a little angel." Yang muttered as she poked her sister's nose, earning a small grumble before Ruby rolled over. "I almost don't want to wake her." Despite that Yang pulled a familiar whistle out of her pocket and took a deep breath.

Both Weiss and Blake covered their ears, though the latter did so in a very odd way; her forearms on her ears and her hands on her trademark bow.

The noise that left that whistle pulled Ruby from her dreams with a start, a scream leaving the sixteen year old as she looked around, making a desperate grab for something that wasn't there.

"We're under attack!" Yang couldn't help the snicker that left her as she looked at Ruby, who jumped out of bed and made to adopt a karate stance.

There were a few problems though; see Ruby slept with a sleeping mask- a little brown-black one with red eyes, the second issue; her bed was the top bunk of a haphazard bunk bed. Unable to see and touch the ground, Ruby dropped a good couple feet and landed on the floor, her foot in the air and her face on the ground as a weak "ow" left the girl.

"Rise and shine Ruby." Yang stated proudly as she looked at the girl rolled over to be on her back. With a groan she pulled her mask up and stared at the three remaining members of Team RWBY.

"Yang~ what was that for? It's…" The silver-eyed teen looked to the side sitting on her elbows as she looked towards the clock. "It's 8 in the morning."

"I know." Yang stated as she grinned. The perfect time to get you ready for today." Ruby got to her feet, cracking her back as she scratched her head.

"I have somewhere to be today?" Weiss just shook her head, crossing her arms as she stared down at their team leader.

"Honestly, don't tell me you forgot already. You're going out with Gales remember?"

"I am?" Ruby's brain isn't fully on at the moment. Then again given the abrupt awakening and subsequent fall, that could be expected. "Oh right, I am going out with Gales today." Ruby muttered as she rubbed her eyes and yawned. … so~ cause of that you had to wake me up with a whistle?"

"You did the same thing to us a few days ago." Blake admitted with a straight face.

"And there's no way I could let my sister just sleep through her first ever date."

"It's not a ~" Ruby yawned. "Date." She finished. "We're just two friends going to spend a day together."

"Uh huh." Yang stated.

"That's how it starts." Blake added as she stared at her younger counterpart.

"Anyway, since Yang insisted." Weiss began. "We're going to help you get you together so you're ready for your date."

"It's not a… wait what?" Ruby didn't get a response, instead she just stared at the trio before refocusing on her sister. She took a step back, and the girls stepped forward. Yang had an oddly predatory and smug look on her face as she started to reach for her sister. "… help."

* * *

 _-Dorm Room: Gales_

"Gales…"

"Yeah?" The teen muttered as his reflection just stared at him, watching him look for a pair of sweats to wear. "What is it?"

"Are you sure you should go for your morning jog today?" Gales just rolled his good eye as he started putting his sweatpants on.

"Well yeah, I do it everyday after all." The teen admitted as he looked at his counterpart. "Why shouldn't I?"

"You _are_ going to spend a day with Ruby today."

"Yeah and that's not till later." Gales countered as he raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" The doppelganger asked as Gales nodded.

"Pretty sure, why do you ask?"

"I don't remember you two talking about what time you would be taking her out today." Gales made to give him an answer, instead he stopped seeming to think before raising a hand and opening his mouth. He closed it a moment later as he lowered his finger.

"Shit." He muttered as he looked outside. "So you think she might already be…"

"Maybe." The copy stated as it crossed its arms. "Lose the sweats, get washed up, and get over to RWBY's dorm room." The other Gales admitted as he watched his counterpart strip out the sweats. "If she's waiting for you… well; Ashe told you about never leaving a girl waiting."

* * *

Making his way to Team RWBY's quarters. Gales took a moment to sigh. "Can't believe we didn't set up a time to meet up." He shook his head as he used the edge of his pelt to try his hair. "What is wrong with me, I'm usually good at setting up meet up times." The teen muttered as he finished drying and flipped his pelt over before tying it around his waist. "Anyway, hopefully Ruby isn't stuck waiting for me." The teen muttered as he turned down a hall and found JNPR standing before RWBY's door. "Morning guys." The teen began as he looked at the four. "What's-"

"Run away!"

"Grab her!"

"I can't, she keeps turning into rose petals!

"Stay away! Stay away!"

"I got her leg!"

"Someone help me!"

The voices were followed by the sound of banging and stuff being broken behind the door. "Going on?" Gales asked as he continued listening to the sounds from the other side of the door.

Jaune heard screaming beyond the door.

Ren heard power-tools being used.

Pyrrha heard glass being broken.

Nora heard something along the lines of "begone Satan!".

""Back- Back I say!"

"What the hell is going on in there?" Gales asked as he looked to Ren, the teen shrugged. He turned to Jaune, and found the boy shaking. "Jaune?"

"You don't want to know." The teen adopted this horrified expression as Gales tilted his head. There was a crash on the other side of the door, followed by what sounded like a gun getting cocked, and immediately followed by what sounded like a shotgun being fired.

"The… the fuck?"

"They're helping Ruby get ready. " Nora said happily as she nudged the teen. "You lucky dog, you." Gales didn't know how to respond, so he didn't. Though he did open his mouth for a moment, let it gape like a fish as he tried finding something to say. When he finally found something to potentially say the group found Jaune looking at him with a shake of his head. Seemingly reading his thoughts the teen responded.

"No, you do not want to go in there." Jaune stated as he took a step away from the door. "Take it from me, I have seven sisters." Ren put a comforting hand on his teammates shoulder as Gales just just stared at them, then Pyrrha, then Nora, then the door as he saw it crack open and hands were seen clawing at the edge of the frame.

"Please someone h-help me!" The door started to open, and Gales found arms starting to claw at the wood.

"Get over here!

"No!"

The hands disappeared and the door slammed shut. An awkward silence filled the air as the five stared at the door. Pyrra made to say something when a sudden yelp left the room.

"Weiss, are you ok!?"

"She bit me!"

The door suddenly slammed open, practically being ripped from its hinges as Ruby rushed out and slammed the door behind her. She looked at the five before giving them this scared and almost traumatized look. "Help me." Pyrrha moved as did Nora both who held onto the door frame and started pulling as someone did the same from the opposite end. "Jaune? Ren?"

"No thanks." Jaune took enough steps back to touch the opposite wall. Ren just seemed to take a minute to try thinking before walking off.

"Nope."

"Ren, you coward!" Nora laughed good-naturedly.

"Open this door Ruby Rose!"

Gales just stared at the door, the only shield protecting Ruby from the girls on the other side of it. "Ruby, Gales!" Nora shouted. "Run, we'll hold them off!" Ruby looked to the orange haired teen as she adopted this adorable hopeful look.

"Are you sure?"

"We'll be fine." Pyrrha remarked as she gave the younger girl a smile. "We'll kep them here as long as we can. Go enjoy your day together."

"Pyrrha, Nora…" Ruby muttered the names of the girls as she looked between the two. Finally she looked at Gales. "We should go." Before Gales could respond Ruby pulled him, dragging the boy across the hall as he looked back at the others.

"Have a nice day out!"

The two teens ran all the way to Beacon's Gates and when they stopped, Ruby found herself with her hands on her knees as Gales just stared at the girl. "You ok?"

"Tired…" Ruby muttered as she took a moment to breath before looking up at the teen. "And hungry." She continued dropping to her knees. "I haven't had breakfast yet." Whining Ruby heard Gales snicker before offering her a hand. "It's not funny." She muttered as he helped her up.

"I know." Gales admitted as he patted his belly. "To be honest I'm hungry too." He admitted. "What do you say we grab a bite before starting our day?"

"That sounds awesome~" Ruby muttered as she adopted this dreamy expression. It quickly flipped as she looked toward the school. "But if we go back to the Cafeteria, then Yang and the others might kidnap me,"

"I don't think you can kidnap your little sister."

"You could!" Ruby countered as she dusted herself off as Gales just smiled.

"Anyway, I know this spot that has a great menu, morning or night. We can grab a bite there."

"That sounds great~" Ruby stated as she started walking off, stopping only when she realized she didn't know the way to this "spot" Gales had just mentioned. "But I … uh… know a better place." She tried playing it off with mock bravado as Gales just rolled his eyes as he stepped forward, a smile on his face as he nudged Ruby and led her into the city.

"Lead the way."

* * *

 _-Vale_

"So~." Gales began as followed after Ruby as she led him to a place to sit. Two of these mini cereal bowls in theirs alongside a carton of milk to use. "When you said you knew a better place to eat; I wasn't expecting a deli." The teen admitted as he gestured to the milk carton he was holding. "And I wasn't expecting to buy to-go cereal boxes for breakfast." Taking a seat at a nearby park bench Ruby scratched her head before she pulled the plastic off her Pumpkin Pete's cereal bowl.

"Sorry." Ruby stated as she set the cereal in her lap and started on the milk carton. "Do you not like Pumpkin Pete's cereal."

"Nah, I just don't usually eat cereal." Gales admitted as he copied Ruby's action and poured the milk on his cereal. When he was done he looked at the plastic once functioning as a lid before making a noise. "Huh, it really does have Pyrrha on it."

"She is their mascot." Ruby stated as she grabbed a plastic spoon from a bag and passed it to Gales.

"Thank you." Waiting for Ruby to grab her own Gales just stabbed his into the bowl as he waited.

"Bone appetit." With those words the two started eating. Ruby released a blissful sight as she leaned back in her seat as Gales did the same, kicking a leg up and crossing it over his lap as they ate. "That's the stuff. Sweet sugary Pumpkin Petes."

"You really like Pumpkin Pete's huh."

"Yeah." Ruby admitted. "Dad doesn't like me eating them though since they aren't that healthy."

"Yeah Pyrrha said the same thing." Gales stated as he continued eating.

' _Hey, dumbass.' _The teens doppelganger stated as he popped in for a moment. ' _Don't talk about other girls while you're on a date.'_

' _It's not a date!'_ Gales sighed as Ruby looked at him. A spoon in her mouth as she blinked in confusion.

"You ok?"

"Yeah I'm good." The teen muttered as he returned to eating. "Don't worry about it."

"Are your injuries acting up?" Ruby asked, taking the time to poke his bandaged arm. "Do they still hurt?"

"Nah. The pain's subsided long ago." Gales admitted as he made a halfhearted flex of his right arm. "But I'm gonna need to be careful until I'm back at 100%."

"Right." Ruby admitted as she looked at the muscle on his bicep and childishly started poking it. Finding the act oddly entertaining, Ruby tried pressing it down with her hand before making a face.

"Having fun?" Ruby didn't say anything, just setting her cereal in her lap as she used her second hand to help her first. "I'll take that as a yes."

"It's like your muscles are made of metal fibers." Ruby stated as she started pressing down. Gales just chuckled good naturedly as he relaxed the muscle and went back to eating.

"So anyway, where do you want to go after breakfast?" Ruby just seemed to think before she followed his example. "I have an idea."

* * *

 _-Vale Paws_

There was a pet store near the eastern part of Vale. Nice little spot that let people play with the local animals - the puppies were particularly popular.

Speaking of which-

"This is the best!" Ruby squealed as she brought a puppy to her face andstarted nuzzling it. Several others crowded around her as they barked, making small noises as they tried climbing over her. "I'm in puppy paradise!" She stated as Gales just took a seat and let a few crowd around him. One in particular barked at him, tail wagging playfully as it jumped around. A second tried pulling at his pelt, a third was busy rolling over on top of said pelt. A forth was apparently sleeping on it.

"These guys are so small." the teen remarked as he lifted up a puppy and held it near his face. "They're like little Orugaron." The pup licked his nose as he smiled.

"I know!" Ruby agreed as she started scratching a few ups with her hands. "What kind of dog is an Orugaron?"

"It's not a dog, its a Pelagus." Gales remarked as Ruby gave him a look. "A Fanged Beast?"

"Still lost." Gales looked at the pups for a moment before seeming to pet one. "I guess you could say they're like these guys; move on all for fours, no wings. Just really big."

"Oh, how big?" Gales rocked his head from side to side for a moment. "Bit taller than me."

"That's big." Ruby got a nod as she started to think back. "Did you used to ride them?"

"Oh hell yeah. Especially when I was a kid. Ashe would let me ride one around the plains where we lived."

"Nice~" Ruby admitted before pausing. "Wait, I thought you're last name was Ashe."

"It is."

"Then who's Ashe?"

"My adoptive mother and my master." Gales admitted as Ruby released an "oh". "I took her name as my last after she took me in."

"I get it." Ruby admitted before going silent. "You know, I had my last name legally changed after my mom died." She drifted off as Gales blinked in confusion, a sense of melancholy leaving his counterpart as she stared off into space.

"Why'd you do that? Did you…" Gales paused, trying to find the right words. "Have issues with your mom?" Blinking ruby waved her arms in denial as she released a weak laugh."

"No- no. My mom was the best." Ruby admitted as she smiled. "It's just… after she passed away I wanted something to stay close to her." She rubbed a puppy's ear as it rolled over. "So I asked my dad to let me take on her last name."

"So that's it." Gales muttered.

"Excuse me, you two." Both teens looked to the store's helper as they released an apologetic smile. "It's time to feed the puppies, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to step out for a minute."

"Oh." Both teens said together as they nodded. "No problem." They looked at each other, letting silence give way to humor as they stood. Saying goodbye to the pups they stepped out the gated playpen and dusted themselves off.

"Bye puppies, well be back soon." Ruby waved them off as Gales just smiled. That done the two walked off as they returned to Vale and fell into a comfortable silence. "I needed that." Ruby admitted before stretching.

"You like dogs huh?"

"Mhm, Yang and I have a dog back home named Zwei." Ruby admitted as she seemed to think for a moment. "He probably misses us."

"Same for Aun and Oum." The teen admitted before smiling. "Hope they're doing well."

"Yeah." Ruby admitted.

"Hey Ruby?"

"Yeah?" The girl asked, looking at the taller teen.

"Inside you said you took on your moms name, so if you don't mind me asking, what is your birth name?"

"Xiao Long." The girl admitted proudly. "Ruby Xiao Long."

"Ruby Xiao Long…" Gales repeated. "That does not roll off the tongue well."

"I know~" Ruby groaned childishly. Looking at Gales a moment longer she seemed to think for a moment. "So~ what was your name before you took on Ashe's?" Gales shrugged.

"I don't know." Gales admitted. "Ashe found me when I was a baby." He added. "She took me in and named me."

"You don't know your birth parents?" Gales shook his head.

"They died shortly after I was born."

"Illness?"

"Turf war." Gales admitted to Ruby's confusion.

"Turf war? You mean…" She raised her hands as she tried gesturing to something. All it looked like was that she was doing "The Robot" dance. "Like a gang war or something?"

"No nothing like that." Gales stated with a chuckle before it grew into a frown. "My village was caught in the crossfire of two monsters having a fight over territory." He sighed lightly. "They wrecked the entire village, and Ashe found me among the rubble." He paused.

"That's sad." Ruby muttered as she reached up, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Do you ever wonder what they were like?"

"Sometimes." Gales admitted as he looked at Ruby. "I wonder what they were like, wonder what they really named me…" He paused. "Other times I wonder if they're proud of me." The teen admitted. "Then again I think that's the same for everyone. Wanting to know you made your parents proud."

"Yeah." Ruby admitted as she lowered her arm. "I like to think I made my mom proud too."

"I'm sure you have." Gales admitted as he patted Ruby's shoulder. "Sixteen and in Beacon, I'm sure she'd be happy to know you got this far already."

"Yeah but I'm only here because Professor Ozpin put in a good word for me at Signal."

"Did he now?" Gales hadn't been aware of that. "I know he's a nice guy and all, but how'd you get him to do that?"

"I uh~" Ruby scratched her head. "I may have gotten involved in trying to stop a robbery."

"Robbery?" Gales paused, seeming to think before putting a fist on his hand. "Oh I remember that night."

"You do?" Ruby stared in confusion.

"Yeah, you had a run in with Torchwick and Junior's boys."

"Junior? Wait, you saw that?" Ruby groaned as she put her hands on her head. "I didn't think Professor Ozpin was gonna share that video with you~" She whined. "Who else has seen that video?"

"There was a video?" Gales tilted his head to the side. "I didn't watch a video, I was there."

"You were there?!"

"Yeah,I was there in the street. Saw you hand Junior's boy's their asses before you disappeared to chase after Torchwick." The teen admitted. "I was thinking of trying to mediate the situation, but you had everything under control."

"Oh…" Ruby muttered as she stared at the boy. "Please don't tell anyone about that."

"It's our little secret Red." the boy nudged her shoulder as she smiled. "So where to next?"

"Well~" Ruby swayed in thought. "You do still owe me a drink."

"Then let's get you that drink."

* * *

 _Juniors Club_

Gales blinked as he stared at the closed sign hanging on the door. Confusion and a bit of disbelief on his face as he watched workers go in and out of the entrance with some materials. Ruby just stared before looking elsewhere whistling "innocently". "The hell happened here?"

"… I don't know." Was Ruby's eventual response as the two teens headed into the club. More wreckage greeted them, as with more workers as they looked around. 'She really did a number on this place.' She noticed a few of the workers looking at her funny almost as if they recognized her from somewhere. 'Yang~ what did you do?'

"Junior!" Gales called out as a familiar face popped into view. The man waved lazily as he picked himself up from a seat and greeted the teen.

"Gales, good to see you." They bumped fists as Junior looked at the girl with his counterpart. "Who's your…" He fell silent as he stared at Ruby, who dug her foot into the ground and smiled awkwardly. "You…"

"Hi." Was Ruby's reply as Gales looked between the two. "You look good." Junior made a noise in response.

"Where's blondie?"

"School." Ruby stated awkwardly as Gales just watched the exchange.

"You two know each other?"

"Not… really~" Was Ruby's response. Junior's however…

"She's friends with this blondie that wrecked my club about a week ago." Gales just stared at the two as Ruby scratched her head. "I wasn't expecting her to be friends with you too."

""I wasn't expecting to know the one who wrecked your club either." Gales admitted as he looked back to Ruby. "It was Yang, wasn't it?" Ruby's silence spoke volumes.

"I'm sorry my sister wrecked your club." Ruby fidgeted as Junior sighed and rubbed a hand in his hair.

"Oh so she's you're sister." The elder stated as he looked Ruby over for a moment. "You look nothing alike you know that." He didn't wait for a response, instead just walking off only for Gales and Ruby to follow him. "So Gales, what brings you and Red here today?"

"I promised Ruby a drink." Gales stated simply. "This was one of the best places I know where to get one so~" He did this gesture with his arms, raising one after the other like they were scales trying to balance out. "But it looks like you're gonna be closed for a while so~"

"It's fine." Junior muttered in annoyance. Heading over to the bar he set himself down behind it as he leaned over the counter. "So, what will it be?" Gales just looked at Ruby as she pipped up.

"One soda please." Junior just looked at the teen before reaching behind his counter in search of something.

"What kind?"

"Do you have Rize?" Without a word Junior pulled out a can as Ruby took it. "Thank you."

"Gales?"

"I'll have the same." The boy admitted as he was given the same drink. "Thank you." Both teens cracked open their drinks before starting to take a sip.

"So, I take it you two are in Beacon." Junior stated as he leaned over the counter.

"Yeah we just recently went through initiation." Ruby admitted proudly. "And we're both captain's of our respective teams." She puffed her chest out as Gales smiled lightly.

"Ruby's captain of her team. I'm mostly the handler of her team and Jaune's."

"That right." Junior stated as he stared at the teens for a moment. "Well congratulations are in order." Junior pulled his own soda out and raised it high. "To you kids."

"To us." Gales and Ruby raised their soda cans as they returned the gesture. "So."Gales began taking another drink. "When do you think the Club will be opened up again?"

"Give it a week or two." Junior muttered with a shrug. That should be long enough before we can reopen."

"I'll be back in a week or two then." Gales stated as he looked at Ruby. "Still, sorry you had to see the club in this state."

"It's ok, I mean, not everything can go how you want them to, right?"

"Yeah I guess you're right." Gales agreed as the two returned to their drinks. "Still this isn't so bad." The teen stated. "I mean, the building still standing, and you did say you wanted to do some renovations once Junior."

"Guess you got a point." Junior cracked a sliver of a smile as he nodded, stopping when he heard what sounded like an Ursa's growl come out of nowhere. "What the?"

"Sorry, sorry." Gales muttered as he grabbed his stomach. "Guess I'm hungry."

"Really, we had breakfast not like three hours ago." Ruby stated in surprise as she looked at the teen's belly. "How are you still hungry?"

"In a single setting, I eat as much as Nora." He didn't bother denying that, and Ruby couldn't deny it either; she'd seen the two eat after all. "That "breakfast" barely counted as a light snack." His stomach growled in agreement. "So yeah, I'm still hungry."

"Sorry." Ruby tried hiding a snicker as she stared at the teen's belly. "Don't worry, we'll get you food soon."

"I know this one noodle spot you two can hit up." Junior stated.

"I like noodles." Ruby admitted. "What's the store called?"

"A Simple Wok." Gales made a noise as he heard the name. "I heard of that place. It's this street-side noodle bar. Foods supposed to be really good and decently priced."

"Well what do you say? Noodles for lunch?" Ruby asked as Gales nodded.

"Sounds like a plan." The teen stated as another growl was heard. This time Gales stared at Ruby as she touched her belly, cheeks turning a light red as her counterpart snickered. "Especially since I'm not the only one hungry right now." Ruby lightly punched him in the shoulder before the two stood. "Well, it was good seeing you Junior."

"Same." The elder stated as he finished his soda and took a breath. "Stay out of trouble alright."

"Will do." The teen remarked as he and Ruby headed off.

"Oh, and enjoy your date."

"It's not a date!"

* * *

 **Ok I know this isn't much, but its the start of something. Still that said. I'm kind of disappointed in this chapter and I have no one to blame for that but myself. As I said at the beginning of this chapter I am not good at Shipping chapters so I don't really know how to make it go. At the same time I want to believe this works for something to start them off. No heavy underlining romance, no holding hands to establish they're already couple or see it as a date, just two friends spending the day together and hitting the town. That said I'm still going to** **have to take some time to do some research on how to properly do shipping chaps in my free time. For now though. This is all I have in store for everyone and I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **If there's something you want me to work on for future ship chaps feel free to let me know, if not that** **'s fine.**

 **Take care hunters. Till next time.**


End file.
